Obsessed
by slytherinprincess19
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the King, and he has chosen Hermione Granger as his Queen. She loves him. He craves her. He is consumed by her, she is possessed by him. They are obsessed with one another. And they have no idea how dangerous their game is to their lives. *WINNER OF BEST EPIC-SIZED FIC OF THE #WRAPPEDUPINYOU2017 WINTER DRAMIONE FANFICTION AWARDS*
1. Chapter 1

It was 7:16 in the morning. Every day, a little after 7:15am, she would walk into the Great Hall, a new book in her small hands and a bright smile on her freckled face. She would walk down the table, waving and beaming at the other lions of her house before sitting down next to Scarhead and directly in front of the King of the Weasels. Some days, Weasley would sit next to her and Potter in front. Other days, she would be next to the She-Weasley with the males in front of them. But every day, she sat right in front of me. She may have been a table away, but my line of focus was easily focused on her.

She had big, soft brown eyes with flecks of Gryffindor gold in them. I knew because I stared into the eyes every night as she shattered and screamed my name in a blissful orgasm. I knew that those bushy curls looked wild and rough, but they were soft to the touch, and wrapped around my fingers like silk. That fair white skin of hers changed colors at night, going from white to red as she blushed head to toe in her glorious birthday suit. Those lips that always seemed to be pursed and in a tight line were actually plump and addictive, tasting like sweet, ripe strawberries.

Her body was a whole other story itself. She was the frumpy, prude bookworm that kept her hopeless boy toys out of trouble. She wore the school's baggy robe all day, eventually taking it off before dinner. She left much to the imagination, though. She may have taken off her robe, but she left her long-sleeved jumper on. You may be able to see her nice, toned legs that went on for miles, but her school skirts fell to the top of her knees, and the rest of her legs were hidden beneath gray, knee-high socks.

Oh, but I knew it all. I knew what her body looked like without the teasing school uniform. I knew how soft and subtle her body was. I knew how submissive it was when my fingers touched it. I knew it all like the back of my hand. It was mine, not hers. It was mine alone.

It was now 7:20am. My eyes were waiting in anticipation for the minx to show up, my brain now waking up from the memory of Hermione Granger. The mudblood. The enemy.

She was all mine,

It was now 7:22am, and the whole lot of those little lions were at the table. She was not. Potter was there, chatting up the Weasley girl, and her redheaded brother was shoving food into his greedy mouth as usual. Where was my mudblood?

"Draco, mate, what did that fork ever do to you?"

I blinked twice and turned to my left to see the chocolate Italian stare at me strangely. I released the bent fork from my fist and straightened my back.

"I'm just a little preoccupied as all."

His eyes softened before hardening to lifeless orbs once more. "Mate, you'll be fine. Just fix the cabinet, and the Dark Lord will reward you. How hard can that be?"

Blaise Zabini. Fucking Blaise Zabini, the boy with a gold digging mother and millions of galleons to his name. His inheritance was almost as big as mine, but no other pureblood boy could compete with one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Here Zabini was, trying to lighten my troubles, when he had no idea how hard it was. It was not only hard because I had to fix a damn cabinet to let the Death Eaters in, but I had to kill Dumbledore.

Yes, I said to myself as I glanced at the elderly wizard, his beard falling elegantly to his feet. I had to kill the old goose because the Dark Lord must feel threatened by the greatest wizard of all time. I cringe from the thought. How could I call myself a Death Eater when I wanted the light to prevail? How could I break Potter's nose when all I wanted was to fight alongside him as he took down the most evil wizard of all time?

It was now 7:31am, and she still had not entered. I smirked to myself, wondering if it was from all of the extra attention I gave her last night, when she suddenly burst into the hall like a ray of sunlight. She was walking faster than normal, and completely forgot to give me my good morning smirk as she sat next to Weasley and pecked him on the cheek.

Pecked him on the cheek.

Her lips, the lips that had been puffy and swollen from my kisses, touched Weasley's cheek.

Her lips, the lips that had been wrapped around my 10" member, had been infected by the germs of a Weasley.

And then, after watching his face turn the color of a tomato, she turned to face me. She looked up, her gaze low as she smirked at me. _Good morning._

I tilted my chin up and rose an eyebrow, but I did not smirk back. She had soiled her lips, her most precious assets, and she wanted me to acknowledge her presence. She must have sensed that something was off, because her smirk fell into a frown, and her brow furrowed. She looked to Weasley, then to me, then to Weasley again, then to me. She rose both of her eyebrows at me and pursed her lips, blinking furiously and flaring her nose. She was riled up. She was angry at me when she should be pissed at herself. I know I was.

I let out a deep sigh through my nose, closing my eyes briefly to calm myself. What did I see in a mudblood? What did I want with her, besides the sex? She was still nothing to me. She was still a mudblood.

But she was a cute one. An adorable one. A beautiful one. A smart one.

She never talked to me after our love-making. She just looked into my eyes, kissed my nose, then fell asleep.

I needed her, I realized with a groan as my eyes flew open to watch her as she watched me. Her lips were parted slightly, her head titled to the side as she appraised me with curious eyes.

I needed her, I knew that already. I needed the escape she gave me. I needed the cute innocence to remind me that there was good in my life. I needed her mud blood as a way to tell Father I hated him for what he's done to me.

And I needed her right now.

I jumped from the table, ignoring Blaise as he called my name, and formed one word with my lips.

 _Come._

I left the Great Hall, walking briskly to the 5th floor, when I heard light steps follow me closely. I had to suppress a triumphant smirk.

She followed my command.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfiction, so I hope I have appealed to the readers. As you can see, I love when Draco is obsessed with Hermione, but in this story, Hermione is just as obsessed. The question is: how long will this last?**

 **Please read & review. I don't particularly care if you review or not, but I do hope you all read it & enjoy it ! :)  
**

 **I mean, I DO like when you favorite & follow. But I mean, who cares if the author gets excited that someone likes her story...**

 **And I also don't know how updating will be for me, but I won't go for months without giving an update.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Granger, please tell me why you kissed Weasley."

A powerful shiver ran through me as his voice floated around me. It was like smooth wine, running through my body and slowly setting my insides on fire.

"I won't ask again."

"Because he checked out all of the books from the library that I wanted."

"Why did he do that?"

My eyes snapped open to find Draco Malfoy leaning casually on the wooden door of the Room of Requirement. He is blonde hair was hanging over his eyebrows, his face a smooth plain of impassiveness. His eyes were directed towards me, the gray irises darkening with every breath I took. His lips were full, and last night they had been all over my body. He was tall and lean, the muscles in his arms flexing as if they wanted to burst from his shirt sleeves. My eyes trailed down to his legs, only to see them covered in black trousers. But I knew how muscular his thighs were. I felt them every night.

"Answer me, Granger."

I suddenly glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance. His eyebrows rose to his hairline, and his nostrils flared. "You kept me up all night, Malfoy. When I came back to the common room this morning, I was exhausted. Then, when I woke up, I forgot that I had a stack of books waiting for me at Madam Pince's desk for checkout, but Ginny told me how Ron got them for me because he thought I was ill, and he knew that I would want those books to keep me company."

Malfoy smirked, his lips curling to the side. I liked that. I liked to kiss the corner of his mouth when he smirked. "How sweet of him," Malfoy said in a falsely cheerful voice.

I snorted. "Yes, he really is sweet."

"Don't do it again."

I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to Malfoy. His eyes fell to my lips, and I took in a sharp intake of breath. "I'll do it again if he does a nice gesture again. That's what friends do."

Malfoy glared at me and grabbed my arm, roughly throwing me into the Room of Requirement and pushing me onto the ground. He was on me in the blink of an eye, his hands pinning my wrists to both sides of my head and his body glued to mine. "Zabini finished my homework for me, but you don't see me running my lips over his body."

I gaped at him, shocked that he would compare a kiss to a friend's cheek to what I did to him. "Malfoy, I would never do that to Ron nor Harry! I only run my lips over you, you know that."

His grip tightened on my wrists, and I fought back the moan that formed in my chest. "Do you want to do that to them?" he muttered.

"No!" I screamed, appalled that he would think something like that. "Malfoy-"

I groaned in delight as his teeth sunk into the side of my neck. "When we're together, I am Draco. I'm tired of reminding you."

"Draco," I breathed out huskily. His hips ground against mine in response, and my body bowed for him. "I would never do that to anyone else but you. I'm yours, remember?"

He growled and pushed my hands into his hair. "Damn right, Granger," he whispered before his lips collided with mine. I groaned as his tongue forced its way into my mouth, forcefully fighting with my tongue for dominance. My grip on his hair tightened, and my hips involuntarily tilted up to meet his. He grabbed on to my hip with an iron grip and kept me steady as he ground against me, his erection growing and thickening through his trousers. I moaned, and he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth hard before biting it roughly. A squeal escaped my throat as my brain fogged with the tricks of Draco Malfoy. I was drowning in him, I knew that, but I didn't care either. Who would think that Harry Potter's uptight sidekick would be Draco Malfoy's sexy hellion?

Draco released me all too soon. I whimpered at the loss of his musky and lemony scent before I was flipped over and smacked on the butt. I groaned, and he smacked me harder. I heard his zipper fall down, and I shuddered in anticipation. This was my favorite part.

"This is going to be quick, Granger, because I know how much you like to go to class."

"I can skip, Draco."

He chuckled darkly, his fingertips trailing up the back of my socks to the hem of my skirt. Even through the wool of the socks, my thighs were on fire. He flipped my skirt up and muttered, "But then you'd hate me for making you miss class. Granger, you know I don't like it when you hate me."

And I did know that because when I hated him, I didn't let him touch me. I didn't let him near me. I didn't meet with him so we could fuck. I ignored him, and he hated it when I paid him no attention. He was used to being the center of my affection, and it hurt him when he wasn't. Then, when I came back to him, he'd hurt me in the most delicious ways.

"Are you wet?"

I gasped as his fingers pushed my panties to the side, the cool air of the room making my lips quiver. "You know I am, Draco."

And he did know. He knew that with one kiss, I was soaked. With one push of his hips, I was withering in need. That didn't stop him from torturing me, though. He sunk two fingers into my sex and pushed them in and out at a rough rhythm. I was mewling and groaning as his fingers pounded, as his grunts of arousal grew louder with each of my moans.

"You're very wet, Hermione."

 _Hermione._ I bit my lip to stop from coming around his fingers, but my name was like sweet lemonade on a hot day. It was always my undoing. It fell like silk from his lips. And he knew it.

He pulled his fingers from me and roughly sank his member in me to the hilt. I screamed, my body convulsing as he pounded ferociously into my tight body. One of his hands gripped my hair and pulled, while the other pinched and kneaded my butt. With each of his forceful pounds, my body grew hotter and hotter, my vision blackening until all I saw were stars. I screamed his name in a continuous plea as I came, my body shaking uncontrollably as my sex clutched at his thick member. He swore loudly and fell over the brink with me after three more thrusts. His body stilled, and his hand tightened in my hair as he shuddered behind me.

It was like this all the time, the roughness, the primal behavior. We were obsessed with each other, craving each other, controlling each other. Why did I need him as much as I did, though?

The question was answered as he flipped me back over and smooth my panties and skirt back into place. His gray eyes gazed at me softly, and he pressed a sweet kiss to my forehead before cleaning us up with a quick _Scourgify_ and leaving the room. I needed the roughness as an escape from my life as the Gryffindor's encyclopedia. I needed the tenderness he gave me as a sign that he wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was. I needed his insults because they released the fire and anger within me, giving me a way to release all of that pent up energy. He was my drug, and I had wanted him like this since fourth year. That one night of the Quidditch Cup, that horrible night when Death Eaters attacked, he had been in the forest that Harry, Ron and I had ran into. He had warned them to get me out of there, and his eyes had lit a fire in my abdomen. That same night, I touched myself to his eyes until I was crying with shame. But he was all I wanted since that night. We argued every day, we insulted each other, and he was the only one who could unleash the beast within me. He knew all the wrong buttons to push to make me hate him, as he had when I smacked him in third year. No one, not even Ron, could do that, and I was in awe of it. How did he do it? How could he get on my nerves so much and make me want to kill him?

So, I had sex with him. I was the one who pushed him into a broom closet while we were on patrol one day. He had said something rude, and I had retaliated. Then we had argued, and I was clutching at my hair to make it stop. Then, he called me a mudblood, and I was on him in seconds. It was the best night of my life. It was the night that started this obsessed affair, and I didn't know if I would ever be able to stop.

* * *

 **Here is Chapter 2! Thanks for all of the faves & follows, its really appreciated :)**

 **So, I hope it's an enjoyable story. I guess I really like it, but of course I do. I already know how this is going to end...**

 **Anyways, special thanks to JK Rowling for inventing Draco Malfoy ... o** **h, and that Hermione Granger girl too.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thanks to JK Rowling for creating these brillant characters and the world of Harry Potter***

* * *

"That's Veritasirum. It's a powerful truth-telling potion."

"Right again Miss Granger. Ten more points to Gryffindor!"

Of course. Little Miss Granger, my know-it-all mudblood, had gotten another question right. No one even payed the smallest attention to her and Professor Slughorn as she answered all of his questions right. No one but me of course. I scoffed when Slughorn asked the girl if she was related to Hector Dagworth-Granger. Merlin knows it would make my obsession with her less complicated if she was related to a wizard. Granger blushed and denied the accusation, but I watched as a twinkle in her eye diminish. We both knew how untrue the accusation was. Even though she brushed it off, I knew how disappointing the truth was.

Slughorn kept smiling, even when the door burs open to reveal the Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die and his idiot best friend. I glanced at the Gryffindor bunch that I shared Double Potions with. Three girls glowed with happiness when the pair arrived. That Brown slut, that Romilda slut, and my slut. My Granger, whose eyes went wide when Weasley gave her a lopsided smile. My hands clenched in fists, my body simmering with suppressed anger. Then, she had the audacity to look over at me with shy eyes and an apologetic smile on her face before facing forward again. My nostrils flared, and I dug my nails into my palms, trying to keep myself from walking over and strangling her. There was more to that kiss than I thought. There was more to that kiss than she told me.

As those two dimwits walked to Granger after fighting for a book, I watched that Brown girl shuffle closer to Weasley. I watched as Granger's lips curled into a Malfoy sneer, and I couldn't help but smirk with pride. One day she had asked me to teach her how to look mean. That was the first time I had genuinely laughed with someone. She kept curling her lips and dipping them into exaggerated frowns, so I asked her to show me how to make her passionate faces. She laughed at me, a beautiful melody that haunted me when I was looking at the Vanishing Cabinet, and told me I knew her faces better than she did. I agreed, and I showed her.

"Ten more points, Miss Granger. I suppose you can tell the class what it is," he encouraged her.

She blushed and stepped closer to the potion. I leant closer in my seat as she stared at the concoction, her eyes glazing over with stars. I took in a sharp intake of breath. She always had that look when she came, when she came for me.

"Amortentia," she breathed huskily, and my pants tighten in the front. "It's the most powerful love potion in the world. Of course, it doesn't actually cause love, but it causes a very strong infatuation. The smell changes accordingly to each person, depending on what they're infatuated with at the time."

"Very good, Miss Granger! How about you take a practice smell?"

There was no need to ask her. She was practically leaning over the potion, standing on her toes to inhale the scent deeply. Her eyes fluttered closed as a slow smile graced her perfect lips, and my eyebrows rose to my hairline. My eyes widened as she let out a deep sigh, and I clenched my jaw as my pants tightened even more uncomfortably.

"I smell… new parchment, old books, freshly mowed grass, and…" Her eyes snapped open, and she backed hastily away from the potion, blushing furiously as she cleared her throat and made her way back to her seat. Weasley stared at her with shining eyes.

Slughorn flew to the potion, staring at Granger excitedly. "Was there more, Miss Granger? Another scent?"

She sniffed and held her head high. Her voice was firm and loud, echoing around the walls of the dungeon. "Sandalwood and verbena."

I could feel Blaise's eyes question me as I faced Granger, my lips fighting the urge to spread into a Cheshire grin. She smelled me, just as she should. My scent clung to her every night. My scent was all around her, all inside of her. My scent was what she slept in. She didn't smell Weasley or Potter or that damn Krum. She smelled me and only me. I surrounded her, suffocated her. I possessed her, I tortured her when she slept at night because all she could smell was _me_.

Slughorn whistled and patted his round belly in surprise. "Expensive smells, but nice aromas all the same. Let's move on. Ah, Miss Granger, I don't suppose you know what this fellow is?"

She blinked once, focusing on the little vial of clear liquid that the professor held up. "Felix Felicis," she muttered. "Commonly known as liquid luck."

My head snapped to Slughorn in an instant, all thoughts of my thow to reward Granger gone. "Liquid Luck," the professor repeated. "Once you drink this potion, you'll find that all your endeavors succeed. I took it twice in my lifetime, once when I was twenty-four, and another time when I was fifty-seven. Both days were the best in my life. I felt that I could accomplish anything and everything. This potion shall be your prize at the end of class, should any of you happen to finish brewing a perfect pot of Draught of Living Death, one of the trickiest potions to make. You'll find the instructions on page 10 of your books. You may begin!"

Blaise and I sighed in unison, starting up our cauldrons to brew this difficult potion. On the outside, my face was impassive, but I was boiling with anticipation on the inside. If I could get this potion was right, I could win the Liquid Luck and fix the Vanishing Cabinet. Maybe I could kill Dumbledore the same day. My insides churned at the thought of that unforgiving green light. No, I don't think that even Liquid Luck could get me to take a life. I exhaled slowly and rolled my sleeves up to my elbows, my brow furrowing in concentration. I just had to get that Felix Felicis, though. With that, I could at least fix the Vanish Cabinet. If I could finish that part of the task, there was a chance that my mother's life would be spared. Her dazzling blue eyes flashed across my vision, and I sucked in a breath to keep from passing out. There was no way I was going to let my mother die. I just had to get this potion right.

As Slughorn walked to my table, surveying the liquid in my cauldron, I flashed him a bright smile, to which he gave me a jolly one. "Hello, professor," I started casually as I cleaned my knife. "I'm aware that you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy."

Slughorn beamed. "Ah, yes, such a well-known man. I'm sorry to hear that he passed on, although it wasn't such a surprise. He did have dragon pox at such an old age."

I glowed as he patted me on the shoulder. "Well, sir, did you know that-"

Slughorn bellowed at Finnigan as the twat managed to blow his cauldron up into flames. The professor walked away from me, and I was left glowering at his wide back.

Blaise laughed loudly at my misfortune, and my sneer turned towards him. "What the bloody hell are you laughing about?"

"Mate, Slughorn won't let you into his little club. No offense, but you're Lucius Malfoy's child. There's no way he'll let a Death Eater's son into the club." Blaise smile turned into a frown, and his voice dropped to a low whisper. "Then again, you are one of them, too. Draco, do you think Slughorn knows?"

I slapped him on the back of his head with my textbook. "Of course not, Zabini. He's just a dazed coot who doesn't acknowledge greatness when he sees it." Apparently, his greatness was the Boy With the Ugly Ass Scar. Slughorn boasted about Potter's ability to get the potion to turn the right shade, and Potter smirked at me with pride. I sneered and looked towards the mudblood. She was blushing, but a small frown was etched on her lips. Slughorn patted her on the shoulder, saying, "It's not nearly as perfect as Mr. Potter's, but it's very passable Miss Granger."

Did he just say my mudblood's potion was _passable_? Blaise and I gaped at each other before bursting out loud laughs from our stomachs. We pointed and snickered at Granger, and she pursed her lips in annoyance. Her hair was surrounding her face like a bird's nest, the curls matted and frizzed on her head. We laughed even harder at the sight before Slughorn calmed us down with a good-hearted warning.

Blaise's smile stayed on his face, though. "You should've seen Granger when she saw you get dissed by Slughorn."

I arched an eyebrow, all traces of humor gone. "What exactly did she look like?"

"Ah, mate, she had to cover her mouth with her hands because she was laughing so hard. Even the mudblood thought you were pathetic." He chuckled and kept trying to finish his potion, even though it turned a sickly green color. I glanced into my own cauldron, stirring it until it turned a nice clear shade. I sighed in defeat; it wasn't the perfect Draught of Living Death, but it was close enough. The only person I had to worry about winning the potion was Granger. We had been in class for fourty-five minutes, and there were already three strikes against her: she lit up when Weasley was around her, she laughed at my misfortune, and she was probably going to get that Felix Felicis.

I scooped up my potions' materials and unused ingredients, heading over to the cupboards when a flash of a chestnut bush flew past me. I smirked slyly as I sauntered to the cupboards, thankful that they were in a secluded corner of the dungeon. Granger was on her knees, stacking her utensils up in an organized order. My breath hitched, memories of her on her knees flashing passed my vision in an erotic haze. Granger on her knees, her lips wrapped tightly around my shaft. Granger on her knees, her mouth open and ready to receive my-

"Malfoy, you're such an arse," she whispered heatedly in my face, red flames dancing in her golden eyes.

I fell out of my memories, staring at Granger as she glared at me with a small frown on her lips. Her face was red with anger, her nose scrunched up as if I smelled bad. I smirked, and her eyebrows furrowed. She basically had just told the whole class that I smelled good and expensive.

My fingertips reached out and stroked her cheek. Her brow rose, and her lips parted slightly. "What did I do now, Granger?"

She blinked and slapped my hand away, turning back to cupboard to gather up her bag. "You didn't have to laugh at me, Malfoy."

I stepped behind her, looking behind me to make sure no one was watching. She took in a sharp intake of breath as my hands rubbed gently up and down the sides of her body, her heartbeat hammering unsteadily in her ribcage. "You laughed at me when Professor Slughorn walked away from me."

"That's different," she breathed out. "You were being path-"

My hands fell to her thighs, and I held onto them roughly, my nails digging into her flesh. She let out a small gasp of delight. "Say that word, and I will spank you. Right here, right now."

She shivered and grabbed my wrists, trailing my hands up to her breasts, which were covered by her baggy robe. She pressed my hands into the robe and pushed her bottom into my groin. I hissed and bit her neck, and she pushed back harder. "Draco," she gasped out.

I sucked on her neck, pressing my hands harder into her breasts. She shuddered in my grasp, grinding her sweet bottom against my growing erection. I bit the same spot on her neck, licking and pressing kisses to it. I licked my way up to her ear, whispering, "See which one of us is pathetic, Granger? You grind and moan for me, for my hands, for my lips. You'll do anything for me."

"Yes, Draco, yes."

I roughly sucked on her earlobe, causing her to let out a soft moan, and released her. I pushed her forward into the cupboard, and she immediately put her hands to the glass of the cupboard, sticking her backside out for me to take. I chuckled darkly, loving how ready and wanting she was for me. Not panting for that Weasley twat, but for Draco Fucking Malfoy. My erection was throbbing against my pants, but I wasn't going to risk explosion for me and school-loving Granger by fucking her into that glass. I adjusted myself just as soon as I heard heavy footsteps stomp over to where Granger and I were. My sneer slid into place, and I whirled around to see Scarhead pointing his wand at me.

"What the hell do you want, Potter?" I glanced down to his left hand, the clear vial of Felix Felicis clutched in his fist. I exhaled loudly out of my nose and glared hatefully at the raven-haired asshole. "How the bloody hell did you get that Liquid Luck?" I heard the cupboard shudder as Granger was at Potter's side in an instant.

"How did you win!" she screeched, her eyes wide and on fire. I looked around to see that Slughorn was gone, and that the rest of the class was packing up to leave. They looked over at Granger, some of them smirking at the failure of the mudblood. Blaise had turned off my cauldron and cleaned my side of the table, and I made a mental note to do something nice for my friend later.

Potter blinked at Granger, concern and worry swirling in his eyes. I balled my hands into fists to stop from grabbing the girl's hair and jerking her towards me. No one should be concerned for the mudblood. I made sure she was fine every night. "Did he hurt you?" Potter asked frantically, his wand arm trained on me. I rolled my eyes, mentally sighing at the boy. If he was going to hurt me, he might as well get to it. I deserved it. I was going to bring Death Eaters into the safest place of the wizarding world. I deserved to die.

Granger brushed off his concern, jerking his arm down and staring at me indifferently. "He was being his normal self. A prat as always."

I scoffed and scooted away from the duo. "You wound me, Granger." I sauntered over to Blaise, slinging my bag over my arms and exiting the classroom.

"I can't believe Potter won the potion," Blaise muttered to me, pushing Weasley out of his way.

I let out a deep sigh, grabbing my stomach as it churned with fear. "I won't be able to do it without that damn potion."

"Steal it from him."

"I doubt he'll have it in a place so easy to steal, Blaise."

He nodded in agreement. "You're pretty friendly with the mudblood."

I shrugged, stuffing my hands into my pockets to keep them from shaking. "Depends on what friendly means in that situation."

"I mean, I've seen you two patrol together before. It was like, last week when I was sneaking into Ravenclaw's dorm. You know how much I like Ravenclaw women. Well, I was walking, and I heard Granger laughing, so when I peeked from behind the staircase, I saw that she was laughing with you. I don't know how you did it, but she seemed to be less of a bitch towards you."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. That was far from the truth. "Turns out the mudblood has an appreciation for making fun of the Weasel."

"Isn't that part of your plan, then?" my friend asked, his voice dropping to a whisper as Potter and Granger caught up with us. Potter bumped his shoulder into mine, then sighed loudly as Granger lectured him about following the right textbooks. She glanced behind her shoulder, giving me a small wink that only I could catch. I bit my cheek to stop from laughing. She hated winking. She only did it because she knew how funny I thought she looked when she winked. I guess she forgave me for what happened in Potions. Sucks for her; I sure as hell didn't forgive her for looking at Weasley the way she should be looking at me.

"Aren't you trying to be friends with her to get the juice on Potter?" Blaise continued. He had noticed the wink, since he was looking at me strangely.

I shrugged again, licking my lips as Granger tossed some hair behind her shoulder. "She hasn't spilled anything yet, Blaise."

He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Well of course not, Draco! It's only the beginning of October!"

I chuckled and followed Blaise up the stairs to the fifth floor. My insides coiled together, and a lump formed in my throat as I stood in front of the door to the Room of Requirement. I paced back and forth in front of three times. _Give me the room of hidden things._

"There's Crabbe and Goyle," Blaise announced, nodding towards two girls that were sweating and shaking. They were small girls, probably second and third years, but that was of no concern to me. They shook in from of me, holding brass cauldrons and potions utensils.

"Drop it all when someone comes," I muttered in reminder to the boys, and they shook their girlish heads frantically. I nodded to Blaise, who patted me on the shoulder before disappearing down the hall. I stood in front of the door, my brow begin to perspire as I held onto the golden knob. The door laughed at me as I opened it, a cruel laugh that echoed throughout me as Voldemort's red eyes and menacing smile haunted my mind. I exhaled slowly and entered the Room of Hidden Things, heading straight for the Vanishing Cabinet. I touched my palm to the cabinet, a large, rusty wooden wardrobe that had been destroyed four years ago by Peeves. If anything was put into the broken cabinet, it wouldn't be stuck in time, not being able to reach the cabinet in _Borgin and Burkes_. The only one who was able to get out of the cabinet had been Graham Montague, and he did that by Apparating out and into a Hogwart's toilet. He told how he could hear people at Hogwarts, and people from a different place. He said he had been stuck in darkness before finally Apparating out of there. It didn't do him any good, though. He was disorientated for weeks.

He had described one voice that would pop in and out of his head as he was in the cabinet, and that voice was the description of Borgin from _Borgin and Burkes_. I knew there had to be a connection, and I had been right. The only thing now was to repair this cabinet. So far, I've been sticking the same thing into the cabinet, and each time I did the incantation, my object never came back, meaning I had failed once again at reparing the cabinet. I glared at the cabinet, inhaling deeply as I pulled out another pair of Granger's knickers. I smiled in awe at the purple lace; only Granger would so easily give me her panties with no questions asked. I placed them in the cabinet and stared at them for a long time. Sometimes, when I looked at her underwear in the cabinet, a chill of fear swept through me. I hated feeling like I was putting my mudblood in the cabinet. If she went in here, I knew that she would never come back. If Granger disappeared from me, I'd make it my life's mission to find her. I couldn't live without her. Sometimes, I felt like I couldn't breathe without her. Hell, sometimes I wouldn't even start eating in the Great Hall until she sat her ass down at the Gryffindor table.

I shook my head and slammed the cabinet shut. There was no time to dwell on my feelings for Granger right now. There was never going to be time because there was never going to be a chance that our affair would go any farther. Nothing changed the fact that she was mudblood, and I was a pureblood. Nothing changed the fact that she would be better off with Weasley or Potter.

But I knew, ever since that first night, that I was going to need her to stay alive. She was my distraction from this, from my task. She was the only calming and normal thing in my life right now, as weird as that sounded. She was the only thing that reminded that there was good in the world, and I was not going to let her goodness slip away from me. I clung to it like it was my lifeline. I would drop her after this year. She wouldn't want anything to do with me anyway. I would be able to leave her after I showed her how much of a horrible human being I was.

I closed my eyes briefly, shivering from Granger's smiles as they flashed through my mind. I opened my eyes and pointed my wand to the cabinet, preparing myself for the task at hand. If bringing Death Eaters into the castle would risk me Granger, then so be it. If they couldn't get into the castle, then my mother was going to die. I'd pick my mother over Granger any day.

I just hope Granger will be able to understand that.

* * *

 **I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, but I'll put it up anyways.**

 **At least Draco is coming to terms with what he feels for Hermione, even if it is just obsessed lust. But he knows nothing could happen between them, and that he only needs her right now since his life is just full of crap right now. She distracts him from it, but let's see how long that lasts without him getting some true feelings...**

 **Anyways, thanks to all of you have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. The love is much appreciated! :)**

 **Until Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

This was the fiftieth time that I looked over at the Slytherin table, frowning once again as I saw Crabbe and Goyle- who were, surprisingly, not eating- but no signs of beautiful blonde hair. I hadn't seen Malfoy since the incident in Potions class. I knew what his schedule was like, and I was already dripping with concern after he didn't show up for Transfiguration. Now, he hadn't shown up for dinner, and my fingers were tapping restlessly against the wooden table.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ginny muttered in my ear. I looked at her, smiling inwardly as Harry licked his lips behind her.

I shrugged and pushed my food around my plate. "Nothing, Ginny."

"You haven't eaten anything since dinner started, Hermione," Harry piped in, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. It's not like I could just come out and say I was worried about Malfoy. To be honest, I didn't know why I was worried in the first place. There was nothing between us, except for phenomenal sex. There was no reason why I should care about the slithering git in the first place.

But there were those moments when I felt like it was something more between us. When he would casually lean down and kiss me sweetly as we made love. When he blew me an exaggerated kiss in DADA when Snape embarrassed me again and again. There were times when we'd lay down and just talk about our day before making beautiful love together.

I frowned and glared down at my plate. Then there were the teasing times, like the incident in Potions. There was no talking after sex, even when I really wanted to tell him how great it was for me. There were caresses, kisses, touching, but then, he'd dress and leave me there.

But before he left, he'd lay my clothes out for me on the bed and give me a tender kiss on the forehead, the nose, or my lips. He would make unconscious comments about how much he loved my lips, my hair, my body. He showed me how much he appreciated me by giving me mind-blowing pleasure instead of thinking of his own pleasure.

I glanced up at the Slytherin table again, frowning after realizing that he wasn't going to show up. There was so much more to Malfoy than his evil persona; he was a caring person, a giving person, a good person. I saw in the way he treated me. I saw it in the way he treated Blaise Zabini. Sighing, I checked my watch and slowly gathered my bag together. It was ten o'clock, and I needed to start heading to the Room of Requirement. A knot of fear formed in my stomach. What if Malfoy was done with me already? I knew we wouldn't be able to take this relationship past Hogwarts, but what if he was finished now? It was too soon for me. There was so much more time I wanted to spend with him. He was my escape from the Gryffindors, from Harry and Ron, from the library. He gave me a distraction from schoolwork, and he relieved the stress that I harbored day after day.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked after swallowing a large bite of turkey. I smiled fondly at him, and he blushed. He knew how much I hated when he talked with his mouth full of food.

"Just the library," I answered him, and he nodded. "McGonagall's homework is due in two weeks, and I need to finish it by tomorrow." Ron furrowed his brow but said nothing. It may have been a lie, but on any other day, that would be true. I strived to be the best, to prove that muggleborns could be better at magic and magical knowledge than purebloods. Malfoy's racist comments were my sole motivation for being the best witch at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, can we talk for a bit?" Harry asked shyly, and I glanced at Ginny to see her hide her face behind her hair. Ron stared at us curiously, his eyes darkening before lighting up to that beautiful blue. I frowned by nodded, and the two of us headed off to the library. I glanced nervously at the staircase, hoping Malfoy wasn't on the fifth floor already. He hated when I was late.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

He sighed and pulled a brown piece of parchment, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Hear me out, Hermione," he started. "Something's just not adding up with Malfoy. I've been tracking him, and he always disappears right here, on this spot. Where do you suppose he goes? He's got to be up to something dangerous, I know it. He's a-"

"Harry James Potter," I whirled on him, and his eyes widened at the ferocity of my voice. "I know how horrible of a person Malfoy has been at Hogwarts, but you need to stop assuming that he is working for Voldemort. He's a _child_ , Harry. What the hell would Voldemort want with a boy? Malfoy may be a bully, but he is no Death Eater. He doesn't have it in him to be that evil, to work for the cruelest wizard of all time!" And I knew that was true. Malfoy would never be a Death Eater. I've seen the way his eyes light up when his mother sends him something. I've felt the sweet kisses he presses into my hair when he thinks I'm sleep. I've seen him as a true friend to Blaise. Someone as sweet as him- no matter how much he hid it- could not be a Death Eater.

Harry stared at me, his mouth open and hanging widely. "Hermione, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm so sorry."

I bit my lip, and my eyes softened, guilt swirling in my chest. "No, you didn't offend me, Harry. It's just hard to imagine a student as a Death Eater, even if the student is Malfoy."

Harry nodded solemnly, but said, "Even if he's not a Death Eater, why does he disappear off of the map?"

I shrugged as we continued walking towards the library. "Maybe he leaves the castle," I offered as a suggestion, even though I knew it was false.

Harry shook his head slowly. "No, the wards are too strong for him to go in and out. Maybe he goes to the Room of Requirement!"

I chewed on my bottom lip, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my robes so Harry wouldn't see them shake. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, it's the room that's always hidden. I couldn't possibly be able to see it on the map when it hides itself until someone asks for it."

I shrugged, stopping at the library door and facing my best friend. His green eyes were shining with pride, and I would hate to diminish it. "That's a possibility, Harry. It's probably true."

He smiled brightly, and I returned the smile shakily. "Brilliant!" he announced, giving me a quick hug goodbye and running off. As soon as he turned the corner, and his footsteps faded, I sprinted to the staircase, focused on making it to Draco Malfoy.

I stopped from my jog to the fifth floor as Blaise Zabini stood outside the stone wall, where the door to the Room of Requirement would be. He glanced towards me with wide eyes, and his dark brow furrowed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Granger?" he questioned menacingly, his chocolate brown eyes hardening on my frame.

I crossed my arms over my chest, standing in front of him as I hastily glanced at the wall. "That's none of your business, Zabini."

"Shouldn't you be in the library? Or with your lot of lions?"

"Shouldn't you be slithering around on the ground in the dungeons?"

He smirked slowly and leaned back on the wall. "I did that before dinner started."

I pursed my lips and glanced at the wall again. This time, he caught me. He looked behind his shoulder, then back at me, then behind his shoulder again. Then, he looked at me with full-blown grin. "What do you want, Granger?"

I shook my head furiously. "Nothing at all, Zabini."

"Then what's a girl like you doing here on the fifth floor? You weren't looking for something, were you? Perhaps a door?" I glared hatefully at him, my lips thinning into a straight line, and he laughed loudly. "Please, Gryffindork, I wouldn't let you into the room even if you cursed me."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why not, Zabini? What are you hiding?"

His smirk fell, but quickly reappeared as his cool persona came back into place. "That's for me to know, and you to?" He looked at me expectantly and laughed when I rolled my eyes at him.

"Please, Zabini, get lost."

"I was here first, mudblood."

I didn't even flinch at the 'nickname'. "You're not even doing anything but leaning here and looking miserable."

He opened his mouth and put a hand on his heart in mock hurt. "I actually look very good, mind you Granger. Every girl in our year and above has said so."

I scoffed. "Every girl but me."

He smirked lazily. "If you could even be considered of that class."

I opened my mouth to retort, but the door suddenly appeared, and Blaise hopped away from it. He glanced at me nervously just before Draco came out, his eyes dark with anger. He looked up to see, surprise filling him as he said my name. "Granger? What are you doing here?" He glanced at his watch and blanched.

He had forgot.

The killing curse would've been better than the apologetic look he gave me. My eyes closed, and I cleared my throat as a lump formed. I clasped my hands behind my back to stop them from shaking, and I inhaled slowly through my nose to keep the sobs from escaping. Draco Malfoy had forgot about our night together. It may not have been a big deal to the other girls he had been with, but it was a big deal to me. This was the only way that he showed me he had an inch of respect for me. This was the only time that he showed me he could care for another human being. This was the only time that he treated me like I was worth more than my 'mudblood' title. And he forgot that this was the time that I could be his and only his.

I opened my eyes and glared at both of the boys, and Draco let out a low sigh. "What am I doing here?" I mocked him in a high pitched voice, and his eyebrows rose in shock. "I was going to use the Room of Requirement as my escape since the library didn't do it for me anymore, but looks like you were here first." I nodded my head at him and flashed him a fake smile of apology. "I'm sorry. I forgot Slytherins were entitled to the room. I forgot Slytherins even knew where it was, but it seems like you come here every night, Malfoy." Blaise stared at me in shock, his mouth agape, and I stomped off down the hall, hastily wiping away the tears as they fell. It wasn't like Malfoy to forget the nights we spent together. He cherished them just as much as I did, but know it felt like our nights weren't important anymore. And what the hell was he doing by himself anyway? I stopped in my tracks as the blood drained from my face. What if he hadn't been alone? I sunk to the floor and grasped my hair. No, I wasn't done with him yet. I wasn't done feeling special. I wasn't done feeling beautiful. If he left me, I'd be the frumpy and prudish Hermione Granger, not the enticing and sensual beauty that he craved after. I would be stuck with Harry and Ron, not with a boy who acknowledges that I am worth much more than homework and rules.

I was hauled to my feet and slammed into the wall, my throat letting out a painful groan as Draco's face appeared in front of mine. "What the bloody hell was that about, Granger?"

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "How could you forget?"

His eyes softened to a light blue, and his hand ran angrily through his hair. "Shit, Granger, I lost track of time."

"What were you doing in there, Draco?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"It concerns me if you weren't alone. Merlin, have I bored you already?"

He stared at me incredulously and shook his head frantically. "No, of course not Granger. I wasn't with anyone, I was alone. Why the hell would you think I didn't want you anymore?"

I stuttered and stared at Draco, his eyes full of blue life, and his full lips pursed in a pout. "Because," I said lamely, "you forgot."

He pressed me into the wall by pining me to it with his hips, and his lips pressed a small kiss to my temple. I breathed in his masculine scent, sighing as hints of lemon wafted around me. "I'm sorry, Granger." He apologized softly, one his hands resting on my hip and the other sliding smoothly into my hair. "I couldn't tire of you even if I tried." He hesitated with a gasp, then muttered, "You're my escape."

My hands slid into his hair, and I massaged his scalp. His eyes fluttered closed, and his nose pressed into mine. "Your escape from what, Draco?"

"Life. Pressure."

"Pressure of what?"

He sighed and slid away from me, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the Room of Requirement. "It's nothing, Granger. Let's just enjoy this while we can."

 _While we can._ The words were true, but they still pierced my heart. I knew there was no future with me and Draco. If I was being honest with myself, I don't think I want a future with him. The only thing we'd have between us was passion sex, and that was nothing without love, honesty, truth, and respect. How long would this affair last between us, then? I knew, with sour disappointment, that he could never be with a mudblood like me. I knew, too, that my friends would never speak to me again if they knew I was with the enemy, Draco Malfoy. I think Harry felt like Draco was worse than Voldemort.

But, as Draco paced in front of the wall and held the door open for me, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away for now. Just as I was an escape for him, he was an escape for me. It was tiring trying to prove how much I could live in the magical world when prejudice was all around me. It was hard being Harry's and Ron's best friend when I was the one who had to make all of the smart decisions in the group. I was tired of being used just for my brain.

Then, Draco comes along and stirs up some serious trouble. I was obsessed with the boy, not because he was gorgeous, but because he brought out the passionate side of me that no one ever could. He brought out my fire, and it was a way to let the stress leave my body. He treated as more than a walking encyclopedia; he treated me as if I was a princess. _His_ princess.

"Hermione," he whispered huskily as he sat me down on the king-sized bed the room conjured up. He took of my shoes slowly and massaged my feet. I fell back onto the golden covers and let the pleasure take over me. "I hope you don't mind me apologizing for the whole night. I just have to make it up to you."

I propped myself up on my elbows to see him smirking at me. I smirked back, and he smiled brightly. "It may take me a while to get over this, Draco. It may take you a whole week to get back on my good side again."

He leisurely crawled up my body like a cat and leaned over me, smoothing my hair from my face. "Looks like I better get started then."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4.**

 **Again, thanks to the favorites & follows & reviews. I'm glad to know that you love the story just as much as I love writing it.**

 **And let's all love JK Rowling for giving us the world of Harry Potter and the characters. I cannot take credit, even if I really wanted to.**

 **So, we know that Draco and Hermione are obsessed with each other because they don't like their lives right now. For Hermione, she doesn't feel like or get treated like a boring book with Draco. For Draco, Hermione keeps him from thinking of his Death Eater task. They use each other as distractions from reality, and they crave this obsession of escaping.**

 **Will it be too late when they realize that this obsession may be leading to something ... more ... dangerous ...?**

 **Until Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

I yelled in fury and punched my fist into the wall, tears streaming uncontrollably down my face. I punched the wall again, the bones in my fingers cracking against the stone as I tainted it with my blood. I scratched ferociously at my left sleeve, trying to scratch the Dark Mark away. Trying to remove the Dark Lord's mark as it burned through the skin of my arm. I had started the task in September, when the term first stared. Autumn had flown in during October, and I still hadn't fixed the cabinet. October tumbled through the Halloween festivities, and it was the beginning of November. I was still struggling with the fucking cabinet, and Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled on me more than usual. Granger flashed through my head, and I closed my eyes briefly, punching the wall again and wincing as my hand throbbed in agony. There was no way that Granger could've told Dumbledore that I was a Death Eater out to kill him. She didn't even know herself. I briefly wondered if Potter knew; he stalked me on a regular basis this year, and I knew he was suspicious of me for some reason. Still, Potter couldn't even suspect that I was Death Eater. I've given him no reason to. This may be revenge for me breaking his nose on the train the first day we came back to Hogwarts. He must be planning an attack on me.

I smirked weakly, falling ungracefully to my knees and slamming my palms on the wall. Stupid Potter. Lucky Potter. He had everything that I wanted: fame and Granger.

"Draco?"

I squeezed my eyes tighter as I heard her gasp in shock. Her footsteps echoed louder as they ran to me, and she was on her knees with me. Her soft hands held my jaw, and she turned my face to hers. I knew because her sweet, vanilla breath relaxed me as she whispered my name again. My eyes fluttered open to be met with her honey ones, the big orbs wide with worry.

"Draco, what's happened to you?" she asked in alarm, glancing at my fist and the bloody wall. Her thumbs wiped over my cheeks, and I sighed again when I realized I was still crying. The tears were of no concern to Granger, though. She continued to stare at me with her doe eyes, her plump lips parted to accommodate her ragged breathing. I blinked at her, and she continued to stroke my cheeks with tenderness. I let out a low groan, and it came out like a strangled cry of pain.

"Draco," she pleaded lowly, "please tell me what's going on. Is it that curse that your aunt put on your arm? I can look for a counter-curse, if you'd like. Draco, I don't like seeing you like this."

I smiled ruefully at the girl, and her lips formed a surprised 'o'. Yes, it was the curse on my left arm. Every night, ever since Granger and I started this wild affair, I had my left arm bandaged from the shoulder to the wrist. She had asked me why, and I had told her that Bellatrix put a curse on my arm as punishment for picking roses with this arm. Granger had been confused, but she knew how psychotic and unreasonable Bella was. She took my excuse and never touched that arm when we had sex. That lie was only halfway true. Yes, I had a curse on this arm, but it was from the Dark Lord, and it would haunt me for the rest of my life. My life probably wouldn't continue, I thought with a humorless chuckle. If I was killed in the upcoming war, I'd be sentenced to Azkaban for what I did to Hogwarts and Dumbledore. Or, Potter and his gang would kill me after I let the Death Eaters into the castle.

Actually, I'd be killed by the Dark Lord himself. I was never going to get the Death Eaters in here. This task was too hard, it was impossible. Then, killing Dumbledore was impossible as well. There was no way that I could do that. I bit my lip as I sob tried to run free from my sore throat, and Granger's hands suddenly tugged my face into her neck. I breathed her fresh, library scent in, crying helplessly into her neck as I clutched her to my body. She hugged me tighter, and I felt wetness from her tears stick to my neck. This was new for both of us. We never hugged each other, not even before or after sex. I had never gotten a hug from anyone but my mother, and I was thankful to Granger for reminding me of my mother. My mother was the only one who showed me affection, and she was the only one I wanted affection from. Granger was here, though, to provide me with care and affection when my mother couldn't. I sobbed even harder at the memory of my mother, probably the last memory since I wouldn't be able to save her. Granger just clutched me tighter, playing with the baby hairs at the back of my head, saying nothing as I let failure and guilt wash over me in waves.

"DRACO!"

Her voice was growing hoarse, and tears were streaming down her face. Her fingers were clutching the golden blanket, her knuckles turning white as she bunched the blanket into her tight fists. I growled and groaned, thrusting into her at a fast pace and unforgiving rhythm. Her walls clutched at my shaft restlessly, and she was coming again for the fourth time that night. She screamed loudly, yelling my name in a continuous plea. I pounded into her harder, my pelvis slamming into hers angrily, until my back tingled with excitement, and my long member thickened expectantly. I roared loudly as her nails raked down my back painfully, and I stilled as the orgasm blinded me and took over my senses. My breathing began to slow as the stars faded from my vision, and I blinked down to praise Granger's satiated face. Her lips were spread in a satisfied grin, and her eyes glittered like golden stars. My lips twitched, but I muttered, "Never hug me again, Granger."

She huffed and pouted, removing her arms from around me and rolling from under me. "I thought we don't talk after sex, Draco."

I shrugged and ran a hand through my blonde locks. "We didn't get a chance to talk before sex, Hermione."

She glared at me at the use of her given name, and I grinned innocently at her. I knew how aroused she got when I said her name, and the feeling was mutual. It was forbidden territory for me, saying a Gryffindor's first name, but her name rolled like sweet honey from my tongue.

"You never gave us a chance to talk. You dragged me into the room and pounced on me before I got a chance to let you go."

I shrugged again. "Seems like the rules have changed."

She wrapped the gold blanket around her, and I inhaled deeply. She looked like a queen, drenched in rich silk and smiling at me as if she had all the power in the world. She looked around the room, and I did the same with nervousness tingling in my stomach. It was full of hidden and lost things, and right in front of us, was the damn cabinet.

"I wonder who lost this?" she asked in wonder, pressing her palm to the wood, and I fought the urge to pull her hand away and slap her. This picture wasn't right. She shouldn't be touching that monster. She was too innocent to be next to that cabinet, the cabinet that I needed for my evil plans.

"Who cares, Granger."

"I care, _Malfoy_. It's beautiful."

"It's a fucking cabinet."

She glared at me and huffed irritably. "It's a fucking _beautiful_ cabinet." She blushed as the curse word fell from her lips, then glared at me harder as if that was my fault. I shrugged in response. It was my fault. I brought out the monster in the mudblood.

She turned to me suddenly, curiosity swirling in her eyes. "Can I see your arm?"

I showed her my right arm, and she giggled in response. "No, Draco. Your cursed arm, please."

I exhaled in annoyance and began to dress. "It's so hideous, Granger. I don't want you to see that." And that was true, but I couldn't bear for her to run away from me yet. As soon as she saw it, she'd go running to Potter and Dumbledore, and my mother would be gone before I got to see her for the holidays.

"It can't be that bad."

"It is, Granger. Just leave it."

"Is there a counter-curse? Is there a potion that would help? Maybe Dumbledore-"

I whirled on her and backed her up into the cabinet in a matter of seconds. She gaped at me in surprise, and I grabbed her hair and pulled hard, making her gasp and look up at me. Shock swirled in her eyes, but there were hints of arousal, and my eyes darkened at the girl. "Do. Not. Tell. Anyone." I seethed, my face inching closer until her nose was pressed to mine. "Do you understand me, Granger? This is something that I'm going to live with for the rest of my life, Bellatrix made sure of it. No one can help me." My eyes softened, and my grip on her head loosened. I swallowed down the bile that rose in my throat. "No one can help me."

Her fingers ran lightly over the column of my throat, and I visibly relaxed at the touch. Just one simple touch from Hermione Granger, and I could come undone.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she apologized lowly, peering up at me from beneath her dark lashes. I swallowed audibly, nodding at her and backing away from her. I could sense her confusion as it surrounded us, suffocating me until I grabbed at my chest. I wasn't going to fuck her again near this cabinet. I didn't like her pressed up against it like I just had her. She was too good for that cabinet. I was using it for evil intentions. If, by a miracle, I succeeded in fixing that cabinet, those Death Eaters were going to rampage through Hogwarts, killing everyone in their path. A painful groan escaped me as images of Granger fell in my mind, her body sprawled out on the floor in a pool of her own blood, her bloody fingers clutching at me to save her as I pushed her away, her tears mixing it with her blood as she cried for me to come back.

"Drac-"

"Get the fuck out of here, Granger!" She didn't have to be yelled at twice. She hastily put on her clothes and ran from the Room of Requirement, the door slamming behind her as I slumped to the floor. I stared at the cabinet hatefully, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and pulling hard until my eyes burned with pain.

Who the hell did I think I was, bringing Granger into the mess that was my life? I was intrigued by her, by the power she had over my reality. She was my fantasy life, where I didn't have to do a task for the most horrible wizard of all time. Granger gave me a way to not think about my real life, but suddenly, my fantasy and reality were starting to crash into one another. She had seen me at my most vulnerable moment, and I hadn't been bothered by being comforted by her. We hugged, and then we talked after sex. We had broken two rules in one night, and I hadn't cared at all. I liked talking to the girl after fucking. I liked feeling her arms encircle me as she nuzzled her face in my chest. She was a craving, that piece of chocolate cake that I knew I shouldn't have. But I took that shit anyway, and now, I was feeling the consequences of my decision. I should've said no that very first night two months ago. I should've pushed her off of me and called her a dirty mudblood. I should've walked away.

But I didn't, and now I was stuck crying in the Room of Requirement, because sex with Granger wasn't working as my distraction anymore. Sex wasn't enough anymore. The harder these tasks got, the more I sought an escape. The more I struggled, the more I wanted Granger to take away the pain, the guilt, the fear. I needed her or else I would kill myself. If I didn't have Granger to distract me from the horrors of my life, I'd probably be dead of my own hand by now. So, the harder my life got, the more I needed Granger as a distraction. I didn't like just fucking her and leaving. When I left, my mind was plagued with images of her or my mother dead. When I wasn't inside of Granger, I was thinking of the Dark Lord's snake eyes and cruel laugh. I was thinking of my own death and how I wanted to die right now so badly.

I needed Granger to stay sane. I couldn't think of all of those terrible things with her. When we were together, the only thing that ran through my mind was her pleasure. I thought about her laugh, her eyes, her intelligence as we talked before fucking each other. She never gave me a chance to think about the bad things, and I needed her for that. I was grateful to her for that.

And all of a sudden, I use a bird in the cabinet, and it comes back dead. Then, I'm screaming and crying, breaking my hand into the wall, and Granger comes with her care and comfort. I drag her into the room that was already made by me, and we end up sexing in front of that damn cabinet. The reality of having Granger near cabinet, and her uncomfortable questions about my arm covered me like a bucket of ice water. I couldn't fuck her here again. I couldn't see her with this cabinet again. This cabinet was evil, and she had no right to think of it as _fucking beautiful._ It was horrible, and it was standing in between my mother's life and her death. This was a lose/lose situation: if I fixed it, I would be the cause of the many casualties of Hogwarts, but if I didn't fix it, my mother would die.

My head fell into my hands, and I sobbed angrily into my palms. I needed Granger in this moment. I didn't care if we had sex anymore. I needed her to talk to me, to laugh at me, to yell at me. I needed her to block these thoughts, but I knew it could never be like that between us. I couldn't go to her now and hang out with her like a friend.

But I fucking craved her company. And I fucking hated that I couldn't have it.

I roared loudly and pointed my wand to the nearest clutter of objects, bursting it into flames. I needed a release for all of this anger, and that was Granger. I couldn't have her all to myself like I wanted. I couldn't have her with me for the rest of my life, and I hated myself for it.

But I hated her even more because she wouldn't like that. She came to me for sex, for an escape from her boring life as a goody two-shoes. I wasn't stupid, though. I knew she wanted me all the time, but she was the sensible one. What would her friends think? What would her parents say? What would everyone think if she was around Draco Fucking Malfoy all the fucking time?

I burst another clutter into flames, breathing heavily as I went around the room destroying the hidden things. I needed more from Granger than sex. I needed _her,_ but I would never be able to have her. Not now, not ten years from now, not ever. I had physically branded myself as her enemy, as someone who wanted to get rid of her kind. It scared me, how much I needed the Gryffindor Princess to keep me from my reality. I let out a low breath, staring at the ash and smoke as it swirled around me. This was what my world had turned into, a world full of dirt and destruction. I walked back to the cabinet and slumped against it, closing my eyes fall into a fitful sleep, images of Granger's smiling face haunting me even in my nightmares.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5, people!**

 **Sorry its taken 2 days for this, guys! Being a freshman in college is brutal. *little sobs***

 **But thanks for the love and support. It really motivates me, guys!**

 **Well. Well. Well. Draco's feeling a little pressured to do this task. Now he needs Hermione more as his struggles get harder, but he thinks he'll never be able to have her all to himself, all the time.**

 **Oh, Draco, how little you know...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Draco has been insatiable this past week._

I watch in dazed wonder as Ron blocked the quaffle again, earning another loud roar from the Gryffindor benches. I clapped along with them, but my mind was far away. My groin ached with soreness and desire, and I silently cursed Draco for this. He had pounced on me Monday as I left the library. He locked me in the Prefect's bathroom on Tuesday. He cornered me into a broom closet during patrols on Wednesday. Thursday was one normal day for us, when we actually used the Room of Requirement. Friday, he had sex with me in an abandoned classroom, and I still blushed from leaving my claw marks scratched onto the table. I frowned, confused and amazed at Draco's change of sexual places this week. We had a routine: we'd meet around ten at night by the Room of Requirement and have sex there. Now, ever since that day I found him crying outside the room, he's been following me and fucking me all over the place. He hasn't even insulted me as we pass each other in the hallways. My brow furrowed as I realized that he hadn't insulted Harry or Ron either. Even Ron was dumbfounded that Draco didn't sneer at him and call him names when Ron accidently stepped on his foot in the hall. Draco just stared at us, (his stare lingering on me for a longer time), and stalked off.

Then, I noticed that he was skipping meals. Many meals, actually. He rarely appeared for breakfast, lunch or dinner, and when he did, he barely ate. His cheeks were sunken in, and his skin had lost its moonlight glow. He always looked tired and exhausted when we met up, but he was full of stamina when we had sex. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, if it was the curse Bellatrix Lestrange put on him, but he'd leave me every night before I even got a chance to come down from my orgasmic high.

"There goes Ron Weasley again!" Luna Lovegood shouted in her dazed voice. "Looks the Wrackspurt are leaving him alone this evening so he could focus!" She was ignored as Ron saved the Gryffindor goal again, and a loud cheer resounded through the pitch. I didn't join in as everyone chanted Ron's last name repeatedly. My mind was filled with Draco Malfoy. I remember the night that Draco had forgotten about our 'date'. He had told me that I was his escape, and that he could never tire of me. I was busy wondering what he was escaping from, and why he needed me for that. Well, I knew _why_. I blushed and smiled at Ron accidently, and he blew me a lopsided grin.

Draco used sex as an escape mechanism, as a reason to leave reality for a while. My only question was: what was so horrible in his reality? There was the one possibility, that his father's sentence to Azkaban haunted him. So maybe, he needed me as a way to distract himself from thinking of his father. Whatever the reason was, I was glad for it. If I hadn't started this thing with Draco, I'd probably be finishing homework in a month's advance, because that was my pleasure. With Draco, I'm able to be a normal teenage girl, although I don't think teenagers have as much sex as Draco and me.

This affair with Draco was beginning to take an emotional toll on me, though. How long was this going to last before we were forced to end it? How hard was it going to be for me? For him? I chewed my lip as Ron blocked another quaffle. I no longer feared that Draco would get bored of me. If anything, he's gotten more addicted. But, we both knew that we couldn't let this go on. I knew there was a war coming, and when it finally reached me, I had to stop this thing with Draco. I was Harry Potter's best friend and loyal companion. I had no right fucking Draco Malfoy, his sworn enemy, on every surface that I could get him on. I was being a traitor, stabbing both of my best friends in the back. The guilt ate at me every day, and I was always tempted to tell Draco that I couldn't see him again.

But how boring would my life be without him? I'd be getting picked on by all of the Gryffindors, especially Harry and Ron, and I'd have no outlet for that frustration. I'd have to go to my room, cry for a bit, then read a book. I've discovered something new with Draco. I use sex as an escape from my normal life, from being best friends with average-minded boys, from living in the library. The librarian and I knew each other personally, for Merlin's sake! I was thankful for Draco, grateful even. Who knows what I'd be doing at ten without him? I'd probably be reading a book that I've read for the one hundredth time that week. I frowned as I realized that Draco saved me from being ordinary. He's made me really appreciate myself, my body, my beauty. I had never thought I was beautiful. No one ever told me but my parents and Ginny. I glowered up at Ron as he raised his fists in the air triumphantly. Even Draco knew how beautiful I was, when Ronald Weasley just wanted me for my brains. Everyone just wanted me for my brains, but not Draco. He could care less about how smart I was.

As much as it hurts to say it, but Draco Malfoy is the only boy to make me feel beautiful.

He also makes me feel so full of life, full of adventure. Sexing him throughout the castle with the fear of getting caught was more life-thrilling than the adventures Harry, Ron, and I had together. I shook my head in disbelief. I don't know what it is about Draco. He just makes me feel alive. He makes me feel like I'm more than a homework helper. I was addicted to the feeling, obsessed with feeling high all the time. I had never felt like that before Draco. I had felt so ordinary, so plain. Now, when I look in the mirror, my eyes are brighter, and I'm always grinning like a giddy schoolgirl.

I huffed and pouted as Ginny linked arms with me, guiding me from the benches to go celebrate the Gryffindor win against the Slytherins. I was sick to my stomach with thoughts that had been plaguing me since I hugged him. I was beginning to fancy Draco Sodding Malfoy. I bit my lip as I nodded at whatever Ginny said. I wanted the feeling to pass soon. I couldn't like Draco. The only reason I liked him now was because he made me feel alive and special. In rare moments, he'd show me affection by giving me sweet kisses or smiling down at me as I came. In the times when we'd talk before having sex, he'd laugh with me, and I saw how silly Draco could be. Why did we even talk before sex? At first we didn't, but then we'd start talking about the different rooms we conjured up. Then, we'd speak about classes, and then we'd talk about food. I knew his favorite color was blue because it reminded him of his mother's eyes. He loved his mother very much, but I could see that in the way his eyes lit up whenever she sent him a package. His best friend and only trusted friend was Blaise Zabini, whom he's known since birth. He knew that I loved the color yellow, because it reminded me of the sunlight. He knew that I helped anyone in need, and he hated my best friends. I never knew how we'd even get on those topics of our lives. We'd just walk into the room, talk about the room, sit on the bed, and just talk. It was weird when I thought about it, but in the moment, it was so natural.

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly at Ginny as she wondered if I was alright. "I'm fine, Gin. Have you decided if Harry likes you or not?"

She rolled her eyes and flashed me a gorgeous smile. How could he not like her? Ginny Weasley was very beautiful. Good thing Draco didn't think so. "Oh, Hermione," she huffed dramatically, "he sends me all of these signals, but he still hasn't asked me out. I mean, I understand that it's because I'm Ron's sister, but I can take care of myself! Ron should have no say in who I date."

I laughed. "He shouldn't, but it's Ron. We both know he'll make sure he has a say."

She laughed with me. "It's not like I'd listen. Anyway, what's going on with you? You seem so distracted these days."

I shook my head, biting my lip to keep from smiling. Honestly, this was ridiculous. I was like some love-struck teenager. My eyes widened at the though. Was I love-struck? I shook my head again, and Ginny's brow furrowed but she kept quiet. I was deeply infatuated with the boy. That was it. His light gray eyes flashed in my mind, and I covered my mouth with my hand. Oh Merlin, help me.

Time stood still as Lavender Brown's lips remained on Ron's. I was aware of Harry staring at me with wide eyes, but my eyes were glued to the scene in front of me. Ginny turned and mouthed an apology, but there was nothing to apologize for. Ron held Lavender as they continued to snog, and I hastily made my exit from the common room. I walked aimlessly around the castle, until I found an abandoned classroom and strolled in. I sat on the desk, my eyes unblinking as I produced some small birds with my wands. I watched as they fluttered around freely, oblivious to the trauma going on the real world.

I wasn't upset that Ron and Lavender were together. In all honesty, I could care less. There was a time when I wanted Ron to myself, when I wanted to be the one to kiss him after Quidditch games, but that ended when I had sex with Draco. I was disappointed in myself for feeling like I was let down by Ron. Ginny and Harry knew how much I liked him- or had liked him. I wanted to marry Ronald Weasley one day and have his children. I wanted Ron to be my happily ever after. Then, I started this affair with Draco, and I forgot all about my feelings for Ron. I no longer loved him in the romantic sense. Honestly, I'm not sure if I ever truly loved him that way. I was infatuated with him, just as I am with Draco. With Ron, though, I _knew_ I could have a future with him. Our relationship wouldn't have been just for fun. We were allowed to be together; society would accept us. Now, he ruined that chance by kissing Lavender Brown. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Ron was supposed to be my escape when Draco and I could no longer see each other. Ron was the backup plan, the reality of my boring life. It was going to be Ron and Hermione, since Draco and Hermione were a fantasy. I felt disappointed in myself for wanting to use Ron like that. He was my best friend, and I was willing to settle for him.

But I'd rather settle with Ron than have a real relationship with Draco. The scrutiny and shame would be too much to bear for me. Then, Draco's parents would probably hunt me down and murder me, especially when Voldemort's at large right now. We wouldn't last past school. Draco and I were just a dream, a wonderful dream that I relived every night.

"Granger, I don't think hiding in dusty classrooms is healthy."

I blinked away from the flying birds to Draco standing in the doorway, his lean body covered in only a black, button down shirt and black trousers. I diminished the birds and slowly slid from the desk. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I was leaving the Room of Requirement when I saw you."

My eyes widened in alarm, and I checked my watch. I looked back at him in confusion. "It's only 9. What were you doing in the Room of Requirement?"

"Why are you in here all by yourself, Granger?" he change the topic to me as he stalked towards me, my breath accelerating as he stood in front of me with that sexy ass smirk on his face. This is why I liked Draco. This is what I craved. This feeling of excitement, danger, life. I had never had it before. I had it now, and with Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Getting away from the festivities. Gryffindor won."

He nodded. "Blaise told me. Gryffindors getting boring for you?" He rose an eyebrow at me, and I smiled at him. He looked confused for a second before smiling back at me and tucking some messy curls behind my ear. I also craved this, this feeling of adoration. I had never been adored by a boy before. I was now, by Draco.

"They're a little boring."

"The Weasley?" My eyes darted to the wall, and his fingers grasped my chin to tilt my head so I could look at him. "What happened?"

"He and Lavender kissed."

Draco's eyes hardened. "You'd rather it be you he's kissing?"

"Oh, no, Draco. Er, not anymore."

"Anymore?"

I sighed and stared at Draco, his gray eyes dark with curiosity. "Draco, Ron was my plan B."

"Plan B?"

"You and I can't be together, Draco."

His eyebrows rose to his hairline, and he released my chin. He cleared his throat and looked down at his polished shoes. "I know that, Granger." His eyes darted back to mine, and he frowned. "You didn't seriously think that Weasley could take my place."

I bit my lip and shrugged. "I don't want him to take your place. I just knew that if I was going to marry someone, it was going to be Ron."

Draco scoffed and grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him slowly. "Rather you be with Potter than that red-headed ass."

I smacked him on the shoulder, and he smirked at me. "Mr. Potter is off the market."

Draco shrugged, and I knew the conversation was over. He rested his chin lightly on the top of my head, and I heard him breath slowly. I tentatively slid my hands up his torso, to his chest, and rested them on either side of his neck. He stifled a moan and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Draco," I asked in a whisper, "what are we?"

"Wizards."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him to look at him clearly. "That's not what I mean. I meant what kind of relationship do you and I have?"

His brow furrowed, and he looked lost for a moment. "We don't have one, Granger. We can't have one."

I nodded in understanding, although disappointment swirled in my chest. He sighed and dropped to his knees, unzipping my denim jeans and sliding them quickly down my body. I stuttered on a shocked gasp and gazed down at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

He pinched my butt lightly, and I squirmed. "I don't like when you're sad Granger. It's one of the reasons you come to me. When Potter or Weasley say something that offends you, I'm there to give you an escape from the sadness. So, I don't want to be like Potter and Weasley and make you sad. I'm going to fuck you with my mouth, and then I'm going to fuck you with my cock. Does that sound nice?"

I groaned in response, my groin dampening at his crude words. He smiled seductively at me and slowly peeled of my underwear, casting them to the side with my jeans and shoes. I blinked. I didn't even know he had taken off my shoes. He trailed his nose up my left leg, licking my thigh sensuously, and I shuddered with anticipation. All of a sudden, his tongue was plunging into my folds, and I clutched his head tightly in my hands, crying out in shocked pleasure. My hips thrust into his mouth as he licked and nipped at my folds, his index finger sliding into my sex. I moaned and shook, grinding persistently to his demanding rhythm, his finger hitting my most aroused spot over and over again. My legs spread wider, and my mind was plagued with thoughts of a naked Draco. His finger foreshadowed what his thick member would do in a minute. This thought increased my grinding, and my low whimpers grew into loud groans. He clutched my hips to keep me steady, and I pulled his mouth closer into my cleft. He moaned into my sex, and I felt my walls clutch tightly onto his tongue as I rode his face. I squealed loudly as the orgasm snuck up on me, and Draco's fingers dug into my butt, pushing my orgasm on even longer. When I came down from my high, I blinked down at Draco as he smiled at me, his lips glistening with my arousal. I flushed at the sight, and his smile grew broader. He stood up slowly and laid me down gently onto the table, pushing the hem of my red sweater up and over my head.

"Green bra, Granger," he noticed in appreciation.

I blushed a scarlet red color, my body heating up as Draco stared down at me like a hungry snake. "I thought you'd be playing today."

His eyes widened, and I watched as they softened on me. He leaned down and gave me a swift kiss, then he unbuttoned his shirt slowly. I licked my lips eagerly, and he gasped. "You wore it for me?"

"Yes. I wanted you to know that I thought about you."

"How many times a day do you think about me, Granger?"

I blushed deeper, and my lips parted as he began to take of his trouser. I watched in a daze as Draco's beautiful body was revealed to me, his broad chest glistening like the moonlight. His torso was lean, and he had six, perfect abs. His legs were toned and muscular, and my eyes glazed over with desire as he slipped out of his trousers. His member was long and thick, the head glistening with his arousal.

"I think about you all the time, Draco Malfoy. You've possessed me."

A small, shy smile graced his lips, and I melted at the sight. "Hermione Granger." My breath hitched at the sound of my first name, and I moaned in delight as he trailed his nose from my belly button up to my breasts. "What have you done to me?"

I ran my fingers through his hair as he sucked my left nipple gently into his mouth, his hot tongue circling around the bud and tickling it until it hardened. "I don't know, but I hope I keep doing what I am to you." His eyes questioned me softly as he licked his way over to my right nipple. I arched my back, whimpering softly as he repeated his sweet torture on this nipple like he did the last one. "I mean," I breathed out, "you've been after me all week. I like it."

He hummed across my chest as he pressed open-mouth kisses around both of my breasts. "Why do you like it, Hermione?"

My sex quivered. I automatically tilted my neck up as his nose pressed into my clavicle, and I could sense his smile on my skin. "It makes me feel wanted."

"Wanted?"

He trailed his nose up my throat and pressed hot kisses to my neck. I groaned as he bit down and sucked on my sweet spot, and my legs began to shudder in sweet agony. "I've never felt like this before, Draco," I managed to get out, groaning his name loudly as he sucked my earlobe softly into his mouth. "I've never felt alive before you. My life was so ordinary, so black and white before you came in and colored it for me. You've shown me how exciting I could be, and you're the only boy to call me beautiful. I like it, Draco."

He lifted his face from the side of my face and gazed down at me with twinkling, clear blue eyes. His smile spread into a joyous smile, and I repeated the grin on my own face. As I looked up at this beautiful model of Apollo, I accepted the fact that I had a crush on Draco Malfoy. He brought out _life_ in me. He made me forget the books, the library, the schoolwork, Voldemort. I was able to be a more exciting Hermione Granger, a more alive version. I didn't walk around like a lifeless book of information with Draco; I could be an actual, teenage girl who was infatuated with her teenage lover. I liked that I could feel so good, and he made me feel so confident in myself. That, to me, is why I've started to fancy Draco Malfoy. I never had confidence or high self-esteem. I always knew I was Hermione, the old maid, but Draco showed me that I was the complete opposite of that. He showed me that I was beautiful, and now, whenever I looked in the mirror, I _felt_ beautiful. To me, that's the greatest thing a man can give a woman: her self-confidence.

Draco suddenly put his weight on top of me, his bandaged left arm resting on the table to support himself, and his right hand lightly grasping my hip. I wrapped my legs around his hips, breathing heavily in anticipation for the grand performance that he was going to give. That he always gave me.

"Hermione," he groaned in bliss as he swiftly sunk into me. I cried out as he pushed deeper, his hips rotating and grinding against me to go further into my hole. I moaned loudly as he pulled out and jammed himself back in to the hilt. He tilted his head down, his forehead touching mine, and he gazed dreamily into my brown orbs of amazement. His lips took mine in a gentle and tender kiss as he began to pump himself in and out of me at a slow pace. I was trembling against him, my nails running lightly across his back as he made love to me. His fingers dug into my hip as he sucked my upper lip into his mouth, causing a low groan to erupt in my throat. His rhythm was slow, like a beautiful melody of love. He released my lips, bringing both of his hands up to clasp the sides of my face, his thumbs running carelessly over my jaw. His eyes were big and full of desire as his rhythm got faster, his breath coming in short pants as he pumped restlessly in me. I cried out as he tilted his hips to the left, hitting me right where I needed.

"Hermione," he moaned, and my sex clutched him tighter. "You make feel so good. You bring a light into my world when it's full of darkness." I whimpered at his confessional, his thick shaft hitting my sweet spot over and over again. My nails dug into his skin, and he hissed. "I'm freaking out about so many things right now. The main thing is my mother. I have no idea if she's safe, or if she's going to take her life now that Father is stuck In Azkaban. I'm not there to protect her, Hermione. I need to protect my mother. She's my life, my happiness. I hate thinking about it."

My fingers ran through his hair, and I massaged his scalp to calm him. He closed his eyes briefly, his hands on my face tightening, and I cried out again when he began thrusting in me quickly, his eyes opening as dark onyx jewels that shined down on me. His lips were parted widely, his breath coming out in low groans. "Hermione," he continued, his voice a husky whisper, "you've been able to distract me from the horrors of my life. You give me a reason to escape my terrible life for a while, to actually enjoying living. If I didn't have you to calm me down, to keep me sane, I'd probably kill myself."

I bit my lip to silent my sobs, but the tears fell from eyes in little raindrops. He kissed the tip of my nose and wiped the tears away, and I sobbed loudly as both of his hands gripped my buttocks, angling my hips higher to accommodate his ferocious thrusts. He pounded fast, his groans turning into guttural moans, my whimpers increasing to soft screams of his name.

"That's right, Hermione," he coaxed. "Feel me inside of you. Feel me fucking you. This is what I want to do to you forever, for as long as I live. I need to do this to you. It calms me, it distracts me, relaxes me."

"Draco, please!"

He rubbed my clit hard and kept up his punishing rhythm, and my back arched all the way off of the desk. I was sobbing silently, sobbing for my pained lover and for the amazing pleasure that he gave me. He sucked and bit at my neck, licking all around and leaving his marks everywhere. "You're like a calming elixir for me. You're my breath of relief after a long and hard day of work. Merlin, Granger, I crave that feeling. I need to be distracted, to be put out of my reality for a while. I need it more every day. I need it all the fucking time, Hermione. You have no idea how much I'm obsessed with escaping my reality, how much I wish I could leave it all the time. You're my outlet, my escape, my fantasy. I need you, Hermione. Oh Merlin, I need you so fucking bad!"

I quivered and shook violently as the orgasm slammed unexpectedly into me. I raked my nails down his back and screamed his name loudly, my throat cracking and going hoarse at the end of my cry. He continued to shake violently, shuddering as the orgasm continued to drain me, and all I could hear was the blood pumping loudly in my ears. Draco roared my name, his fingers digging hard into my butt, and he thrust hard two more times before stilling. His body quaked violently, and he whispered my name continuously as he spluttered and squirted his release into me.

We both were dressed and ready to leave, sitting on the desks next to each other. His hand covered mine on the desk, and I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Something's changed," he muttered, staring at me.

I nodded and looked back at him. "A good change."

His lips twitched. "Yes. I think it's a good change."

"Draco, you do know I'm not available to you all the time, right?"

He sighed deeply and stood from the desk, my body freezing as his body heat left me. "I'm aware of that, Granger."

I frowned at his use of my last name. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"No, Granger. Don't be, please." He leaned down and kissed me softly, his teeth nibbling on my bottom lip. "It would never work anyway."

"What would?"

His lips pecked mine once more before he backed away from me. "Me and you."

I nodded in agreement, although disappointment unfurled in my chest. "I wish we could. I want to feel like this all the time. I want people to know that I can be self-confident, that I'm more than a bookworm to help them with their homework."

He smiled softly. "And I want people to know that it's me that makes you feel like that."

I smiled and stood up, stalking towards him until I was close enough to touch him. I ran my fingers gently down his left arm, and he tensed as if he was I pain. I hastily removed my fingers. "I'm sorry," I said. "It just depresses me. I wish I could help you."

He titled my face up towards his with his fingers, and his lips softly brushed over mine. His amazing aroma wafted around me, and I sighed deeply into his mouth as he clutched me tightly to his body. He let go of my lips and stared down at me with admiration in his eyes. "You are helping me, Granger. Just keep being there for me when I need you. Just keep me sane, Granger."

I smiled slowly and traced his jaw with my fingertips. "I think I can do that, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day because I missed yesterday... and the day before that.**

 **However, I really like this chapter. Like, it's so evident that they're starting to understand why they need each other, why they're obsessed. But for some reason, they can't see that their obsession with one another runs so much more deeper than that.**

 **Again, thanks for the support of the story! There's more to come for my lovely readers!**

 **Until Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

She was beautiful. It was as simple as that. She was dressed in a crimson red V-neck sweater, her chestnut curls frizzing around her head and falling to her covered shoulders. Her long and toned legs were protected by a pair of dark Muggle jeans, and I scoffed from my hiding place. She was worth more than some Muggle fashion. She should be wrapped up in satin and silk. She was my queen, my mudblood queen. I cringed inwardly at the thought. Just thinking the world 'mudblood' made my throat burn and put a bitter taste in my mouth. I hated the word. I hated when Blaise directed it towards my Granger. There was nothing I could do though. If I beat him up, I'd lose a friend and risk exploitation of my affair with Granger. If I did nothing, (which I usually did nothing), I'd hide in the Room of Requirement and try to scratch away the Dark Mark, the reason why I had to hate her. I had taken a vow to kill people like her, kill wizards and witches of muggle ancestry. It was now my duty, my life's worth to kill mud- muggleborns. I ran a hand through my hair, letting out a frustrated sigh as I continue to look at my prize.

She leaned her chin on the palm of her hand, staring past Potter with a dazed look in her eyes, and I smiled arrogantly. Of course I was on her mind. We had fucked at least thirty minutes ago, a quick moment for both of us since we both had things to do. She came three times from my mouth and my hands, before coming twice from my long member. I smirked as a slow smile crept on her face, and her sweet cheeks burned red from whatever she was thinking. She flushed entirely when Potter seemed to be concerned for her, and she shook her head frantically, as if it was nothing that she wanted to discuss. Of course she wouldn't discuss it. She would never tell anyone about what we do. It was our moment, our secret, our fantasy. It belonged to no one but me and her.

I sneered at Potter's glowing face as Professor Slughorn walked up and chatted amiably with him, smiling adoringly at Granger, and looking confusedly at Weasley. Granger gingerly grabbed her butterbeer as a waiter placed it down in front of her and began looking all around the room, as if she was looking for something. My breath caught in my throat as her piercing honey brown eyes stared at my hidden spot, and I sunk deeper into my chair, deeper into the shadowy corner. Only Granger could sense that I was here. Only Granger would care enough to look for me. She squinted at the corner, then was immediately startled when Slughorn asked her question. She nodded mutely, giving him a small smile that made my groin ache. She was so sweet, so innocent. She was a beautiful rose, a rose that I had tainted thoroughly. I noticed, though, that she sat tall and proud. On closer inspection, I noticed that her eyelashes were thicker and darker, and her plump lips were covered in gloss. She had put on some makeup, a sign that she cared for her appearance. I smiled again, because I was the one who wordlessly encouraged her to enhance her beauty. She was naturally beautiful, without that makeup on, but now that she had that stuff own, it emphasized how big and doe-like her eyes were. It emphasized how plump her lips were.

She was getting more confident, and I took all of the credit for it.

She gazed at my hidden spot again, drinking her butterbeer enthusiastically as she kept her eyes rooted on me. I leaned forward slightly, and her eyes widened as I smirked at her. The butterbeer spilled down her lip and into her lap, and I heard her curse loudly. I had to stifle my laughter, and she glared hatefully at me. Both Potter and Weasley seemed taken aback by her outburst, and I grinned widely. _Yeah, you fuckers. It's because of me your princess has a dirty ass mouth._ They helped her clean her part of the table, and she sneered at me. I sunk back into the shadows, the tension leaving my shoulders as I glanced at the bathrooms. This is why I liked having Granger around. While I worried about how to kill Dumbledore, Granger was there to ease my stress, even with that childish glare she gave me. She made me laugh, and she kept me distracted from my worries. The bathroom door burst open, and the brown-haired Gryffindor Quidditch player walked out with my package in her hands, her eyes white and lifeless. I let out a low sigh, watching as Granger chatted animatedly with Potter about something. Her mouth kept my eyes away from Katie Bell. Her glowing eyes kept me from twiddling my thumbs as Katie Bell marched towards the door, her friend following her confusedly. I hastily made my escape, throwing Granger a smirk as I emerged from the shadows. I puckered my lips and blew her a kiss, and she responded with an icy glare and arched eyebrow. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, making my way to the back entrance of the Three Broomsticks, and my heart pounded as I almost ran into Madam Rosmerta.

"Oh, dear boy, I'm so sorry," she muttered hastily, throwing me an apologetic smile. Her smile faded as she stared at me in a confused state, her brow furrowed. "Have you been here lately? I've seen you here many times at night, haven't I?"

I shook my head and offered her a charming smile. "No ma'am. You must have me confused with someone else."

She blinked a few times before smiling at me, nodding her head. "Yes, might be someone else. Alright, you be careful heading back to the castle, child."

I hurried down the street, sweat falling down the side of my face even though it was snowing outside. I bundled myself inside my coat, tightening my Slytherin scarf around me. I scowled as thoughts of Granger popped in my head. The coat she had with her at the Three Broomsticks wasn't thick enough for this November weather. I shook my head, knowing that we'd have to talk about her and how she needs to take care of herself. She had vomited all night yesterday, saying she must be coming down a sickness. We sat on the bed of the Room of Requirement as she threw up in her sick bucket, and I wordlessly caressed her back. We didn't have sex that night, but we slept together. My eyes closed briefly as I made my way to a Hogwarts carriage, my groin tightening as I remembered how soft and subtle Granger felt in my arms. She was so small, so beautiful as she slept. Her face was smooth and stress-free, her lips parted as she breathed in peace. She had sighed once in her sleep, and her hand reached out for something. When it felt my t-shirt, she smiled and laid her palm flat on my chest. My brow had furrowed, and I shuffled closer to her. She sighed contently, and my brow rose high to my hairline. The girl had been reaching out for me, wanting me. She was content with me beside her, not worried or scared. I had never slept with anyone but my mother, and I hadn't done that since I was six. Having Granger beside me was very relaxing, I must admit. I had pulled her into my arms, her head laying on my chest, and my arms around her waist. She slept like that, and I can't remember a time when I felt that happy, that calm. That had to be the calmest and most relaxing moment in my life. I woke before her, and I admired her as she slept and snored slightly. An hour later, she had woken on top of me, and she blushed as she felt my member poking her hip. I didn't fuck her, though. I just watched her as she stared back at me.

" _We should do this more often."_

It was the first thing that came to mind, and it was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I had no nightmares with her next to me, in my arms. I slept peacefully, and I knew I wouldn't be able to live without her body close to mine as we slept. She furrowed her brow, and her eyes had flickered with panic before she hesitantly nodded and flashed me a shy smile. That's when I took her down, when I fucked her senseless and gave her multiple orgasms. She was so precious to me, as precious as my mother was to me. I hurried into the carriage, and it slowly made its way back to the castle. I laid my head onto the back of the plush, white seat, pictures of Granger flashing through my mind. I sighed in agony, clutching my hands into fists, my heart aching for the girl. I had no idea what I was feeling for her, but I knew it was close to love. I growled and punched the floor, grabbing at my hair in frustration. I was going to fucking die without the damn girl. I was going to kill myself if I didn't have her available to me at all hours of the day. I remember when I was thirteen, and I had the biggest crush on Pansy Parkinson. I loved her following me around, and she was my first kiss. She was my first time too, the girl I lost my virginity to. It was quick, but it was very good. It was in her room, on her bed, and she looked at me as if she loved me dearly. I remember telling my mother, (minus the sex part), that I felt like I loved Pansy, that I wanted to see her all the time, and Mother smiled at me.

" _You may think that you love her, but you just have a strong crush on the girl, my boy. When you fall in love, really fall in love with a girl, you'll need her all the time. You'll feel like you can't live without her. You'll think of her all day and night. You won't be able to breathe without her, Draco. Even if you only see her face for a split second, your world will right itself, and you'll be able to breathe clearly because you got to see her. Just a glimpse of her will melt your heart into a puddle. You'll feel like you'll die without her. You would die if she suddenly wanted nothing to do with you. You'll do anything she wants. As long as you have her, you'll do anything to keep her. You'll need her desperately, and you'll go crazy if you can't have her with you all the time. That's love, Draco. It's obsession and crazed possession. You'll hate it, but you'll crave it. Love is the only thing that can truly hurt us, but it can also bring an overwhelming happiness into our lives. That's what it was with your father and me. Why do you think I go along with his Dark Mark? I love him. If that's what he wants, then I want it to."_

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the memory. Yes, I was probably in love with Granger, but one look at my Dark Mark, and she'd be skipping off to Potter and Dumbledore with her information. It didn't matter than I didn't want this damn Mark; it still was against Granger's morals, and she would have nothing to do with me if she saw it. My heart fell to my stomach, and I felt the urge to throw up violently. Granger didn't love me. She probably never would love me. The fact remained: I was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin ferret, Lucius Malfoy's blood prodigy. I was the enemy, and she was Hermione Granger, the hated muggleborn and Potter's best friend. I threw the door open as we hit the entrance of Hogwarts, ignoring the younger students as I marched to serve detention with McGonagall. There was no way that I could allow myself to love Granger, since my feelings would never be returned. I had to stop this affair, this crazy obsession I had for her.

Even as I thought it, I dismissed it completely. I was never going to fucking stop. I couldn't stop.

 _You'll do anything to keep her._

Yes, I would do anything in this world to keep Granger with me. Sleeping with her was a revelation for me. It was the first time that I had contemplated my feelings for Granger, and I knew, I just _knew_ that I couldn't leave her. I couldn't let her leave me. If she wanted me to kill myself, I'd fucking do it. If she wanted me to curse the Dark Mark off of my arm, I'd find a way to do it.

Because I love Hermione Granger. And even if she didn't love me, I'd be damned if she left me. She wanted me, and that was enough for me. As long as I had her, it was enough.

* * *

He slammed his fists down on the table, causing me to flinch, but I keep my eyes impassive.

 _Fucking Bell. Fucking idiotic Gryffindor bitch. She had one, motherfucking job!_

"You need to be very careful, Draco," Snape seethed, his black hair framing his pale face. His disappointed sneer was evident, though.

I rolled my eyes, and he scoffed. "Do you think you can do this on your own?"

I was suddenly in his face, my eyes blazing with angry flames. He looked shocked for a second, before pulling his mask back over his face. "The Dark Lord chose me for this task, Snape. He chose me! I won't fail him." _I won't allow my mother to die._ "I'll do what he's asked." _I won't let him take Granger from me._

"Draco, that necklace could've killed Bell."

"The point was not for her to touch it! She was supposed to give it to Dumbledore. I told her to do it! My Imperius Curse-"

"Is very good, Draco. Yes, I know how well you've used it. That doesn't change the fact that this is child's play, though. You need to be quicker and craftier. You can't afford to get caught, Draco. Your life is on the line."

I growled and threw his potion to the wall, running my hand through my hair as he nonchalantly fixed the damage with his wand. I stalked out of his office, almost running to the Room of Requirement. It was 10:30. Granger would be there already. What Snape failed to realize was that I could care less if I died. Merlin knows how much no one would miss me but my mother. Well, maybe Granger would too, but she'd get over it. She was just after some good sex and affection. The only reason I _couldn't_ die was because it would cause intense depression for my mother. She wouldn't be able to go on without me, her only child, and she'd kill herself. I gritted my teeth as I marched to the fifth floor. Fucking evil Dark Lord, getting my family mixed in with his shit. I was stuck in his trap, stuck in this life that my father had forced on me. My jaw clenched as I approached the fifth floor, watching as Granger read a book near the room's entrance. Everything was my father's fault. It's his fault that I was stuck as a Death Eater, being forced to take up his responsibility for failing the Dark Lord. It was his fault that I couldn't have Granger for myself, that she was forbidden to me. All my life, she was a mudblood. Now, she was the girl that I loved. I was in fucking love with Hermione the Untouchable Mudblood Granger. She heard me approaching, and I slowed to study her face. Her eyes lit up as she saw me, her book immediately falling into her bag as she stepped towards me with a bright smile on her face. I furrowed my brow at her. Her smile was forced. It didn't touch her eyes.

"What's wrong?" we both asked in unison, and I rose my eyebrow as she waited for me to speak.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her curls, and I itched to do it myself. "Nothing. It's just Harry."

I scowled. "First Weasley, now Potter. What the hell did he do to you? Do you want me to curse him?" _'Cause I'd do it, Granger. I'd do it for you._

She shook her head quickly, staring at me warily. "No, why would you do that?"

"If that's what you wanted, I'd do it."

Her eyes softened, and she planted her lips on the corner of my mouth. I stifled a groan. Her lips were a pleasure. "Thank you, but I'd rather you didn't hurt my best friend."

I shrugged, disappointment wrapping around me. I've always wanted to curse Potter. Maybe I'd get my chance someday. I paced in front of the wall three times, thinking of a private place for me and Granger, a lovely place of red and gold. I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room, smiling as she gasped in shock. Even I had to look around the room in silent shock. There was a large, queen sized bed on the left wall, draped in crimson red satin sheets. A fireplace was on the right side of the room, a plush, dark red loveseat planted right in front of it. The carpet of the room was a deep gold, a rich color for my princess. A large bookshelf lined along the wall in front of the door, and Granger squealed in excitement. I watched her closely as she lit up like a Christmas tree, her face glowing with uncontained happiness.

"Draco, it's wonderful," she said happily, and I laughed as she launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and crushing me to her. Her lips clashed with mine, and I groaned into her eager mouth. She released me quickly, flashing me a gorgeous smile, and I felt like I was falling deeper in love with her.

"So," I said, pulling her over to the bed, "what did Potter do to make you so upset?"

She sobered up from her happiness and frowned, straddling me as I laid on the soft, golden pillows. She ran her fingers over my chest, and I sucked in a breath. "Don't worry about it."

I rested my hands on her hips. "I'm only worried because it's worrying you."

She looked at me through her lashes, and I saw apprehension flash through her eyes. "It was about you," she murmured.

I rose my eyebrows but said nothing. I didn't even tense up, and her eyes widened a fraction at my calm reaction. What could Potter possibly say about me? There's nothing he could say that he hasn't said or thought about me before? He couldn't know about Granger and I; I knew, with sour disappointment, that she'd never tell him about me. She'd take her relationship with me to the grave. As much as I liked being her secret, as much I liked her being my secret, I wanted Potter to know that she belonged to me. I branded her every night. I owned her, and she owned my heart.

"Do you want to know what he said?" she muttered.

I narrowed my eyes. "I do, since it's bothering you so much and might keep us from making love tonight."

She flushed and smiled at me. My heart melted. _You'll feel like you can't live without her._ I know how that feels now, Mother.

"I don't want to make you mad," she whispered.

I sat up, staring at her curiously. Now, I wanted to know. What could Potter say that would make her react like this? "Granger," I spoke firmly, "what did Potter say?"

"Katie Bell was cursed today, in Hogsmeade. She was carrying a cursed necklace. Harry says you did. He says you're a Death Eater."

I tensed up under her, and her eyes shifted away from me. I gripped her upper arms and gently pushed her off of me. I stood suddenly, gripping my tie and prying it off of me. I was choking, drowning in guilt and anger. Granger called my name quietly, and I almost cried when she laid her hands on my back. I pulled away from her, and I kept my face on the wall. I didn't dare turn around. I knew how hurt and rejected she'd feel.

"I told him you didn't do it," she sniffed, and I closed my eyes tightly. _Please, don't cry._

"Why does he think this?" I asked in a flat tone.

I heard her get up from the bed, and her arms wrapped around my waist as she laid her head on my back. I inhaled deeply, but I didn't push her away. I didn't think I'd have the strength. "Granger, tell me why he thinks this."

"Please don't be mad at me."

 _Not you, never._

"Harry, Ron and I… at the end of the summer break, we followed you into Knockturn Alley." I tensed, and she froze. _Fucking shit, Granger._ She relaxed eventually, but I didn't. I keep my fists in my pocket. I wanted to turn around and punch her in her face. She had no right to follow me to Borgin and Burkes. By doing that, she and her dimwitted friends had indirectly put themselves into a situation, my situation. Now, I was at risk of getting caught. If I ever did anything stupid again, like giving some stupid Gryffindor the job of killing Dumbledore for me, Granger would think about the night I went to Borgin and Burkes. Granger was far from stupid. She'd be able to piece the puzzles together in a matter of seconds. She'll find out that I'm a Death Eater before I get the chance to tell her. She'd leave me before I got to explain.

I shivered with suppressed rage, and she kissed the side of my neck. She was trying to calm me down, be my distraction. She couldn't this time. She had pushed herself into my world, my dark and evil world. I sighed angrily. "What the hell were you doing following me?" I seethed.

She let me go and whirled herself around, facing me with a cold glare. I returned the angry stare. "What were you doing in Borgin and Burkes, Malfoy?"

 _Oh Merlin, back to that shit._ "None of your business, Granger. What I do in my spare time is none of my business."

"It is now."

I laughed humorlessly. "Nothing in my life concerns you, Granger. You and I, we have sex. We talk. We _hug._ Outside of the time we spend together, we are _enemies_. Or did you forget the part where you're supposed to hate me and not give a damn about me?"

She gasped, and a tear spilled unconsciously from her left eye. My eyes widened. _Oh shit, please don't cry._ "How dare you?" she said through gritted teeth. "Draco Malfoy, I give a damn about you all the time! I can't stop thinking about you, even when I'm not supposed to. I don't care if we're together or not. The fact is that I care deeply for you. I worry about you, worry about who you hang out with, worry about how you eat and dress, worry about your health-"

"My health?"

She nodded and another tear rolled down her cheek. I wanted to roll my eyes. I hated her tears. I hated that I caused them this time. "Of course. Draco, you haven't been eating at all. You look thin, and your cheeks are sunken. You have dark circles under your eyes, and you've lost your infamous smirk. You can't stand here and tell me that I'm not supposed to give a damn about you when I do!"

Shit. I hadn't even noticed that I wasn't eating. I just wasn't hungry. I had other things to worry about than food. I had more pressing matters on my hands than my health. I ran both hands through my hair, the frustration and guilt suffocating me. "Granger, you care," I stated in a bitter tone, though my eyes softened on her.

She forced a watery smile. "Of course I do, Draco. I can't just come into a relationship like this and not care about you. I know I'm not supposed to care. I know it's just supposed to be about sex, but I've grown to… actually like you, Draco."

I gaped at her as she blushed, and a shy smile crept on my face. "You like me?" I muttered, and she nodded fiercely. "Very much, Draco."

I smiled brighter, and she returned it. Well, that was close enough to love. I'd take it. I'd take anything she'd give me, as long as I had her.

Her smile disappeared, and she sat back down on the bed. I watched her curiously, and she patted the seat next to her. I sat next to her, and she took a deep breath. "I didn't finish what I was telling you."

I smirked, and she grinned in relief. I would smirk at her all fucking day if that's what she wanted from me. "Go on, Miss Granger."

"Do you forgive me for spying on you?"

I tensed up again but nodded, and she sighed in relief. I'd forgive her for anything. If she left me right now and married Weasley, I'd forgive her for that, too. I loved her too much to ever stay mad at her. "So anyway, we followed you, and Harry saw you show your arm to Borgin." Whatever color I ever had in my pale face drained instantly, but my eyes stayed indifferent. "He swears you have the Dark Mark." She glanced at my left arm and smiled slightly. "But I know it's the curse. You showed him your arm to scare him, didn't you?" she looked at me brightly, her eyes full of hope that she was right. She was always right. She was the brightest witch of our age.

But she was wrong, this time. Oh, how fucking wrong my bookworm was this time.

I nodded, though, and her smile widened. "I knew it! You've told me how scary and horrible it looks. I knew you were scaring Borgin into giving you want you wanted. What did you want, anyway?"

I shrugged, scratching at my left forearm. Merlin, this thing got me in so much fucking shit, I was beginning to drown in it. The more I lied to Granger, though, the more she drowned with me. "I wanted some jewels for my mother. She's been so down lately, so depressed. But he wouldn't give them to me because he didn't want to do business with a Death Eater's son. I showed him my arm and told him I'd do it to him, and he gave me the jewels for free."

She smile sympathetically at me. "I knew you couldn't have cursed Katie. McGonagall said that you served detention with her, and she showed us the work that you did. I mean, you were at the Three Broomsticks, but I figured…" she faltered, and I smiled at her.

I tucked some curls behind her ear, and her breath hitched. "I went to look at you, yes." That wasn't the entire truth, but it was partially true. I couldn't go one second without looking at those pretty freckles scattered around her face.

She blushed and continued her hypothesis on why I can't be a Death Eater. I wouldn't tell her that her hypothesis was one hundred percent wrong. "I know you aren't a Death Eater, Draco. First off, you're too young. Secondly, you're not as evil as everyone thinks. You're a school bully, but the Mark requires certain strengths that you can't possess at this age, like causing Unforgivable Curses. You'd never take the Mark."

"Wouldn't I?" I murmured before I could think. She looked at me curiously. "I am a Death Eater's son. I'm as callous as he is." I sneered bitterly. "He'd ruin my life by making me take the Mark."

Granger caressed my cheek with her warm fingertips, and I sighed in content. She ran her other fingers gently through my hair, and I relaxed into her touch. "Draco, I don't know much about the relationship between you and your father, but he's in Azkaban now. He can't make you take the Mark. No one can make you do something you don't want to do." I wanted to scoff and push my Mark in her face, but I refrained. "You're not your father, Draco."

I am, though. I'm a coward. A spineless, worthless, hopeless motherfucker like my father. If I didn't die first, I'd be sharing a jail cell with Daddy in Azkaban. That had been my fate, ever since the Dark Lord rose to power again. I would've ended up a Death Eater, even if my father was worthy in the Dark Lord's eyes. I was a Malfoy and this had been our fate since the Dark Lord's existence.

But I nodded and kissed Granger tenderly on the cheek. "Thank you." And I meant it. She had so much faith in me, so much confidence that I was a good person. I knew it was her wishful thinking, but I loved it anyway. If she thought I was a good person, then I'd be good to her. I'd prove to her that I was good enough for her.

She frowned suddenly, and I sighed. What the hell was her problem now? Couldn't we just fuck and go to sleep already?

"What's wrong with you?" she asked curiously. "Are you upset about your father?"

"Not anymore, no."

"Was that bothering you?"

"Yes, Granger. Drop it. I don't wanna talk about it."

She nodded mutely and flashed me a dazzling Malfoy smirk that made my blood boil. Both of her hands traveled sensuously down my chest, resting lightly on my belt buckle. "Want me to make you feel better?"

I nodded, my mouth parted to accommodate my ragged breathing, and she grinned like a harlot at me. _About fucking time._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Complete.**

 **As always, thanks for the love and support of the story! You guys drive me to write this!**

 **Oh my goodness, when Draco reveals his love for Hermione. *Draco drops mic***

 **Bruhhhhhh.**

 **For those who are waiting for the turning point. Oh don't worry. That shit is coming...**

 **Next, we'll here from Hermione Granger and how she's feeling on the inside... Hm.**

 **Until Chapter 8 !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lack of updates! Seriously, college is brutal.**

* * *

I cried out again, tears streaming down my face as Draco plunged into me again, his hard shaft pumping in and out of my desperate sex at a furious rhythm. He pounded angrily, his loud grunts and soft groans of pleasure barely heard over my intense moaning and pleading screams. My hands were bound to the headboard by his silk, Slytherin tie, and I pulled at the restraints. I hissed as the tie chaffed my wrists, and I moaned his name as his lips surrounded my nipple. He tugged at the hardened bud with his teeth, and he growled against my breast as he engulfed it into his mouth. My body was damp with sweat, my sense of sight hidden beneath my Gryffindor tie. I cried out again, pleading incoherently for Draco to give me release as he bit and sucked on my throat, claiming me with his mark. He thrust into me faster and harder, and I was shaking uncontrollably. My orgasm flew straight up my back, and my body arched into Draco, bringing our bodies closer together. My voice grew hoarse as I screamed Draco's name, and he came violently with two more thrusts, stilling inside of me as he groaned through his blissful orgasm. I felt his fingers run up the lengths of my arms, and I shivered from the feel of his silky fingertips. He undid his tie and kissed my wrists, and then he took my tie from my eyes. I blinked back into focus, to see Draco giving me his infamous smirk. He didn't smirk enough these days.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly, his eyes on my wrists. I looked at them, and there were red marks circling my wrists like bracelets.

I shook my head, giving him a reassuring smile. "No, it just left a mark."

He beamed at me and fell next to me on the bed, throwing his left arm over his eyes. I itched to caress it, to sooth any pain that he may feel, but I refrained and stayed on my back.

"What's wrong, Draco?" He shrugged, and I frowned. Draco and I had been fucking like this for the past four nights now. Usually, he didn't get all hot and angry like this until I set foot into the Room of Requirement, but today, he had found me before I went to him. I was walking from the library, two hours before ten o'clock, when Draco had pulled me into a secluded corner and snogged me senseless.

 _I need you now, Granger. I need you bad._

He dragged me to the Room of Requirement, stripped me quickly, and threw me onto the bed. I stared at him in shock and arousal as he undressed quickly, and his mouth quickly found its way to my folds. He ate me relentlessly, and I was no longer shocked or scared. I was drowning him, my juices spreading all over his face, until I finally came with a powerful call of his name. He tied me up after I came down from my high, and he blindfolded me.

 _It'll be more intense, Granger. I need it to be intense right now._

And Merlin, was it intense. I came continuously as he fucked me, fucked me like I was his favorite drug, and he just couldn't get enough of my poison. He never stopped, never had mercy on me, never slowed down. He was hard and fast the entire time, and I felt like I was dying the most wonderful death over and over again.

Clearly, though, something was wrong.

I stared at him as his breathing slowed, his right hand tracing patterns on my naked torso. "Draco, please tell me what's bothering you? Is it your arm?"

He growled and pushed me away from him, and I mentally sighed in frustration. This was the fourth night that he had pushed me away after sex, that he refused to talk to me. This was the fourth night that we had this angry and crazed sex, and I just knew he was hiding something from me. I knew it had to do with his arm, because he hated that arm. He said he couldn't even bare to look at it in the shower.

"Granger," he started in his domineering voice, "how many fucking times do I need to tell you to stop thinking about my bloody arm? This fucking arm has nothing to do with you, so stop asking me about it!"

"Draco, I just want to help."

"I don't fucking care, Granger!" he screamed at me, and I shrunk deeper into the mattress as his gray eyes darkened to black coals. His stress and anger was filled in the air, and I grabbed a pillow and held it in front of me for protection. He glanced down at it and exhaled loudly through his nose, running two hands through his blonde, just-been-fucked, bed hair.

"Granger, please let it go," he pleaded softly with me, his eyes closing and shutting together tightly. I wanted to touch him, to caress his cheek, but whenever I did that, he'd push me away.

Tears threatened to rise, but I swallowed down the feeling of rejection. "Draco, why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not pushing you away. We're having sex still, aren't we? We're fucking talking right now, Granger. Tell me how I'm pushing you away."

"You won't let me touch you."

His eyes flashed open, and his face came closer to mine. I blinked twice, staring into his dark eyes as his full lips sneered irritably at me. "Because you always touch my fucking arm."

My brow furrowed, and I suddenly swung my pillow at his face. His head swung to the side, and he almost fell back onto the bed before he caught himself, one of his hands pressing into the mattress to keep him upright while the other one cradled his jaw. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Hermione?" he screamed, and my anger almost melted when my first name fell from his lips. Almost.

I sat on my knees and glared at the blonde boy, who was staring at me incredulously. "I'm so fucking sorry that I keep touching your arm, but you need to understand how compassionate I am! I just want your pain to be gone, and I want to do whatever I can to make it go away!"

His eyes softened, and he exhaled slowly. "You are helping. You're giving me great sex." He smirked at me, and my anger began to dissolve. "You talk to me. You laugh at me. You distract me from the pain in my arm. Haven't we talked about this before?"

I scooted closer to him and gingerly laid my hand on his shoulder. I smiled inwardly when he relaxed into my touch. "I can't help it, Draco. I hate seeing you like this. Draco, you aren't eating. You don't talk to Blaise anymore. You don't play Quidditch. You don't even insult Ron and Harry anymore. That's how I know this arm is bothering you. If I'm such a sweet distraction, wouldn't my touch make you calmer?"

He shook his head, and stared at me apologetically. "Not this time, Hermione. Not this arm. I can't bear to have you touch it. It's so evil, Hermione, and I don't want you associated with the evilness coursing through me."

I furrowed my brow, but he didn't explain. His aunt was the evil one. She was the one who put the curse on him. The curse didn't define who he was. Besides, I was sure it could be taken away. I researched many times, but it was hopeless. I couldn't research for a cure when I didn't even know the curse that was used.

His fingers ran gently through my mass of frizzy curls, and I sighed contently. "Granger, let it go. You can't help me." His voice was defeated, and his eyes were scrunched tightly together. He unknowingly rubbed his bandaged arm across his torso, as if he was trying to scratch away the curse. I wanted to burst into tears. Draco Malfoy had never looked so sick, so fearful, so defeated. He looked like he was giving up on life, and I couldn't let that happen. My job was to provide him an escape route, a fantasy where he didn't think of his curse arm or the problems it seemed to create in his life. I gently pushed Draco back onto the satin pillows, and I snuggeld next to him. He sighed in relief and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer into his warm body heat. I traced patterns on his naked chest, loving the goosebumps that I formed on his skin. I, bookworm Hermione Granger, turned a boy on. It was scandalous.

"Slughorn invited me to his Christmas party," I announced quietly, not wanting to disturb any thoughts that were running through Draco's head. I puckered my lips and pressed a cold kiss to one of his pecs, and his arm flexed around my waist. I wanted to bring him back into the lightness. I wanted to take him out of that dark hole that he had fallen into.

"Who are you going with?" he asked monotonously, cracking an eye open to watch me.

I shrugged. "I was going to bring Ron-"

"Not that motherfucking tosser!"

"But I remembered that he was with Lavender," I continued as if I hadn't been rudely interrupted. "Plus, it would just be awkward for me. I'd feel like I was using him." I shivered from the unpleasant memories that brought up. I was ashamed of wanting to hide behind Ron because I couldn't openly be with Draco. I was willing to settle down with my best friend, my brother, so I didn't have to be criticized and shamed by society for being with Draco Malfoy.

Draco relaxed back into the bed and closed his eye again. "I don't care who you go with as long as it's not him."

"Can I go with you?"

"Granger, don't make me slap you."

I pouted and rolled my eyes, glaring at him as he opened his eyes to look at me. "You really are dense sometimes," he teased, and I lightly smacked him on the chest.

"All you had to do was say no."

He chuckled. "Why don't you go with Potter?"

My eyes lit up, but then I frowned as I remembered Ginny. "No, he'll probably ask someone else." I wasn't going to tell Draco how madly in love Harry and Ginny were. That was a juicy secret that Draco would not keep, and he'd laugh about it to everyone- including Ronald.

Draco scratched the back of his head, his brow furrowed, and I smiled inwardly. He really was cute sometimes. He reminded me of a little boy, with the way he concentrated on his work in class, biting his bottom lip and staring hard at the parchment. Sometimes, we'd play around with each other in the room, and he'd grin boyishly at me when he tickled me mercilessly. Or, when we'd just bathe in the aftermath of our orgasms, and he'd look at me with his shy, light gray eyes, and a small smile on his beautiful lips. That's when the room blurred, and we seemed to be the only two people in the world. He looked at me adoringly, and he'd tuck some of my hair behind my ears. He'd kiss my cheeks, my nose, my forehead. He'd tell me how amazing he thought I was. He'd bite his lip playfully, trying not to laugh at me as I tried to stay awake and look at him. I always failed, though. He was able to stay awake much longer than me.

 _Sleep, Hermione. You're brain needs her beauty rest._

Draco Malfoy was so playful, so caring, so sweet. He doted on me like I was a queen, like I was his Gryffindor Queen. He was a jokester, a trickster. He was sly with his touches, but oh so gentle with his kisses. Draco Malfoy had the most beautiful smile, his teeth flashing all pearly white. His smile was infectious; he didn't know it, but when he smiled, so did the entire Slytherin table. He usually was making fun of someone, but his cruel smile had the effect to cause everyone else to smile like him, to laugh at whoever the poor child was that was receiving Draco's bashing. Draco Malfoy was Hogwart's ultimate bully, but even that showed his good side, at least showed it to me. When people thought he walked the school like an arrogant, spoiled brat, I knew that he walked with confidence and grace, because he was raised to believe in himself and believe that he was the best. When people said he was rude and callous towards others, I agreed, but his rudeness and maliciousness displayed how opinionated he was and how he thought he was always right. I blushed in embarrassment whenever people called Draco a jerk; no one called me a jerk, but I did the same thing. I was rude to people who didn't have an ounce of knowledge in their brains. I loved intelligence. I loved learning. I unconsciously bashed on people who didn't take school and learning as serious as I did. I felt like people should free their house elves, and I openly showed my disgust at those who didn't believe in what I said or owned house elves themselves. I was opinionated, and I knew I was always right. Draco and I, we were two peas in a pod sometimes.

And as I lay here and watched him talk, watched as his eyes lit with excitement, watched as his lips formed and articulated his words properly, I knew there was no one else for me. Not only did Draco and I have passionate, sexual chemistry, but we were both smarter than these average teenagers. We were more mature, more intelligent. I was first in the class, but Draco was close behind me in second place. The only thing I didn't like was how he was brought up and raised. I didn't agree with the things his parents had taught him, the things he thought were the only truths in the world. I smiled, and he looked at me curiously. Draco Malfoy was sleeping with a muggleborn witch, _the_ muggleborn witch. He had done it more than ten times. He did it every night, every morning, every chance he could get. I counted that as a step towards progress, a step towards his progress of living his own life, not the life his parents had created for him. Draco didn't know it, but I knew that he was moving towards being himself, not a product of Lucius and Narcissa. He was beginning to think for himself, to make his own judgements, to form his own opinions about the people in the wizarding community.

And he was starting by fucking me.

"What the bloody hell are you smiling about, Granger?" he asked softly, although a soft smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.

I shook my head and snugged closer to him, breathing in his masculine scent. "I'm proud of you."

He scoffed, but tightened his arm around me. "I didn't do anything special but fuck you good. Are you proud because my cock is big, and it fulfills your needs?"

I flushed red, and he laughed loudly. I scowled playfully at him. "Don't be crude, you git. I'm just glad that you've decided to be yourself."

"Granger, I've always been myself. Do you think I've been trying to be Snape my entire life?"

"No. It's just, you aren't the same hateful and racist bigot I met in first year. You've really grown out of that crap. You're starting to show your true colors, the colors that make up Draco Malfoy."

He smirked at me. "I do admit, I was a bit of an arse back then. I do apologize, Granger. I've been living in the shadow of my father this whole time. Anything he told me, I knew it was true. So, when he said muggleborns were dirty, I knew that I wasn't going to associate with them." He gazed down at me longingly, and my heart melted from the admiration shining in his eyes. "It took me to actually get to know you to realize how wrong my father was. He was wrong about a lot of things, Granger."

"So, you don't think I'm a mudblood anymore?"

He scoffed and pecked me softly on the nose. "I'm not sure I ever did. I was just saying the things my father told me. No, you aren't a mudblood. I don't know any mudbloods who are as skilled at magic as you are. Hell, I don't know any purebloods who are skilled like you. Father was so wrong about the blood stuff. I'm glad I realized it, too."

"Why are you glad?"

"Because then I wouldn't have known how amazing you are in bed."

I laughed with him and flicked his nose, and he grabbed my fingers, kissing them one by one. "I'm glad I'm figuring out who I really am, too Granger."

"And who might you be, Draco Malfoy?"

He smirked at me, although his eyes looked haunted. He rolled on top of me, and my breath left me as he stared down at me like a lion watching his next deer. "I'm a fucking Sex God, haven't you heard?"

I shook my head, and he leaned is weight down on me, his groin pressing intimately into mine. I stifled a moan, and my eyes grew hazy. "Actions speak louder than words, Draco."

He arched an eyebrow, a simple response to my challenge. "Well let me fuck you good until you believe it."

And as he took me, long and slow, his lips leaving marks all over my body, my nails raking down his back, our eyes staring amorously at one another, I knew there was no way that I could love anyone other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **So Chapter 8 was a little different. It was more of a happy one, to show Draco's soft side. To kinda show that his transformation into a not so evil guy is happening. It also shows how Hermione looks at him, and how she decides that she loves him. Not the best chapter, but it is kind of like a break, a warm one, for all of the lovey dovey readers out there.**

 **Anyways, I love that you guys support the story! I am so appreciative of all of the reviews, faves, and follows. Thanks!**

 **Until Chapter 9 ... Which should be up by now ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Got 2 chapters in one day, and Chapter 10 is coming sooner than you think!**

* * *

I scowled at the cabinet again, kicking it angrily as I threw the green apple into the air and caught it again with the same hand. Who the hell told her that it would be a good idea to go to the Christmas party with that tosser, Cormac McLaggen? He was a fucking leech, always clinging to my Granger like he was her boyfriend. Dumb fucker, I was her boyfriend. I frowned, realizing that Granger and I had never actually talked about our relationship. I shook my head and kept fantasizing about drowning McLaggen. Granger and I didn't need to talk about our relationship. We didn't need the title of boyfriend and girlfriend. We knew we were more than friends. We knew we were more than fuck buddies. We knew what it was between us and that we didn't need to label our relationship with societal terms. We were Draco and Hermione, Malfoy and Granger. We were each other's dirty little secret. As long as we were together, that was enough. We had our own relationship, one that worked for us, and that was enough.

I growled and pinched the bridge of my nose. There was no time to think about Granger and that skinny arse called McLaggen. I had been working on this cabinet for three months, and I knew the Dark Lord would want progress on my tasks when I went back home for the holidays. I couldn't tell him about the necklace; he'd laugh at me for that childish idea. He might even torture me for doing something as small and petty as that. I should've known the Bell girl was going to touch it. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing angrily. I should've been a man and killed Dumbledore myself, but I was so scared. I'm only sixteen years old; I can't _kill_. I didn't care if that made me a weak and spineless coward, but I couldn't take someone's life from them. That would make me no better than the Dark Lord himself.

I set the apple inside of the Vanishing Cabinet, reciting the spell three times before I heard the air whistle. I opened the cabinet door eagerly, and I nodded in approval at seeing the empty space inside. I breathed calmly and slowly, images of Granger's honey eyes and loving smiles relaxing me, and I chanted the spell twice. I waited silently, my eyes shut tightly, my breathing becoming ragged until I heard a sudden whip in the air. My eye snapped open, my wand clattering to the ground as I slowly approached the cabinet. My heart beat loudly in my throat, my eyes burning with anticipation as I set my fingers onto the cool, golden knob. I wrapped my hand around it, and, panting loudly, I jerked the door open. My eyes widened to the size of the moon as I stared astonishingly at the green apple, just sitting there as if it had never moved. I quickly grabbed it and jerked it out of the cabinet, my eyes squinting as I inspected it for change. I turned it around and around many times, the angry fire inside of my soul burning hotter and hotter as I inspected the apple. It was a rotten green color, and it gave off a dirty odor as if it had gone bad months ago. The apple was destroyed, brown patches all over it. My eyes darkened, and rage boiled inside of me. I roared in frustration and threw the apple away from me, watching as it crashed into a tower of hidden crap, and the tower toppled over and fell to the floor loudly. I sank to my knees and clutched my head in my hands, rocking back and forth as the tears fell in waves down my cheeks. How the fuck am I supposed to know what happened to the apple? Where did that little shit even go? Why the fuck was everything that I put into the cabinet coming back dead? I cried angrily, sobbing loudly as flashes of my mother's smiles ran through my head. I sobbed harder, clutching my stomach tightly as it rolled and churned nauseatingly. I was never going to see my mother's smiles again. I was never going to feel her loving hugs are calming kisses. I roared loudly, my voice hoarse from the sobbing. My brain had shut off, and my heart had stopped pounded. Defeat and shame washed over me, and I was sinking into a deep, dark abyss of guilt and failure. Before I knew it, my hand was twirling my wand in my hands, and I was marching out of the Room of Requirement in a daze. My eyes were blurred from the tears that were falling from my eyes at a fast rate. I faintly heard Blaise's concerned voice, but I kept walking down the hallway. It was a Saturday afternoon, so students were either at Hogsmeade or hanging out in their dorms. I was lucky as I paced to the Prefect's bathroom on the second floor. I didn't encounter any one, but even if I had, I would still keep walking. I felt fingers try to grasp onto my black shirt, but I tugged my shoulder away and stalked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me from intruders. I walked straight to the mirror, gazing at my depressed reflection. It was Lucius Malfoy staring back at me, his gray eyes dark with anger, his lips tugged down in a disappointed frown. The Dark Lord's laughter echoed around the bathroom, and I gripped onto the sink with desperation. My mother's laughter filled my head, and I began to sob crazily as my fingers tightened around the sink. I couldn't do this. I had failed my mother, I had disappointed the Dark Lord, I had become a failure like my father. I cried like a dying child, turning my mind off as I pointed the wand at my head. I would wipe my memories before I murdered myself. I didn't want to kill myself thinking of my life. I didn't want to think of my mother or of Granger. Another sob racked my body as I thought of my sweet Hermione. I had fallen in love with her, completely and madly in love with her. I was so obsessed with the girl; I knew I would remember her in Hell, even when I wiped my memories. She deserved someone better, someone who would give her a happy life. I was only going to bring misery to her life. I was going to cause her friends to hate her. I was going to force her into my Pureblood lifestyle; the balls, the parties, the expensive clothes, the submissive attitude. I didn't want that life for Hermione, but that was the only life I knew. That was the life that I was destined to live, and I needed a Pureblood mate for my lifestyle. I cried harder as I imagined Granger's hands running up and down my back. The touch felt so real that I actually shivered from it. I shut my eyes tightly, imagining her soft lips pressing gentle kisses to the side of my neck.

My eyes snapped open as I felt my wand being pulled from my hand, and I stared into the mirror as Granger's face came into focus. Her honey brown eyes were wide with fear, and tears were silently streaming down her face, running through her brown freckles. Her hair was a wild mess of curls on her head. Her lips were parted, and she was breathing raggedly. She gave me a watery smile, a reassuring smile as she hugged me around the waist, laying her head in the crook of my neck as she cried for me. I twirled in her arms and clutched her to me, burying my face in her curls and sobbing like a child. She sobbed with me, sobbed for my pain. Her arms hugged my waist, her tears wetting my collar. I cried into her neck, and she clutched me harder. Oh Merlin, I loved this girl to the point that my heart would burst out of my chest and follow her wherever she went. She owned me, she possessed me, she controlled me. I would give up my Pureblood life for her if she wanted me to. I would give up everything if she wanted. If she asked me to kill myself, then I would fucking do it.

She murmured my name, kissing my neck softly as she ran her hands up and down my shirt. In a daze, I grabbed the hem of my shirt and jerked it over my head, and she snuggled her face into my chest. I shuddered with delight as she pressed open mouth kisses to my chest, tugging my nipple into her mouth. I groaned with pleasure, and roughly grabbed her face, pulling her to me as I kissed her lips hungrily. She moaned like a starved animal, opening her mouth immediately so I could shove my tongue down her throat. Our tongues danced erotically with each other, and I turned her around and pushed her roughly into the sink. I separated my lips from her to jerk her red blouse from off of her, and I stared hungrily at the lace black bra she wore. Through the lace, I could see her nipples were hardened buds, and my groin tightened in my trousers. I attacked her neck violently, kissing and biting the skin and she moaned and cried out in my arms. Her legs shook, and I wrapped them around my waist, grinding my groin into hers savagely. She cried my name and clutched my hair in her hands, pulling and tugging me towards her breasts. I reached behind her and undid her bra with my right hand, and I attacked her breasts with my teeth. I bit my way around them, and I sucked her left nipple into my mouth as my left fingers tugged and pulled at her right nipple. She arched her back and panted eagerly, tightening her hands in my hair. I groaned against her breast and kissed my way to her right nipple, tugging it into my mouth and playing with it by using my tongue. She moaned loudly, and I used my fingers to tug her black yoga pants down under her ass. I gripped her ass with one hand while the other hand tugged her pants down further. I set her back down onto the ground, tugging her pants off of her body and staring lovingly at the lace panties she wore. I was the one who encouraged her to wear lingerie. I was the one who gave her the confidence to feel sexy. I ripped her panties down her legs, and I stared up at her with lustful eyes. I took in a sharp intake of breath as my lust was mirrored in her eyes. I groaned her name and crawled up her body, kissing her passionately, as if kissing her would never be satisfying enough for me. She groaned and undid my belt, pushing my trousers and silk boxers down my legs in one move. I stepped out of them, and I hissed in surprise as her hands gingerly held my cock, one of her hands wrapping lightly around it and rubbing up and down my shaft. I shivered as my body heated up, and her hand moved faster. Her thumb caressed my tip, and I watched hungrily as she brought her thumb to her mouth and sucked on it. She moaned as if the taste of me was the most wonderful thing in the world. I growled and picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist as I thrust hard into her. She cried in pleasure, and I began to rock inside of her at a punishing rhythm. I was grunting loudly, squeezing her ass in my hands as I pounded into her. She held tightly onto my neck, peppering my face with hot kisses. I pushed her lower back into the sink, slamming into her and groaning as her body began to quake. She was groaning, moaning, whimpering, screaming. She was my guilty pleasure, the forbidden fruit that I kept picking from the tree when I knew it would kill me later on life. I couldn't get enough of the girl, of her smiles, her intelligence, her bossy attitude, her glares, her smirks, her laughs, her body, her beauty. I was obsessed, and I was falling deeper in love with her every second of the day. I wanted to shout it from the Astronomy Tower. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine, that she wore me on her ever fucking day. I wanted her so bad, I needed her like I needed fucking air. I would not allow myself to live without her. I didn't care if I had to kidnap her and keep her drugged and gagged for the rest of my life. I had her now, and I was not going to let her go. I was going to keep her for the rest of my life, I was going to own her forever.

She screamed loudly, her arms tightening in my hair, and I knew she was getting close. I stared down at her, my cock thickening inside of her as I pounded into her relentlessly. Her eyes were screwed shut, her eyebrows raised to her hairline. Her mouth was parted widely, her breath coming out in large pants. I growled and slammed into her harder, and she cried out desperately. I was the one who put that look of pleasure on her face. I, fucking Draco Malfoy, did that. No one else could fuck this girl better than I could. I would never give another man the opportunity.

I trailed kisses up her throat, pecking a loud kiss on her lips, and I trailed my tongue to her ear. I sucked her earlobe in my mouth, and her walls quivered around my cock. I pressed a small kiss to her ear, and my heart started to beat wildly in my chest.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. I love you so much."

I leaned back just as she opened her eyes quickly and screamed my name as she came, her orgasm ripping through her as she shook violently. It spurred me on, and I thrust wildly in Granger, moaning her first name as the orgasm slammed into me. I squirted my release into her, and I shook silently as stars blurred my vision.

"Say it again," she whispered in a soft voice.

I stared at her, and a small smile was tugging on her lips. Her eyes were bright with lust, and I held her face in my hands. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

She blinked, and her smile grew into a loving grin. She threw her face into my shoulder, and she laughed happily. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy. I love you more than you could ever know." I breathed a sigh of relief and laughed nervously, clutching Granger tighter to my chest and I nestled my face in the crook of her neck. She loved me, too. She loved me back. For me, that was enough. That was all I wanted, and suddenly, my world didn't seem so full of darkness. I had a reason to live now. If I could live through the war that was brewing, I swore that I would marry Granger and be the man she deserved. I would make her happier than she had ever been. I'd vow to try and be cordial to her friends, to show them how much Granger means to me by trying to keep them in her life. I would reform myself from an evil Death Eater and be a good person for society. I would do all of this to keep Hermione Granger. My heart pounded with fear as my love for her grew deeper. I knew I would have to tell her soon. I knew I would need to tell her that I was a Death Eater.

But right now, she loved me. That was enough for me. That was all I wanted. That was all I needed to live.

I stalked closer to the door, trying to peer into the room to get a glimpse of Slughorn and Granger. I had walked Granger back to her common room after our confessions, and she came back two hours later in her Christmas party dress. It spent us two more hours to actually stop having sex so she could get to the party with clingy McLaggen. I was happy to see that she hated him as much as I did. I ducked as Potter passed by, and I watched as he followed Granger behind a see through, pale pink curtain. She seemed to be flustered, and I silently chuckled to myself. She had been dodging McLaggen all night, and she had just ditched him from under the mistletoe. She was a smart girl. If she had kissed him, I would've burst into this room and dragged her out by her hair. They talked before she ducked out of the room, avoiding McLaggen again as he walked behind the curtain, asking for my Granger. She hurried to the other side of the room, getting stopped by Slughorn, and I watched him intensely. Slughorn was always jolly, always in a happy place, ignorant of reality. He was a perfect target for my plan. The mead was almost done, and Rosmerta had gotten the poison like I told her to. All she had to do was make it, and I would force her to give it to Slughorn as a gift. She would tell him to give it to Dumbledore as a gift. I silently hoped that Slughorn didn't screw this up. There was no way for him to screw it up. All he had to do was give the shit to Dumbledore. Then, Dumbledore would drink it and die. It would be a quick death, an easy death with no suffering. He would feel no pain at all as he died. He didn't deserve to feel pain. The painful death was what I deserved, not sweet old Dumbledore.

I cursed loudly as I felt a hand grab my shirt and pull me roughly into the party. All the noise stopped, and I smirked at Blaise as he took his hand from under his date's dress. He glared at me, and I blew him a kiss. I rolled my eyes as Filch breathed wickedly on my neck, and I tried to jerk my hand shirt from his dirty hand. "Get your hands off me, you filthy Squib!" I don't know how my father could think Muggleborns were the dirtiest thing in the wizarding world. I think the most disgusting thing was Filch and his ugly ass cat. Potter and Weasley were first on the dirty list, of course.

Filch pushed me away and beamed proudly at Snape and Slughorn. I furrowed my brow. What the fuck was Snape doing at a festive party?

"I've found the boy lurking around the party, trying to break in."

I scoffed. "What the fuck would I want with this party?" Other than having my hand under Granger's pink dress. I looked over at her and smirked seductively, and she blushed red, pushing McLaggen's hand off of her shoulder and stepping closer to Potter. That's right Granger, move into safer territory before I snatch you away from here. Potter glared at me, and I scowled at him.

Snape moved in front of me, disappointment evident in his eyes. I sneered at the man. He was really starting to annoy me. "I'll escort Mr. Malfoy out." He arched an eyebrow at me, challenging me to defy him.

I pursed my lips and glared at him. "Certainly, _professor._ "

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the party behind him, and I glanced behind me as Granger watched me curiously. I sighed mentally. She didn't ask me why I had been crying or why I wanted to kill myself, but I knew how badly she wanted to know. She wasn't going to ask me why Snape forced me out of the party, but I knew how much she wanted to know. I smirked to myself. That was who she was, my little Gryffindor Queen. She was too curious for her own good, always wanting to know things that she was left out on. In a flash, my thoughts of Granger disappeared as Snape pushed me roughly up against a wall, his black eyes darkening on me.

"What the hell are you doing, Draco?" he seethed, and I stared at my professor in shock.

I composed myself and pushed him away from me, straightening my back as I said, "It's none of your business what I am doing. All you need to do is update my mother on my progress. That's all I've asked you do to, Snape."

"Draco, I swore to help you, to protect you. I made an Unbreakable Vow."

"I know what you fucking did! I know what happened, Snape, but I don't want your damn help!"

"Watch your language, Draco."

I growled and punched the wall, cracking the bones in my fists. "If you stopped cornering me, I wouldn't be using this kind of language in front of you!"

"Why don't you just accept my help, Draco?"

"I don't need your fucking help, you tosser! The Dark Lord chose me! He trusted me to do this! This is my moment, mine! I won't fail him!" And I swore that I wouldn't fail the Dark Lord. After the confessional that Granger and I had, I had a new outlook on life. I was going to pass my tasks; I couldn't afford to lose Granger. I wouldn't lose her to the evilness surrounding me. I glared at Snape before walking away, stalking down the hall and seething in my own anger until I heard a sweet voice call my name. I let out a deep breath and turned to face Granger as she ran towards me, her breath coming out in loud pants as she slowed down in front of me. I eyed her frame. She was small and petite in that pink dress, the hem of it flaring out above her knees. Her legs went on for miles, and her toenails were colored a pale pink. She had on some makeup that highlighted her natural beauty, and my breath literally flew away from me. She was so beautiful, such a gorgeous light in my darkness. I strode to her and kissed her full on the lips. She didn't complain; she moaned into the kiss and opened up to me, stuffing her tongue in my mouth as I clutched her tightly to me. I released her and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the staircase. I was going to make love with her in the room, in _our_ room. I was going to make love to her until I died.

We walked quickly, and she giggling quietly by my side. I rolled my eyes, but a playful smile lit up my face. She always told me that we acted like a pair of horny teenagers. I couldn't deny it. It was so true. I guess that's how you act when you're in love with someone. We quickly made it to the room, and I paced in front of it three times, asking for the golden room Granger and I always imagined with Granger. I always had the room red and gold; it was all for her. It made her comfortable, so it made me comfortable. She was my queen, and I would do everything I could to make her feel safe with me. She walked into the room and pulled me in by the collar of my shirt, pressing her lips to mine, and I moaned into the kiss. I grabbed her hips and grinded my pelvis into hers, groaning from the little whimpers of pleasure she made. I reached behind her and pulled the zipper of her dress down, grabbing her thick straps and sliding them down her body. She shivered, and I smirked against her lips. I was the only one that could make her feel like this, feel this good. She began to unbutton my shirt, and I ignored the chill of fear that ran through me. I pulled my shirt off as she was done with the buttons, and I wrapped my arms around her petite body. My body froze as her hand fell onto my left shoulder, as her skin connected with mine, and I roughly pushed her away from me.

"Draco, what's-"

She opened her eyes, and I quickly turned around. I cursed loudly, stepping away from Granger as the bandage fell from my wrists into a pool of white cloth onto the ground. I heard Granger gasp loudly, and my heart thudded in my ribs. I grabbed the cloth and tried to wrap it back around my arm, the Dark Mark staring furiously at me, but I dropped it as my hands shook violently.

"Let me do it," she offered, her hand laying down on my back.

I panicked and ran from her, huddling close to the wall as the tears fell down my face. I swore loudly after realizing that I had left the bandage next to Granger's feet, and I kept my right hand on my left forearm. The Dark Mark burned into my hand, and I bit my lip, my eyes frantically looking everywhere for my wand until I saw it on the floor next to my bandage. I banged my head onto the wall, and Granger gasped in shock at the crazy episode I was having. Why the hell did I leave my wand in my pocket? I should've known it would fall out when I bent down to pick up the cloth.

"DON"T MOVE!" I screamed loudly at Granger as she made a move towards me. She froze and stared at me incredulously, fear and worry shining in her eyes. The tears kept streaming down my face as I clutched my forearm, trying desperately to hide it from Granger. She couldn't see it. Not now. Not after this afternoon. She loved me, damn it! I wanted to keep that love for as long as possible. It was too soon for it to leave me!

Her eyes softened, and she stepped towards me again. "Your arm isn't ugly, Draco."

"You haven't seen the worst part, Granger! Stay THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"No!" she screamed, and she ran to me, crouching down as she tried to pull my hand away. She peered suspiciously as a line of black creeped from under my hand. "Is that where she cursed you?"

I tried to run, but Granger wedged herself in between my legs, and I stuffed my left arm in between our bodies. My right hand flinched with the urge to slap her away from me, but I recoiled from the idea in disgust. I would never lay a hand on Granger. I would never attack my queen that way. "Granger, please," I pleaded warily, my eyes wide and watery, staring into her sympathetic ones. "You can't see it. You love me."

"Draco, I'll still love you. The curse doesn't change you."

 _It did change me._

I shook my head furiously and let out a small sob, my head throbbing painfully. I was torn, conflicted with showing her my mark and hiding it. Either way, she would run from me. She would hate me. "Granger, you can't see it."

"Why not, Draco? Don't you trust me to help you?"

I nodded but whispered, "You can't help me. Granger, no one can help me. He's gonna' kill me."

Her eyes widened, and she dangerously laid her hand on my right one. "Who is?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat, staring into those honey eyes. I love her eyes. I love her so much. "Voldemort."

She stared at me for a while, her chest rising and falling with her breathing. Her lips sealed tightly together, and her brow furrowed suspiciously. Her eyes darted to the small black line on my left forearm, and I almost screamed with grief as her eyes glowered at me. Granger wasn't stupid. She'd piece the puzzles together in a heartbeat.

After all, she was the brightest witch of her age.

"Draco," she whispered after a long moment, "let me see your arm." Her eyes had lost all warmth, all love for me. They were lifeless brown orbs, and I sobbed harder. I had lost her. Her love was gone. The strength in me evaporated, and I hesitantly lifted my hand away from my arm. She gasped in disgust, and I could feel waves of fear roll off of her. She crawled backwards towards her dress, her eyes wide and fearful, staring straight at me. She hastily pulled her dress on, and I jumped in front of the door before she could escape me.

"Hermione, please-"

"DON"T SAY MY NAME YOU DEATH EATER SCUM!"

I would've been happier if she slapped me. I would've been happier if she cast the Killing Curse on me. I felt as if my heart had been ripped to shreds, and I clutched at my chest. The Dark Mark glared up at me, the snake laughing at me as Granger stared at me with hate. There was so much hate in her eyes. I just wanted to hold her. I needed her to understand that I didn't want this.

"Hermione, please-"

"You're a fucking Death Eater, Malfoy!" I flinched. "How could you do this? Did you think fucking me would make me spill my secrets of Harry and the Order?"

I stared at her incredulously, the rage boiling inside of me. "What the fuck would I want with your secrets, Granger?" I snarled, and she cringed. "I fuck you because I love you!"

She laughed humorlessly. "How dare you say that to me? You don't love me! If you loved me, you would've let me go before it got to this! You wouldn't have brought me deeper into your horrible life! You would've realized that I needed better!"

I growled and punched the door heatedly, and she squealed in fright. "Don't you think I know that, Granger!? Don't you think I wanted to? For fuck's sake, I couldn't do it! That's how much I selfishly love you! I knew you needed better. I knew you needed someone who wasn't on the other side, and I even knew you needed a fucking tosser like Weasley, but I didn't give a damn! The more we had sex, the more my obsession for you became real! The more time we spent together, the more I wanted you by my side! I can't get enough, Hermione!" I stared intensely into her eyes, pleading with her to understand me. She needed to understand that I loved her. Despite the Dark Mark, despite our blood statuses, despite our Houses, despite my dislike for her for the last six years, I fucking _loved_ her.

She stared daggers at me, and I knew that look would've killed me in an instant. "You expect me to stand here and listen to you rant about how much you 'love' me?" she scoffed disbelievingly, and my heart dissolved in my stomach acid. "Suppose you do really, _really_ love me like you say. That doesn't change the fact that you are a DEATH EATER! That doesn't change what side you are on, Malfoy! That doesn't change who you are loyal to! I'm loyal to Harry Potter, and I will always be loyal to him! I will fight whoever is opposing him, and that happens to be you now." She exhaled loudly, her eyes emotionless orbs as they looked at me. I felt a rush of panic sweep over me, and I sagged against the door as I felt my body lose its strength. I couldn't do this. I knew I wouldn't have been able to keep her, but trying to was taking a toll on me. I had to let her go. She knew now, and I had to let her leave me. It was the right thing to do. It was what I should've done a long time ago, before it got this far. She was on the other side, the golden side, the winning side. I was her enemy. I had branded myself as her enemy, and I couldn't go back and change it. I was stuck as a Death Eater. I would be Death Eater scum for life.

"It's better if we stop this," she said, and I could hear the slight sadness in her voice. "We can't do this anymore, Malfoy." _Malfoy._ "I can't see you anymore."

I scooted from the door as she approached it, her hand laying gently onto the golden handle. She sniffed, and I shut my eyes as I imagined the silent tears running down her face. I couldn't wipe them away and make her feel better. I was the one that caused them.

"I won't come for you anymore," she said, and I bit my lip to keep the sob from escaping me.

I nodded and leaned my head against the stone wall. "Hermione, please don't go. I need to explain this."

"Explain what? Malfoy, I don't know why I didn't see this coming. Your father is Lucius Malfoy, notorious Death Eater. You're a Malfoy, and your family has been in the Dark Arts for years. You're an elite pureblood, and only elite purebloods become Death Eaters. This was your calling, and I was too blind to see it coming."

"Hermione, no. I didn't-"

She laughed humorlessly, and I opened my eyes as she stared hard at the door. She sniffed again, and a tear rolled down her tear-stained face. "Don't tell me you didn't want the mark, Malfoy. You could've said no."

I sneered at her, and I roughly pushed her to the door. She stared at me in disbelief, and I leaned into her. "You think you're so fucking clever, don't you?" I hissed, and she shuddered with fear. "You think that everyone has a choice. You know that all of your little brave lions make their own fucking choices in life because they're so goddamn brave. Well let me ask you this, Granger: if you had to choose keeping your mother alive or watching her be tortured and die a horrible death in front of your eyes, what would you choose? If you actually _saw_ your mother tortured, trembling on the ground from curse after curse after curse, because you hesitated to say yes, what the _fuck_ would you choose?" She swallowed and glanced at the floor nervously, and I backed away from her. "Not so clever now, are you."

She glared at me, and then she suddenly spit in my face. I growled in disgust, and I stared at her in shock. "I wouldn't have had that problem because Voldemort isn't interested in recruiting Mudbloods." She turned to the door, but her hand hesitated on the handle. "I'm sorry," she muttered, and I scowled at her back.

"For what? Not having any compassion for the person you love?"

"I'm sorry that your mother was tortured. I'm sorry you felt that you had to become a Death Eater. I'm sorry that you were born into this fate. That doesn't change the fact that it happened, and it doesn't change the fact that you have that hideous mark on your arm. It doesn't change how I feel about people like you." She inhaled and continued. "It does change my feelings for you. Malfoy. I cannot love a Death Eater." Her voice cracked, and I sunk to my knees, grasping my head in my hands. _Please don't do this, Hermione._ "I can't love someone who would be on Voldemort's side. Everyone has a fucking choice, Malfoy. You should've gone to Dumbledore. He would help you so much, but you kept this secret for months. How long have you been hiding this?"

I swallowed my tears, and I whispered brokenly, "July. For five months."

She gasped on a sob, and I wanted to pull her into my arms. I wanted to make love to her until she forgot about this, until all she could think of was how much she loved me. "Five months! You haven't gone to Dumbledore yet! Why not?"

"He can't fucking help me-"

She slammed her fists into the door, and I flinched in shock. "Because you don't fucking want it, Malfoy! It's almost like you've accepted the fact that you're a disgusting and horrible human being!" _I do accept it because it's true._ "It's like you don't care that you're a Death Eater! It's like you're fine with it! Well I'm sorry, but I don't want to love someone who accepts being a Death Eater! I don't care if you were forced or not; you could've gotten some _fucking help!_ Malfoy, I would've helped you if you asked! I would've helped you if you didn't truly want to be a Death Eater! It seems like you do, though, so good luck in your terrible future! I hope Voldemort rewards you with riches and pureblood bitches and Mudblood whores you can fuck whenever you want to, because that's what you seem to like! I AM FUCKING DONE!" She jerked the door opened and stormed out, slamming the door behind her as she left me.

And I sat there on the ground, curled into a ball, as I cried forever, as I cursed my father, as I screamed for my mother, as I yearned for Granger's love. I just sat there and cried, the Dark Mark laughing at me, satisfied with the damage it's done in my life.

* * *

 **Well. Well. Well.**

 **So, this is what most of you guys have been waiting for! As soon as they confess their love, Draco forgets to safely secure his bandage, and his Dark Mark is out. Scandal.**

 **Anyways, the reason Draco confesses his love is because he is trying to kill himself, but there Hermione is, like his angel. She saves him from taking his own life, and it just makes him realizes how much he loves her, how much he needs her to keep himself from harming himself. She is like is savior, his good luck charm, his repellent of evil. She saves him, and he loves her so much for it. Obviously, Hermione confesses her love too, because... well, she loves him too...**

 **And BOOM! Dark Mark is revealed in the same chapter... Sorry.**

 **But here is ONE of the turning points of the story. Trust me, the surprises and bad timings ain't over yet. Some people wanted this to happen, other people want other things to happen. Hint. Hint.**

 **Well now that his Dark Mark is here, Hermione is just appalled. Even when he basically says he was forced, she refuses to love him because she can't trust him, and because he accepts being a Death Eater. He doesn't look for help, and he doesn't ask for it. So, for Hermione, she can't love someone who is okay with being on Voldemort's side. She can't love someone who doesn't even want to try to be better.**

 **But we know she can't say no forever ...**

 **For Draco however, he doesn't know how to be better, and he thinks that the mark is his punishment for worshiping a man like his father and being a horrible and cruel child to other people. He thinks negative like this in chapter 9 anyway...**

 **If you're wondering why I let them confess their love and why I let their love dissolve in the same chapter: Well, it was time. Sometimes, when you take one step forward, you always take two steps back. For Draco and Hermione, it's like that. It shows how hard their relationship is, and how many odds are truly against them. So, when a good thing happens, a bad thing just keeps them apart. There will be a good thing in the future, and a bad thing will separate them again.**

 **But remember, bad experiences can only make us stronger... Hint?**

 **I hope that clears up this chapter if you didn't understand, or if you wanted more clarification. And I'm sorry if my writing confused you, upset you, or wasn't clear enough. I hope it was- I think it was- but hey, you guys are the critics.**

 **Keep up the follows and faves, and Chapter 10 should be up soon! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

I refrained from closing my eyes, from covering my ears with my hands. She screamed in agony, her body shaking and shuddering on the cold stone floor. Bellatrix laughed menacingly, rubbing my shoulders with glee. I fought the urge to vomit all over the ground, and I watched in despair as my mother was attacked with the Cruciatus Curse over and over again. Her blue eyes were wide and fearful, tears silent running down her face and into her white blonde locks.

" _Does this remind you of your task, Draco?"_

I peered into the Dark Lord's red eyes, the evilness glinting at me with amusement. He flicked his wand, and my mother's body went limp, her quiet weeping tugging at my heart.

I nodded curtly and bowed. "Yes, my Lord. I am sorry I am failing you."

He nodded and smiled cruelly, sending chills down my body. _"I understand that you are young, Draco. These are difficult tasks for someone of your age, but they must get done. You still have until the end of the school year, Draco. If the Death Eaters are not into the castle, and Albus Dumbledore is not dead by July First, then you will watch me kill your mother. You may tend to her now."_ He stood from the room and glided out, Bellatrix following behind him like a puppy. I ran to my mother and cradled her petite form in my arms, running my fingers through her hair as she cried in my shoulder. I let the tears escape and run down my face, and I rocked my mother back and forth in my lap.

"I'm so sorry, Mother. I won't fail you. I won't let you die."

 ***Later than night***

I brushed her hair gently, her blue eyes closed in contentment. I watched her face relax, the stress leaving her body as I hummed her favorite song to her.

"Draco, I am not angry with you."

I sighed irritably and set the brush down on my mother's golden vanity. "It doesn't matter if you are or not, I am angry with myself. I shouldn't be so distracted." And that was true. I shouldn't have allowed Granger to control me. I shouldn't have let her control my thoughts, my mind, my dreams. My mother should be at the center, the focus of my thoughts. I was ashamed at myself for letting some girl get the best of me, for letting myself fall in love with the number one girl that I couldn't have.

"Draco, please do not blame yourself for what happens to me. The Dark Lord is just trying to scare you."

I scoffed and glared at her. "You know that if I don't pass my tasks, you'll die." She flinched, and my eyes softened on her. I huffed and kissed her temple, and she smiled sweetly at me. "Mother, I can't fail. I can't allow myself to get distracted. I have to do this. If I don't, he's gonna' take you away from me. You're the only family I have."

She sighed and stood from the chair, her back straight and elegant, just as a Pureblood wife should stand. "Draco, you have your father."

I sneered at the vanity. "You know as well as I do that we wouldn't be in the predicament if he hadn't failed the Dark Lord."

"No, we wouldn't be in this predicament if he had never joined the Dark Forces."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and sat down on my mother's ivory couch, staring at the fire as the flames danced together in harmony. "Why did you marry him, Mother? He's no good."

My mother sat down next to me, running her fingers through my hair. I shut my eyes and sighed in peace. "Your father is very ambitious, Draco. He knows what he wants in life, and he'll do anything to get it. At one point in time, he wanted to be a Death Eater. Death Eaters are powerful; they have a certain status among other wizards and witches because of who they serve. They intimidate and force fear on people. They are bowed down to, all because they are a part of the Dark Lord's circle. Lucius wanted that power. He craved to be at the top, to be feared by little unknown and unimportant witches and wizards."

I snorted. "Yeah, that's attractive, Mother. Good pick."

She smiled and pressed her lips to my hair. "My parents had picked Lucius as a potential mate for me. As a young girl, I wanted someone with ambition, with pride, with riches. Lucius was all of those things. He was also one of the most attractive guys in our year. He was everything a girl could want, and when I found out that he wanted me too, I picked him as my future husband. We were married after Hogwarts, and we had lived happily ever after. At the time, I wanted Lucius to be a Death Eater. I didn't know how horrible that life was until I was thrown in it. I wanted Lucius to have the power he wanted. However, when he got the mark, and when he realized all of the things that came with it, we both realized how terrible that life was."

"But you're stuck in it."

She nodded solemnly. "We had no one to save us from this life. When I had you, we didn't want this life for you. We didn't want you to grow up and become a Death Eater. We didn't know the Dark Lord would come back. When he did-"

"You knew I'd have to take the mark someday."

She hesitated but nodded. "Draco, we knew the Dark Lord would ask for you to take the mark, and we knew that you'd have to take it or die. Because of the decisions your father made when he was young, you were born into this way of life. You were born to be this. We thought he'd ask for you after you graduated Hogwarts. He usually recruits the offspring of his members after they've become adults. But because your father failed to get the prophecy, the Dark Lord punished us by forcing you to take the Dark Mark. Oh baby, I am so sorry!"

She threw her arms around me, and I clutched her tightly to me. "Mother, it isn't your fault. It's not even Father's fault. You were both young and naïve. You both made a mistake. I just wish I didn't have to do this. I wish I hadn't been recruited. I just wish I had a choice." Because what Granger failed to realize was that I had been born into this life. I had been forced into the Dark Arts since I was born. I couldn't escape it. Even if I had said no, the Dark Arts would surround me and kill me. I had no choice. I had no escape. This was my destiny. This was my fate.

Mother pecked me on the cheek, and I smiled warmly at her. "You are so brave."

"Am I?" I muttered. I wasn't brave enough to let Granger go when I should have. I wasn't brave enough to fight for Granger when she left me. I wasn't brave enough to kill Dumbledore with my own wand.

Mother sniffed and nodded. "Draco, you're not running from your tasks. You're committed to fulfilling them. You're doing what you can to pass them. You're accepting this horrible life, and, no matter how much you hate it, you're brave enough to go through with it. I am so proud of you, my dove."

I relaxed and hugged my mother tightly, my heart aching at the endearment. Every year for my birthday, my mother would bring me to the rose gardens early in the morning and release a flock of white doves. I would run after them, counting them until I reached the number of my new age. When I was ten, I counted ten, and I told my mother that she could stop doing this. I was not a little boy anymore. My mother just smiled and told me that I was her little boy, her little dove, and she'd do this for the rest of my life. During Hogwarts, I'd sit in the Hogwarts' gardens and read my mother's birthday letter to me. When I open the letter, doves would soar from the pages and float around me, and I would cry from missing her. I missed her so much during Hogwarts. I loved my mother to death.

"Mother, I feel like I can't do it," I confessed, inhaling her flowery scent. "I feel like dying all the time. I don't want to continue this life. I don't want to be a Death Eater."

"Oh baby boy, I know. I know how much it hurts you to do this, how much stress it puts on you, but you'll get through. Why are you so determined to do these tasks, Draco?"

"To save your life."

She smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Then just keep me in your mind. Just think of me, and I'll keep you alive." I sighed and nodded, realizing that thinking of my mother only sent nightmares of her dead on the ground in my head. But thinking of Granger, I stayed sane. Thinking of Granger distracted me from thinking of my lifeless mother. Granger gave me strength, and she took her strength away from me.

My mother's brow furrowed. "Draco, tell what's bothering you."

"Nothing, Mother," I muttered.

"Please tell me. I want to help you."

 _Help you._

Didn't Granger want to help me? Didn't she say that she would've helped me if I wanted it? I did want it. I didn't deserve it.

I shook my head and stood from the couch. "No one can help me with this situation, Mother. I ruined it already."

"Is it a girl?"

I sighed and leaned my forearm on the doorframe, glaring at the Dark Mark. "It was a girl."

Mother stood suddenly. "It's a boy now?"

I scoffed. "The only boy that gives me trouble is Blaise, but we both know that already."

"So, who's the girl?"

"Doesn't matter."

She sighed in frustration, and I smirked at my small mother. She had her hands on her hips and a small frown on her face. Mother didn't frown unless she was seriously agitated. Frowns gave her wrinkles, and she would never leave the manor if she had a wrinkle. She'd die of humiliation. "Draco, what happened with the girl? At least tell me that much."

"Mother, you don't want to know what I did with the girl. That's not a conversation we should have."

She blanched, and her frown deepened. "Draco, get to the part where it ended. Please."

I sighed again and leaned my head back onto the door. I swallowed and murmured, "She saw the mark."

Mother paled and stepped towards me. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "I spent the night crying after she walked out on me." I frowned. "I don't really remember anything after that. I woke up and ended up roaming the halls until Blaise found me. Then, I was on the train to go home for the holidays. Then, I was standing on Platform 9 ¾. Everything is really a blur after she walked out on me."

Mother rested her hands on my arms, and I cringed as her finger brushed my Dark Mark. I hated it. I hated it for running my life. "Oh Draco," Mother whispered. "Did you love her?"

I took in a sharp intake of breath and looked my mother in the eye. They were so warm, so comforting. Granger's eyes used to be warm and comforting, until she left me. "I did," I whispered. "I loved her so much. I still love her. I want her back so much, Mother. I need her. She kept me from drowning in the darkness of my life. She was the one good thing in my life besides you, the one thing that kept me from spiraling out of control. She's gone now. She's gone, and she's never coming back."

"Oh Draco, who was the girl? What Pureblooded female wouldn't understand the trials and tribulations of being a Death Eater? Tell me the girl's name, and I can tell you if her father is in the Dark Lord's circle or not. He most likely is."

I swallowed ad shuffled from one foot to the other. "Erm, she wasn't a Pureblood."

My mother jumped away from me as if I had just slapped her, and my heart sank to my stomach. "Excuse me?" Mother asked, her eyes staring curiously at me.

"She was Granger. Hermione Granger."

Mother's eyes widened, and her hands clutched her emerald dress. Her cheeks reddened, and her lips parted in shock. "Hermione Granger!" Mother squeaked, and I nodded meekly. She spluttered, her face a pale block of shock. "How did that happen?"

I shrugged innocently, my cheeks blushing with embarrassment. "Sex."

Mother paled even more, and she clutched at her heart dramatically. "Oh bloody hell."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "It doesn't matter now, Mother. We're not together anymore."

"Well that doesn't change the fact that you two _were_ together. Merlin, did she tell the Order?"

I frowned and banged my head against the wall. "Merlin, I don't know! I didn't even think of that!"

Mother's eyes suddenly softened, and she gave me a small smile. "You didn't think about it because you only thought of her."

I nodded and sighed angrily. "Mother, she'll tell the Order. She was so mad at me when she found out I was a Death Eater. She said that she was loyal to Potter. That means she'll tell. Oh, how could I be so stupid?"

Mother's smile left her face, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned into her for support, trying to soak up any strength she had so I could be strong enough to take on the Order when they came after me. "I don't think she told the Order. Draco, it's the last week of Winter break. They'd have raided the manor and attacked us by now."

I sighed and relaxed a little. That was true, but Potter would be pounce me as soon as we got back to Hogwarts. I sighed again and held Mother tighter. What if she told Dumbledore? He'd expel me from Hogwarts, and then I'd never get my task done.

"Draco, tell me about her." Mother said, and I could feel her smile as I sighed. My mother ran her fingers through my hair as I started with Granger's appearance. She wasn't the most gorgeous thing in the world, but she had her own beauty, especially with those freckles on her face. Then, I talked about how much Granger loved to learn, how much she loved knowledge, how much she loved to learn new things. Granger had to be the best at everything, because she strived to be number one. She strived to be better than everyone else to show that Muggleborns could do it, and that they could do it better. She had to be the number one because she wanted everyone to know that she was on top, that she was the Queen, that she was the boss. She was arrogant and prideful, but people mistook it for bragging and cockiness. I laughed, and Mother laughed too. Granger did brag, but she would deny it vehemently. She didn't want to brag, didn't want to seem arrogant, but she did anyway. That was just her. That was her personality. I did the same thing, and I wasn't ashamed to be arrogant and cocky. Everyone needed to know that I was the best, too. That's just how Granger and I were wired.

"Does she love you, Draco?"

I huffed. "She did, Mother." And I told her of the looks and the smiles Granger gave me. I told her of the sweet touches and adoring kisses Granger gave me. My mother was shocked to hear that Granger even told me that she loved me. Then, I told her of what happened that night she left me.

"Draco, she still loves you," Mother said. "You have to give her time. You have to realize that she's Harry Potter's best friend. She's fighting for the light, and she fell in love with someone fighting for the dark. She may not understand why you don't accept help. For Hermione, she's always had a choice. She's never been forced to do something she didn't want to. You, on the other hand, were forced into this lifestyle since birth. She doesn't understand that, and you have to give her time to think this through. She's hurt right now, just like you are. She'll come back around, Draco."

I nodded, but my heart was heavy. She wouldn't come back to me. She hated me. I deserved her hate, not her love.

"Why are you so accepting?" I asked Mother. "I thought you'd hate her."

Mother chuckled. "I don't hate her, but I don't like her either. Draco, I'm sorry but… she's a Muggleborn. You deserve someone much better than that, someone with pure blood and fine lineage. She's none of that. But, if she makes you happy, then I won't complain. We can't help who we fall in love with, just look at me for example. If she's the girl for you, then she's the girl that I'm going to have to accept. I just want you loved, Draco. If she loves you, then I'll learn to love her, too."

My eyes burned with tears, and I buried my face into Mother's shoulder. "I love you so much."

She sniffed and tightened her arms around me. "I love you more, my little dove."

 _Dove._

Blaise sat on my canopy bed, his face a mask of indifference as I finished my story, and he was picking invisible lint off of his fur coat.

"So," he started smoothly, his dark lips curling at the edges into a smirk, "you're in love with _the_ Mudblood of the century." I sneered at him but nodded. "And you've written her a note." I rolled my eyes and nodded. "And you want me to deliver the note to said Mudblood of the century."

"Damn it, Blaise, are you gonna' do it or not?"

He tilted his head to the side, his brow furrowing as if he was making a difficult decision. "What's it say?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "That's none of your business."

He shrugged. "You could do it yourself. Oh wait, she's not talking to you. So that means you have to rely on me." He leaned closer to me and snatched the letter out of my hand. "I want to know what it says." He pocketed the letter, and I smirked at my best mate. He was going to give Granger my letter.

I leaned back into my satin pillows, and the tension left me in a hurry. "Nothing that important. Just that I love her, and I wish her the best. And that I wish she would let me explain the Dark Mark."

Blaise huffed and snatched the plate of sweets away from Ranny, my personal house-elf, and I frowned slightly. I liked Ranny; she always did what I asked and snuck me chocolates past midnight when I was a child. I never liked seeing her unappreciated.

Ranny walked towards me and handed me a bag of Sugar Quills and Chocolate Truffles. "You're sweets, Master Draco."

I took the bag and smiled at Ranny. She smiled back and apparated out.

Blaise sucked on the head of his Chocolate Frog. I motioned for the letter, and he handed it to me curiously. "Why don't you explain the Dark Mark in the letter?" he asked me.

I shrugged and attached the bag of sweets to the letter. "Because I'd rather do that in person. I can't give out my personal secrets in a letter."

"Are you afraid the goons are gonna' read it?" Blaise asked me as he pocketed the letter again.

I shook my head. "No, the letter is invisible to all other eyes except for Granger's."

"How would the letter know if Granger is reading it?"

"I charmed the parchment so that the words would only appear to Granger's touch."

Blaise nodded and smirked. "What if she doesn't take the letter from me?"

I scoffed and stared at my arched ceiling. "You're a charming bloke. Make her take it."

He laughed and straightened the coat on him. "I can do that."

"Will you take that damn coat off? We're inside the manor."

He frowned. "I can't. It's a present from Mother. She's attached a Sticking Charm to it. Afraid I'll get cold and die."

I laughed heartily, and he shook his head in depression. "You're mother has always been overprotective."

He sighed exasperatedly. "It's because she's got nothing to do! When she's got a husband, she barely notices me. She needs to get another one soon, or I will die from all of this overbearing care she's giving me." He smirked after my chuckles died down. "So, do you think Granger will want to see you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm sure she won't, but she never passes up an opportunity of knowledge. She'll want to know exactly why I have the Dark Mark, and why I haven't asked for help."

"Is that her biggest issue with the mark? Because you don't want help?"

I shrugged. "That's part of it, I think. I honestly don't know. Is it because she can't trust me? Is it because I didn't ask for help? Is it because I'm on the Dark side, and she's on the Light? Maybe it's all of the above."

"But you told me that you'd do anything for her."

My brow furrowed. "Yes, I'd do anything for her."

"Then if she wanted you to get help, would you do it?"

I opened my mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then shut it tight with a scowl. Blaise smirked. "Guess that's a no."

I huffed and ran a hand through my hair, scratching the back of my scalp. "I don't know about that Blaise. I _can't_ get help. The Dark Lord trusted _me_ to fix the cabinet and kill Dumbledore. Besides, I don't deserve help." Blaise sighed long and hard, his eyes shutting close as he fell back onto the bed and groaned. I glared at the boy. "It's true. I'm the one who got the Dark Mark. I don't deserve anyone's help."

"Mate, you were forced to get the Dark Mark. If you didn't get it, You-Know-Who would've killed your mum on the spot."

I nodded and sighed. "I know that, Blaise, but I don't want to force my burden on anyone else, especially not Granger. If she hadn't gotten so angry that night, I would be able to explain to her why I didn't want anyone to help me. I just don't think I deserve it. Whether I was forced to take the mark or not, this is a burden that I have to carry, and I don't deserve anyone's help. I've been forced to brand myself as a Death Eater, as a hated wizard, and I am forced to a life of crime and murder." I shuddered, my heart pounding as I thought of the things my wand has done. I've cast the Cruciatus Curse many times, and I've cast the Imperius Curse more times than I can count. I didn't deserve help from anyone. This was my punishment, my burden, and I needed to handle it alone.

Blaise groaned and sat up. "Draco, I think you'll get help if you ask for it."

"Okay, then what help will I get?"

He shrugged, and I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and fell back on it. "Maybe you can join the Order."

I scoffed and sneered at my friend. "I would never do that."

"Why not?"

"Because Potter and Weasley are in the Order. I'd rather be a Death Eater than be in the same group as them. Plus, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'd never be accepted into the Order."

"Not if you showed that you were a good person."

"And how would I do that?"

Blaise frowned and creased his eyebrows together, smoothing down his fur coat as he thought. "I don't know, Draco. You aren't exactly the best person. You definitely weren't the best person to Potter and Weasley."

"Just another reason I don't deserve any help."

"Maybe Granger will vouch for you."

I slapped him on the forehead, and he yelped. "Don't make me kick you out. She'd never do that. She hates me."

"Oh bloody fucking hell, Draco! You need to stop being so negative about yourself! First off, you're a fucking catch! The ladies love you, no matter how much of an ass you are. Secondly, she loves you! She might've said that she didn't love you anymore, but she was angry and hurt. She'll think about it because she's Granger, and she thinks about everything. She'll think about your letter when I give it to her because she's Granger, and she'll want to know why you have the Dark Mark. Then, she'll love you again, and you both can-"

"Live happily ever after?" I asked in mock amazement, sneering at Blaise as he smirked at me.

"No," he said. "So you can fuck like rabbits again."

I kicked him off of my bed, and he fell to the ground laughing and clutching his thigh.

"Okay, here's a serious question," Blaise announced from the floor, his laughter floating away. "Have you been taking your contraception potion?"

I blanched and made a retching noise. "Bloody hell, Zabini, of course I have! Why the fuck are you asking a personal question like that?"

"Because, from everything you've told me about you and Granger, ya'll have a lot of sex. So, what happens if she's pregnant?"

"Blaise, I doubt that Granger is pregnant."

"Well does she take her contraception potion?"

"I'm sure she does. Granger isn't stupid."

He nodded his agreement, and I leaned deeper into my pillows. "Why are you asking?"

"Because you said you'd do anything for Granger, but you wouldn't ask for help or join the Order. Now, if she was going to have your half-blood child, what would you do? If she asked you to join the Order, would you?"

I sat up and stared at my best mate as she waited for my answer. Flashes of a little brunette girl with large, gray eyes and brown freckles on her nose ran through my head, and I gasped from the ache it caused in my chest. "Yes," I whispered. "For the sake of my child, I'd join the Order."

Blaise's eyes widened. "You would?"

I nodded and leaned back on my pillows. "I love Granger that much, and if we had a child, I'd love it just as much as I love Granger. If Granger was having my child, I'd join the Order without her asking me." And that was true. I wouldn't want my child born into the life I was born into. If Granger was pregnant with my child, I'd join ask for help in a heartbeat and join the Order in the blink of an eye.

I shut my eyes, dozing off the images and laughter of a little brunette girl with a mass of frizzy curls and wide eyes of gray clouds. I was twirling her in the air, and she was squealing as she screamed for me to twirl her again, for her father to make her laugh again.

 _Aurora Malfoy, a little girl named after the constellation, after the Goddess of sunrise._

 _She'd be my sunrise._

 _She'd be the light that rises up and blinds me, the light that I'd follow out of the darkness._

* * *

 **Alright, a short Chapter 10 is finished. It's a chapter to show the love Draco has for his mother, and the love she has for him. I really wanted to showcase that instead of just talk about it because I like when Draco's mother is the apple of his eye. It shows that he has feelings too, and that he loves his mother, and this his decision to take the mark is to save her. He's really a sweet boy.**

 **And then, with Blaise, well, it might have been to _foreshadow_... What do you guys think?**

 **And Draco decides to write a letter to Hermione because, well, she's Hermione. Let's face it: Hermione is a curious little girl, and she'll be intrigued to know all of Draco's secrets and his reasoning behind the Dark Mark. Wouldn't you want to know too?**

 **Anyways, I appreciate the love, and I even appreciate the reviews. Even though some people didn't like the last chapter, I feel like it was necessary. So anyways, thanks for the reviews, faves and follows!**

 **Next is Chapter 11, aka Hermione's chapter, aka, the chapter in which Hermione Granger gets the letter and makes a decision to see Draco ... Or not.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time, no see. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Like I said, College is brutal. Anyways, introducing Chapter 11.**

* * *

I walked steadily down the hallway, brushing off my skirt and knee-length socks as I sucked in some oxygen. My legs were shaking, and my stomach was quivering, but I managed to make it to the Great Hall without vomiting again.

"Hermione," Ron greeted me, his little brunette slut passing me a haughty glare. I ignored Lavender and smiled at my ginger best friend. "What happened? Are you okay? You just ran out of here while Harry was talking."

I threw Harry an apologetic smile, and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I'm sorry. I just haven't been feeling myself these days." Actually, it's been a month of vomiting and having an urge to use the bathroom. Those were two common symptoms of-

I shuddered with fear, and Harry squeezed my hand again. I wouldn't even go down that lane. If I did, I would think about the Death Eater. I'd think about the future that I didn't want, the future that I just couldn't have.

"Please Harry, what were you saying before I left?"

He nodded, and his brow furrowed. "I was just wondering if Draco knew about the attack on the Burrow."

I rolled my eyes. _Bloody fucking hell. Not that shit again._ I cringed at the curse words I thought up. I cut off all ties with Malfoy, and his influence on me was still present. "Harry, please don't start this again."

"You can't tell me that you think Draco didn't have anything to do with the attack."

"I actually think he didn't." And that was true. Malfoy may be a Death Eater, but he was still a young one. I doubt that Bellatrix Lestrange would let her blonde nephew know that she was going to attack the Burrow. She probably thought he was just a young boy, a Death Eater novice. He wasn't anything special.

"So you're telling me that you still think Draco Malfoy isn't a Death Eater?" Harry asked me, exasperated at my denial.

I bit my lip but nodded, whispering, "I still think he isn't." I excused myself and rushed out of the Great Hall, guilt clouding my heart and tears stinging my eyes. I knew the right thing to do was tell Dumbledore, Harry, and the Order members that Malfoy was a Death Eater. There was a Death Eater in the bloody castle, and I knew about it. I just couldn't say it. I couldn't tell anyone what I knew. Despite how much I hated Malfoy for what he was, I just couldn't put his secret out to the world. No matter how much I knew it was the right thing to do, I couldn't let the Order, or Harry, or even Dumbledore bring harm to Malfoy. My brain could fight my heart all day long, but I knew I was still in love with Draco Malfoy.

I wiped some tears from my eyes as I leaned my head against the cold window, staring out at the blanket of snow that covered Hogwarts' courtyard. How many nights had I spent dreaming of me and Draco making sweet love in the Room of Requirement? How many days had I spent crying over my lost lover? I had been a miserable wreck this Christmas break, barely cracking a smile or laugh with my parents as we traveled all over Sweden. I had cried all day in the bathroom on Christmas Day as I got a silver necklace as a present, a platinum chain with a dazzling emerald in the form of a heart as the pendant, red rubies bordering the emerald heart. On the back of the pendant was the inscription, _My Gryffindor Queen._ A note came with it, saying: _You can hate me forever but know that I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you. I will love you for the rest of my living days, and I will spend those days in darkness. I am cold without you, Queen. I will be cold without you forever because I know that I do not deserve your warmth. I am so sorry for my decision, but this is my life now. If forgetting me will help you move on, then please, forget that I exist. But I will love you forever, Hermione Granger._

Of course, how was I supposed to forget him after that note and beautiful necklace? I shoved my hand into my pocket, my fingertips gliding over the emerald as Blaise Zabini hollered my last name. I turned to watch him warily as he spotted me and strutted towards me with a lazy smile on his smooth face. He approached me and bowed dramatically. "My Lady Mudblood," he greeted me, and I banged the back of my head against the window. This was the last thing I needed right now. All I wanted to do was take this skirt off to let my stomach breathe.

"What?" I asked indifferently, looking at the boy impassively.

He took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me, a broad smile on his face. "A letter arrived for you at post after breakfast."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you have it then?"

"Ah, milady, I was quietly walking behind that red-headed Weasel you are acquainted with when this letter happened to fall from his fingertips. I, being the gentleman that I am, picked it up to shred it and laughed when I saw the name Granger drawled on the front. As I continued walking, I noticed you dazing out of this window like a complete nutter, and I figured that I would just deliver the letter to you. Please, take it."

I snatched the letter from him, remembering that Ron had been looking for something, and when I asked, he told me it was a paper for me. I told him not to worry about it and that I'd probably find it later, and we had left for breakfast with Harry before I made a quick escape to throw up in the girl's lavatory.

"No thanks, Granger?" Zabini asked in a mock offended tone. "After all that I've done for you this morning, and you so rudely look at me with hateful eyes."

"Because I hate you, Zabini."

He smirked and turned on his heel, yelling at me over his shoulder, "I'd rather you hate me than Draco. He's a miserable, _cold_ bloke, Granger." Before I could ask him to elaborate, he disappeared down the hall. I groaned and followed the boy down the hall, glancing at the clock as hundreds of students filled the halls after ending their breakfast. _Cold._ Why had he directed that word with Draco? Well of course, he was Draco's best friend. I groaned again as I realized that Draco had probably told Blaise _everything_ , and I held the letter with shaking hands. As I looked at it, I got an unfamiliar sinking feeling in my gut that this letter was nothing good. I made it to Potions before anyone else, and I entered the class, sitting at the back as I cleaned a cauldron for the lesson today. The door opened a few minutes after I had entered, and I glanced curiously at whoever walked in. No one walked in when I did. No one was ever as early as I was. My breath left me as Draco Malfoy sauntered into the room, his cheeks sunk into his face, and dark circles under his eyes. He had a purple bruise on his right cheekbone, and I urged to kiss it away, my lips twitching with longing. I bit my bottom lip as Draco looked at me, his gray eyes darkening to black as his step faltered near my desk. We said nothing as we just looked at each other, longing evident in both of our eyes. Slowly, he nodded towards me and continued to his desk, dropping his bag carelessly onto the ground and sinking into his chair, dropping his head into his hands and shaking slightly. I looked away from the boy, my eyes stinging with tears as my heart tugged towards him. I may hate what lifestyle he chose for himself, but I was a compassionate person. No one deserved to be in despair like this, to be drowning in so much emotional pain like this. Didn't Draco always tell me that he needed me, that I kept him sane? I glanced at him as he rested his arms on the desk and leaned his head on them. What was happening to him now that I was gone? How was his mother? What torture did Draco have to endure, or what torture did he have to inflict on others? My head throbbed with questions, pleading for information that I needed in order to sleep at night without crying.

My lips parted, and before I could stop myself, I asked loudly, "Why did you give me the necklace?"

Draco's head flew up, and his pale face turned to me curiously. I stared at his beauty, even if he looked sick and wary. He was always going to be beautiful to me, with his gray eyes and plump lips, his white blonde hair, his aristocratic nose, his masculine jaw line. "Excuse me?" he asked, his eyes squinting curiously at me.

"I know it was you. The present said from Harry, but Harry wouldn't send me an emerald necklace. And there was a note."

His eyes widened. "A note?"

I nodded slowly, my brow scrunching together as he stared at me indifferently. "Did you not send me a present?"

His lips twitched, and he hesitated before answering, "I didn't send you a note." His eyes widened larger, and he cursed loudly. "Fucking Zabini."

"What?"

"Granger, let's not talk about this. Actually, let's not talk at all."

I glared at him and stood suddenly, his nose flaring as I stalked towards him and pointed a finger at him. "All you've ever done is lie to me, Draco. The least you could do is tell me the truth now. I'm not stupid! I know it was you."

"Damn it Granger! Yes, I got you a fucking necklace! I bought the necklace even before you found out what I was! When you so rudely _left_ me, I still had the necklace. I kept it, and I wrote a note, but I didn't plan to send it. Fucking Blaise must have gotten a hold of that shit and sent it to you. Damn, I hate that kid."

I pouted, and he raised a perfect blonde eyebrow. "You didn't want me to have it?"

He scoffed and leaned away from me, taking a piece of my heart with him. "Don't be daft, Granger. Of course I wanted you to have it. I wouldn't have bought it for you if I didn't. I just… I had it before you left. It was supposed to be a Christmas present for you, but I figured you wouldn't want anything from me after that night in the Room of Requirement."

"Why would you think that?"

He looked at me incredulously. "Well, when a woman tells me she hates me and doesn't want to love me, I'm under the impression that she'd refuse any gift I sent her."

"But I kept it."

His lips parted, and his tongue ran swiftly over his upper lip. I squirmed, closing my legs together as my insides churned deliciously. "What did you say?" he whispered, his face glowing.

I swallowed and muttered, "I kept it." I grasped the chain in my pocket and gingerly pulled it out, showing the glittering necklace to him. He let out a loud breath and looked at me in amazement, his eyes shining with gorgeous stars. I gasped and leaned closer to him unconsciously. "I couldn't refuse it. Draco, it's beautiful. And the inscription-"

"Like I said, I got that before you left. It was to tell let you know that you were my queen." He swallowed and leaned into me, our lips mere inches apart. "That you would always be my queen, and I would always adore you like a king should. Hermione, I love you. I will always love you."

Tears spilled unknowingly from my eyes, and his soft thumbs wiped them away, my body shivering as his soft skin glided across mine. His lips parted, and he stood, towering over me as he cupped my cheeks. "Hermione-"

"Draco, I can't do this." I grabbed his wrists and threw them from my face, stepping backwards until my back collided with a desk. Tears fell like waterfalls from my eyes, and his eyes shook with unshed tears. "Draco, it's wrong. It's always been wrong, but we were both too naive, too caught up in our feelings to realize that it was wrong."

He stepped forward, but stepped back instantly and balled his hands into fists. "Was it really wrong, Hermione? I gave you excitement, confidence, happiness. You gave me solace, sanity, love. What is wrong about that?"

"You're a bloody Death Eater, Draco. I can't do that to Harry."

Draco sighed roughly and ran his hands through his hair. "So I'm a fucking Death Eater, Granger!" He rolled the left sleeve of his white shirt up and ripped off the bandage, and I sobbed in disgust as the Dark Mark glared menacingly at me. "This is what the fuck I have to be to keep my mother alive! I don't have a _fucking choice!_ I am not you Granger! I don't get to decide what person I become! I have to be a Death Eater, or I die!"

I sobbed and clutched at my chest, crying harder as tears slid down his sunken cheeks. "Then let someone help you, Draco! Go to Dumbledore-"

He growled and threw his cauldron across the room, and I screamed as I collided loudly with the stone wall. "I can't do that, Granger! Damn you! I don't need his help! I don't need your help! I don't want it, and I don't bloody deserve it! Fuck you! Fuck you and your little groups of good lions! You think you can just tell me that I need help, that I should get some help, but you cannot _help_ this!" He gestured to his Dark Mark. "This is what I have become! This is the shit that I have to deal with for the rest of my life!" He fell into his chair, grasping his hair and pulling it, his voice cracking as he said softly, "I don't deserve help. I don't deserve you."

My eyes had opened to the torture that Draco was going through, the internal struggle that he had to deal with. I stepped towards him, resting my hands on gently on his head, but he jerked away and glared icily at me. I stepped back and stared at him, the stranger that I was in love with. "Don't touch me," he snarled at me, and I kept my mouth closed to keep the sob from escaping. "I don't deserve you, Granger. You're right. This was wrong. We were too blind to see that this wasn't going to last." He turned in his desk and stared straight ahead, wandlessly bringing his cauldron back to him and repairing it. "Just leave me, Granger. Forget me. Please."

I nodded mutely and wiped the tears from my face, stepping softly towards my seat and sitting down. A few minutes later, students starting pouring in, and I frowned as Blaise shot me a wink. He sat next to Draco, then looked back at me curiously until he noticed the sadness in my eyes and the tension in Draco's shoulders. Blaise sighed and shook his head, patting Draco on the shoulder until Draco shook him off and hid his face in his hands.

 _Forget me._

I could never forget him now. Not now that I had seen the angst in him. Not now that I had seen the deep sadness and despair in him. I slapped myself mentally, angry at myself for walking out on Draco that night. How could I be so quick to judge him when I didn't even know the full story? How could I leave him, knowing how deep my love for the boy ran? I looked longingly at him, apologies clouding my mind as he slumped in his seat, rolling his sleeve down hastily before someone saw the mark. I wanted to cry again, wanted to wrap myself around him and apologize for how I treated him that night. I was supposed to be the sensible one, the one who takes all perspectives into mind before making a decision. How could I just decide to hate him when I didn't put myself in his shoes to see how he was feeling? How could I not think that being a young Death Eater was horrible?

Even as I thought of apologizing, I shook my head and frowned. I was sorry for not thinking about this situation, sorry for acting irrationally before talking it out, but I was not sorry for breaking off our affair. We were in too deep, too in love, and we would never be together. The fact remained that he was a Death Eater, and I was on the opposite side. I was supposed to fight Death Eaters, and they were supposed to fight my side. We were on opposite sides of the war. We had grown up in different households, grew up with different lives. We were always on opposite sides, and we would never be together. We would betray the people we loved. He'd betray his mother if he was with me, and I'd betray my friends, my family, and the Order if I was with him. We were destined to be apart, destined to be separated from each other. Something was going to come between us, and it happened to be the most horrible thing. He was a Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort. I couldn't bring myself to consort with the enemy.

But what if he got help? I scoffed to myself. That still wouldn't be an excuse for us. He didn't want help. He felt like he didn't deserve it, but how could he say that when it seemed like he was forced into this lifestyle? He deserved help. He deserved someone to care for him and support him as he struggled with the hate he had for himself. Even though the mark was forced him, he wasn't a bad person. I knew personally that Draco Malfoy was a good guy, a sweet and caring man, a protective man, a loving man. He worth much more than the evil mark branded on his forearm, and I just wish that he knew that. He deserved way more than he thought.

He did deserve me, and I wanted him to have me.

He just couldn't. It was forbidden. It wasn't right for us to have each other.

A tear fell from my eye, and I hastily wiped it away as Ron and Harry walked in at the last minute, the bell ringing and Slughorn bounding in with a joyful smile on his face.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked with concern, and I smiled genuinely at my best friend. I couldn't be with Draco because of Harry. I couldn't betray my best friend. I was fighting for the good of the wizarding world, fighting with Harry for a better life to live. Draco was fighting against that, whether he chose to fight against it or not. The point was that he was on the opposite team, and I would never betray my teammates, especially not Harry Potter, the captain.

"I'm fine Harry," I said, and I kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me curiously, but gave me a shy smile and a nudge to the shoulder.

"Oi, Hermione," Ron piped in, his blue eyes glittering with joy. I beamed at him, trying to force the guilt out of my soul. Ron was my best friend. No matter how many fights and arguments we had, he was my brother. I hated that I betrayed him too, that I fell in love with someone who bullied Ron every single day and night. How could I forget all of the times Ron cursed Draco for all of the rude words he said? How could I smile at Draco and ignore all of the angry frowns he forced on Ron's face? Ron didn't deserve that treatment; no one did.

And how could I forget that, six years ago- even one year ago- Draco would've loved to be a Death Eater and torture a Mudblood?

Specifically, the Mudblood Queen: me.

"What is it, Ron?" I asked him, eager to feel his joy spread to me.

He dug into his bag and dropped a piece of parchment in front of me. "I found that paper I was looking for. The one that's for you."

I looked at it to see that it was my DADA homework that I let Ron and Harry "borrow". I didn't even know that he had misplaced it. "Thanks, Ron. I found that other paper you wanted to give me, too."

His brow furrowed. "What paper?"

"Weren't you looking for another one?" I pulled out the letter, my name drawled elegantly on the front.

Ron frowned and said, "No, I don't know what that is. Hermione, I had lost your DADA homework. Then, I found it under Harry's bed. That's the paper I was looking for to give you. I'm not sure where that letter came from."

My eyes widened, and I stared incredulously at Blaise Zabini. As if he felt eyes on him, he looked at me curiously until he spotted the letter in my hand. He smirked at me and winked, nodding his head at Draco before facing Slughorn.

"What the bloody hell?" I muttered to myself, and I shoved the paper back into my pocket. It burned like fire against my side. _Hermione._ Why, _why_ was I so stupid when it came to Draco Sodding Malfoy? There's no way that Ron could write my name that elegantly, that perfectly. Ron didn't even write letters! And how would Ron even have a letter addressed to me? If Ron had had that letter, he would've opened it and read it before it got to me. Ron was just that nosy and protective over me. But when my head was filled with Draco Malfoy, every strand of common sense that I had flew out the window. If someone had told me that they saw Dumbledore flying on a pig, I would've believed it because I was so focused on my thoughts of Draco.

Well fuck him.

Fuck him and this damn letter that he gave me. He didn't want me. He didn't deserve me, like he said. He put me through Hell, making me fall in love with him only to tear himself away from me by revealing his mark. He put me through Hell, making me betray my friends and feel guilty for consorting with the enemy. As Slughorn lectured, and I answered his questions correctly and boldly, I forced all thoughts of Draco Malfoy out of my head. The letter weighed heavily in my pocket, the necklace anchoring itself to me, but I ignored the feeling. If Draco felt like he didn't deserve me, that he didn't deserve help, than maybe he didn't. If he felt like he should be alone, then maybe he should. I didn't have the strength to pull him out of his self-pity hole. Let him stay there and rot. I couldn't be with him anyway. My loyalty to the Light, to Harry Potter and the Order, was much more important than loving Draco. It was stronger than loving Draco Malfoy, and I needed to pour my strength into fighting Draco's kind.

After all, he would have no problem fighting my kind. He hated us anyway.

 ***Later, at ten o'clock at night***

I let the tears fall as I quickly ran to the Room of Requirement. My footsteps were light as I ran to the fifth floor, spotting my target as he paced in front of the wall three times. He ran faster, and I he glared into my direction before looking at me in surprise.

 _I love you so much. I need you more than I need my own life._

"Granger-"

I ran into him, grabbed his face, and kissed him with so much ferocity that he stumbled back into the wall, his hands grabbing my hips roughly as I stuck my tongue into his mouth. He groaned and clutched me to his chest, his tongue plunging into my mouth, and I moaned hungrily into the snog. He pulled his head away, breaking our kiss, and our breathing was ragged.

"Hermione, what-"

"I need you too," I muttered, tears falling down my eyes. His eyes softened on me, and he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"You read it."

I nodded. "In Potions, I told myself that I wouldn't read it. I told myself that if you thought you shouldn't have me, then maybe you didn't really deserve me. I was so mad at you, mad because you felt like you had no goodness, mad because you wouldn't get help, mad because you were willing to push me away. I was just exhausted and guilty. I'm in love with my best friends' enemy, for Merlin's sake! You're my enemy now too, just because of the mark. I felt like we should just stop this, stop seeing each other. The guilty and frustration wasn't worth it. I went through the whole day with your damn letter in my pocket, and I was just so curious. I was determined to not let the words in the letter change my mind about you, but it did. Oh Draco, I should've tried to listen to you, to talk to you! I shouldn't have left you like that! I should-"

He pressed his finger on my lips and gave me a small smile. "I understand why you did. It was a shock, Hermione. It was a surprise that you didn't know the pain I went through."

I cried every single day, Draco. I missed you so much, but you're a Death Eater. I know now that you were forced, but that doesn't change what you are."

He stared at me warily, his fingers digging into my hips. "What are you saying then?" he asked roughly.

I caressed his cheeks, frowning at the tiredness in his eyes. He was tired of this, tired of being a Death Eater, tired of me fighting my love for him, tired of worrying about his mother. Everything, _everything_ was in that letter, and I was overwhelmed with how honest he had been. If I had never left him, he would've told me all of that to my face. He wouldn't have had to write a letter, having just a little bit of hope that I would read it. Thank Merlin he had that hope. We wouldn't be standing here, embracing each other if he had given up all hope. That was just another quality of Draco that showed how he was a good guy. He had hope.

"I'm saying that I love you, and I can't imagine being without you. I'm saying that I hate having to betray my friends, but I need you more than my next breath. I need you in my life, Draco. I'll follow you to the end, if that's what I have to do."

"Hermione." He grasped my head and kissed me roughly, his lips dancing smoothly with mine. He walked us back into a wooden door, and he hastily opened it, pulling me inside without ever disconnecting our passionate kiss. Our tongues danced together in a beautiful dance, a dance filled with memory and familiarity. He broke our kiss to pull our shirts over our heads, and my lips were back on his. He raked my nails down his chest, tugging hard on his nipples, and he groaned desperately, shoving his groin into mine. Goosebumps broke on my skin, but my body heated up to bowling point. I pushed my pelvis back into his, and he roughly grabbed my butt, grinding our intimate parts together until I was gasping and whimpering with pleasure. His lips sucked on the side of my neck, and I squealed as he bit it and licked the bite. He trailed open-mouth kisses to my throat, suckling and biting, leaving red marks all over my skin. I was moaning, shuddering in his arms. He unclasped my satin bra with one hand, tugging off to see my heaving breasts.

"Hermione," he groaned huskily, his hands flexing on the globes of flesh. I moaned and arched my breasts into his palms, shivering as he tugged and palmed my hardened nipples. "You've grown." Have I? Another symptom of-

I cried out as his hot tongue licked my right nipple, and my hands roughly fisted his hair and pulled him closer to my breasts. He chuckled and tugged my nipple into his hot mouth, and I groaned as he bit and sucked on my hardened bud. He trailed soft kisses to my other breast, doing the same thing with my other nipple, and my sex quivered, desperate for relief.

"Draco, please," I breathed out, my body grinding against his. His fingers trailed down my torso, and he jerked my skirt and panties down my legs in one smooth move. His fingers were inside of me in second, and I cried out as they pumped mercilessly into me.

"Draco!" I screamed, my legs shaking with effort to stand. I unbuckled his belt and tugged his trousers down his legs, breathing raggedly as I slid his silk boxers down to get to my goal. Draco hissed in my ear and bit my earlobe when my hands wrapped around his thick length, pumping him quickly and tickling his balls. He groaned as I rubbed my thumb over his tip, feeling the salty bead of arousal cling to my thumb. Draco's lips fell back onto my lips, and I moaned as his tongue plunged into my mouth at the same quick rhythm of his fingers.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he whispered, his fingers slowing down their torture inside of me, his thumb rubbing gently over my clit.

I moaned and shuddered. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy. I love you so much."

"I'll never stop, Hermione. If you feel like my life is too much handle, and you decide to leave, I'll still never stop loving you."

"I'll never leave you again, Draco. I'll always come back to you anyway." He smiled and kissed me again, grabbing me and wrapping me legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed, his lips massaging mine, and laid me down gently. He stared lustfully at me, his plump lips curling into an adoring smile as he climbed over me, his naked body pressing down into mine.

"Do you love me that much?" he asked, caressing my face with his fingertips. "Did you love me enough to read the letter and come back to me?"

I smiled at him. "Draco, even if I hadn't read the letter, I think I would've come back to you. I love you too much to stay away. Sure, I was mad at the time, and I told you and myself that I hated you, that I did deserve better, but I don't. I deserve you, the good and the bad. There's no one in this world that can make me feel the way you make me feel. No one can get my blood boiling, can get me angry enough to slap them, get me excited enough to fuck them all over the castle. No one can love me like you do, have enough hope that I'd come back. Draco, I've never had someone care for me that much, love me so much that they feel like they'd die without me. I crave you. I need you as much as you need me. You've always been my happy place. When being the nerdy, bookworm Gryffindor got too much, I was able to come to you and be myself. I was able to be the bossy, prideful, conceited, passionate Hermione Granger that my friends don't know. They'd judge me, think I was crazy. But you? You don't judge me. You don't care how I am, you take me as I am. I've never had someone take my faults as well as my good traits. I've never had someone accept my imperfections. I love you for that. I love you for helping me build confidence in myself. I'm know now that I am truly beautiful. I know now that there is beauty on the outside of me, and that my beauty doesn't just lie in my brain. I _am_ beautiful, and you're the only boy who's ever made me feel that way. So, I love you. There's no way to describe how much I love you, how much I care for you. I'd take every bad vein in you for the good ones. Just as you accepted me for my faults, I need to accept you for yours."

His eyes shined brightly on me, his lips parted to accommodate his irregular breathing. He groaned, and in one swift movement, he was buried deep inside of me. I screamed as he pushed to the hilt, my body on fire from his love.

"I memorized that letter," he groaned out huskily, his hips rocking slowly into me. I clasped my legs around his waist, my hands digging into his hair. He moaned as I tugged, and he thrust hard into me. "I rewrote it 140 times, trying to get it right. One wrong word, and you wouldn't come back to me. I _had_ to have hope, Hermione. I had to believe that you'd come back to me. I love you so much."

I blinked the tears away, focused on feeling his hard length pump in and out of me a slow, love-making rhythm. I wanted him to move faster, harder, but I knew that he needed this. I would give him this. "I'm so glad you had hope. I love you."

He shook and kissed my temple, his hips rocking patiently into mine. _"Dear Hermione, let me start by saying I love you. I will always love you, no matter how you feel about me. You could hate me and vow to kill me, and I'd still be completely and obsessively in love with you."_

"Draco!" I cried out as his hips slammed into mine.

He growled and bit my throat, his hips thrusting harder, but still rotating slowly. _"I remember when we first started this affair. I thought of you as nothing more than some Muggleborn for my sexual pleasure. I had no idea I'd crave your laughs, your smiles, your eyes, your heart. I love you so much. I need you more than I need my own life."_

His voice was a soft whisper in my ear, increasing the goosebumps on my skin, increasing the swell of my heart as I loved him even more.

" _That night you saw my mark, that horrible night you left me, you took my heart with you. You took my whole soul with you. I wanted you to stay, just stand by the door and listen to me so I could explain. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for leaving like you did. I was at first, but I understood why you did. You're Hermione Granger, Muggleborn of the century, Harry Potter's secret weapon, Gryffindor Queen. I'm Draco Malfoy, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, Harry Potter's enemy, the Slytherin King. I'm an elite, a Death Eater's child. I was going to be a Death Eater, whether it was now or when I turned thirty-six. You and I, we could never be, could we?"_

Tears slid down my cheeks restlessly as he slowed his pace, bringing his length completely out of me before plunging in again. He kissed my tears away, and I smiled solemnly. We could be together, Draco. I was stupid to think we couldn't try. I was Hermione Granger. I loved challenges. I loved succeeding those challenges.

" _I know why you left me, but you never let me explain why I have the Dark Mark, why I've branded myself as your enemy. I'm Lucius Malfoy's only son and heir. He's a Death Eater, so, by birth, I would become a Death Eater too. When Potter pushed the Dark Lord away the first time, my parents thought that I would never have to go through initiation, that I'd never have to become a Death Eater. They were wrong. When he came back, we all knew that I'd have to be initiated one day, but I never thought it would be while I was still at Hogwarts."_

I ran my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as he thrust shallowly in me, as tears fell like rain from his gray storm clouds. He smiled warily at me, giving me a brief but sweet kiss. I didn't want him to recite this to me, but I knew it would help him. If listening was the only way I could help, then I'd gladly open my ears to his words.

" _It was my father's fault, really. If he had never become a Death Eater back in his young years, I wouldn't be in the situation. He did, though, and now, I had to deal with the consequences of his bad choices. Then, last year when you and your little Gryffindor team put my father in Azkaban after defeating him in the Department of Mysteries, I knew I would be a Death Eater by the summer. Lucius had failed the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord punished me and my mother. He cornered me into getting the mark. He told me that my father was a disappointment, and as a result, I needed to step up and be the man of the house, take my father's place to restore the Malfoy name in the Dark circle. I hesitated to answer, because I wanted to say no. I knew what would happen if I said no, but I wanted to disobey the Dark Lord. He caught my hesitation and cursed my mother on the spot. So, I said yes."_

"Merlin, I'm so sorry," I cried for him. Even though I had read these words, it was more emotional to hear Draco's watery voice said the words. He kissed me again, giving me a sharp thrust with his member, and I squealed in delight. His slow thrusts, the hard slap of our pelvises against each other, the sweet kisses and solemn truth he spilled to me were putting me on the edge. I bit my lip, determined not to orgasm until he finished his story, until he could fully give himself to me.

" _I had to say yes, Hermione. Please understand that. If I didn't, he'd kill my mother. If I don't complete his tasks, he's gonna' kill my mum. That's the one thing, besides you, that I need in my life. My mother is my world, my everything. You have my love Hermione, but my mother has all of me. She is a part of me just as I am a part of her. I needed her to live. I had to say yes. I didn't have a choice. Merlin, I didn't have a bloody choice. You and I, we grew up in two different circles. While you've always got to make your own decisions without any harsh consequences, I could not. Once, when I was seven, my father told me not to ride my broom around the manor. I chose to disobey him, I chose to say no to him. He responded by having a house-elf beat me, and then he took my mother on a two-week holiday in Italy. I cried each day and night that I couldn't see my mother. When they came back, I didn't leave her side for a month."_

How could Lucius punish a child by taking away his happiness? It was true, Draco just couldn't make his own decisions. If he chose the wrong one, he was punished.

" _I learned then that I had no choice in my decisions. That may be why I was such a horrible person to you. You've always been attractive, but you were inferior to me. So, I was angry for thinking you were even remotely pretty. I was angry because, as I grew up, you were forbidden. I didn't want you, not at those times of our younger years, but I was angry because even if I did, I couldn't have you. I'd be punished for liking you, for wanting you. The fact that I didn't even hav a choice to pick the girl I wanted to have a crush on pissed me off. Then, I became a Death Eater, and I had to grow up quickly. Then, you come along and lure me into your sexual trap. It wasn't supposed to turn into love. It was an obsession I had with you. I was obsessed with having something that I wasn't allowed to have, obsessed that you could make my nightmares run away, obsessed that when I was with you, I didn't see myself as a Death Eater. I was just Draco, and you were just Hermione. I craved for those moments. I live for those moments. I'd kill just to have those moments again."_

I cried out, shaking with desperation as his thrusts started to pick up, as his hips slammed into mine quickly. His member thickened, and I raked my nails down his back to hear him curse and slam harder into me.

" _I had dream, Hermione. I dreamed that you and I were married. We sat on the porch of this small, quaint house, because I know how much you hate massive mansions. There was this little girl running around, chasing small lion cubs and baby snakes. She had big gray eyes, light brown freckles, and chestnut curls. She was Aurora Malfoy, a product of you and me. I woke up from the dream, tears streaming down my face because that's what I wanted. That's the future that I need, even if I don't deserve it. Oh God, Hermione, if you were pregnant with my child, I'd get the help that you want me to get. I wouldn't put my child through the torture and pain I went through for sixteen years. I want her to have a better life, a better family, a better father. Oh God, Hermione-"_

"Hermione, I love you so much!" he grunted with tears running down his face. He pulsed in me, his pelvis slamming ruthlessly into mine, and I sobbed his name, my entire body tingling and shaking as I came ferociously, my eyes open and wide, staring directly into his lust-filled ones. He grunted and growled, screaming my name as he threw his head back and released himself in me, coating my insides with his thick arousal. He continued to pump shallowly into me after he came, spreading hot and wet kisses all over my face, caressing me with his love.

" _I hope that when you read this letter, you'll have a better understanding of my life. Maybe you'll understand the pressure that I'm under, and why I just couldn't give you to someone better than me. The truth is, there is no one better for you. I am what you need, just as you are what I need. I have a small sliver of hope that you'll read this and come back to me, come back and love me. I don't deserve you or your love, but I'll be damned if someone else gets what I need to live, what I need to breathe. When you read this, I just hope that you'll love me again. Even if you don't, even if you never love me again, I hope you can forgive me. If you can forgive me, maybe I can forgive myself. If you can move on, maybe I'll be able to redeem myself in the future. But I'll never forget you, Hermione. I'll never stop loving you. I'll redeem myself, and I'll be a better man, because you've taught me how important love is. You've shown me how important it is to have that feeling, even if it hurts sometimes. Hopefully, I can show my future wife the love that I've showed you, and maybe she can love as much as you loved me. I'll never deserve it, but I'll thank you for it. You showed me how to be loved, and how to love someone else. I am forever grateful to you, Hermione Granger. I am forever in your debt._

 _Love,_

 _Draco."_

* * *

 **End of Chapter Eleven.**

 **I'm happy and grateful for the reviews, faves and follows. Without them, I'd probably have forgotten about the story.**

 **But you guys keep me going!**

 **Anyways, the summary of this chapter: Basically, they got back together. I know how much you guys wanted it, and I knew you guys wanted Hermione to read the letter. Ultimately, the letter is what brought them back together. So, in his chapter, Hermione realizes how much she loves Draco, and despite him being the enemy, she couldn't love anyone else. When Hermione is angry, she goes all cold-hearted and emotionless. Bu hey, she learned that he was a Death Eater. How could she just be like "Oh really? Well that's okay, it's not like I'm fighting against you."**

 **No, that's not real.**

 **She was angry, and she needed time to process the information. She needed to think about it, and then, she felt like she should just give up because Draco has so much self-loathing and self-pity for himself, he thinks he doesn't deserve or need any happiness or help. Thankfully, his hope to receive Hermione's love again encouraged her, and it influenced her own hope to keep her love for him alive. It's going to be hard to try and get Draco to realize that he's worth more than the Dark Mark on his arm, but do you guys think she can handle that challenge? Do you think he'll ever think better of himself?**

 **Oh, and there is another little surprise coming for the couple. A surprise that will test the couple's love for one another, but will also test how they feel about themselves.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12

"I know that you're a Death Eater."

I sighed and opened my eyes slowly, my gray gaze shifting to the naked Aphrodite by my side. She stared at me indifferently with her honey orbs of beauty, and my breath hitched as my eyes raked over her body. She was a petite and slim girl, with perky and full breasts. There were freckles all over her. I knew because I bit them every night.

"Yes," I told her, my eyes coming back to hers, "you know that already. Have you finally decided that you should leave me forever?"

She rolled her eyes and crawled over me, her legs resting on either side of me, and her plump bottom was close to my hardening member. Good morning to him.

"No," Hermione said irritably, and I smiled. "I'm not leaving you. We've been through that shit already, let's move on from it."

I shrugged and settled my hands on her hips gingerly. "Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you still haven't told me what tasks Voldemort gave you."

I flinched at the name, and rolled my eyes at my lover. "Granger, it's not for you to know."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. This isn't a matter of trust. I don't want you involved in that bloody shit. It's evil. It's not for you."

She frowned and cross her arms over her chest haughtily. "I'm a big girl, Draco. I've helped Harry find the Sorcerer's Stone, I've been petrified, I've helped an innocent man escape Azkaban, I've been unconscious underwater for a long time, I've fought in the Department of Mysteries, and through all of that, I've overshined all Pureblood pupils as a Muggleborn witch. I think I can handle the tasks that you've been given. It's not going to scare me off. I'm tougher than I look, Draco."

I didn't doubt that. I didn't doubt that she was a "big girl". I knew she wouldn't run if I told her my tasks; she loves me too much. Still, carrying out these tasks were my responsibilities, my burdens. I never wanted to lay them on Hermione's shoulders. She didn't deserve to be burdened and weighed down by my troubles. She already was being weighed down by my Death Eater secret, lying to her friends and facing my Dark Mark every night we were together. That was already too much for her, no matter how much she tried to brush it off and act indifferent to it. I knew, though, that if I told her my tasks, she'd do anything to help me. I couldn't have her help me with either of them. It would be too much for her to bear, and then, it would add on to the guilt she had of hiding secrets from her friends. No, she didn't deserve that trouble. It was better to leave her in the dark about my tasks.

I rolled us over so that I was on top of her, and I pinned her wrists to the top of the pillow with my hands. Her eyes glittered with lust, and she smiled innocently at me. My cock hardened instantly, and I rubbed it slowly into her cleft. Her lips formed into a moan, and I grinned cockily. I loved that I could do this to her with one motion. I loved that I was the only fucking person in this damn world that could- and would- do this to her. No one else could have her. No one else could touch her. She was mine to possess, to control, to love.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I asked her huskily, my lips brushing the shell of her ear. She moaned loudly, her hips arching to rub against me. "I'm sorry I won't tell you about my tasks. Can I make it up to you?"

She nodded and licked her lips, her hands wriggling to get out of my hold. "You can stick it in me, Draco. Oh please, this is killing me."

I grinned and kissed her briefly, my hips pushing ferociously into hers, making her cry out. "I'm gonna fuck you to death, Hermione." The statement had her gasping for air as her hips rolled into my pushes, and her eyes glazed over with pleasure. In one swift movement, I was inside of her wet, tight cleft, and her walls clamped me desperately.

"Draco!"

I groaned and thrust quickly, my pulse beating erratically in my neck. I spread open-mouth kisses all over her throat, and I sucked on the skin above her breasts. She arched into me, and I let her hands go so they could latch onto my silky hair and pull. She moaned and squirmed as I pounded into her, her breath coming out in delicious pants. One of my hands were buried in her chestnut curls while the other gripped her ass tightly, and I was sure I would leave a bruise there. I licked a hot trail of fire down the middle of her chest, and I kissed my way to her left breast. She tugged on my hair as I tenderly kissed the plump flesh, but when I start to suckle on her flesh, she flinched and pulled my head away.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, pulling out of her and caressing her face with my hands. Her eyes were wide and misty, and she had a small frown on her face. "Did I hurt you? Hermione, are you hurt?"

"No," she shook her head and flashed me a reassuring smile. "My breasts, they're just tender."

My brow furrowed. "So, that's bad."

"No, it's not bad. It's just sensitive, so it hurts when you touch them or bite them. I'm sorry, I must be," she stared at me, her mouth tightening into a line. "On my period," she mumbled while pushing me off of her. She began to put on her clothes, her hands shaking slightly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She turned her head and kissed me softly on the lips. "It's not your fault. It's just my body. The struggles of being a girl. Will I see you tonight?"

I smiled unevenly, my eyes glued to her shaking hands. "Yes, of course. It's not even a question."

Hermione stood and straightened her outfit, running her hands through her bed hair. She was a gorgeous angel, my angel. She turned to me and threw me a dazzling smile before blowing me a kiss. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"And I love you, Hermione Granger." Her smile widened and she almost floated out of the Room of Requirement. I sat back and stared at the door, my heart dropping like lead in my stomach. I knew Hermione loved me, and I was grateful for her love. It was something I needed, something I craved. I wanted her love to belong to me, and I wanted to possess it. But how deep was that love? How much would she love me when I let the Death Eaters into the castle?

Would she stay with me or would she pick her friends in the end?

* * *

There was red and white hearts floating through the streets of Hogsmeade, and I tightened my Slytherin scarf around my neck, a scowl present on my face. It was Valentine's Day, fucking Valentine's Day, and I couldn't find a perfect present for Hermione. Of course, I hadn't know what today was anyway. I had to find out from fucking Zabini. He told me what the day was as he made bottles of contraception potions in order to sell them to some lovey-dovey gits that hoped to get lucky tonight. I freaked out all the way to the Great Hall, and then I had to sit at the table and fume silently as my girlfriend gushed and giggled over Weasley's Valentine gift to her.

A book.

A stupid, little black book, but of course, it meant the world to Hermione Granger. Not once did she glance at me, not once did she smile at me. All of her looks and smiles were directed to the Weasel. All of her giggles and laughs were directed to the Weasel. Even Potter's face showed confusion. Even the Brown girl was fuming like I was. I left the Great Hall with anger vibrating in my veins. I'll be damned if that red-headed prick took Granger's attention away from me.

"Draco," I heard Blaise say, and I was snapped out of my morning memories.

I scowled at the dark smirk he wore on his face, his brown eyes glittering mischievously. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I have the perfect Valentine's gift for you, mate."

My brow rose. "I'm sorry, Blaise, but I'm not gay."

He punched my shoulder, and I glowered at him. "Fuck you. It's a gift for both of us. Pansy Parkinson-"

"No."

"Fuck, Draco, can you let me finish? I know you've gotten a certain bookworm obsession now! I'm not trying to force Parkinson on you. What the bloody hell makes you think I would?"

I had to laugh at my best mate's astonished expression. Yes, before I fell in love with Hermione, before I became obsessed with her, Valentine's Day was a day for Pansy and I to have wild, animalistic sex all over the castle. I felt guilty now, knowing that I only used her for my own needs when she was actually in love with me and looked at our sex as love between a happy couple. Ever since I opened my eyes to Hermione, though, I didn't even look at another girl. It surprised me that I forgot there were girls at Hogwarts. The only girl I saw was Hermione Granger. The only girl I craved was Hermione Granger. If she had a twin, I still would only want the Hermione Granger that I met and fell in love with.

"Blaise, I'm sure Theo would love the present."

Blaise groaned as we walked in the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. Stupid Hogwarts students were running around, having snowball fights, and kissing their significant others. I rolled my eyes as I watched groups of friends snuggle against each other and walk into Honeyduke's. My eyes brightened as I spotted a bushy haired brunette strut from one aisle to the other, a golden smile plastered on her face. A small smile grew on my own face, and my cheeks tinged with pink as Hermione turned to the window and spotted me watching her. Her smile widened, and she waved to me, unaware of the people around her. I almost chuckled to myself, but I gave her a small wave back.

"Who are you looking at?" Blaise asked, trying to see past my head through the window.

I turned and shook my head, but I turned and made my way to Honeyduke's front door. "What were you saying about Theo?"

Blaise followed me in and swatted Daphne Greengrass on her ass, which made her giggle annoyingly and blow kisses at him. "I was saying," he continued, "that Theo won't even touch a girl now that he and Parkinson are done. He won't even look at _you_ now that he knows Parkinson was just trying to make you jealous."

I rolled my eyes, and my mouth watered as the smell of sweets intoxicated me. "She should stop wasting her time."

Blaise agreed. "I know, mate. It was fun in fifth year when she had sex with all of those boys to try and get you to come after her, but now it's just pathetic. I thought she would give it up during the summer when you didn't answer her letters."

I scoffed. "I didn't answer anyone's letters. I couldn't."

Blaise sighed. "Yes, well, the point is that you're not interested."

I walked restlessly through the candy aisles, pushing people out of my way to get to the chocolates. My eyes stopped on my prize, the most delicious piece of candy that I could never tire of. "I'll never be interested in Parkinson, either."

My lover's eyes shot up straight to me as she heard my voice, and a small smirk graced her precious lips. "Malfoy, I didn't take you for a sweet guy."

I smirked right back at her, and sparks of lust lit up in her golden eyes. "I have to be, Granger. Every girl likes a sweet lover."

Blaise rolled his eyes at Hermione, and I arched an eyebrow at him. "Granger, please stop panting over Malfoy. Your breath is melting the chocolate." Blaise flipped off some eavesdroppers as they gaped at me, and they all scattered like flies.

I stifled a laugh as Hermione's glare slid from Blaise to me. I shrugged with a small smirk, as if to say, _That was a good one._

Hermione rolled her eyes at both of us, then plucked a sample of a chocolate Snitch from the sample bowl. With her eyes pointed at me, her soft tongue slid from her parted lips and licked around the ball, a small groan eliciting from her throat. Blaise continued to chatter about Theo and Parkinson, but my eyes were glued to Hermione Granger and the show. My hands balled into fists as I fought to grab her and push my lips onto hers. Her eyes glittered as she bit into the Snitch, her lips sucking onto the ball before she removed it from her lips. Her tongue darted out and slowly licked her bottom lip, taking droplets of chocolate with it. I wanted to go to her and tug her bottom lip into my mouth and suck the chocolate off myself.

She moaned greedily, and the front of my trousers bunched up uncomfortably. "I love sucking on balls," Hermione said huskily, her eyelashes fluttering innocently to hide the lust swirling in her dark eyes.

Blaise stopped complaining and looked at me incredulously, his mouth hanging open in shock. I sucked in a breath and threw Hermione an innocent smile. "You like sucking on lollipops too?" Blaise's mouth fell to the floor, and his eyes almost fell from his head.

Hermione shrugged, her fingers coming up to caress her plump lips. "Only expensive ones." Blood roared in my ears, and my groin tightened too painfully, my eyes blurring with desire as Hermione's tongue swirled around the ball before taking it in her mouth and groaning loudly. She licked the chocolate from her finger and slowly trailed her finger down the front of her pink blouse, my eyes following the leader as it stopped just above her black skirt.

"Isn't it too cold to be wearing a skirt, Granger?" I asked quietly, clearing my throat as Blaise's brow shot to the sky.

Hermione nodded, but ran her hand leisurely down the inside of one of her thighs, which were covered in black stockings. "I've got on stockings, Malfoy. And lace underwear is very warm." With a smirk that could put mine's to shame, she strutted off past me, her shoulder brushing mine, and I shoved my hands in my pockets to adjust my hard member. I turned to watch her walk over to Potter and his red headed sidekick. She took her brown coat from Weasley and flaunted out of the sweet's shop, her hips swaying with triumph.

If she wasn't in the Room of Requirement by ten tonight, I was going to find her and fuck her wherever she stood.

I gritted my teeth, trying hard not to groan as I turned back around, and my groin shifted pleasurably in my silk boxers.

Forget the Room tonight. After I brought her a Valentine's Day present, I was running back to the castle to fuck her wherever she stood.

I grabbed a bunch of chocolate, sugar quills, and Hermione's favorite caramel sweets and paid for them impatiently, telling the clerk to keep the change before stalking out of the shop and to a jewelry shop. I stopped in my tracks, my nose being covered in cold snowflakes as I realized that Hermione didn't wear jewelry. Well, the only jewelry she wore was that necklace I got her for Christmas. Well fuck, if I already got her jewelry, then I shouldn't get her some more! That's so cliché. That's some dumb shit Blaise would do.

Speaking of Zabini…

I turned around to search for my mate, just as a high pitched scream erupted on the street. I rolled my eyes and groaned in annoyance as Daphne Greengrass punched my friend in the face, tears streaming down her face. She stormed off before he could retaliate, her younger sister Astoria glaring at him, but looking adoringly up at me.

"Blaise, what the bloody fuck is your problem?" I growled, pushing Astoria out of the way and making her fall in the snow. She giggled and sighed my name, and I pinched the bridge of my nose. I liked it when I thought Hermione was the only female at Hogwarts. It caused me less stress from other desperate and hopeless women.

He growled and spat at my feet, spraying blood on the snow. "My problem? She just punched me in the nose!"

"Because you pissed her off. I shouldn't be surprised. You've pissed off almost all the girls in Slytherin. This isn't the first time one of them has attacked you." I walked to the boy and clutched his jaw, whipping my wand out and shooting a healing spell at his nose and cleaning spell at his bloodied face. I had perfected my healing spells at the beginning of sixth year. I used healing spells constantly as I tried to heal the bruises and scars inflicted on me during the summer of my training. Then, I had to heal the injuries that I had inflicted on myself.

"She shouldn't be pissed, Draco," Blaise admitted, nodding his head at me respectfully, showing gratitude for fixing him up.

"Well, she is with you. What did you even do?"

"It's her bloody fault! She expected me to buy her a bloody gift for today, and I told her we were shagging buddies. I told her I had no feelings for her, and she started to cry. I tried to make it better. I told her I was getting bored of her-"

"How the fuck does that make someone feel better?"

"Because then she can go find some bloke who might actually like her! Merlin, she should've known she was temporary. The only gift I have is a set of big ass, Ravenclaw twins for Theo and I, and I don't think Daphne would want that particular set of presents."

I groaned with irritation, slapping my best mate on the back of his head. He glared at me, and I returned his glare with more venom. "Is there any girl whose heart you haven't broken?"

"I haven't touched a Gryffindor since Parvati Patil last year."

I cringed and shut my eyes, trying to erase the memories of walking in on Blaise and Patil. They were both a sweaty bundle of limbs, and my room was covered in the smell of sex. Patil was so high on lust, she actually smiled at me and asked me to join. That's when I kicked her and Blaise out, and they finished their business in the Slytherin restrooms.

"My goodness, please don't remind me of that."

"I haven't even looked at Granger."

My face stayed nonchalant, and I wiped off snow from my shoulders, trying to stop the slight shake in my fingers. "You better not have."

He smirked and shook his head. "Apparently, you're the only one that's explored that library."

I nudged him as we walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you openly flirted with her in Honeyduke's, where anyone could've overheard you two. Actually, where a few people _did_ overhear you two."

"Oh really? And pray tell, how the fuck were we flirting? And if I remember, they overheard _you_ mention that she was panting over me. That was completely your fault."

He waved his hand to dismiss my accusation. "Oh, she says she likes sucking on balls, then you ask if she likes lollipops, and she says she only likes expensive ones. Draco, your lollipop is as the most expensive candy there is at this school. Obviously, to anyone overhearing, they would think she was trying to disgust us by saying she likes Weasley's junk, but we all know his lollipop is weak and cheap. Any eavesdroppers would be able to catch on and find out Granger was talking about you."

The tip of my ears burned red, and I squeezed my eyes to get the mental images of my Hermione and Weasley out of my head. If she so much as glanced at Weasley's junk for a millisecond, I was ripping someone apart, and the Dark Lord himself would fear my wrath.

I shook my head and teased him further, wanting to hear his snarky response. "How do you know she wasn't talking about yours?"

He smirked and danced in white street. "Because you were the one responding."

I scowled at him as we walked side by side past the shops, pushing third years out of our way and tripping other students so they could drown in snow. "Zabini-"

"I wouldn't say anything, Draco," he muttered, his middle finger turning up to rudely flip off the Potter boy. Potter arched his brow and marched into the Three Broomsticks, Weasley and Hermione right behind him. She glanced at me and shrugged a little, her nose red with cold, and her eyes glittering like jewels. I hated that she had to follow Potter. I hated that she was his little sidekick. She deserved more, she deserved to be a queen. Potter's dumbass should follow _her_ , not the other way around. He and Weasley weren't worthy of my princess. I wasn't either, but I was a hell of a lot worthier than those pricks now that I've redeemed myself.

"You get all angry and pissy when she's not with you, Draco," Blaise continued, and my jaw twitched. "You can't live without her, can you?"

"I thought we cleared this shit up over the Christmas holidays," I mumbled as I reluctantly followed him into the Three Broomsticks. I avoided eye contact with Hermione, but I could feel her and her friends' burning stares.

"We did, but I actually see how deep your love for her is. You always seem so calm and collected at Hogwarts, so I never thought much about how true your feelings were for her."

"Are."

"Huh?"

"How true my feelings are for her," I muttered, asking Madam Rosemerta for two butterbeers. She looked at me dazedly for a few seconds before nodding and heading off to make the drinks.

"Merlin, does she like you now too?"

I pursed my lips and shook my head quickly. I pulled him to me and whispered, "She's helping me with my tasks."

His eyes widened, and he glanced quickly at the blonde woman. "Rosemerta?"

"Not legally."

"You've got her under the Imperius Curse? Draco, if you don't get killed by You-Know-Who, you're going to rot in Azkaban."

I cringed and pushed him away, grabbing my drink from the woman and gulping it down quickly. I waved my hand for another, and she glanced warily at me. "Don't say that."

He scowled and drank his butterbeer slower. "You honestly think that won't happen?"

"You keep your fucking mouth shut, and it won't."

"And did you tell your little lover to keep quiet?"

I fought the urge to turn and look at her. I wanted to just sit and gaze at her as she hung out with her friends. I wanted to see her smiles, hear her laughs, watch the sunlight from the window cast over her like a halo. "She doesn't know."

Blaise chuckled humorlessly. "Unbelievable. When she finds out you're in Azkaban, I'm not going to hold her as she cries for you."

I slapped my cup down onto the counter, making Blaise flinch. "You won't have to because she won't find out."

"She won't find out from me, that's for fucking sure," he muttered, but I sighed in relief at his loyalty.

"Thank you," I mumbled, and he grunted in response. "If she knew what I was doing-"

"She wouldn't leave you, Draco," he whispered, his voice quieting as I smelled her before I saw her. Potter and Weasley made sure to shove me into the counter before leaving the establishment, but Hermione walked slower. Her hand cautiously caressed the back of my neck for a quick second, and my neck burned like passionate flames at the mere touch. She walked out of the Three Broomsticks, throwing me a small smile through the door window before stalking off after her companions.

"She's so precious, Blaise," I muttered breathlessly. "I can't taint her anymore. She's been tainted enough by me."

"Mate, Hermione is in love with you. I know you don't want to burden her with your faults or your life choices, but she'll carry your burdens with you because she loves you. If you're hurting, so is she. By being in a relationship with you, she agreed to take all of you, the good and the bad. She loves you enough to take the good and the bad and still want to be with you. She loves you enough to prove to you that she deems you worthy of her. A woman like that is a rare beauty. Don't keep lying to her. She'll protect you from the negativity of the outside world just as you try to protect her from your secrets and nightmares."

I scoffed but looked at him hopefully. "She loves me that much?"

He patted me on the back and stood, throwing galleons onto the counter. "If she still came back for you even after finding out your _dark_ secret, she has to love you that much."

 _Love._

My eyes widened, and I grabbed Blaise's wrist tightly, pulling him into the cold world. "You just gave me the perfect Valentine's Day gift."

Blaise groaned and pulled his wrist from my tight hold. "And I'm guessing I have to come with you to pick it. Bloody fucking hell, I hate being your friend."

* * *

I jumped in surprise as the door to the room shut loudly, and I gazed into the eyes of my Gryffindor Princess. She wore a dark green, halter dress that flared out above her knees. The halter straps were tied in a bow behind her neck, and the emerald necklace I gave her for Christmas hung in the middle of her chest, right before the plunge between her delicate breasts, which were hidden behind the square neckline of her dress. Her hair was pinned up in a beautiful updo, with strands of chestnut curls falling on the sides of her face.

"Hermione," I choked out, my cock hardening instantly at my angel. Would I ever lose my attraction for this beautiful queen? Would I ever tire of hardening at her face? As she smiled adoringly at me, I knew I wouldn't. "Love, you didn't have to dress up."

She eyed my button up Oxford shirt and black trousers, and she rolled her eyes at the crimson red tie I wore. "Neither did you, but I won't complain."

"You look amazing."

She walked closer to me, her hands trailing the golden silk sheets of the bed as she stood in between my legs. "Only today?"

My hands gripped her waist desperately, and I looked up at her with amazement. "Always, Hermione. Even when you wake up with your curls knotted together and crust in your eyes, you look beautiful."

Her lips were soft as they caressed mine in a loving dance.

I patted the bed, and she sat down excitedly, her hands shaking as she slid my present from under the pillow. "I've had this room ready way before you got here," she explained, and I whistled with amazement. Of course she had. My girl was never unprepared for anything.

I slid my boxes from under the bed, and she gazed at them. "Three presents for me?" she asked in wonder, eyeing the golden wrapper of the boxes that were stacked on top of each other, tied together with a dark red ribbon.

I nodded and kissed her forehead. "All for you."

Her bright grin almost made me faint with love. "Do you want your present first?" she asked joyously, and before I could answer, she shoved the box towards me.

I chuckled and gingerly took it, untying the green ribbon and carefully unwrapping the silver paper from the box. I opened the box and took out a black book, the same black book that Weasley had given her today at breakfast. My breath quickened, and my heart slid to my throat. "Granger-" I started angrily, but she shushed me and smiled brighter.

"No, it's not a present from Ron. It was never a present from Ron. I had asked him for a bare black book with blank pages a month ago because I knew he had one at the Burrow. He had already had it with him, but he forgot to give it to me."

"Until today."

She nodded. "Until today."

"Why the hell did this book make you so happy then? It has blank pages?"

She nodded again. "I had this present planned for you, Draco. I had planned it for you since December, but then we had a falling out, then we came back together, and then Ron never gave me the book. I nearly forgot about my plan until Ron gave me the book today. I was so ecstatic to have it. It meant that I could finally piece your present together."

My eyes widened at her story, and a slow smile graced my face. "You've had this planned for two months?"

She nodded again, sheepishly, and I threw her a boyish smile. "Never unprepared for anything," she said, and my breath almost left me. Had I not just thought that few moments ago? Were we more in sync than I realized?

I inhaled and opened the book, a gasp flying from my throat as I was thrown into a world of Hermione Granger. Pictures, moving and non-moving, were plastered all over the pages of the book, all of them in color. Some were pictured of Hermione in her younger days, her days before Hogwarts. Every page was a colorful collage of Hermione, and my eyes widened with each page I turned.

"It's a scrapbook of me," she muttered, and my eyes shined on her. She was looking at me carefully, her lips tilting upwards as her eyes shook with unshed tears. "I know how badly you love me. When I'm not there with you, I want you to look at these pictures of me, so I'll always be there some way. There are pictures of me when I was younger, because I want you to show you who I was a child. I know you weren't there, and we didn't even know that the other existed back then, but when you look at my younger pictures, it can feel like you did know I existed. You can see my progression through the years, see how I matured into the woman I am today. I want you to have these memories of me, even if they are only in pictures. That way, when you think of me, you'll know what I look like. If you've ever wondered how I looked or acted as a child, you can look at my photographs. If you wonder how much I love you, you can look at the smiles on my face. They're the same smiles I give you when I tell you I love you. I want you to have evidence of me, Draco, to have proof of me in your life. So, when I'm in the Gryffindor Common Room, and you want to look at me or dream of me, all you have to do is look at these pictures, and I'll be all you dream of."

My gaze shifted to the pictures, and as I flipped to the last page, I nearly groaned with pleasure at the picture. It was of Hermione, of course, but she was covered in my Slytherin Quidditch Robe with the emerald necklace hanging from her neck. Her face was bare of makeup, and her hair fell down to her shoulders in cascading waves, a dazzling, silver crown on her head with glittering emeralds. On the bottom of the page was her neat cursive handwriting, _Draco Malfoy's Princess._

"Seeing as you're called a prince by the Slytherins, and you're the "Malfoy Prince", I thought it was only right for me to take up the title of your princess."

"A princess," I muttered, gazing at my angel as she smiled happily at me. "A queen is more like it, Hermione. Thank you, love. I'll look at these pictures every day and night. I'll study them and memorize every look on your face."

"Draco," she muttered, and leaned in to kiss me hard on the lips. "I love you more than my own life."

I shut my eyes quickly, trying to keep the tears at bay. Her hands gripped my face, and I opened my lips for her, kissing her passionately as our tongues intertwined and hugged intimately. When she released me, my eyes were open and shining like stars upon my glorious moon. She sniffed and caressed my lips with her thumb before reaching for her present. "My turn," she breathed out, and I smiled at her.

She took the presents and unwrapped the ribbon, quickly tearing the paper off of the boxes and laying them next to each other. She opened the first box, and the astonished gasp that left her lips had my heart stopping. She took out the golden book, her eyes wandering all over the cover of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Draco-"

"A book to remind us of our forbidden love affair. A book to encourage a different ending for us than that of Romeo and Juliet. While all of the odds are against us, we're still standing strong and in love. Even though the book ends in tragedy, I looked at it as hope for us to have a happier ending. I crave for a happy ending with you, Hermione Granger."

"It's beautiful. Where did you get such a copy?" she asked in amazement.

"From the bookstore in Hogsmeade. The owner keeps some of her books locked away in her basement because they're too valuable to be sold. It took some convincing from me and Blaise, but we persuaded her to give us the book." _For fifty thousand Galleons per fucking book._

The large and joyful grin on my girl's face was worth the cost. I'd pay for the stars in the sky to make her smile like this. "Even the pages are bordered with golden lace. The pages are even tinted gold, and the worlds are bold and clear in beautiful cursive. Oh, it's beautiful, Draco. Thank you." She held the book to her chest, but set it carefully on the pillow as I gestured to the other two boxes. She ripped the lid off of the second box, and she screamed in delight. She carefully took out the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ , the title carved into a black, hard cover.

"Another book representing our relationship," I explained as she doted over it. The pages were embroidered with silk ribbon on the borders this time, and the letters made such clear, bold words that even a blind person would be able to read this. " _Pride and Prejudice_ explains the differences of a bookworm and intelligent woman and a brooding and rude man. It shows how, even with disapproval from others, they managed to come together on their own, and find love in each other. It was inevitable that they'd come together. No matter what or who stood before them, they knocked down the obstacles and ran towards each other, because they're love for each other was just that strong. No matter how much they tried to fight it, they knew that they would be together for as long as they both lived."

"Why fight the inevitable?" Hermione teased, and she glared at me playfully. "You know these are Muggle books?"

"I'm quite aware of that, yes," I said, a small smile gracing my lips.

"And you read them?"

I smiled proudly. "I actually did, and I actually like Muggle literature."

"You read these books for me?"

"Of course, Hermione. I actually read five entire boxes of Muggle loves stories, but I felt that these suited you and me better."

"How long did that take you?"

I groaned in mock agony, and she laughed. "All bloody afternoon. I skipped lunch, and I had to sneak into the castle during dinner, but I skipped that too and took a nap."

Her eyes widened. "How did you sneak into-"

"Why don't you open your third box, sweetheart? I'm sure you'll like it."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at me while opening the box, and her eyes lit up with amazement as she swiftly took _Beauty and the Beast_ from the box. This book was a deep blue color, with dark green vines curling around the cursive title and the borders of the cover.

"Draco, this is my favorite!" Hermione exclaimed, and the gigantic grin she flashed me made my toes curl, and my heart stop in amazed shock.

"It became a favorite of mine, too," I admitted, watching as she flipped through the fresh pages, her fingers trailing along the black silk ribbon on the edges. "It reminds me that, even when I was a horrid and beastly monster to you, you were still able to open your heart and let me in, able to love me for who I truly am. I will always be grateful to you for that, Hermione. I will always love you for that."

Her eyes closed briefly, and a single tear slipped from her left eyes. I caught it with my thumb and wiped it away, caressing her cheek bone with my finger. Her eyes opened and sparkled like stars as they gazed adoringly on me.

"Draco, there's another present," she announced, a small but nervous smile gracing her lips.

I gently tugged on her stray curls, my eyes raking all over her sweet face. "I'm sure I'll like it."

"That's the thing. I know you will, but a part of me thinks it's too soon for you to have it."

My brow furrowed. "Do you not want me to have it?"

"I do, I do! I just think it's too soon."

"Hermione, I'll love anything you give me. If it's coming for you, I want it. If it's coming from you, I'll love it forever, just like this scrapbook."

Her smile brightened, which made me smile too. "Really?" she asked, her hand slipping under the pillow.

I kissed the tip of her nose, nuzzling her cheek as she sighed in contentment. "Really."

She pulled a small picture from underneath the pillow, her eyes never leaving my face. She held it to her chest for a moment, and I all I saw was the back of it. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest, and my breath was coming in short pants. Eagerness crept into my blood, and anxiety tingled through my bones. I licked my lips as she handed me the picture, and I slowly turned it around to face the truth. My eyes squinted, and my brow furrowed as I stared at the black and white picture. It was a picture of Hermione, but she had the bottom of her shirt folded up to the bottom of her breasts, and her hands tenderly ran over her stomach. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, and she wore a crown.

I glanced at Hermione as she fiddled with her thumbs, but her eyes were wide and anxious on my face. "Do you like it?"

I cleared my throat, confusion swirling in my brain. "Well, um, of course. It's a picture of you… with your stomach… and a crown. So, erm, yes, it's very nice."

Her smile deepened, and she took the picture from me. She took my hands into hers, and she kissed me softly on the lips. She pulled her lips away from mine, only for us to be mere inches apart. "Draco," she whispered huskily, her eyes boring into mine, "I'm pregnant."

 _Pregnant._

The word echoed loudly in my head, banging against my skull as my blood ran sickening hot. I felt my eyes widened, and my hands began to shake in her hold. I opened my mouth to speak, but I closed it as a lump formed in my throat. My heart had abandoned me; it had broken free from my chest and flew away. My skin tingled with goosebumps, and I felt my eyes grow misty.

Hermione's honey orbs pleaded with me. "Say something," she begged.

I sucked in a sharp breath, swallowing loudly to rid of the lump in my throat. "Pregnant?" I managed to say, my voice scratchy and low.

Hermione nodded. "After I left you today, I went straight to Madam Pomfrey. I told her of my sore breasts, the vomiting, and the bloating I've experienced, and she gave me a potion that confirmed my pregnancy. I'm eight weeks along now, so I must have gotten pregnant sometime last month. It must have been-"

"They day you read my letter," I finished for her, which had been eight weeks ago. Neither of us had taken a contraception potion. I know I hadn't because I hadn't expected to have sex with her that day. If she was pregnant, then I was certain she hadn't taken the contraception potion either.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "When Pomfrey gave me the news, I felt so numb. I mean, we're in our sixth year, Draco. We're sixteen years old- well, I'm seventeen- and we have our NEWTs to do next year!" Her eyes suddenly darkened, and a frown marred her face. "If we make it to next year, that is. Let's not forget about Vold-"

"You-Know-Who," I finished for her, and she smiled sympathetically at me.

"Right. He's back, and I'm positive that there will be a war. Oh Draco, I don't know if I should be happy that I'm pregnant. Right now, I wish I wasn't. Merlin, this is the stupidest thing that I could do! Get pregnant as a teenager when there's a war approaching. What will my parents think? What will Harry and Ron think? Oh, what will the Weasleys think? Merlin, Draco, what about your mother? I'm a mud-"

"You're Hermione Granger, the girl that I am completely and irreversibly in love with," I interrupted her, once again finishing her sentence. I tilted her chin up to look at me clearly, and her eyes glazed over with tears. "You're pregnant," I said shakily, my own hands shaking in her grasp. "The first step is to decide if we should… should keep it…."

Her mouth popped open, and she inhaled shakily. "Do you want to keep it?" she asked me quietly, her eyes staring into mine. "In your letter, you imagined us having a child, but I figured that was just a dream. It's real now. Would you-"

"Yes, I want to keep it," I decided firmly, the strength in my voice shocking me. "It's a child that I made with the love of my life, so I want to keep it. It is our child, a product of both of us. I want to keep it. Do you, Hermione?"

She nodded and smiled sheepishly. "I want to keep it, yes. Is that the right decision for us, though? Draco, we're both on opposite sides of the fence. We both have different lives, different paths. Is it smart for us to bring a child into this world, knowing that we both wouldn't be able to look after it together?"

"Who the fuck says we couldn't, Hermione?"

"The world we live in, Draco. I'm on Harry's side, and you're fighting against us. We'll split apart and separated based on the way we grew up. Think about that, Draco. Would your mother really let me into the Malfoy Manor with a half-blood child? Would Harry and Ron welcome you with open arms if you came to the Burrow with my baby on your arm?"

I scoffed and glanced to the golden wall. "As if I'd ever step foot in Weasley's dirty ass burrow." I looked back at Hermione, and I groaned at the disappointment in her eyes.

She shrugged and placed her own hands back in her lap, and my fingers cried from the loss. "That's what I mean, Draco," she said miserably. "You're so prejudice against Ron and his family. You wouldn't even make the effort to come within ten feet of the Burrow. This is a clear example of why keeping the baby may not-"

"Don't!" I roared, her body flinching at my rough scream. I was surprised at the ferocity and need in my voice, but my heart was thumping madly in my ears as she spoke. She was listing the reasons why we shouldn't have a baby. She was listing the reasons why we shouldn't even be together. If we weren't together, it would kill me. We were finally back together; she had finally accepted me into her heart and allowed me to love her. I wasn't going to risk that by being prejudice. I wasn't going to risk her giving our baby away- or getting _rid_ of it- because I wasn't willing to change my lifestyle. I inhaled deeply and stared darkly at Hermione, her eyes wide with caution. I hung my head and said lowly, "Hermione, I know all of that shit. I know what roles we play in You-Know-Who's game. I know what sides we're on, the sides we're destined to take. You forget, though, that I made a promise to you."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "A promise?"

I nodded, my hands grasping her shoulders and gently pushing her down onto the golden covers of the king, canopy bed. I climbed over her beautiful body, and her fingers automatically intertwined in my blonde hair, massaging my scalp soothingly. My eyes closed briefly before they opened to gaze down on my gorgeous Gryffindor goddess. Her eyes were filled with love and adoration, and I was almost sick to my stomach as I stared at her. Sometimes, her intense and deep love for me was overwhelming. Each time I looked at her, heard her, smelled her, I wanted to hold onto to her tightly and lock her up in a cage where no one could get to her. My breath would leave me, and my heart would just stop beating. I couldn't handle it sometimes. I couldn't handle how badly I wanted her, or how much I loved her, or how greedy I was for her love. I was so obsessed with her, that I felt like ripping shit apart when she was away.

"I made my own vow," I continued softly, my heart beating hard in my chest, as if it was trying to escape and run to Hermione. "I said that if you became pregnant with my child, I'd get help."

Her gaze softened on me, and her fingers tightened in my hair. "Draco," she gasped, and a tear slid from her eyes.

"I'll get the help, Hermione," I mumbled, a tear sliding from my own eye. "I'll join the Order, I'll do anything to make sure our child doesn't grow up like I did. We won't have to separate, Hermione. We can stay together. Just please, _please_ stay with me so we can think this through."

She nodded insistently, tugging my face down so she could pepper it with sweet kisses. "We'll make it work, Draco. I love you too much to leave you. Just make love to me now. Make love to me, and we'll worry about the rest tomorrow. Please, Draco, just make love to me."

Her wish was my command.

Thank Cupid for giving me the best Valentine's Day gift any man could ask for.

Thank Cupid for Hermione Granger and my future Aurora Malfoy.

Or Scorpius if it was a boy.

 _Dear Merlin, I don't care what it is, as long as it's cute and doesn't cry a lot._

* * *

 **Alright, alright. Business first. I APOLOGIZE A BILLION TIMES for the delay! First I had to deal with adjusting to college, then I was hit with essay after essay after essay, exam after exam after exam, and then I had to try and do my homework all at the same time. But now it's finals time, and I've taken most of my finals already. I finally have time to plan and write this story, so I've finally gotten a chapter up. Please forgive me, my fellow readers.**

 **Other than that, I still appreciate the love that has been given to this story. Thank you.**

 **Anyway, this is the chapter most people have been waiting for... Hermione is pregnant, and Draco will get the help he needs to create a better future for his child. I like this chapter because it shows their love for each other, but I may have gotten _Pride and Prejudice_ wrong. I've read that book a lot, and that's just what I perceive from it. So sorry if it doesn't match other people's opinions...**

 **Why is Blaise so distracting in this chapter with the ladies? Well, I included him and his lady troubles because I wanted to show how he and Draco differ when it comes to love. See, Blaise is showing how he doesn't care for the women in his life, which shows how Draco cares only for Hermione. Blaise's troubles with Daphne show how Draco treats Hermione with love and respect. I don't know, I just thought it would be cool to put that in there to show Draco's evolution in love and how loving Hermione has matured him ...**

 **So, next chapter is Chapter 13, Hermione's chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

There was nothing in this world that could stop me from loving my life.

Not even Ron and Harry.

Some nights, I would cry myself to sleep in Draco's arms, because I felt so guilty for leaving my friends in the dark about my relationship and pregnancy. It's just so hard to tell them because I know how much they hate Draco, and I know that Ron wouldn't be my friend or be by my side during my pregnancy.

And if Ron disowned me, Harry would disown me by default.

They followed me around all day, asking questions of why I haven't been around and how I don't seem to live in the Gryffindor Common Room anymore. Each time I lied to them, my heart ripped open a little more. I could barely be happy for my pregnancy since Harry and Ron kept yelling at me for ignoring me. I had lies made up: I was at the library, or I was hanging out with some Ravenclaws, or I just got into the common room at late hours. Ginny even made lies and excuses for me, but she was just as confused and hurt as the boys. I know that ever since I've been with Draco, I've changed into a confident, mature woman that felt good about herself and her body, but I didn't want to change to my friends. The truth is that Draco made me feel like a priority, like the world would fall apart if I ever went missing. My "friends" made me feel like I wasn't wanted or that I wasn't needed unless they had homework to be finished, or they had a life or death situation that they couldn't get out of unless I was there to help them. I was the brains of the Golden Trio; they know they wouldn't be able to survive camping if I wasn't with them. I felt like I was Harry's and Ron's _mother_ ; I was constantly taking care of them because they were childish and made rash decisions all the time. They needed a babysitter, not a female companion.

And I was that damn babysitter.

I exhaled loudly and moved my fork around my plate. Now was not the time to dwell on my deteriorating friendships. I needed to eat for the baby. I frowned in disgust as the smell of sausages hit me. I set my fork down and pushed my plate across the table to Ron. Maybe I could start eating for the baby at lunch.

"Hermione," Harry grunted, and I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Why have you been neglecting us?"

 _Neglecting._ My God, what a harsh word!

I breathed in and blinked back the sudden tears. "Harry, please don't think that."

"But it's true! Hermione, do you realize the only time we see you is for classes and meals? And even in class, you ignore us!" He laid a hand on my forearm, and he flashed me a sympathetic smile. I tried to return it with my own smile, but my insides churned with guilt, and my heart tore open some more. "If something is wrong, you know you can tell me and Ron. We love you, Hermione."

"Yeah!" Ron agreed, smiling brightly at me. "We love you, 'Mione. You're the only one who can finish our homework for us!"

Harry threw a piece of bacon at Ron, and my ears burned with embarrassment. My brow furrowed angrily, and I pursed my lips at my ignorant "friends". My heart ripped open completely, all of the happiness and love spilling from the inside of my heart and drowning in my stomach acid.

"Of course you've missed me!" I screamed with a humorless laugh. "No one's been around to do your fucking assignments!"

"Hermione, what's the matter with you?" Ron gasped. "Since when did you start swearing?"

"Since my best friends stopped giving a damn about me!"

"Merlin," Ron fumed, his fists pounding into the table, making the plates shake with anxiety, "you act like no one cares about you! You're so selfish! Yes, you are the only one to finish our homework, but since you haven't been around, we've had to do it ourselves! We have a system, Hermione! We get the assignments, we read over them, and we give them to you because you're the smartest person we know, and you would have already done your own homework! Since you aren't around anymore, you're fucking up the system!"

"Ron, there's no system," Harry pleaded quietly, his eyes frantically swiveling around the Great Hall. Everyone at the Gryffindor table watched us with desperation, their hearts longing for drama. The other Houses couldn't hear us, but I knew one person at the Slytherin table was watching the show with hate.

I grunted and slapped my hands down on the table, standing up and snatching my bag from the floor. "Of course there is Harry Potter! You both need me to make sure you don't die, or worse, _get expelled_! I'm sure that _you_ actually miss me, but the only reason you notice I'm not around is because I haven't done your homework, given you answers to the tests, or saved your asses from some stupid situation that you've gotten tangled up in!" I leaned down hastily, and Harry flinched before I whispered in his ear, "And you need to let the Half Blood Prince go. I've looked all over the library, and there's no reference of him- or her. The Prince is not your priority right now. The Horcruxes are. So, get off your ass and question Slughorn like Dumbledore fucking asked you to!" I stood up and glared across the table to a red-faced Ron, "And Happy Fucking Birthday, Ronald Weasley!" I marched away from my friends' shocked expressions and made it out of the Great Hall in time for some tears to slide down my cheeks. Honestly, I don't see how we've been friends for so long. Well, I can see how I've put up with Harry. Despite the situation of the "system" we apparently have, Harry actually has a place for me in his heart. He listens to my problems, he tries to fix them, he fails at fixing them, and then he apologizes for making me fix it. He apologizes for making me do his homework. He apologizes for making me save him from his stupid actions that would usually end in death for him. He apologizes for causing me injuries when I have to save his ass. He does care for me, and I can say that Harry even loves me as best friend.

But Ronald Weasley! Oh, he just makes me want to kill someone.

I walked quickly to the classrooms, eager to get to DADA before everyone else when I heard my name being called. I stopped and turned on my heel, my head held high with tears streaming down my face. I felt like I was crying at double speed this time, and I mentally cursed my pregnancy hormones.

Harry approached me and frowned with sadness. His fingers came up to my cheeks and gently wiped the tears away, and I smiled genuinely at his concern. Harry Potter was truly a great human being.

"Hermione, I know Ron didn't mean what he said."

I rolled my eyes and turned to keep walking, Harry walking right beside me.

"Oh Harry, I know you're just trying to cover for him, but I know he meant what he said."

My best friend sighed, and his green eyes twinkled with regret. "Well, he did mean what he said, but I know that's not what he actually meant to say."

"Harry, be honest with me. Is it true that you haven' noticed me around because I haven't been around to do your homework for you."

"Hermione… Merlin, that's part of the truth-"

"Fucking-"

"But that's only because we're used to you taking charge and doing our homework. When we're too stupid to think of our assignments, you take control and do it for us. We've just gotten used to it."

I sighed and grabbed hold of his hand, and he squeezed it. "Harry, I feel like I _have_ to take control with you two. You can't seem to do anything intellectual without me. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to offend you."

Harry smiled at me. "Hermione, do you think we don't know that? We're smart when it comes to fighting, but we need you when it comes to books. We have a system, but it's not the one Ron was talking about. Hermione, you're the brains, Ron is the loyal companion, and I'm the Chosen One."

I snorted. "You're the one whose life is on the line."

"Same thing. What I'm saying is that we balance each other out. We need you, just as we need Ron, just as he needs us. I know you feel like you have to take responsibility for us, but you have that maternal aura around you. That's how I know you'll be an amazing mother."

We stopped in front of the DADA door, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He brought his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "You think I'd be a great mother?"

"Of course, Hermione. You act like me and Ron's mother all the time. Even Ron says you're going to be amazing to your children. But Hermione, I want you to know that we love you. If you went missing, Ron and I would travel the ends of the earth to find you. I know Ron doesn't show how much of a friend you are to him, but he feels the same way I do. Merlin, you should've been in the common room last night. Ron waited up for you the entire night. He didn't sleep a wink."

I shot up and smiled largely at Harry. "Are you serious?" I asked, my eyes twinkling with amusement.

Harry laughed and nudged me. "Of course! Ginny had to force him to come to breakfast because he just wanted to make sure you showed up in one piece. He may love you for doing his homework, but he needs you for much more, too. You're like our sister, Hermione. We just need to make sure you're all right."

I smiled and kissed Harry loudly on the cheek, to which he grunted and wiped my lip stain away. "I'm fine, Harry. I've been taking care of myself."

"But you won't tell us what you've been doing?"

I sighed and looked behind me to see Ron walking towards us with an apologetic, lopsided grin on his face. I waved at him, and he hurried to us to hear our conversation. "I won't tell you guys now. I don't think I can."

"But Hermione, we're just concerned."

"You should be concerned about Slughorn, Harry!"

"Oh, he is," Ron butted in. "He just doesn't know how to ask Slughorn for the memory. I mean, last time, he just went and brought up Slughorn's memory of You-Know-Who-"

"Which was completely stupid, Harry-"

"So now every time Harry comes near Slughorn, the professor makes a run for the other direction."

Harry pushed Ron away. "And Hermione, if you would just look at the Half-Blood Prince's book-"

"I do _not_ want to look into that damn book! Ron, you're going to have to get used to me swearing. Harry, I don't think that book was meant for help. You remember what happened when you used one of those spells on Ron. You turned him upside down _and_ levitated him, and then you couldn't reverse it! That book is horrible, and it does bad things to people. So, I suggest you get rid of it."

Harry, Ron, and I crowded into a small corner as more students piled up outside the DADA door. "I get where you're coming from Hermione, but those spells could help me against Death Eaters and even Vold- sorry, Ron- even _You-Know-Who_ himself."

I shook my head, ending the conversation, and Snape seemed to fly out of nowhere in front of the door. He pushed students out of his way and swopped into the classroom, with all of us following at a slower pace. As Ron, Harry, and I sat a table in the middle, I watched as Draco and Blaise sauntered a second before the bell rang. I frowned as Draco made his way to a desk in the middle of the classroom, his eyes trained on Professor Snape. He sat down gracefully, but his cheeks were hollow and sunken. His pale skin looked ashen, and he unconsciously scratched at his left forearm. I bit my lip and looked away. He had come from doing a job of Voldemort. I knew it, but I didn't know what job he had done or if he completed it. I hope he hadn't. I hoped that he would've gone straight to Dumbledore, but maybe he was going to do that today.

Maybe he wanted me by his side when he did.

"I'd use one of the Prince's spells on Malfoy in a second," I heard Harry mutter, and I snapped my head to face him and slapped him before I could think twice. Everyone in the classroom looked at me in surprise, and Snape dropped a book that he was holding, his black eyes wide with shock.

Harry clutched his face, and he stared at me incredulously. "Hermione, what the hell!"

I fumed and threw my book onto the table and pointed my finger in his face. "Don't you dare say something like that ever again, Harry James Potter, or I will use a spell on you myself!" He nodded frantically and scooted his chair away from me, and Ron just sat there with his mouth wide open. I looked over at Draco, whose lips were in a thin line, but his eyes shined with worry and questions.

"Miss Granger," Snape's voice slithered uncomfortably around me, and I started to breathe raggedly, "you have cost Gryffindor fifty points for your outburst and another fifty points for assaulting Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter, for provoking Miss Granger to assault you, Gryffindor has lost an additional fifty points. Oh, look, that's 150 points in all. I suggest you two keep your personal issues outside of the classroom."

The lions groaned, and the snakes snickered. My cheeks turned scarlet red, and I kept my face hidden inside of my textbook for the entire class, only coming up to answer questions that Snape asked without enthusiasm. I had no reason to slap Harry, especially after our heartfelt discussion before class. I didn't even know what came over me, but I blamed it on my hormones and the sudden fear that had settled in my stomach. I was scared for Draco's life for some many reasons, and I hated that Harry was one of those reasons. Harry hated Draco for six years, and his hate intensified with his suspicion that Draco was a Death Eater. I knew that if Harry had the chance, he would use a curse on Draco.

And thinking that my best friend could end my love's life scared the shit out of me.

 ***Later***

"Harry, I've said I'm sorry a million times today!"

"And I've forgiven you, Hermione, but you haven't told me why you slapped me over Draco Malfoy!"

Ron scoffed and stuffed a pastry in his mouth. "I can tell you why."

Harry rolled his eyes at the red head. "You can only tell me what you think. I need to hear the _truth_ from Hermione."

I bit my lip and squirmed in my seat as my best friends towered over me and glowered at me. My heart beat rapidly in my chest, and blood roared in my ears. "I didn't slap you over Malfoy. I slapped you because you shouldn't try to use one of the Prince's curses on anyone."

Ron yelled, "Bullshit, 'Mione! You would've lectured Harry for saying that if it was anyone else, but you _slapped_ him when he said Malfoy! Something's going on!"

"Nothing's going on between me and Malfoy!"

Harry screamed in triumph, "Aha! There's a hint! We didn't say there was something going on _between_ you two!"

I paused and stared incredulously at my friends. They sure are clever when I'm under pressure. "Will you two just leave it?"

"Fuck no! We can't let this go! Why are you defending Malfoy? He's a horrible little shit that's done nothing but make our lives Hell since he met us!"

"Why does it matter if I defended Malfoy?"

Ron's eyes fell out of his head, and he began spluttering, "W-w-why!? Harry, did you hear her? Merlin's balls, did you just hear Hermione? _Why does it matter?_ Because it's fucking Malfoy, that's why it matters, Hermione!"

Harry's brow furrowed as his eyes stared into me, and I shrunk in my seat. I started to sweat, and my insides burned fiercely. He started to creep closer to me, and my eyes started to flutter under his intense gaze, and I exhaled in a rush. My hands began to shake, and tears started to burn in the back of my eyes. "Harry," I muttered warily, and his eyes widened, "I'm so sorry."

Harry stood up, and his eyes glistened with disappointment. "Hermione, please don't tell me that it's true."

Ron looked at us frantically. "What? What's true?"

I stood up and grabbed Harry's hands, but he pulled away before I could touch him. My heart fell to my gut, and bile rose to my throat. "Harry, please-"

"When did it start?"

Ron glared at both of us. "When did what start? What the hell is going on?"

I ignored him and answered Harry. "Since the beginning of the year, probably since the end of September."

Harry's brow furrowed. "But you're holding something back."

I sighed and nodded. "But I've had some type of attraction towards him since fourth year. Well, since the Quidditch Cup when the Death Eaters attacked."

Ron's eyes widened, and the tips of his pale ears turned crimson. "When Malfoy spoke to us in the forest?" I nodded, and Harry grunted while Ron's mouth fell open and hit the floor. I shrunk deeper into the red armchair, my body folding in on itself to hide from the anger and disappointment in my best friends' intense gazes. I could feel the world tumble and shake beneath my feet as my heart drowned in my stomach, and my shame suffocated me. Flashes of Draco's smiling face flew like a slideshow through my mind, and I contemplated on my life without him. In those few seconds, the world stopped spinning, and my breath left me in a rush. In those few seconds, I knew I could never live without Draco Malfoy. He _was_ my life, ever since that one night at the beginning of the year. Since the one night, I couldn't breathe without him. When I closed my eyes, all I saw was his moonlight-kissed skin and twinkling gray eyes that reminded me of the night's stars. When I inhaled, I breathed in his musky and expensive scent, even when I was nowhere near him. I wanted to chain our arms and legs together so I could go wherever he went, so I could sleep wherever he slept, so I could be glued to him forever.

And in those few seconds, I decided that my best friends were not going to ruin this for me.

I was up and out of the safe armchair in a flash, and my heart was in my throat as I fought back the sudden screams of anger that wanted to erupt from my soul and choke the life out of my friends.

"Let's get something straight!" I seethed, and my best friends flinched and shrunk from my radiating rage. "It is none of your business who the hell I choose to be with! If I want to be with Draco Malfoy, then I will be with him! If I wanted to be with _Dumbledore_ , you will have no authority to stop me! This is my fucking life, and I will live it with whomever I want and however I want! If you love me and value me as a friend, you will learn to accept Draco because he is not going anywhere!"

Harry's eyes were as wide as a planet, and Ron's face resembled a rotten tomato. I swallowed but kept my head held high, and I held my breath for the outbursts I knew were coming.

"Hermione," Harry muttered, and my lips pursed at his meek tone, "we do value you as a friend, but you have to understand that this is some big news you're dropping on us."

Ron snorted loudly, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Some big bloody news, Hermione. Merlin, I can't believe you've been seeing him for the entire year and never told us! And when you decide to tell us, it's on my birthday. Unbelievable!"

"Ronald, this wasn't a planned conversation-"

"Then when the bloody hell were you planning on telling us, Hermione? Tomorrow? After the war that's coming? In fifty years!?"

"I don't know, Ron, but I was going to tell you guys someday! Please, tell me how I was supposed to explain to my best friends that I was involved with their nemesis?"

Harry cleared his throat and glared at an interesting spot on the red and gold rug. The room was suffocating in bitter tension, and I began to sweat from all of the anger that surrounded me. The Gryffindor Common Room was supposed to be a home for me, not a war zone.

"Do you love Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron gasped and clutched at his heart. "Don't ask that! Merlin, that's disgusting."

Harry ignored Ron, and my heart pounded uncomfortably in my head, draining the strength from my body. "Do you love Malfoy, Hermione?"

I sighed warily, and my throat was closed too tight for me to answer.

So I just nodded.

I nodded, and Ron screamed, and Harry ran from the Common Room to his bedroom.

Ron just stood there, breathing heavily, and his mouth hanging open like a large window. I shuffled on each foot, and shoved my hands into the pockets of my Gryffindor cloak. The air in the room had me pulling at my shirt collar, and sweat ran down my cool cheeks. As a droplet hit my lip, I realized that I was crying. I wanted to laugh; it seemed like all I did was cry around Ron and Harry these days. My head was pounding ferociously, as if my brain was trying to escape and avoid thinking of the situation I was in. All I wanted to do was lie down for the rest of my life and never see sunlight again.

Ron coughed suddenly, and my brown eyes snapped to his red face. His blue eyes were staring holes into me, and I swallowed loudly from the intensity of his hateful stare. "You," he hissed, "fell in love with Draco Malfoy."

I nodded but made no move. "I didn't think I would love him. I never thought I would. I just needed companionship, Ronald. I needed him."

"You had me and Harry. I don't understand what Malfoy gives you that neither of your best friends could."

I smiled apologetically, and he scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. "Draco shows me that I'm his main priority. He doesn't love me mostly for my brains, he loves _all_ of me."

"Hermione, so do we."

"You do, but you don't show it unless you need my help with school or a life threatening situation. I'm not saying that you guys don't love me or don't care, but Draco is the love of my life. He is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and have children with. I don't really fancy having children with you or Harry."

Ron sighed angrily and stomped towards the boys' stairs, but stopped before he continued his angry march. "Hermione, I love you as my sister, but I cannot see why you love the one person whose tortured you for six years and called you a racist term since he met you. I can't see how you can just suddenly fall in love with him and forget all of the shit he's put us through since we were eleven."

"Oh, Ron, please. It wasn't like that at all. It took me a while to love him. I can't tell you when it happened, but I can tell you that he's the one for me."

"Well, if that's what you're telling yourself, then I'll tell you that you can avoid all contact from me and Harry. We're done." And with that, he marched up the stairs and left me standing in the common room, salty tears of loss running down my face like rain.

My legs burned with adrenaline as I marched for my life, my eyes blurred with tears, and my throat burning like fire. I heard muffled voices call my name, but my feet never stopped stomping on Hogwarts' floors. I felt like I was almost running as I walked quickly on the stairs to the fifth floor, picking up the hem of my cloak so I could stop tripping over it as I walked blindly through the hallway. I paced in front of the Room of Requirement three times, asking the room to hide me from the world, and I burst into the room with sobs falling from my burning throat. I marched blindly through the room, hitting boxes and causing trinkets to fall to the ground nosily.

"Who's there!?" I heard a worried voice shout, and I stopped dead in my tracks as my sobs ceased immediately. My eyes widened, and I marched straight through the maze of hidden things to get to that masculine voice.

"Who is in here?"

I made a beeline for the voice, my eyes glazed over with watery tears, and I collided into a brick wall. I yelped and fell to the floor, but before I could hit the ground, lean arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to a familiar scent.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered, and I blinked the tears free so I could clearly see my lover's face. His eyes twinkled like gray jewels, and his precious lips were turned down in a small frown as his strong fingers caressed my face and wiped my tears away. This is what Draco could give me that Harry nor Ron could.

Tender, love and care.

"Love, what's the matter?" he asked, and he pulled me closer into his chest, and I cradled my head against his neck as his hands rubbed soothingly up and down my back.

"Oh Draco," I sobbed, "they found out about us. Harry and Ron know."

Draco stayed silent, but his arms tightened around me and held me closer.

"It's because I slapped Harry for something he said about you. I don't even know what got into me."

Draco chuckled, and I smiled in the curve of his neck. "You're pregnant, love. You're running high on emotions."

I laughed and hiccupped, sighing into my boyfriend's neck as he kissed me on top of my head. "They cornered me in the common room, and I had no choice but to spill out the details of our relationship.

"You didn't tell them you were-"

"Oh merlin, no. They wouldn't be able to handle that news today."

Draco let out a sigh of relief, and laid his cheek on the top of my curly head. "Hermione, I know I hate them with every fiber of my being, but they are your best friends. I know they'll come around. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in ten years, but they'll let it go. They're just shocked. I mean, I am Draco Malfoy, the evil ferret that ruined your lives for six years-"

"But you redeemed yourself and allowed yourself to love the one person that could cause chaos in your life and cause your family to disown you, so I'm learning to let the past of our childhood be the past," I told him. I leaned away from his neck and stared at him in his gorgeous eyes, my arms linking around his neck with my fingers running through his hair. "But your past makes me love you even more because you've been able to learn from your mistakes and grow as a better person."

He scoffed but smiled brightly at me. "I may not see how I'm a better person, but if you see it, then I'll agree."

I swatted his arm playfully and looked at the large wardrobe behind him. It was a battered down wardrobe, and there was nothing special about the torn, mahogany closet.

"Why are you here?" I asked Draco, and he flinched as if I had suddenly slapped him.

He pursed his lips and looked intensely at the wall behind me before answering, "My job."

I stepped away from him, and he sighed warily, running his hands through his blonde locks. "Or Voldemort's task?"

"Hermione, please let me do this."

"You said you were going to get help!"

"And I am! I didn't say I was going to go immediately."

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest, frowning at Draco as he stared at me heatedly. My heart started to cool and freeze like ice as I stared indifferently at Draco. Betrayal washed over me, but I continued to keep my face straight and not sob like a newborn baby. "Then when were you planning on going to Dumbledore?"

He sighed and took a step towards me, but I backed away. He rolled his eyes, and I arched an eyebrow questionably at him. "I was going to go after I completed my tasks," he answered firmly, his jaw twitching as he clenched his teeth together.

My eyes widened. "After?" I repeated, and he sighed in irritation. "After? Merlin, you aren't supposed to be doing this at all."

"Oh," he yelled in a mock cheerful tone, "of course not! I was supposed to go straight to Dumbledore and abandon my tasks while my mother gets tortured from my lack of progress. Great plan, Hermione!"

"She wouldn't be tortured! Someone from the Order would go save her!"

He scowled and threw his hands into the air exasperatedly. "Save her? Can you guarantee that an Order member would waltz into the manor and save my mother? Or, would it take an Order member a few months to find a way to save my mother? Meanwhile, she's getting tortured and cursed because of my negligence!"

"Draco, of course someone would save your mother instantly. That's what the Order is here for!"

"Hermione, can you hear yourself? What fucking member from the Order would go save a Malfoy as if it's no big deal? What Order member would go into Malfoy Manor with no plan or precaution for the Death Eaters? This isn't a damn fairytale, Hermione! This is my real, fucking life! In case you've forgotten, my life isn't all flowers and rainbows like yours! I _have_ real struggles, and I can't take the chance that someone from the Order will magically go save my mother from the Dark Lord like it was a daily thing. 'Oh hey, I'm just going to go get Narcissa from Malfoy Manor and slip past all of the wards and Death Eaters that guard that place. It's a normal thing that I do every day!'"

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but closed it once everything Draco said sunk into my soul. Was I that naïve to the world outside of the Order and Harry? Did I really think that it was so easy for the Order to trust a Malfoy and then go save one from the heavily warded and guarded Malfoy Manor? I bit my lip hard and pulled at my curls. Of course I was that naïve. Being friends with Harry Potter meant that I knew all about the Order and their plans. I knew how easy my life was being protected by the Order; they would be there in a second to save me from evil. I can't believe I was so close-minded to think that they would do the same for Draco Malfoy, a nemesis of the Order based on his father's decisions. I may know the real Draco Malfoy, but the Order surely didn't. They judged him from Lucius, and I had done the same thing for six years until I got to known Draco for _him._

And if it took me six years, I can only imagine how long it will take the Order to even care that Draco was breathing.

I walked to Draco and tenderly placed my hands in his. He sighed roughly and looked away from me, his hands limp and cold in mine. "Draco," I breathed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-"

"That my life was as easy as yours?" he said menacingly, and I jumped from his cruel tone. He laughed humorlessly. "I'm not on the good side, Granger. I'm an enemy, a Death Eater, a son of a famous Death Eater. The Order would never trust me, so I'm not going to take months of my mother's life trying to persuade the Order that I'm a good person and that they should save my mother. I'm going to finish my task for the Dark Lord so I can save my mother's life. Then, I'm going to go to Dumbledore. Ask him to put me and my mother into hiding or something. I don't really give a bloody fuck, as long as my mother comes out alive after this."

"Draco, if you talked to Dumbledore _now_ -"

He growled and snatched his hands away from me, scowling at them as if I had gotten my muddy blood all over them. Dread crept into my stomach, and I clutched at my stomach desperately, trying to ignore the bile that suddenly rose to my throat. "Granger, do you _listen_? I'm going to go to Dumbledore after I've completed my tasks! I will _never_ risk my mother's life by neglecting my tasks and trying to convince the Order and Dumbledore himself that my mother and I deserve to be protected! By the time they agree with me, my mother could be _dead!_ No, I need to finish these tasks for her. I promised her I'd do anything to keep her alive, and completing these tasks will lift the weight from my shoulders. Then, I'll know she's safe and alive. Then, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to get on the Order's good side." He sighed and turned away from me, leaning his hands onto the old wardrobe and breathing heavily. I walked to him, laying my hands onto his back, but he tensed beneath my hands and shrugged me off. I gasped and backed away slowly, my bottom lip quivering as Draco exhaled roughly.

"Get out," he muttered, and I stopped in my tracks as tears fell like rushing waterfalls down my face.

"I know you heard me, Granger. Get out. Don't come back at ten. I won't be here for you." He took his wand out and pointed it at the wardrobe, muttering an incantation that I couldn't hear. My eyes just shined like the ocean, and I turned sharply on my heel, clutching my stomach protectively as I almost ran for through the maze of hidden things to the door. I reached the door and wrenched it open, sniffing loudly as I tried to hold in my aching sobs. The lights of Hogwarts blinded me, and I opened my mouth to take in oxygen when I felt a hand clamp on my arm. I screamed and whirled around, my wand pointing at the intruder and a hand resting protectively on my baby bump.

 _I'll protect you. Even if Daddy won't._

I blinked as two, familiar green eyes came into focus. I put my wand down and chuckled nervously, hastily wiping the tears away and tucking my wand into my pocket. I was Hermione Jean Granger. I was a strong, intelligent woman, and I would not cry over Draco's cold aura. He was going through some things right now, and when he finally decided that he could let me in to help him, then I would be there in a second. In the meantime, I wasn't going to dwell over his attitude. He was right. The Order wouldn't jump at the opportunity to save a Malfoy, and even if they would, it would take a while for them to get into Malfoy Manor. If doing Voldemort's horrible crimes was a certain guarantee that Narcissa Malfoy would be safe, then maybe Draco had to follow through with his plan. Besides, he did say he would get help.

And if he planned to go against Voldemort, he would need it.

I gave Harry a watery smile, but my smile fell as Harry's ashen face came into focus. His cheeks were tear-stained, and his hair was an unruly mess. "Harry, what's wrong?" I asked frantically, my hands wiping over his face to check for injuries, just like a mother would do.

"We need to get to the Hospital Wing," Harry said quickly, his hand tugging on mine and pulling me to the staircase. "Ron's been poisoned."

 _Poisoned._

The blood froze in my body, and my heart ceased pumping life to my soul. My eyes were wide and unblinking, and my hand went numb and cold in Harry's tight grasp. All of the other students around us blurred in my peripheral; all I could see were flashes of Ron's boyish grin and happy blue eyes. A sob escaped my throat as I pictured Ron lying pale and lifeless in a white bed, his face void of happiness and life. I could almost hear Mrs. Weasley's agonizing crying, and I could almost feel Ginny's heart break for her brother. My feet moved automatically at the same pace as Harry's as he rattled off information of how Ron was poisoned. He had been under a love spell from some chocolates, and Harry took him to Slughorn to be fixed. Then, Ron drank a cup of mead that Slughorn gave them, but the mead had been laced with poison.

"You used a bezoar," I repeated from Harry. "That's impressive. Good job."

We ran into Ginny as we approached another staircase, and Harry let my hand go to repeat the sad news to Ginny. She screamed and ran straight down the staircase, with Harry following after her. I ran, too, eager to get to my red-headed brother and see if he was okay. I needed him to be okay. No matter how many fights or silent treatments we went through, he was still my best friend, my family. No matter how much I thought he could care less about me, he did care for me. He and Harry saved me from a troll attack when we first met. He and Harry visited me every night in second year when I was petrified. Ron checked my hand for injuries when I slapped the hell out of Draco third year. In fourth year, he was callous and rude, but he brought me soup and butterbeer after I had been in the Black Lake as Victor Krum's second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Last year, he held me as I cried for Sirius Black's untimely death. Ron was my best friend, even when he didn't act like it. He cared for me more than I believed, and I was instantly guilty for being blinded with the love and affection from Draco. Of course, this didn't make me love Draco any less; I would always love him, and we would be together in the future, but I could give more credit to my friends for being just that.

My friends.

I was running so fast down the stairs that I forgot I still had my long cloak on. In a flash, my feet were tangled in the black cloth, and I was falling and tumbling down the stone stairs. A loud scream ripped from my throat, and my entire body was beaten and jarred from the rough stone of the stairs. Harry screamed my name, but I continued to tumble painfully down the steps. My forehead pounded onto a step, and I heard a crack in my left leg as it hit itself on another step. My lip was split open onto a step, and blood ran down my chin like hot fire, and I groaned in painful misery as my stomach was smashed into the stone steps of Hogwarts. The top of my head banged against the bottom step of the stairs, and I flopped stiffly onto the cold ground on my back. I cried out as my stomach cramped painfully, almost as if Voldemort had crept his hand into my body and was squeezing my insides with the Cruciartus Curse. I felt hands run over me and pick me up, and Harry's voice faded in and out of my ears. All I felt was a loud and excruciating ache in my head, and all I saw was blood flowing rapidly from my private areas. My stomach twisted, and I clutched desperately at it, my hands shaking and covered in warm blood. My stomach cramped again, and I roared like a dying lion as more blood gushed from my private area. I sobbed like a broken record, my voice burning and sore as I mourned my child.

 _My baby. My baby. My baby. Oh Merlin, I just killed my baby._

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13.**

 **Thanks for all of the love and support of this story. Sad to say it's almost to the end though, but trust me, you're going to want to stay on this ride until the very end.**

 **So, I haven't updated in a while, but it's Christmas Eve right now, and I didn't want you guys to not have a chapter before Christmas.**

 **But um, this chapter isn't the nicest obviously...**

 **Firstly, don't think Draco is done with Hermione. Our poor baby is going through some tough times right now.**

 **And poor Hermione has her own trials and tribulations now...**

 **But listen, the point is that now Hermione realizes that being obsessed with Draco has caused her to think her friends aren't good enough for her like Draco, and she finally sees that Draco loves her in a different way than her friends do. She was just new to the feeling of being loved for in a romantic way. She's Hermione Granger. A lot of guys don't think of her like Draco does. But she realizes that she needs her friends just as much as she needs Draco, and she feels bad for neglecting them and having bitterness for them when she was just blinded with love. This is actually very normal for teenage girls (in real life) when they fall in love with a boy. So, it's nice to see this human reality in Hermione, because it shows that she's not so far gone like most girls in the real world.**

 **And Draco realizes that being obsessed with Hermione has altered his view of reality and fantasy. In a fake world, the Order would swoop in and take Narcissa away on a white horse. In his real world, it is not going to happen like that. So, he hasn't stopped loving Hermione. He's really just focused on saving his mother's life so he could go to Dumbledore for help/protection, and then he will finally be able to move on with Hermione.**

 **But now there's a twist.**

 **Is the baby safe or is it...**

 **Now, even though this unfortunate tragedy happened, this story does end happily.**

 **But does it end with a baby?**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 14, aka, Draco's 'bathroom' scene.**


	14. Chapter 14

My heart exploded with adrenaline as I sprinted through the halls of Hogwarts, weaving through students as I ran to the dungeons. Many people stopped and stared at me in surprise because, for the first time in _their_ life, they were witnessing Draco Malfoy with a bright and happy grin on his face. I even apologized as I accidently knocked over two first year Gryffindors, and they both gasped and stayed on the floor with wide eyes of shock.

But there's was no time to dwell on those little shits.

I ran to the Slytherin passage way and threw the stone wall the password. It hissed, and a rectangle formed in the wall. It cracked open, and I burst into the dark common room, my face glowing underneath the green light, and my eyes brightened on the one person I had ran from the fifth floor to the common room for.

"Blaise Zabini!" I screamed cheerfully, and he stopped reading to stare at me incredulously. I ignored the shocked and confused looks of the other Slytherins and sauntered towards Blaise, his brow raising to his hairline.

"Blaise Zabini, my best mate," I announced as I approached him, clapping him lightly on the back and smiling at him.

He sighed and set his book down on the glass coffee table. He leaned back into the dark green sofa, his arm resting on the back of it. "Draco Malfoy. What do you want?"

I eagerly hopped down on the sofa next to him, and his brow furrowed with confusion. "I've fixed the cabinet," I whispered happily, and Blaise's eyes widened like large plates.

"The Vanishing Cabinet?" he asked quietly, and I nodded frantically. He let out a loud breath, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Man, I cannot bloody believe this."

I frowned confusedly. "This is a good thing, you know."

"No, I know that. I'm just surprised. You've wasted your entire year on that damn cabinet, and now, as the year is close to an end, you manage to fix it. Bloody hell, you're so lucky. I thought you'd never fix that thing."

I chuckled in relief and leaned back on the sofa. "Yeah, I thought I wouldn't either."

"What pushed you to hurry up and fix it? I mean, I haven't seen you since Valentine's Day."

I stared at the glowing fire in the fireplace, the amber flames reminding me of Hermione's brown eyes, and guilt settled deeply in my heart. I was so cold to her for no reason. I was just mad at myself, at my father, at the life I was forced to live. I hated that I had pulled Hermione down with me. She deserved someone much better than me. She and our unborn baby needed someone better than me.

"I think," I said to Blaise, "that I was trying to hurry up with the task because it was one step closer to saving my mother and being with Hermione. Blaise, she's pregnant."

Blaise whistled. "Wow."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I needed to fix that cabinet for the sake of our child. Merlin knows that if I went this year without fixing it, I'd probably leave the child fatherless. The Dark Lord would've killed me in an instance."

"But Draco, the cabinet is supposed to bring Death Eaters into the castle."

I nodded solemnly. "I know that."

"Don't you think you should tell Hermione?" he asked. "You need to at least warn her. She'll be in danger, Draco. We both know she'll be out in battle, and she's a number one target for the Death Eaters."

"All because she's a muggleborn."

"And because she's _the_ muggleborn. She's the brightest witch of our age, and all of the Death Eaters know this."

"Do you think if she hadn't met Harry Potter, she wouldn't be a target?"

Blaise nodded. "Of course she wouldn't be a target. She wouldn't be known by the Death Eaters. The only reason they know all of this about her is because she's Potter's best friend. She and that Weasley boy are number one targets."

I leaned my head onto the back of the sofa and stared at the dark, arched ceiling of the common room. "Everything is Potter's fucking fault."

Blaise snorted. "We've known that since we were eleven."

"And not to mention, Hermione's been ignoring me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, today is Sunday. It was Friday when I yelled at her and kicked her out of the Room of Requirement. Hermione's a tough woman. She's not going to come crawling to me. She's going to avoid me until I can get my shit together. I'd be the one crawling."

And if I had to grovel and beg for her to forgive me and keep loving me, then I would do it in a heartbeat.

I had cried all Friday night, and I curled myself into a naked ball on our golden covers. On Saturday, I spent the entire day trying to fix the cabinet, and I would take breaks to look through Hermione's scrapbook. Every time I saw her bright smile, I would cry some more. When I saw recent pictures of her from last year, I could see the lingering sadness and worry in her eyes. The emotion was a result of the war that was looming over Hogwarts, the war that I was going to kick start by bringing Death Eaters into the castle.

Blaise patted me on the shoulder. "She could be crying by Weasley's bedside."

I scowled and glared at him. "Why the fuck would she be near the git's bed?"

Blaise's eyes widened, and his lips parted. "You don't know?" he asked questionably, his voice laced with astonishment. I shook my head, and Blaise coughed loudly. "Weasley was poisoned, Draco. Slughorn's mead was laced with poison."

I stared at Blaise for a long minute, and he nodded as if to confirm my suspicions. I was the one who had given Slughorn the mead in the first place. I growled and kicked the coffee table away, watching as the glass broke into small crystals and splattered all over the floor. The blood drained from my face, and my stomach twisted uncomfortably, but anger seized my soul, and I punched the sofa cushion next to me. I shut my eyes tightly and stood quickly, grabbing my head as I felt like I was spinning around quickly.

"Fuck!" I yelled, and I punched the fireplace wall, grunting in satisfaction as I heard the bones in my knuckles crack. On one hand, I was upset with myself because I allowed Weasley to get poisoned. That wasn't the fucking plan at all, and I would live a life of guilt and self-resentment if Weasley died. I may hate him from the depth of my soul, but I would never forgive myself if I let an innocence life be taken because of my cowardice. On the other hand, I was so pissed, I could kill someone right now and not think twice about it. Slughorn had one job: give the mead to Dumbledore. It had taken me months to get full control of Madam Rosmerta and force her to make the mead with the poison. Then, she had given it to Slughorn with _clear_ instruction to give it to Dumbledore. Why the fuck did the man wait a few days? If he had given it to the old coot as soon as he had got the mead, Weasley wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing, and Dumbledore would probably be dead or dying by now.

And Hermione. Oh Merlin, then Hermione wouldn't be suffering like she is now.

I groaned and leaned my head onto the fireplace wall, ignoring Blaise as he took my injured hand and healed it. I couldn't do anything right, and because of my mistakes, I was hurting the one piece of happiness in my life. Hermione was already going through so much, with keeping secrets from her friends, staying on top of the academic charts, and handling a pregnancy. She didn't need my idiocy to put more weight on her shoulders.

It was a wonder she hadn't had a miscarriage by now.

"I need to find her," I announced, and Blaise walked me to the door. "I've got to tell her my tasks."

"You're going to do it now?" Blaise asked as he leaned on the door passageway.

I nodded. "She needs to know everything I've done. I need her to be able to trust me that this is all going to work out in the end for us. I can't keep these secrets from her. Not only are they hurting her friends, but their causing her emotional pain too. I hate knowing that my decisions are hurting Hermione. I love her too much to hurt her. Merlin, I would rather kill myself then cause her distress."

Blaise nodded in understanding. "Then, by Merlin, go tell her all of that. It'll work out for you, Draco. I just know it will."

I nodded at my best friend with a reluctant smile and made my way quickly from the dungeons, hurrying to get to Hogwarts civilization and find the love of my life. I wanted to punch myself in the face for the decisions I've made this year. First off, I became a Death Eater, and, although that wasn't much of a choice for me to make, I could have gone to Dumbledore at the beginning of the year and sought out assistance. I was just too deep in my own self-hate to realize that I could've saved my mother's life before the end of my sixth year. I already knew that I wasn't going to kill the elderly headmaster. Hell, when the Dark Lord told me I had that task, I knew I wouldn't do it. To take an innocent person's life was a horrible crime, and I would never be able to live with myself if I killed Dumbledore. I was having a hard enough time living with myself now for dangering Weasley's life, and, years ago, I would've loved to poison Weasley.

Now, the thought made me sick to my stomach, and I had a hard time trying to keep vomit from uprising from my throat and spilling onto the ground.

I think the worst decision I've made all year was to fall in love with Hermione Granger, but I wouldn't change that for the world. The way I've handled my love for her has caused me to hate myself even more, and my head was constantly pounding with worry for the baby and Hermione's heart. My obsession with the Gryffindor Princess was supposed to be strictly sexual, but she turned it into love. She showed me love and affection during a time when I needed it most, and I will forever be grateful for Hermione's compassion. However, I will never forgive myself for causing her emotional pain and mental stress. Had we never had sex that first time in September, had we never continued our animalistic affair, she'd be the happy girlfriend of Weasley and innocent flower of the Gryffindor garden.

But she'd also have her own self-resentment. She'd still be used as a book for all of her friends, and she'd never learn how to speak out about how she felt when she was used. I made sure to give her what she needed the most: love and confidence. She learned to love herself from _me_. She learned to look at herself as more than a prudish bookworm from _me_. I helped her just as much as she helped me, and I will always be proud of myself for actually showing another human being the right amount of care they needed. With Hermione, all of my selfishness turned into selflessness. I helped her grow as a woman, and I didn't even want anything in return.

But I got her love in return, and I was determined to keep that.

Hermione Granger became my life as soon as I fell in love with her. As I marched through the castle, my eyes alert for any sign of my bushy-haired queen, I vowed to myself to go to Dumbledore and get some help or protection. My goal in life was to live happily ever with my queen, just like in the Muggle fairytales that she loves, and my first step was to get help. I was determined to end my life with Hermione as my wife, the mother of my children, and my best friend. Nothing, not even _Voldemort_ , would stop me in my path. I was going to be with Hermione, no matter who I had to go through or what I had to do. I was going to have her, and I was going to be happy.

After everything I've gone through this year, I really did think I deserved just a sliver of happiness, and my happiness was, and will forever be, Hermione Granger.

I continued walking when I suddenly stopped in my tracks when an annoyingly familiar voice slithered in my ears.

"She was bleeding everywhere," the Potter boy whispered, and I leaned closer into the shadows as I peeked from behind the stone wall I was hiding behind. Just around the corner was the raven-haired asshole, but I couldn't see who he was talking to. A few steps away from him was the Hospital Wing, and cold dread ran through my blood. My hands shook as I held onto the wall for balance, my knees weakening and giving up all of the strength they had.

 _No, please no_.

"And Ginny," Potter continued. He took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes, and I stepped from the shadows, my breath leaving me in ragged breaths. "Hermione… her baby…"

 _No!_

Before I knew it, I was sprinting to Potter. The Weasley girl yelped loudly, and Potter turned to find me right before I tackled him to the stone wall. He groaned as his head thumped roughly on the wall, and my hands twisted in his shirt. I pinned him against the wall, and I spit at the Weasley girl as she drew her wand and trained it on me.

"You want to hurt me!?" I screamed loudly, and her eyes widened at my rough tone. "You can fucking _kill_ me after I find out what happened to Hermione!"

"Why would you care, Malfoy?" the girl snarled at me, and my eyes darkened and burned with red flames.

"Because she's my girlfriend, and that's my fucking child you two are talking about!" I turned to face Potter, whose face was pale, and I hissed in front of his face, "Tell me what happened to her."

Potter shook his head, and I growled. I punched him straight in the jaw, and he screamed in pain. I dropped him to the floor and kicked him in the ribs, and I spun around to face the Weasley girl as her mouth opened to curse me. I nonverbally threw her against the wall, and I didn't even blink twice when she hit the wall with a loud thud and collapsed to the ground. My blood roared in my ears, and all I saw was red as I whirled on Potter and kicked him again in the ribs. He groaned and coughed, blood trickling from his mouth. My heart was like steel, sealed tightly and not letting any remorse sink in. I was going to kill him if he didn't tell me about Hermione.

And then I was going to kill myself if I never found out about her or my child.

I grabbed a handful of Potter's hair and pulled him up, and his weak arms tried and failed to attack me. I knew Potter was able to fight me; he was about my height and body weight, and we had fought before anyways. But right now, I was in Voldemort mode, and I wouldn't allow Potter to get one punch in.

I pushed him against the wall again, and he glared at me with so much hate, I almost cringed from the intensity of his gaze. "What the fuck happened to Hermione!?" I roared, and my eyes softened just a little, pleading with him to tell me. I was trying to get him to see that she was my life, my soul, my breath. If she wasn't okay, then I definitely wasn't.

It must have worked because Potter's glare melted a little. Just a little, though. "She fell down the stairs," he muttered, and my breath left me in a rush, as my mind tried to process what Potter said.

"Is she hurt badly?" I whispered, and I ignored the loud quiver in my voice. My hands shook as I tried to hold Potter against the wall, but I failed and dropped him, backing away from him as my legs shook with the effort to keep me up. A sob vibrating in my chest, and I let it out into the open, along with some tears that slipped down my face. One day, I would regret showing so much vulnerability and weakness in front of Potter, but right now, I didn't have the strength to hide it. Hermione _was_ my weakness. She was the only reason I still woke up in the fucking morning. I couldn't lose her or my child. I really would not have an ounce of strength to go on. Not even my mother was enough to convince me to keep living if Hermione was dead.

Potter sat on the floor quietly, his green eyes trained on me as he watched me lose control. "She was hurt badly," he said, "but she's alive. Pomfrey fixed Hermione up nicely, but she took a lot of injury to the head and the stomach."

My eyes shut tightly, and a loud sob escaped my heart. "Her stomach?" I cried out, tears running like dark rain down my ashen face.

"Yes. I don't know what's happened to the baby, but when Pomfrey was looking, it didn't seem too good."

"Oh my God," I cried out, and I blindly made my way into the Hospital Wing, ignoring Potter as he called my name, my first name. I heard Madam Pomfrey call me too, but the only thing I yelled out was, "Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!"

"Draco, go rest," Potter said, his hands tugging on my arms, but I pushed him away with an agonizing groan as my heart tore open and drowned in my stomach. There was no answer from Hermione, but I walked around the room in a daze, calling her name like I was a drunken mess.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Pomfrey yelled incredulously, but she yelped when I picked up a case of flowers and threw them in her direction.

"Give me Hermione Granger, you fucking woman!" I screamed, and I flipped one of the white beds over, trying to destroy anything that separated me from Hermione. I was going to get to her, and I was going to stay by her side for the rest of my miserable life.

"It's alright, Madam Pomfrey," a meek, female voice said hoarsely, and my feet stopped moving as I wiped the water from my eyes and looked around wildly for Hermione. Her voice was soft and gentle, as it always was, even when she had been bruised and battered by some stairs.

"Hermione?" I screamed, and I spun around frantically for her voice.

"Draco," she called, and I closed my eyes as her voice wafted over me like an angel's voice. "Darling, I'm here. Listen to my voice. Come to me, Draco. I love you."

I walked to the left, my breath ragged, and my feet moving drunkenly as I followed her voice, and I blinked my eyes open to look down on my queen, my life, my other half.

I almost sobbed out loud again as I stared down on her face. It was bruised all over, and dried blood covered her nose and the corner of her lips. Her cheeks were scratched and covered in bandages, and her head was wrapped in a white bandage. She looked as if she had been hit by a train.

And she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

She smiled at me, but instantly frowned as she flinched from the pain that caused her. My face ached as if I had fallen down the steps too, and my heart beat rapidly in my chest as I sat on my knees near her bedside.

"Love, you are so beautiful," I told her, and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy," I heard Pomfrey say, and I mentally sighed at the woman. I don't care that I was Draco fucking Malfoy, the boy who was supposed to hate Hermione. I was here with her right now, in as much pain as she was, and Pomfrey was not going to throw me out. I was going to fight the woman if I had to.

"What?" I said roughly, and Hermione's frail eyes sparked to life for a minute, glaring at me with a look that said, _that was rude_. Hermione could be dying, but if I was being rude, she would take a moment out of her dying day to make sure I knew it.

Despite my cruel tone, Pomfrey smiled softly. "Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to know that Hermione is going to be find. She'll be in here for a few days, but she's going to be alright. She took a minor blow to the head that caused her a severe concussion, but I was able to fix it."

I closed my eyes in relief, and my heart took in a sharp intake of breath. "And the baby?" I whispered, and I almost cried when I felt Hermione's small fingers touch my hand.

But Pomfrey's smile brightened. "He's going to be alright, Draco. Your son lived." And with that, she walked away.

I choked on a small sob as tears leaked from my eyes, and I leaned down to a little boy's laugh echoed in my head. "A son," I whispered hoarsely, and I threw Hermione a watery smile as she smiled at me in return. "We're having a boy, love."

"A healthy baby boy," she said, and tears slid down her face. "Draco, I'm sorry."

"For what, Hermione? You have done nothing, _nothing_ wrong."

"If I hadn't been running, I wouldn't have tripped over my cloak. There was so much blood, Draco. Pomfrey had said there was no way the baby could survive, but it's a miracle that he did." She coughed suddenly, and I was at her side to wipe the blood on her lips away with my fingers. The blood that ran through my veins, and the blood that gave my son life. "Draco, I could've killed our child."

I gingerly took her head in my hands, and she stared at me with watery stars in her eyes. "Don't you _ever_ think that," my voice wavered. "You fought to stay alive and conscious so that our child could be saved, and he was saved. All because you fought for your life, he did the same thing. He gets that from you, love. You did nothing. This is all my fault."

"Draco-"

"I'm going to Dumbledore tomorrow," I announced, and her eyes widened before she closed them in pain. I kissed her eyelids, trying to trace the pain away, and the corner of her lips tilted upwards.

"Why?" she asked quietly, and I nodded to her stomach and then nodded to the unconscious- but breathing- red-headed boy in the corner of the room. "Hermione, you wouldn't be in here if I hadn't screwed up my tasks. I need to go to Dumbledore to keep you safe and alive. It's not even about me anymore. It's not even about my mother that much. Hermione, you and our son are my priorities. Seeing you in this bed and thinking that our child was no more… it tore me apart. I wanted to just kill myself on the spot. But you're here, and the baby is alive. You two are the reason why I need to seek help from Dumbledore and the Order. If I keep on living as a Death Eater, I'll have no way of protecting you or the child, and I am not going to risk your lives because I'm living badly. I don't want my son to grow up thinking I am a horrible person, and I don't want him to grow up living the same life I did. I don't want him to have a suicidal father or nonexistent grandmother. I need to find a way to make sure our future ends up happily and with sunshine, not dark clouds looming over us. I will do anything I can to make sure the Dark- to make sure _Voldemort_ doesn't win this war. He just _can't._ I will get my happiness with you and my child, and I will do whatever I can to make sure we can be a happy family."

Hermione's lip quivered, and her hands shook as she tried to reach for me. I sat next to her carefully, and she slowly leaned her head lightly on my chest. I cautiously wrapped my arm around her frail body, and I kissed the top of her head as she sighed contently. "I need you to live, Draco," she said quietly, and I shook with silent tears. "I need to get help because I will know that you and your mother are safe. I will know that you're alive, and I will know that in the future, you will be a happy man with no burdens. Sure, you'll have your regrets, but all humans do. I have my own, and I'll have more in the future, but you let all of your mistakes and your past decisions weigh you down. You taught me how to love myself, so it's my turn to teach you to love _you_. You are not a bad man, Draco Malfoy. I know you think it because of that tattoo on your arm, but that mark does not define who you are. I beg you to see that, Draco. I love you for the man you are, not the man you've been trained to be. I need you to go to Dumbledore because it will help you make the right choices, and your _own_ choices. You've never been able to do that before, and I need you to do it now. I want you to be able to live your life after this war, and I need you to live it with me. Is that a deal?"

I clenched my jaw together and held her tighter. "No, Hermione, it's a fucking promise."

* * *

 **This is hella' short, but I couldn't leave you guys with a miserable cliffhanger.**

 **So, here's the conclusion to chapter 13.**

 **And I said that this chapter would be Draco's bathroom scene, but um, I think this chapter is much better.**

 **It's Christmas, and I wanted you guys to know that the baby boy is alive, and that the near death of his child was the turning point for Draco.**

 **But anyways, I appreciate the love of the story. Thanks so much, guys!**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	15. Chapter 15

Draco Malfoy is the bad boy, the "smirker", the ultimate bully, and the spoiled rich brat. No one is expected to like him or show him an ounce of respect except for his like-minded friends and followers. I was the only who knew the real Draco Malfoy, who knew the soft and kind heart he hid underneath all of the steel. When he smiles, I feel my knees grow weak, and my entire body quivers with desperation and need. When he holds my hand, I feel the entire world quake and crumble around us, leaving us as the only powerful force in existence. When his gray eyes shine down on me, my heart flutters out of my chest and circles Draco, surrounding him with my love and trust. I'm never embarrassed to strip down naked in front of him because I know that he will glorify me and touch me as if my body was sculpted by the Queen of England. His kisses stroked a wild fire inside of my soul, leaving my body burning wherever his perfect lips touched. His fingers were cool on my stomach and left a trail of shivers down my body as he caressed my fair skin, his fingernails scratching deliciously at the freckles on my body. Draco knew where to touch me to get me to scream words of passion, like sinking two fingers into my scorching heat and plunging them at a rapid face, his eyes wide and full of lust as he watches me lose control. He growls and slows his rhythm down to an unbearably slow pace whenever I grab his arm, my hips rotating with his plunging fingers to get me over the edge. He would pick his pace back up, but he would lean down to my ear and whisper loving truths to me, and that was why I always came ferociously in his hand.

Draco may have had sex with Slytherin girls and Purebloods from other Houses since fourth year, but I was the only one- and will continue to be the only one- who knows how he comes apart when making love. I was the only girl that he had ever made love to, and I was the only girl he would continue to make love to for the rest of his life. Draco would be hard as soon as I stood completely naked in front of him, and my soft strokes on his member kept him hard for a long time. My sweet kisses and hot mouth kept him slick and ready for my opening, for my love. His gray eyes were two charcoals when I sucked my cheeks in on his hard member, and his fingers buried themselves in my chestnut hair as I sucked and caressed him. His breath came out in short pants, short pleas of want as I took him to the back of my throat continuously, a skill that he had loved teaching me during the beginning of our love affair. Draco was animalistic, but he was also caring. He never liked to spill in my mouth, because in his eyes, he never wanted me to feel used and dirty. The fact that he cared enough to make me feel treasured was the reason why I never let him out of my mouth when he tried to pull me away. I wanted him to feel pleasure when he came apart in my mouth. I wanted to be the only one to give him that feeling of euphoria after release. He was kind enough to give it to me, and I loved him enough to give it to him.

Of course, as Draco Malfoy, he repaid me with mind-blowing love making, the kind of sex that is so good, it will produce a baby.

And of course, we were going to have a baby.

As I lay in bed and traced Draco's face, memories of our sex, (which was like an hour ago), came to me, and my breath became ragged as I remembered how amazing it was. Draco was demanding and caring all at the same time. He pulled on my hair while caressing my neck with loving kisses. He pounded hard into me at a non-stop pace while smiling sweetly at me. He growled and bit my throat as he thrust harder, and he massaged my backside the entire time. He gripped my butt cheeks desperately as he released his seed in me, all while leaning his forehead on mine and kissing me tenderly, as if nothing in this world could come and break this moment up.

I sighed as Draco's eyes fluttered open, a heartwarming grin spreading across his face as his eyes opened to find his queen looking adoringly at him.

"Slept well?" I asked, offering up my lips for a kiss.

He hummed in appreciation. "Yes, did you?" Instantly, he was alert and awake, his fingers running over my bare body to test my bruises.

I swatted his hands away when he frowned at the love bites on my neck. "I'm fine, stop touching me. And please don't think you hurt me. I love when you lose control. I'm a big girl, Draco. I'm not a delicate flower."

He smirked and fingered the bite marks in his pecs, and I blushed crimson. "Yeah," he agreed, "I know you are. How's the baby? Does your stomach hurt?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled appreciatively at him. Only he would care this much, and that was another reason I loved him so much more than my own breath. "Draco, I've been out of the hospital wing for three weeks. I'm completely fine."

"I just wish I had been there to get you," he admitted, and his eyes glittered somberly, his right fingers absentmindedly stroking his Dark Mark.

I pulled his fingers to rest on my stomach, and his skin glowed with happiness. He had told me that he finished his task, but the more days that flew by, the sicker he looked. His skin was almost gray, and his eyes were surrounded with red rings and dark bags. His cheeks were sunken in, and the lines around his mouth were intense, as if he had aged fifty years. What was this task that had him so sickly and so worried for his life?

"Draco, you know you couldn't have been there," I told him reasonably, although my voice quivered with the sentence. Draco wasn't stupid; he caught the depression in my voice. He had the same feeling in his eyes. "This all has to remain a secret."

"And I hate it, Hermione," he said warily, his lips turned down in a sad frown.

"I don't hate it that much," I whispered, and his brow furrowed. I sent him a small smile, and his brow deepened. "If keeping you alive means that we have to keep our relationship a secret, then that's what we're going to have to do."

Draco's eyes softened, and he flashed me a dazzling smile that made my heart stop and stare at him. "Either you're thinking hopefully or cynically. Either way, I like that you're always thinking of what's best for us."

"Opposed to you, who always thinks the worst."

He laid flat on his back and ran his hands over his face, sighing tiredly as he stared blankly at the ceiling. "I think the worst because I'm living the worst life. With the exception of loving you, of course."

"Then why can't you ever focus on that?" I asked quietly, leaning my head onto his chest and listening to his soothing heartbeat, the beat that lets me know he's still human and not a lifeless soul of darkness. "Why can't you ever focus on us?"

He breathed in and ran his hand through my curls, massing my scalp absentmindedly. "I do, love. I always focus on you and our son. That's why I always think the worst, because I know that my bad decisions may cost you and our child your lives. I'm not a bloody Gryffindor. I can't always see the good in every situation. When something good happens in my life, I know it comes with a catch. Everything is too good to be true."

I leaned my head up to gaze at him, and he stared indifferently back at me, dark walls coming up to shield his emotions. I sighed inwardly and pursed my lips. "Draco, _nothing_ is too good to be true. If something good happens to you, then you've deserved it. I think you've even _earned_ me, Draco. Stop thinking that I'm going to disappear or _die._ I'm going to be here, fighting for you, and I expect you to fight for me as well."

"I'm trying, Hermione."

I wanted to say more, to say that he isn't trying hard enough, and that the less he tries, the more worn out and tired I get, but I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "That's all I ask for. That's all I want from you."

All I wanted was more effort and the truth. I didn't think that was too much to ask for, but it was too much for Draco to give me. I know his past, his Death Eater status, his personality, and the demons that haunt him while he breathes. But how much of that could I take before I passed out from exhaustion?

* * *

Silence surrounded me as my soul stood still, staring at the red head and preparing for a battle.

As I stood in front of Ron, grasping his hand and looking at his bed covers, my heart roared in my ears, and sweat covered my face. I breathed raggedly, and I shifted my weight on my feet, my hand shaking in his. His hand was grasping mine tightly, as if he let go, I would disappear into the air like dust.

"Tell me again, is this all true?" Ron asked, and I nodded once, my lips sealed and quivering nervously. I mentally scolded myself for the tears that I let slip past my eyelashes, but Ron's cold tone told me that he hadn't taken any of this easily.

"Harry?" he asked firmly, and I almost sobbed aloud when Ron jerked his hand out of mine, as if my touch was dirty like my "mud" blood. The realization that Ron may think of me as a mudblood whore and scum caused me to grasp my chest and inhale a shaky breath.

Harry's eyes had found something interesting on the floor tiles, but he answered quietly, "It's all true."

Ron sighed angrily, and I backed away from his cot as his hands balled into fists. "I knew that you were in _cahoots_ with that asshole, but I _never_ thought you would allow yourself to become pregnant by him!"

Harry glanced at me worriedly but told Ron, "Mate, you gotta' keep your voice down-"

"Fuck you Harry!"

"Excuse me?"

"You could've told me before she did! How could you keep this a secret from me? I was poisoned for Merlin's sake! I deserved to know as soon as I woke up!"

Harry glared at Ron, but he breathed steadily and answered evenly, "It wasn't my secret to tell. The only reason 'Mione is telling you now is because you're her brother, and she hated keeping you in the dark. You're lucky she told you, or else you would've had to find out on your own."

Ron's red eyes turned to me, and I shrunk from the hate in his eyes. "Gee, thanks for thinking of me! What, did you expect I'd ask to be the godfather of your abomination?"

Ron!" Harry screamed, but the damage was done. My heart ripped itself into shreds and sunk into my stomach, my stomach burning with anger and embarrassment. Anger, because my child would _never_ be an abomination, and embarrassment because I _was_ going to ask Ron to be the godfather. Maybe not today, but I was thinking of making him Scorpius'…

 _Scorpius._ When had we agreed on that name? We actually never did, but Draco wanted a boy named Scorpius. And that was what I will give Draco.

"And what the bloody hell are you smiling about?" Ron yelled at me, and I was slapped back into the present situation. As soon as the words fell from his lips, my blood roared to life, and I marched to his cot and slapped him fiercely, ignoring Harry's scream and watching Ron's head snap to the side from the force of my blow.

"Scorpius is not an abomination, as you put it," I seethed, and I felt a surge of pride as Ron shrunk back into his pillows from the fire in my eyes. "He is my child and a blessing. He may not be here at the right time, but I cherish him already, and so does Draco. I wanted to tell you because I wanted you to accept me and Draco as a couple and future parents, but I was stupid to think that you would be as reasonable and forgiving as Harry, my _true_ friend." I stalked away from Ron and Harry, who threw me a sympathetic smile, and before I left the room, I turned around to glare daggers at Ron. His eyes were a soft blue, and his lips were in a small frown. I could see that he was already feeling guilty, but I couldn't forgive him at the moment. He had disgraced my child, and that showed me how much he must hate Draco.

And if he hates Draco, then he inevitably hates me too because Draco and I were the same person now.

"And for the record," I added to red headed buffoon, "I wasn't going to ask you to be the godfather. That title will go to Harry, if he'll have it." I looked at him hopefully, and a small smile lit my face as Harry gazed at me adoringly. He nodded slightly, and I knew that was a conversation that we would have when Ron wasn't in the room.

I stormed out of the hospital wing, and instantly cried out as I ran into a brick wall. I rubbed my forehead and looked up, my eyes widening as two chocolate eyes gazed down on me, a small smirk on the Italian's lips.

"Did I just hear you say that Potter will be the godfather of the child?" Zabini asked, and I stared at him suspiciously.

"Why are you eavesdropping, Zabini?" I asked menacingly, staring at the boy up and down as he stood tall and proud, just like his blonde best friend.

Zabini laughed out loud as if I had asked a stupid question. "You know _I'm_ going to be the godfather, right?"

I snorted, and he scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Says who?"

"Says the father of the child."

"But Harry's my best friend."

"And Draco is mine. _And_ I never judged him on his relationship with you, which I'm so certain that the Gryffindor kings did judge you. Especially the Weasel."

"Yes, well, Ron is a judgmental person. He'll come around."

Zabini inspected his fingernails and walked next to me as I made my way to the Transfiguration class. "Yeah, in twenty years, I'm sure we'll finally see Weaselbee on your doorstep for dinner, apologizing for his long absence."

I rolled my eyes and pushed Zabini away from me as Ravenclaw students eyed me incredulously. "Could you go away?"

Zabini winked at a passing group of Gryffindor girls, and they all giggled, running off to gossip about the gorgeous Italian giving them a few seconds of his day. "As much as I love being in your company, Granger, I have a message to send from your boyfriend."

I stared ahead of me indifferently, but my ears were alert and turned to Zabini at news of Draco. "Oh?" I said, trying to feign nonchalance, which was a failure for me. I couldn't help but worry; Draco always made me worry.

Zabini chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Don't expect to see him until tomorrow."

This had me stopping in the hall and grasping Zabini's arm to keep him from moving. "What, why?" I asked frantically, staring widely at the Italian man.

He looked around and pulled his arm away from me, waving at me to follow him. I did, and he spoke in a low voice, so low that I almost didn't hear him. "It has to do with his task. There's something that he has to check, to make sure it works."

"What, that cabinet?"

Zabini froze and stared at me incredulously, his eyes wide with wonder and shock at my words. I stared back in confusion, wringing my hands together and taking a step away from him as his gaze forced the hairs on the back of neck to stand at attention.

"Draco told you about the Death Eaters?"

My eyes snapped to Zabini's, and he paled as he realized his slip up. He cleared his throat and walked quickly down the hallway, ignoring me as I screamed his last name. I was going to start running after him, but memories of me running and falling down the stairs caused me to walk cautiously to Transfiguration class instead, flashes of Draco's face running through my mind as I thought of his disappearance.

But what tasks were he doing?

I had already deduced that he had to do something with that ugly wardrobe, since he had been pointing his wand at it. So, what did that have to do with Death Eaters? The only thing I could think was that Draco was putting a spell on the cabinet to let Death Eaters into the castle, but I knew that wasn't right. Voldemort wouldn't give a teenager that hard of a task.

So what the bloody hell was Draco doing?

I walked into class, glaring over at Zabini's desk, but he was standing up at staring incredulously at the occupant in the desk next to him. I looked at that char in confusion, but then I stopped in my tracks as that familiar blonde hair peeked over the chair.

"Draco!" I yelled, and he instantly stood and beamed at me. I looked around quickly, my heart beating quickly in relief as I saw no other students in sight. Blaise snickered and rolled his eyes at my carelessness, but I continued to smile brightly at my boyfriend, who was walking towards me and pulling me in his arms to give me a bone-crushing hug. I nuzzled my face in his chest and inhaled his intoxicating, manly scent, my stomach fluttering with butterflies.

"Hermione, can we keep the excitement on a minimum?" he whispered amusedly in my hair. "If we're gonna' stay a secret to stay alive, then I don't think you should be screaming my name happily like that."

I pulled away from him and slapped him on the shoulder playfully, but I immediately sat down in my desk before anyone could come into the class and see me in a passionate embrace with Draco Malfoy. I blushed crimson as Draco winked at me and licked his lips, turning on his heel to walk back to his seat and continue his conversation with Zabini. A few minutes of getting my heartrate back to normal and re-teaching myself how to breathe normally again, students trickled into the classroom, the Slytherins students hissing me and the other students smiling and greeting me kindly. Harry walked in next, his green eyes drooping tiredly, but he gave me a small smile and sat down in the seat next to me.

"How is Ron?" I asked timidly, and I saw Draco's head snap in my direction.

Harry scowled at the blonde but answered my question. "He's not taking any of it well. I mean, he apologized for the harsh words he said to you, but he said he will never agree with your decisions. It's gonna' take some time for him to come around, 'Mione."

I sighed and leaned my head on my hand, my elbow propped up on the desk. "Yeah, I figured it would."

Harry chuckled. "But you know he'll forgive you eventually. You're his best friend."

"Forgive me? I've done nothing wrong."

Harry's eyes widened, and he stared at me incredulously. He glanced at Draco, who was listening intently to our conversation, then leaned in closer to me so we wouldn't be overheard- specifically by Draco. "Hermione, you're in a relationship with a _Death Eater_. And you're having his child."

I bit my lip and counted to ten in my head, my nostril flaring, and my blood boiling. "Harry Potter," I whispered as calmly as I could, "being in a relationship with Draco and having his child is _not_ a mistake. It is a decision that I made, and it is a decision that I will live with for the rest of my life. It is a life-choice that I was blessed to make, and I would not change any of it. I love Draco, and I will not apologize for that. He may not be the ideal man I pictured for myself, but he is the man that I was destined to be with. I wouldn't give him up for anything in the world."

Harry scoffed and looked to professor McGonagall as she stepped into the classroom. "You wouldn't give him up for anything?" Harry muttered, and I nodded. "Not even if it cost our side the war?"

I looked forward, my eyes trained on the blonde boy who was laughing and joking with his best friend. His eyes were a bright gray, as bright as the beautiful stars in the night sky. His laugh rang through my ears, a deep melody that soothed all of my fears. "Trust me, Harry, I wouldn't have to pick between our side and Draco."

"And why not? He's a Death Eater."

"Firstly, you have no bloody proof of that. Secondly, because Draco is on our side."

Harry grunted in disagreement and kept his eyes on the professor who had begun the lesson. As I copied my notes, I could hear chuckles rumble from Draco's soul as he and Zabini made fun of the other students. My blood ran cold, and my heart thumped in my throat as I looked up at him, watching as his eyes began to droop, and his head bobbed to his chin. Was Draco actually on our side? He said he would get help from Dumbledore, but it's been three weeks since he's said that, and nothing has changed. He hasn't told me of the task that Voldemort has given him, and he constantly looks sick and ready to drop to the floor and die. I've caught him throwing up many nights, and whenever I ask if something was wrong, he would smile at me and make love to me until I forgot my own name. Something was going on, and I had no idea what it was. Could I trust Draco?

As his head hit the desk tiredly, I concluded that I couldn't trust him.

And as his loyal girlfriend, it was my job to get the truth out of him before it was too late.

And I prayed that I would get the truth from Draco before Voldemort got to him and killed him.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the late update! But listen, not only am I in college, and a freshman in college, but I am also writing my _own_ book, so I have a hard time splitting up my time. I've just been focused on doing my own projects that I've been neglecting this story, and I am completely sorry for that. So I will try harder to get this story updated and finished.**

 **But thanks to all, especially shaymars, for reading my story and hounding me to update!**

 **So, this chapter is really short but it serves as Hermione's reflection on Draco and his secrets. So basically, Hermione is feeling the pressure of Draco's secrets, and now it's wearing her out. But of course, she still loves him and has faith in him, but she just wants him to get help and tell her the truth.**

 **Why did she hit Ron? Because when she got tough. When she realized that her son had a name, motherhood finally kicked in. She's going to have a little boy, and she's even named him Scorpius, and she's going to be a mother with the man she loves. So hearing Ron bash her about her pregnancy and her love life, she retaliates with a slap... I mean, it is Hermione. When people piss her off (Draco) she tends to slap them (like Draco).**

 **So, um, yeah. This was Chapter 15! Again, I'm sorry it's short, but trust me, it's needed for the next chapter, which is Draco's.**

 **Also, I recommend that you guys go read my story from the beginning since it took me so long to update. If you read it from the beginning to chapter 15, everything will hopefully still make sense and still excite you enough to read the last few chapters that I have up my sleeve.**

 **Thanks for the support! You guys keep me going!**

 **Until next chapter of bathrooms and spells...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello and Sorry for the Delay! I have not been here for a long time but I did have things going on in my life, things that don't matter right now. What matters is that this story is back on and will be finished. So this is Chapter 16, Draco takes his anger out on Harry and everybody else but himself. And he still does not get help from Dumbledore, which you'll read below. So, yeah, I finished this chapter. And I have more to come. If you guys are continuing readers, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Thanks for still reading and reviewing because you guys keep me motivated to finish this story. Know that while I was going through my personal demise, I thought about you guys and how I was disappointing ya'll. But I'm back and I'm better (in my Bryson Tiller voice) and I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I suggest you guys go back to Chapter 1 and read from the beginning so everything will tie together. To any new readers: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TOO. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I hope you guys review so I can know what I need to do to be better or if I should change at all.**

 **And Here We Go.**

* * *

He was on to me.

I couldn't hide it anymore. The more I tested the finished Vanishing Cabinet, the more Potter suspected me as a Death Eater.

Hermione didn't have to tell me that Potter suspected me as one. The way he glared at me since the beginning of the term had aroused my own suspicions that he knew. The day we got on the train to come back to Hogwarts, the day I caught him spying on me underneath his Invisibility Cloak, I suspected that he knew what I truly was.

And the way the hairs on the back of my neck stood confirmed my suspicions.

I turned around in my seat to glare at him, and sure enough, Scarhead's green eyes were burning a hole in the back of my neck.

"Can I help you, Wonderboy?" I asked menacingly, my eyes stone cold on his.

His dark brows rose to his forehead, and his green eyes sparked with fire. "I'm fine, Ferret."

I sneered and rolled my eyes, turning back to my potion, but my heart continued to thump at a rapid pace, and sweat dripped coldly down my neck. My hands shook as I slowly stirred my potion, and my eyes swiveled left and right whenever I heard a small noise.

"Draco," Blaise whispered, and I jumped when he laid his hand down gently onto my shoulder.

I shrugged him off and cleared my throat, ignoring the back of my neck as it burned from Potter's green glare. "What, Blaise?"

"Mate, you look shaken up. What's the matter?"

I blew out a breath and lowered my voice. "Potter knows my secret. I think he's known since the beginning of the school year."

Blaise's nose scrunched up in confusion, and he stared at me in a daze. "Draco, I doubt Potter is that interested in you to think you are…what you are."

"Blaise, he _spied_ on me on the train ride back to Hogwarts. Remember when I punched him in the nose? That wasn't because I just felt like it. He spied on me, and I think he's been spying on me for the entire year."

"And how would he do that without you noticing?"

"His damn Invisibility Cloak."

Blaise pursed his lips and discretely peered behind his shoulder. His head snapped back to the front, and his eyes widened. "Yeah," he muttered to me, "his intense stare is telling me that he knows."

I let out a deep sigh and continued to stir my potion, my eyes settling on Hermione as she chattered happily with one of those Patil twins. I had to think of ways to keep her safe, think of ways to get Potter off my back, and think of ways to let the Death Eaters into the castle from the Vanishing Cabinet without getting caught. "Blaise, I can't do this. I have too many things to worry about-"

"Draco, we will _not_ talk about what we talked about last night," he scolded heatedly, his fist clenched tightly on his spoon.

I bit my tongue and nodded, my tongue aching from how hard my teeth had clamped down on it. I stared at Hermione as she flipped her chestnut curls over her shoulder, and she suddenly looked at me. I froze as she threw me a soft smile, a smile that lasted one second, but one I would remember forever. Blaise was right; I needed to get these suicidal thoughts out of my head and focus on my tasks. It was the end of March, I finally fixed the Cabinet, and Hermione was having my child. I had a lot to live for, and if I finished my tasks, I would probably get to live a long time. The only thing that stopped me from finishing my tasks was Dumbledore's haunting face in my nightmares. Every night, I saw myself pointing my wand at him and uttering that vile Killing Curse, and I always woke up drenched in sweat and tears from his dying face. I hated Dumbledore. I haven't been able to take him serious since I was eleven.

But I just couldn't kill him.

So, my next option was to go the old coot, tell him everything, and ask for help. I scoffed and added some Wolfsbane to my potion, leaving it to cool. I was supposed to have done that since Hermione revealed her pregnancy, and I still hadn't done it. She reminded me of it every day, and I constantly told her that I would seek his help, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't look this man in the face and tell him I was demanded to kill him. I couldn't ask this man to help me when I was a dirty Death Eater. I couldn't accept the shame he would throw at me when I told him everything, and I couldn't accept the rejection he would give me after I told him I had to kill him. Dumbledore was a nice and caring man, but not people like me. Dumbledore was nice to people like bloody, fucking Harry Potter.

My hands clenched into fists as I fought the urge to glare at the twit. Harry Motherfucking Potter. He always, _always_ had everything easy. Merlin, why couldn't the Dark Lord ask me to kill him? I wouldn't have liked it, but I probably would have done that task. I rolled my eyes and stifled an annoyed groan as Potter said something to make Hermione giggle. The only person who should give her joy was me, not fucking Potter. He had the Order, the skill to fight against the Dark Lord, the support of Dumbledore, and my bloody girlfriend.

"Draco, you need to calm down before you piss yourself," Blaise said with a snicker.

I scowled at him and turned my potion off, staring appreciatively at the color. "I haven't pissed myself since I was six."

"Really? Because it looks like you're about to right now."

"Why the fuck are you bothering me, Zabini?"

His smile faded, and I rolled my eyes as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I think I know how you can kill Dumbledore."

I bit my cheek and mentally punched him in the nose. "I'm not going to talk about this here," I whispered back, and he nodded.

"Listen, get Snape's help."

I sighed and called Slughorn to my table. As he inspected my potion, I hastily packed my stuff together, waiting for him to put my potion in a vial and telling me I could go. I gathered my materials together, forcing a smile at the professor as he told me I got a good mark on this potion.

"I don't need his help," I muttered to Blaise as Slughorn walked away.

"Then whose help do you need?"

I glanced behind me at Hermione's concentrated expression and told him, "Dumbledore's." His eyes widened as we walked over to the sinks to throw our materials in.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaise whispered heatedly in my ear, and I flinched and pushed him away from me.

I nodded as we stalked out of the classroom, the bell ringing to dismiss everyone else. I pushed people out of my way as I walked slowly through the hallway, Blaise following with soft footsteps. "I know you're doing this for, for _her_ ," Blaise muttered, tilting his head backwards as Hermione's laugh filled my heart, "but are you sure you should go to Dumbledore?"

"You were the one who told me I should get help because of _her_."

"I don't remember actually _telling_ you to get help. I especially don't remember telling you to get help from the headmaster himself."

I rubbed my face and heaved a defeated sigh. "Blaise, I have to get help from him. He's the only one who can convince the Order to let me in, or he can guarantee protection for my mother and Hermione. Honestly, that's all I want, is for those two to be protected and safe."

My best friend glanced at the floor but nodded slowly, and he gave me a reassuring smile that I returned, clapping him on the back. Blaise and I had been best friends since birth, a forced friendship that I have cherished for sixteen years. He never agreed with me on the things I wanted to do, but he always supported me through my decisions. Just as I always supported his decisions.

"Okay," he said, and I beamed at my brother. "But I'm coming with you. Merlin knows you might back out."

But as we walked to the Headmaster's office, my mind was fogged with indecisiveness and anxiety. My forehead was pounding with confusion, and my heart was hammering nervousness through my blood. Sweat dripped down my face, and my hands were shaking with apprehension with every step I took towards Dumbledore, towards my possible savior.

I needed to go to Dumbledore and beg for his help, and I needed to let my mother know that I fixed the Cabinet so she could tell Bellatrix.

Those were two things that I needed to do, but which decision was I supposed to choose?

If I went to Dumbledore, I risked my Dark Mark being known, risked being rejected and sent to Azkaban, risked being expelled from school, and risked being torn from Hermione. If I told my mother about the Cabinet, then I was starting a war at Hogwarts, was going to be the cause of many deaths, and still risked being torn away from Hermione. In either case, I was going to lose my family. I was going to lose the love of my life and the child that I so desperately needed to have in order to purify the Malfoy line.

The Malfoy line is tainted with Dark Arts, evil secrets, and cruel, manipulative lies. Unfortunately, because of the environment I was raised in, I was another tainted soul of the Malfoy heritage. But my son wouldn't be. He was going to be raised to accept Muggles and Muggleborns. He would be raised to respect all who respects him, and to never judge others based on their family or the amount of money they have. He wouldn't have the typical, prejudice, Pureblood personality that my father raised me with.

Other than knowing that he's going to be the most handsome child in the wizarding world. I smirked as I envisioned Hermione's beautiful face with a bright smile. Our son would have those beautiful, chestnut curls matted over his head, and my smoldering, gray eyes. He would have her bright smile, and my laid-back swagger.

I sighed again shut my eyes tightly, my heart falling to my stomach as I thought about my future child. Going to Dumbledore for help would provide my son with a good future, a future where he can have both of his parents show him love and affection. Going to Dumbledore would mean my son would get the chance to be born, maybe be born into a world free of the Dark Lord. I contemplated how my life would change after I went to Dumbledore, and my blood fueled with hope. I could almost taste the freedom I would get after Dumbledore helped me. I would be able to hold hands with Hermione in public, kiss her in front of all of her friends, meet her parents and gain their approval to marry their daughter.

 _Marry?_ My eyes shot open, and I choked on air as wedding bells rang in my head. Marriage. I never thought about marrying anyone, other than a Pureblood girl that my parents approved. When I got the Dark Mark, I never thought that I would last to have a marriage. Then, I started having sex with Hermione that turned into a passionate love affair, and things suddenly got complicated. My view on life changed from darkness to light. My world was less gloomy, less depressing as I fell deeper in love with Hermione. My future seemed bright and full of possibilities, the possibility to raise a family with the woman I love and wouldn't give up for anything. I loved Hermione more than my own life, and I unconsciously made the decision to spend the rest of my life with her.

Before I knew it, Blaise and I were standing outside of Dumbledore's office, staring at the gargoyles as they dared me to enter. I exhaled slowly, trying to slow my beating heartrate and wiped my palms on my trousers. I guess I've made my decision.

If I wanted to marry Hermione and give my son a better life, and if I wanted to guarantee my mother's safety and redeem myself as a human being, then I was going to tell Dumbledore everything.

"So, what's the password?" I asked Blaise, and he stared at me with annoyance swirling in his chocolate eyes. I shrugged and stared at the gargoyles. Blaise wouldn't know the password. I didn't even think Blaise knew where Dumbledore's office was.

"Lemon pops," I heard a raspy voice say from behind me. I jumped and whirled around, my eyes widening at the sight of Professor Dumbledore standing a foot away from me. He was staring at me cautiously with those insightful, blue eyes, and he was stroking his white beard that almost went down to the ground.

My heart jumped in my throat, and I struggled to keep my hands from shaking nervously. "Professor," I squeaked, mentally slapping myself for sounding like a pathetic Weasley.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Zabini. Was there something you two needed to see me about?"

Blaise shook his head and pointed at me, stepping back a foot as to give Dumbledore and I some privacy. I opened my mouth but closed it as I felt my left arm tingle in warning. I shut my eyes and nodded, and then I shook my head with a sigh. "No, Professor. Not anymore." I heard Blaise scoff in disbelief.

The headmaster crept closer to me, his eyes covered by his half-moon spectacles. "You seem troubled, Mr. Malfoy. Can I offer you a word of advice?"

I opened my eyes and nodded at him. "Actually, professor, I could use some advice right now."

He nodded slowly and passed me a small smile. "Tell her everything."

Blaise slapped his forehead, and I frowned and shoved my hands in my pockets, shaking some strands of hair out of my eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You have been in a relationship with Ms. Granger for the past six months, have you not?"

I bit my cheek and pursed my lips, my hands clenching in fists. How the fuck did this old coot now that, and what else did he know? "Why is that your business?"

"See, Mr. Malfoy, I am the Headmaster of this school, meaning I know anything and everything that goes on behind closed doors. What you and Ms. Granger do is none of my business, but I become concerned when the secrets start to take a toll on my students."

"What are you trying to say, Professor?"

He raised his head. "What do you think I am trying to say, Mr. Malfoy?"

I resisted the urge to slap him as I sighed in irritation. "I don't know, that's why I am asking you." _You fucking nutter._

"Mr. Malfoy, I am not saying anything. It is not my job to say anything, it is yours. Otherwise, your silence will risk you everything. Now, is there anything you wish to tell me? Anything you'd like to get off of your chest?"

I shook my head and started to walk away, regretting the decision to come seek help from a tosser like Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said, and I stopped in my tracks, tilting my head to acknowledge his presence and ignoring Blaise as he shook his head in awe. "Time is a valuable thing. Do not waste it trying to succeed in things that you know you will fail. Have a good day."

I scoffed and hurried on my way, ignoring the bell as it resounded in my ears.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Blaise asked quickly, his eyes wide with surprise at the professor's words.

I started to shake my head, but then my left arm started to itch uncomfortably. I scratched it in a daze, and my eyes grew large at my action.

 _Ah shit._ I stopped and leaned against the wall, my breath coming out in large pants. He knows! The nutter knows that I'm a fucking Death Eater! He said that he knew everything that went on behind closed doors, so he had to know that I had been working on the Vanishing Cabinet. And what else could he mean about me succeeding in things that I'm going to fail in? He knows that I'm set out to kill him! That fucking, old coot!

I kicked the wall and stifled a scream as a first year Ravenclaw stared at me with wide eyes.

"What the bloody fuck do you want?" I yelled at the girl, and she shook her head and ran away. I stalked down the hall, pushing people out of my way as I made my way to the Room of Requirement.

"Draco!" Blaise screamed in shock, dragging me from the wall and glancing at the Ravenclaw girl.

"He knows, Blaise." I seethed.

Blaise squinted his eyes and shook his head. "He can't know. You haven't showed your arm or said anything about any of this shit. How could he know?"

"Blaise, the tosser practically _told_ me he knew! You heard him when he said he knows what happens behind closed doors and that I need to stop wasting time doing jobs that I'm going to fail at."

Blaise shook his head in disbelief. "That doesn't mean he was talking about _you-know-what._ He could have meant that you suck at being an asshole, so you should give it up."

"Blaise, don't be daft. We both know being an asshole is one of my specialties."

"True. But still, Dumbledore doesn't know what you're up to, otherwise you would be in Azkaban right now."

"Would I?" I muttered quietly, the wheels in my head creaking as they turned. Dumbledore was a confusing, old man who obviously spied on his students. Could it be possible that he knew all about my plans and about my Dark Mark, and just didn't tell? Why the hell would he keep that a secret, though? I pinched the bridge of my nose, my head thinking that the professor was protecting me, but that couldn't be it. He couldn't protect me. His craziness proved that. No one could protect me, which is something I realized a long time ago.

But leave it to Hermione to think that I could be saved. Think that I could be protected. This is all her fault. She made me think that I could be saved. She made me think that Dumbledore could be the one to save me and my mother. If that was true, and if he already knew my secret, why the _fuck_ hasn't he done anything to protect me and my mother?

Because he wasn't going to save me. But fucking Hermione Granger made me believe that someone could help me and that _somehow_ I could make it out of this alive with a living mother.

Hermione had no idea what life I had to lead. She had no idea what kind of pressure I was under. Even if she tried to understand, she would never be able to. I knew she was trying to understand my lifestyle, understand the morals of my family, but the fact was that she would always think I could be saved from it. I could never be saved. I was a fucking Malfoy, an heir to the Malfoy throne that had been influenced by the Dark Lord and the Dark Arts since the beginning of time. I couldn't escape my fate, which was to become a Death Eater. Whether it happened last year or happened twenty years from now, I was always going to become one of the Dark Lord's cronies. Hermione would never understand how hard it would be for me to get out of this lifestyle.

I was trapped, and I would be trapped as a Death Eater forever.

I huffed and hunched my shoulder over, dragging me feet down the hall before I heard my name being called.

I turned in surprise, my eyebrows raised to the sky as Scarhead, Weasley, and Hermione sauntered over to me. Hermione was biting her lip and avoiding my eye, and my lips curled up in a sneer. Why the _fuck_ is nothing going my way today? "What the fuck do you want, I'm busy."

Potter rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side, and I followed him and his clique to a dark alcove in the hallway. "Listen, I hate you, you hate me. That's understandable, but, well, I love Hermione. And she claims that you-"

"I do love her, Potter." I said indifferently, my eyes softening as they landed on Hermione's bright smile. They hardened as I looked over to Weasley, who was turning redder than his flaming hair. "What does that have anything to do with you? Why don't you go save the world or something, because Merlin knows you aren't good for anything else."

"Draco," Hermione softly scolded, and I ignored her. Blaise sighed as I inched closer to Potter, pushing him to the wall and causing him to glare daggers at me. "Better yet, why don't you just die because you clearly aren't doing your job of saving people."

"Draco, calm down-"

"No Blaise. This dumb fucker is sauntering around school like he's the damn king of the world, and people are dying. And while they're dying, others are being given a time limit on their life. And what the fuck are you doing, Potter? Nothing. Not a fucking thing."

Potter growled and roughly pushed me away from him, and Hermione swiftly came to my side and grabbed my arm as a made a move to punch him in the face. My eyes were seeing red, and Potter's lips were set in a cruel scowl. "My life is not your concern," Potter seethed, and I scoffed, rolling my eyes and avoiding Hermione's. "I came here to tell you that whatever the hell you're doing that's so secret, you need to stop and focus on taking care of Hermione."

My eyes snapped to Potter's, and I pushed Hermione away from me. Weasley made a move to hit me, but Blaise blocked him. "Excuse me? What secret things am I doing, Potter?"

"I don't know, but I know you've involved Hermione, and she doesn't need this stress in her predicament."

My eyes slowly moved to glare at Hermione, and her head was bent to the floor, her hands resting protectively over her stomach, over our son. My eyes softened as I gazed at her hands, and I ran a hand through my hair roughly She was scared of me, and I didn't blame her. "What I do is none of your business. Or hers." She looked up and stared at me incredulously, and I grabbed Blaise's arm to pull him away from the Golden Trio. We walked off, and I ignored the burning holes that Hermione was staring in my back.

"Draco, what the bloody hell is your problem?" Blaise yelled, jerking his arm away from me and staring at me with confusion swimming in his eyes.

I panted as I hurried up the staircase, trying to rush to the Room of Requirement and test the Cabinet with a real object. "I'm sick of Potter the fucking Saint. He walks around this school acting all high and mighty because he's the bloody Chosen One, and my mother is danger of losing her life. He's going to Christmas balls and hanging out in Hogsmeade with my girlfriend, and I'm going to be the Dark Lord's puppet forever. I'm never going to get out of this, Blaise. I'm never going to be able to be with Hermione and our son. I'm never going to be able to keep my mother safe. And I blame Harry Motherfucking Potter!" I approached a wall and punched it hard enough to crack each bone in my hand, and I roared like a ferocious beast as I punched the wall over and over and over again, fueled by my hate for the black-haired boy, unshed tears stinging my eyes as blood ran like waterfalls down my fists.

"Draco, stop it!" Blaise yelled, his eyes looking frantically around to make sure no one was coming. No one should be coming; it was a class period, but Blaise and I had a free period. I felt him grab my shoulders and pull me roughly from the wall, and he slapped me on the back of my head. He took out his wand and hastily healed my hand and cleaned the wall. "Mate, you need to stop blaming Potter for your troubles."

I laughed humorlessly and tugged at my hair, my eyes blurring with tears. "You're right. Let me blame my father. Lucius Fucking Malfoy, the man who decided to be the Dark Lord's right hand man and curse his son to a life of Dark Arts!"

"Draco, you can't blame him for what's happened to you! You're a bloody Malfoy. Whether your father was a Death Eater or not, you might have still been in this situation because you are a Malfoy. Malfoys are involved in the Dark Arts, and unfortunately, you were born into the same Dark Arts. It was inevitable that you'd become a Death Eater. Now, _you_ have to decide what your next move is. You had two tasks set for you. You ended up falling in love with the Muggleborn of the year. You've finished the Vanishing Cabinet. You've sought out Dumbledore for help, and he seemed to give you some piece of advice. What do you do next? Do you continue with your tasks or do you give it up for a life you wish to live?"

I let a few tears slip, and Blaise's eyes softened as he stared sympathetically at me. "Blaise, I don't know. No matter what I choose to do, I risk my life, my mother's life, Hermione's life, and my son's unborn life. I don't know what to do."

Blaise came to stand next to me, his hand resting reassuringly on my shoulder. "Okay. Then tell me, what's the most important thing to you?"

"My family: my mother, Hermione, and my son."

"Alright then. So your family is the most important thing to you, and your main priority is to keep them safe. Now, you need to decide what the first step is to keeping them safe."

To keeping them safe. This whole time I've been focused on how to keep my family safe, but I've been blinded by my tasks and the fear of losing my own life. I needed to focus one hundred percent on my family, on the family I have and the one I'm making. I needed to do everything possible to protect them.

So going to Dumbledore would have to wait.

* * *

 **Alright, so I love this chapter mainly because I love having Blaise act as a brother and good influence to Draco. He's the sane part of Draco, and I love that relationship that they have. Sooooo, no Dumbledore? Or is he going ro Dumbledore later?**

 **Or is he never going to Dumbledore?**

 **And will he EVER tell Hermione the truth of his tasks because remember, she only knows that he's a Death Eater with a task to fix a cabinet. She knows nothing else.**

 **Nothing else for right now ...**

 **Read and Review Guys! Chapter 17: Coming Soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

The bigger my stomach got, the bigger my fear for my safety grew.

I couldn't trust Draco as far as I could throw him. It hurt me, knowing that the man I loved could not be trusted. I tried every day to fight the feeling, fight my mind for telling me he's lying whenever he said he was going to his common room or play Quidditch with Blaise. I tried to believe him, but it was no use.

And I was angry because he knew.

He knew that I couldn't trust him. He knew that I didn't believe any of his lies. I could tell he knew by the way his shoulders slumped every time he told he was going to play Quidditch, or the way his eyes grew misty when he told me he and Blaise were going to study in the library. His voice was always apologetic when he told me he would be staying in his dorms instead of going to Hogsmeade. He knew that I knew his lies, and yet, he continued to lie to me.

I didn't know how much more I could take.

I love Draco more than I love my own breath. I would do anything, _anything_ , to ensure his safety and his happiness. I would sacrifice myself for him because that's how deep my love was for him. It just wasn't fair that I was willing to do anything for him when he wasn't willing to give me the truth. Had he even gone to Dumbledore? I knew he hadn't, but my heart pumped with hopefulness anyway. I sighed and ran a hand through my curls, smiling as I felt a small jolt in my stomach. Scorpius was a little fighter, just like his mommy.

I turned my head to the side and surveyed Draco as he lay with his arm covering his eyes. A small frown etched his face, and I pursed my lips at it. What was it that had him so bothered these days? What was running through his mind if it wasn't me? We lay in the Room of Requirement, finally down off of our sex high, and neither one of us had spoken a word. I laid a hand on my belly and sighed, and Draco scoffed. My eyes glanced to him, and he was peeking at me from beneath his arm, his gray eyes twinkling like beautiful stars in the nighttime. But his eyes were partially covered by a wall, a wall to protect his emotions. I turned away from him and ignored his sigh of irritation, my bottom lip trembling as he stood up and left the bed. Why did he need to hide me?

Did he love me anymore?

"Blaise and I are going to play Quidditch this afternoon, do you want to come?" His voice was low and soft, and I let a tear roll down my eye.

"No," I said. I always said no.

"Alright then." I heard him zip up his pants, and the bed dipped a little as he sat on the edge. "After Quidditch… we'll be in our common room. So you don't need to come to the Room of Requirement. I… I won't be here. Spend times with your friends, Hermione."

 _Spend times with your friends._ He always told me that in a sad voice with his eyes shut closed. It was as if there was a time limit, as if spending time with my friends might be the last thing I ever do.

I patted my belly lightly, my heart squirming with the thought of war. Draco was a Death Eater, but I feared his involvement in Voldemort's war was much deeper than having a mark on his body.

"Why do you always tell me that?" I asked Draco, turning over to stare at him as he looked at me indifferently. "Why do you keep pushing me to spend time with Harry and Ron? You don't even like them, and there was a time… You used to only want me for yourself."

He smiled unexpectantly, and I felt rage burn in my stomach. Is he really going to make fun of me for sounding so dependent and pathetic?

"I still want you for myself, Hermione. Merlin knows I can't get through the day without having you near me." He tucked some of my hair behind my ear, and my heart exploded with relief. He still wanted me. I was still an obsession for him, a craving.

He still needed me.

His smile fell, and so did mine. "And no matter how much I hate your friends, they are your friends. You need to be happy with them as much as possible before things get worse."

I sat up, my ears tingling with anticipation. He's never told me that before. "What's going to get worse, Draco? Is this about your task?"

He hesitated but nodded, and he quickly grabbed my hand tightly. I jumped at how tightly he grasped my hand, as if he needed it to keep breathing. "Hermione, I'm not stupid. I know you know I'm lying to you. But I can't tell you what the Dark Lord has ordered me to do. It's for your own good."

I jerked my hand out of his grasp as if he burned me, and he looked at me with wide eyes. I stood up quickly, gathering my clothes and jerking them on my body. "How dare you think that lying to me is for my own good. We're a team, Draco. We're supposed to tell each other the truth. That's what people in love do, especially when they're having a child together at a time like this."

"Hermione, you think I don't know that? I know how much you need the truth, and you have no idea how much I want to tell you the truth. But I can't do it. Not right now anyway."

"Oh, so it has to be when you've decided you're ready. When will that be? When the war starts? Or maybe when it ends? Or am I supposed to be lying on my death bed to get the truth from you?"

"Don't fucking say that!" he screamed, and I jumped in surprise as his roar of anger resounded around the walls of the room. I stared at him with huge eyes, and he looked at me through a hateful glare. He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes shutting tightly. "Don't say that, Hermione. You can't die. I'm working too hard to make sure you don't die."

My heart beat erratically as I watched Draco sit down on the bed with his shoulders slumped, his head bowed, and his eyes shut tightly. His breath was coming out in low sighs, his hands shaking as they fisted on his thighs. I crept to the bed and sat down gently, my fingers slowly coming up to caress Draco's back. As my fingers slid over his back muscles, he sighed calmly, and I felt him relax underneath my touch.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I never mean to yell at you."

I nodded, my heart sinking at the realization that he's been yelling at me often. "I forgive you."

"You shouldn't. You shouldn't even love me."

I snorted as my fingers danced over his back. "Well, I'm having your child, so it's too to back out of this now."

He turned to look at me, and my heart stopped at how cold his eyes were. It was like the entire room froze, and I shivered from his intense gaze on me. "It's not too late. I would understand. I would hate to see you go, but I would let you. I've pulled you into too much shit, Hermione. You need to leave me. Have… have _Weasley_ raise the baby-"

"Draco, shut the fuck up!" His eyebrows rose to his hairline as he looked at me in surprise, and I glared back at him with confusion clouding my eyes. Who the bloody hell was this? This wasn't the same Draco Malfoy that kissed me back all those months ago, when we first started our affair. This wasn't the same Draco Malfoy who looked at me with love and adoration, who told me he loved me more than anything in this world. My blood was burning with frustration; I hated to push Draco, but I needed to know what Voldemort had ordered him to do. There were three months until the year was over, and I wasn't going to end it with no knowledge of what caused this depressing change in my lover.

"What is going on with you, Draco? Why are you being so cold towards me? Why won't you tell me what Voldemort has told you to do?"

"Hermione, I can't."

"Bullshit! You can, you just don't want to! And how _dare_ you tell me to have Ron raise your child! The fact that you looked like you were going to vomit proves to me that you just don't want to tell me what's going on! Why are you giving up on me and this family?"

"Because I'm going to kill you!" he screamed, and my heart dissolved in my chest as I stood quickly and stared at him with wide eyes. He shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "Not literally. I'm not going to actually kill you. I couldn't do that even if the Dark Lord had ordered me to."

I gulped and stared at the golden sheets of the bed. "Okay… Then, what did you mean?"

He sighed and ran his hand down his ashen face. "I meant that… Nothing. I just feel like I'm going to be the cause of your death. If you die during this war, it'll be my fault because I was supposed to protect you. I'm supposed to keep you and Scorpius safe, Hermione."

My eyes softened, and he stared at me with watery eyes. I flew around the bed and crushed him in a bear hug, my small belly bump parting us a little. He nuzzled his face in my neck, and I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly. "Draco, this war is not your fault. Whatever happens to me won't be your fault. You've done nothing to put me in danger."

"Hermione, I'm a Death Eater, and you're _you._ Being with me puts you in danger."

"And that wouldn't even be your fault. Draco, I _chose_ to love you and stay with you. I am choosing to raise this child with you, to start a family with you. My decision puts me in danger."

He leaned his forehead on mine, and his minty breath made me shiver with heat. "Then make a different decision. I'll hate it if you leave me, but I'd rather have you safe than in danger."

"Draco, I don't understand what's made you change. When I left you the first time, you wrote a letter that made me come back to you. You would've done anything to keep me with you, and now I'm here to stay. What's changed you mind? Do you just… not want me anymore?"

His eyes widened in disbelief, and he backed away from me. My heart crumpled, and my crossed my arms over my covered chest insecurely. "What?" he said, his brow furrowed. "You think I don't want you anymore?"

"Draco, please don't mock me. Don't worry about it, it's stupid."

"Who made you feel wanted?"

I looked up at him, and I bit my lip as his eyes burned a hole through me. "You did."

He moved closer to me. "Who made you feel desired?"

I gulped as he took another step towards me. "You did."

That familiar Malfoy smirk crept on his face like a sneaky snake, and my toes curled. "And who fucked you so much that you got pregnant?"

I gasped as his hands gripped my waist and pulled me towards him, my hands slamming into his hard chest. My eyes twinkled with lust as I looked up at my boyfriend, his eyes shining with love. My heart swelled, and a smile flew across my face. "You did. I wouldn't take it back for a second."

Draco's eyes softened, and a small smile tugged at his lips as he leaned down and kissed with slow passion.

* * *

I was sitting quietly in the common room, a small smile on my face as I remembered the passion that had exploded only an hour ago in the Room of Requirement. Draco didn't go play Quidditch with Blaise that afternoon. He spent it with me, his lips tickling every inch of my skin, his hands making my body quiver with excitement. His eyes never left mine as sunk his fingers into my heat, as I screamed with passion and love, as he sunk himself into me to the hilt. We were slow, our bodies connected as one. We moved together in a blissful dance, his eyes smoldering as they focused on me, my fingers digging into his back as I screamed my release. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about our future, a future in which Voldemort didn't exist, and we could raise our son to respect and love everyone of a different blood.

My smile suddenly fell as I remembered the small fight we had before our passionate love-making. Was Draco still going to lie to me after this?

I rolled my eyes and mentally slapped myself. Of course he was. Why even call myself the Brightest Witch of this Age if I couldn't even think straight when it came to Draco?

But I couldn't think straight because I had allowed my love and happiness to cloud my intelligence. I was still top of the class- nothing would distract me from my good marks- but my common sense seemed to fly out the window as I thought about Draco. And couldn't he be doing that on purpose, distracting me with love and sex to keep me from asking him about his tasks?

I patted my stomach as Scorpius kicked again, and I sighed with a breath of annoyance. Draco was going to have to tell me sooner than later; his tasks affected our future. What if he had to kill someone? Did he really think I didn't have the right to know if he was ordered to murder? What if he got caught and was sent to Azkaban? What if he didn't murder that person and was killed by Voldemort?

Then, I would be raising my Scorpius by myself, without his loving father. Raising Scorpius by myself wasn't the issue; I wasn't scared to raise my child alone because that's what strong mothers do, but I didn't want my son to grow up without a father who loved him from the moment I was pregnant. My son deserved to have a father who loved him and was actually willing to care for him, and it wouldn't be fair to Scorpius if Draco was just ripped away from him.

But could I support Draco if he actually had to murder someone?

I groaned and leaned my head on the back of the couch, my homework laid out in front of me, the last question staring at me and waiting to be finished. Oh, I was going to finish it, but the homework wasn't due for another week, so I felt that I had time to contemplate Draco and his lies.

And his lies- they had to do with his tasks.

I pursed my lips as I thought back on my relationship with Draco, from when it first started to now. The significant part of our relationship was his dark secret and this pregnancy. Since I felt that I had my pregnancy under control, whether Draco would be involved voluntarily or taken away involuntarily. I shook my head, my hands resting on my stomach as I tried to get that out of my head. My heart swelled with hope that Voldemort would never catch on to Draco and me. I hoped that Voldemort would spare l e even if he didn't finish the task. After all, if he killed Draco, then no one would be left to continue the Malfoy line of Death Eaters, and I was sure Voldemort wouldn't want his most devoted line of followers to end just because a teenage boy couldn't do a job right. If Voldemort could spare Lucius and let him rot in Azkaban, then he could spare a teenager's life… right?

I groaned again and let out a small sigh. I racked my brain for any sign of Draco's tasks, and the Vanishing Cabinet popped into my head.

But what did Voldemort want with a Vanishing Cabinet?

It was clear that he needed Draco to fix it since Draco was here in the castle, but when it was fixed, then what? What did Voldemort need to disappear?

Or did he need something to appear?

The Vanishing Cabinet- it was a device used to transport, was it not? No, no it was. It could send you from one place to another, provided the other place had the twin cabinet. You could travel through the cabinets without being seen or heard. You could sneak up on someone in the night by vanishing from one cabinet to the other.

So, Voldemort needed something here or something elsewhere?

My eyes widened as an unfamiliar thought surrounded me. My brow furrowed as I thought about it: Voldemort was using the cabinet to come into Hogwarts.

Oh my goodness, why did they call me smart? I sneered and rolled my eyes. Of course Voldemort wasn't trying to get into the bloody castle! It was too early for him to kill anyone here. And he only wanted Harry and Dumbledore gone; I didn't think he would actually pop into the castle to kill them and then go on about his business. No, Voldemort was cruel and clever. He wanted Harry to be a weak man when he tried- tried and _fail_ \- to kill my best friend. But Dumbledore- he wouldn't just come out in the open and try to kill the headmaster. That's too easy for the Dark Lord, too simple. Besides, he needed to get his army together, didn't he? He needed to be ready when the war broke out, needed to be prepared when he tried to kill my best friend and the headmaster. Not that it would happen. Harry wouldn't die. I had too much faith in him, and I knew how much strength my brother had, how much determination he had to end Voldemort once and for all.

So, if Voldemort wasn't trying to get into the castle, then was there someone else…

Someone else…

Someone else! I jumped up and shouted, my hands clutching my heart as I shook my head from side to side, ignoring Harry and Ron as they abandoned their Wizard's Chess to come comfort me. I blinked continuously, my soul crying with dread, and my heart falling down to my stomach The Vanishing Cabinet flashed through my eyes, and Bellatrix Lestrange's maniacal laughter haunted my ears. I shut my eyes and let the tears fall as I fell back on the couch, my hands gripping my stomach tightly. Draco's saddened eyes flew through my mind, and I screamed in anger as I rubbed at my eyes to make him go away. My chest tightened with betrayal, and I sobbed as I dropped my head in my hands.

The Vanishing Cabinet provided transportation.

Draco was fixing the Cabinet.

Voldemort wasn't coming in- but his Death Eaters were.

Draco was going to let Death Eaters into the castle.

Draco was going to start a war at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Thanks for all of the story favorites and follows! I appreciate you guys and your enjoyment of my story, it means so much to me as a writer. PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH. I love reviews, I love to know what you guys like or dislike about this, and what you like or dislike about my writing. I mean, don't be rude but like, review politely and appropriately. So, yeah, remember to review guys!**

 **Whoa. Short chapter, but filled with so much stuff. I mean, who would've thought that Hermione would figure this all out on her own like a big girl?**

 **I mean, they don't call her the Brightest Witch for nothing.**

 **And at the beginning, the reason she feels unwanted is because Draco is not only lying but somewhat avoiding her. So, for a girl who was insecure before she began a relationship with Draco, those insecurites started running back to her. So, the beginning is honestly just a reason to show that Draco and Hermione are still in love, and that Draco still wants Hermione.**

 **It's also a reason to show the self-destruction of Draco. He's been feeling worthless and like a horrible person since the story began, but now, since everything's about start boiling down to the end of the year, he's feeling even more horrible. He's trying to find a way to finish his tasks to protect his mother and Hermione at the same time. If he finishes his tasks, he saves his mother. If Hermione leaves him, she's safe too. But I mean, come on. We know he can't last without Hermione. Still, it's nice to know that Draco would sacrifice his happiness for the wellbeing of Hermione and their baby.**

 **So this chapter was to emphasize Draco's view of himself and how he thinks feels that his relationship with Hermione will be over soon after she finds out about his tasks.**

 **And, she found out. So... Will She Stay Or Will She Go?**

 **We'll find out in Chapter 18!**


	18. Chapter 18

If she kept looking at me like that, I was going to kill someone.

She stared at me, her eyes dark with red flames, and daggers flying out and shooting towards me. She would tilt her head to the side, confusion sparking in her eyes before clenching her jaw and staring at me with hot anger again. I would glance everywhere to avoid her eyes, but each time my eyes flew to her, she was still staring at me like I was the worst thing on the planet.

My eyes squinted at her, and she arched an eyebrow.

She hadn't even been to the Room of Requirement in two weeks. Whenever I approached her in class before students started piling in, she would tell me she was spending time with her friends, and walk away from me. She barely glanced at me, and whenever she did, it was the fury she was throwing at me now. What the hell did I do? I pursed my lips, my brain throbbing as it tried to pull up any memories of doing something bad to Hermione. The only thing I could think of was showing her my Dark Mark, and she couldn't still be mad over that. Well, she could be still mad, but fuck, I thought she got over that shit.

"Draco," Blaise whispered to me, his mouth in a sneer as he watched Crabbe and Goyle scarf down plates of food.

"What?" I asked just as quietly, my eyes still trained on Hermione as she glared me down.

"Why is Granger mad at you?"

Well fuck. I shut my eyes and sighed. Her anger with me was obvious. Anyone else would think she was staring at me so hatefully because I had done something horrible to her or called her a mudblood again. But Blaise Zabini, he knew something was up with our relationship.

So why the fuck did I not know?

"Blaise, I don't have a bloody clue what I did to her."

"Well, you better find out, because she looks mad enough to murder you."

I rolled my eyes and looked by at my queen, her chestnut curls swirling around her like a thick nest. Her freckles were bright brown dots strewn across her face, and her lips were set in a thin line. She was still beautiful, still the loveliest flower in the garden, even when she was trying to prick me with her thorns.

I rose my eyebrows at her, and she slammed her fists down on the Gryffindor table so hard, everyone at my table could heard and jumped.

"Merlin, Draco," Pansy snickered, "what did you do to the mudblood?"

I bit my lip and kept my hands from punching Pansy in the face. "I don't bloody know, and I'm starting to not care anymore."

Pansy's hand slid up to my shoulder, and I inwardly cringed as her hot breath melted my earlobe off. Blaise choked on his food and coughed crazily as Hermione's eyes seemed to glow with a roaring fire big enough to burn a village. I made no move to remove Pansy from my body as she slid closer to me and whispered annoyingly in my ear, my eyebrows raising, challenging Hermione. I could almost hear her teeth grinding as she shook with suppressed fury. Potter and Weasley stopped their stupid chatter to finally acknowledged their friend. Potter glared at me and rested his hand on Hermione's shoulder, and he threw the Weasel a scathing look when the redhead jumped up like a madman.

And all the while, Hermione was staring at me like I just killed her big orange cat.

When Pansy's lips pressed against my cheek, my eyes widened uncomfortably large as Hermione actually screamed and took out her wand, throwing a hex at Pansy. Pansy squealed and squirmed on the bench as her lips immediately sealed themselves together. I backed away from the girl in horror as large boils popped onto her face. Tears ran down Pansy's face like waterfalls, and she twitched and flinched as pain laced itself throughout her face. My eyes shined back on Hermione, her hand clutching her stomach, and her wand shaking in her right hand. The entire hall fell quiet, and I stared up at the Heads' table, watching as Professor McGonagall stood shakily. Snape sneered at Hermione, his eyes darkening on my girlfriend. I flinched as Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes shined disappointingly on me, a sad smile on his lips as he shook his head from side to side.

" _I become concerned when the secrets start to take a toll on my students."_

I groaned as McGonagall and Snape exploded with anger and marched over to Hermione, her eyes moving between me and Dumbledore. McGonagall shouted her disappointed at Hermione, but the girl was just staring at me like she could _Avada_ me at any minute.

And she looked like she might enjoy it.

Snape walked over to Pansy and forced her up out of her chair, his hand clutching her arm tightly as he dragged her twitching and simpering body from the Great Hall. I looked back to the Gryffindor table as the duo of the Golden Trio stood and moved away from Hermione, her eyes finally blinking as a few tears streamed down her face. She bowed her head in embarrassment, and, after sending me deadly glare, followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall like a child that was caught sneaking cookies from the cookie jar.

All of the Slytherins exploded in rage, and I ducked as spells were suddenly flying across the room. The Gryffindors had all jumped up and started throwing hexes to the snakes, and I pulled my wand out to non-verbally protect myself as Potter and Weasley made me their personal target. Blaise was shooting spells at the lions faster than he flew on a broom, a cruel smirk on his lips. Blaise Zabini was as neutral as a person in a war could get, but he did enjoy destroying those he hated.

Namely, destroying Potter and Weasley.

The Great Hall was a mess of chaos, loud banging and annoying screeching erupting throughout the hall as teachers and House ghosts tried to get everything back in order. The roar of thunder and a bright, flash of white lightning caused everything to fall silent, and everyone looked over to Professor Dumbledore as he stood with his wand at the sky. For the first time in my life, I had never seen Dumbledore so angry, his blue eyes sparkling with a low fire as he calmly tucked his wand into his robes.

"Voldemort is trying to kill us all, and you lot want to attack each other?"

Gasps fell over the Hall, and one by one, the students sat down with either hate or guilt swimming in their eyes. Dumbledore's angry eyes fell on me as he shook his head at me again, and I sat down with a scowl. Yeah, you fucker, I know this is my fault.

This war and the oncoming war at Hogwarts are my fault.

"500 points from each House. I cannot believe that the hatred in you all is so deep that I have had to take away a bundle of points from each House. At a time where dark forces are turning against us, we need to come together to protect Hogwarts, to protect our home. This is a horrible display of unity, and I am disappointed in each and every one of you that sit before me today. The next Quidditch Match is canceled, and in that time of the match, I want your Heads of Houses to give you all a strong talking to about this incident." He sat down quietly and stare at me as he said, "Sometimes, we cannot pick the situations that we get ourselves into, but we can control it the best way we know how. You didn't do that today, and if you never take control, you will lose everything. Off to bed, all of you."

* * *

She didn't come that night. Or the next. Or the next. After two weeks, I was done waiting for her in the Room, in _our_ room. I was done crying myself to sleep like some helpless schoolgirl whose heart was broken for the first time.

And I was ashamed at myself for feeling like that.

Hermione avoided me in classes, avoided my gaze, avoided me as I tried to reach out and touch her. Potter and Weasley kept throwing me scowls, but even they were confused with her behavior. She ran from them just as much as she ran from me, and my heart ached every time she pressed her hands to her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but I knew, my heart knew, that she was pregnant with my child, my son. I found myself wondering why she wasn't showing yet as I stared at her in Potions, her eyes firmly set on her cauldron. Was it because she was so skinny anyway? Did she get rid of it?

Horror clogged my throat, but I instantly swallowed it down and focused on my own potion. She wouldn't do that. She wanted this child as much as I did. She wouldn't just kill because she suddenly hated me. That didn't mean she had to hate the baby. She couldn't hate the baby. She had to love him, have him, care for him, because she was his only hope at a good life.

As for me, well I gave up on myself.

I felt like someone had Crucio'd me and Avada'd me at the same time, but kept bringing me back to life just to torture me again. My head was filled of images of Hermione's hateful eyes and my mother's tearful ones. My cheeks were sticky with tears. My eyes were red and decorated with black bags. I was losing weight, and my stomach couldn't hold any more food. I constantly threw up whenever Hermione passed me a hateful glare, and Blaise had trouble keeping from passing out whenever I stood for too long.

I fixed the Vanishing Cabinet, but I lost everything.

As for Dumbledore, I was just not going to kill him. I just couldn't do it. When the time came, maybe Snape would do it. Maybe he'd take over and let me rot at the Dark Lord's hands. Merlin knows that I can't kill the old man. I stopped trying to make attempts on his life, and I kept ducking in alcoves when Katie Bell's eyes fell on me, her brown orbs wide with fear and confusion.

I sighed and bottled my potion, my eyes moving up to stare at my girl- was she even that anymore?

As if feeling eyes on her, she stiffened, and I sighed when she glared at me with glowing hate. Her hands shook as she stirred her potion, and her nostrils flared as she looked away from me.

I cringed as I felt the tears sting in the back of my eyes, and I quickly shut my eyes tightly. This was for the best, I guess. I think I saw this coming, so I wasn't that surprised at her hate for me. I knew this was going to take a toll on her, my Dark Mark and my secrets. I knew she would eventually realize that loving me was nothing but doom for her. Her life was already in danger, and being with me put her in even more danger. The Mudblood best friend of Harry Potter frolicking around with a Death Eater? Merlin, both of us would be killed on the spot. I would be killed by the Order, and she would be killed by the Dark Lord, or worse, my own father.

I fucking hated this.

I hated that I couldn't choose. If I chose Hermione, I was giving up my mother and her life. If I chose my mother, I was giving up on Hermione and my son. Being a Death Eater wasn't a decision I wanted to make. I never wanted to say yes, but I didn't have a fucking choice. I couldn't watch as the Dark Lord tortured my mother, telling me how my father was an abomination, telling me that I could restore the Malfoy name and end my mother's suffering.

What the fuck would Hermione do? What would she say if it had been Potter or Weasley being tortured, and her fucking life on the line? Would she still have the stupid courage to say no?

Well I wasn't a bloody Gryffindor.

I couldn't say no, or my life was over, my mother's life was over, and then the Malfoy line was ruined. I had a fucking duty to my family, a duty that was bestowed upon me at birth. I never had a choice. I was never going to have a choice.

Hermione wasn't even a choice at the beginning. I had looked at her like the mudblood she was, my mind fogged with thoughts on how to complete the Dark Lord's task and help my mother. And then I had started to watch her in class, watch as Potter and Weasley took advantage of her brains. I sneered at her filthy appearance, wondering why she never bothered to clean herself up or make herself look a little pretty. Then I knew it was because she felt like she wasn't pretty at all. I mean, why would she? She hung around boys all the time that never spared her a second thought, that never glanced at her lust. She felt like it was normal for her, just her, to not be pretty.

And for some reason, I couldn't fucking take that.

That night we patrolled, I wanted to tell her she could be pretty if she wanted. I wanted to tell her that she beautiful, even though at the time, I didn't believe it. I just wanted someone, _some fucking body_ , to be happy when I couldn't be, even if that someone was Hermione Jean Granger.

And then she kissed me and pushed me in a broom closet.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I was shocked, and I froze when she shoved me on the dusty ground of the closet. I stared up at her as she looked down at me with wide eyes and swollen lips.

And that's when I decide that she was beautiful.

Her skin was flushed pink, and her freckles stood out like stars. Her honey eyes were glistening in the dark, and her lips were stirring things in me that I shouldn't feel from looking at her.

" _You're fucking beautiful."_

I just said it. She froze, and I had taken that opportunity to pull her down on me and snog her senseless. And then I showed her, very roughly, how her beauty made me feel.

And we've been fucked ever since.

"Draco, Potions is over," Blaise told me, his eyes watching me curiously as I blinked out of the memory. I nodded and handed my potion to Slughorn, ignoring his cheerful smile. Blaise and I walked side by side from the class, my ears barely listening to his chatter as he spoke. My eyes were glued to the girl in front of me, her frizzy hair seeming to grow as she stiffened from my gaze. Her sidekicks- yes _her_ sidekicks- were talking to her about some bloody Prince book when she suddenly whirled around and marched towards me. My eyes grew large as Blaise inhaled sharply at the pure fury in her eyes.

She quickly glanced to the left and right when she approached me, and she slapped me loudly across my face. My head flew to the side sharply, and I felt my neck crack from the impact. I flinched as I gingerly pressed my cold fingertip to my red cheek, but when I looked back to say something to her, she and her misfits were gone. Everyone was staring at me, gawking at me since this was the second time Hermione had attacked a Slytherin within a month.

My eyebrows rose to the ceiling as I shook with so much rage, my heart pounding as my hands shook to strangle someone. "What the fuck are you all looking at?" I growled menacingly, and everyone fled the hallway like nothing had happened. My eyes glazed over with fury as I felt my blood boil at a burning rate. I growled and marched after the Trio, my hands pushing everyone in my path out of my fucking way.

"Draco, don't do anything irrational," Blaise said cautiously.

"She fucking slapped me, and I have no idea what I've done to her. I don't give a fuck if I feel anything for her, I am going to kill her." And Merlin, did I wish I could actually kill the chit.

But I couldn't bring harm to her even if I tried.

Blaise sighed and followed me as I stomped up the stairs, my eyes searching for a nest of brown hair.

At last, I found my prey as my lip curled into a hateful sneer. She and her asshole boyfriends were laughing, and my heart turned to stone as they were laughing at her treatment of me. My soul roared, and I pushed Blaise away from me as I grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair and dragged her away from her duo.

Yes, I fucking dragged the girl by her hair. I pulled out my wand and quickly disarmed the boys as they tried to fight me for her.

But fuck it. Fuck it all to Hell. I told her from the beginning that she was mine. She belonged to me, and I'll be damned if they were going to take her from me.

Whatever stick she had up her ass was going to be handle with today.

Blaise screamed my name as I growled, my eyes seeing red as I dragged a squirming Hermione up the fifth floor.

"Malfoy!"

I lost control at my last name and roughly shoved her up against the wall, her eyes wide with true fear as my hand grabbed her neck roughly.

"My fucking name is Draco. We are well past last names, my dear Hermione, or did you forget that when you slapped me."

She glared at me and shoved me away from her, her eyes shooting flames at me. "Fuck you," she hissed.

I smirked. "Don't you want to, Hermione?"

Her breath hitched, and my eyes widened in surprise as lust darkened in her eyes. Of fucking course! She walks around the school, hating me for no fucking reason, but she still wants me! Well fuck it all, that's what she was going to get.

I growled again and pushed her back against the wall, my hips pinning hers as I ground into her roughly. She whimpered and pressed her hands against my chest to push me away, but I grabbed them angrily and threw them above her head.

"You want this?" I asked innocently as my member poked at her thigh. She glared at me, but her eyes darkened, and her lips parted so she could breathe roughly. She started to grind against me, and I groaned low in my throat, my member throbbing with release. After weeks and weeks of nothing but hate from her, I could still get aroused just from touching her like this, just from grinding against her.

Because I loved her. I fucking loved her and would get aroused even if she beat the shit out of me.

I grabbed her and pulled her behind me, ignoring her as she struggled to get out of my hold. I stepped in front of the wall of the fifth floor, walking in front of it to have the door appear. I shoved her inside and shut the door loudly, my hands on her immediately. I gripped her hips and pulled her back against my member, my breath hitching when her butt made contact with the tent in my pants.

Then she turned around and slapped me.

For the life of me, I cannot understand why she felt the need to assault me.

I yelled and pushed her away from me, my hand cradling my cheek. "Hermione, what the hell?"

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed, and I froze as tears fell from her eyes. I blinked, my head hurting with all of the confusion that banging around in there.

"I fucking love you, Draco! I fucking hate you!" she screamed, and she sunk to her knees on the floor, her hands clutching her stomach as she sobbed loudly.

I was on my knees in front of her in an instant, my hands wiping the tears from her face, and my lips ghosting over her cheeks as she accepted my comfort.

"Hermione," I choked on my own sadness, "please tell me what I did. Please tell me how I can fix it. Please tell me what I need to do to bring us back together."

She cried and threw her arms around me, clutching me to her as I clutched her to me. "I tried so hard," she sobbed out. "I tried to make myself hate you, but I can't do it. I tried to avoid you, I tried to not care about you, I tried to ignore the baby in my fucking stomach, Draco! I hate you for making hate you! I love you so much, I don't know what to do with myself anymore!"

"But Hermione, what did I do?"

She pulled away from me and stared at me, her eyes like hard stones. "You're going to let Death Eaters into the castle, aren't you?" she muttered, her sobs softening to quiet sniffling and hiccups.

I tensed and let my arms fall from her, my hands resting on my thighs as I stared past her the cabinet, that damn cabinet that was ruining everything for me. I looked at Hermione, her brown, doe eyes staring at me, with spark of gold twinkling in the irises. Her mouth was parted as she breathed, and her freckles were dotted across her face, and I had the urge to connect them together. She truly was beautiful, and she had the brains to match it.

I didn't answer her, and she didn't seem to be waiting for an answer. We continued to stare at each other, our hand resting on our knees as we looked at each other. Her hand hesitantly came up and stroked my cheek, and I leaned into her warm touch.

"I don't know what to say," I confess quietly.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," she confesses quietly.

I reach up and stroke her lips with my fingertips, her breath stopping as I caress her face. "I'm sorry for lying to you."

"I'm sorry for trying to hate you."

"I'm sorry for making you."

She smiled softly and shuffled closer to me. "I found out a few weeks ago. I pieced it all together. I didn't tell Harry and Ron, but I told them that we needed to be prepared in case anything happens, so we've been spending our free time dueling and practicing spells."

"That's a smart thing to do," I admitted, and I kissed her palm. "If I had told you about my plan, I would have told you to do whatever you can to protect yourself."

She shuddered as my kiss heated her palm. "I know," she said. "But why? Why did you do it? Please, tell me the truth, Draco. I need you to tell me."

I leaned my forehead against hers, and I held in a groan as she sighed contently against me. "The task of the Dark Lord. I was chosen by him to bring the Death Eaters into the castle." I smiled humorlessly. "The Chosen One. That's what I am for the Dark side."

"Seems like you and Harry have more in common than I thought."

I ignored her comparison and leaned into her. "Were you that mad at me that you had to hate me?"

"Yes, I was. And if I wasn't so angry, I would have just confronted you and told you that we needed to be more careful than ever now. I don't want anyone to suspect what me and you have. I don't want the Death Eaters coming after me if they suspect that I love you."

I frowned but continued to stroke her face. "I wouldn't let that happen, Hermione."

"I know that. But if I never found out that Death Eaters were going to come to Hogwarts, then when the attack happens, I would stupidly be looking for you. I would risk everything to come rushing for you, and you and I both know that not all Death Eaters are stupid."

I nodded. "If you found me, I know a Death Eater would catch on to the fact that you found me to keep me safe, to tell me you love me. They'd see it in your eyes, and if they didn't kill you on the spot, they'd make sure the Dark Lord knew of us."

I sighed as tears formed in Hermione's eyes. "I was so mad at you, Draco. I'm still mad at you. I can't believe you're going to let them run wild in the castle. Even after some of my anger died down, I still knew I had to stay away from you. It's better that way, Draco. I just want to protect you." She pressed my hand to her stomach, and I almost cried out with agony when my son- our son- kicked me in the hand. "Protect all of us."

I leaned my head down in shame and tried to hide my tears. "I should've told you, Hermione. I was just too scared at what your reaction would be. I didn't want you to leave me, but I wanted you to be safe."

"I told you Draco, I would never leave you again. I love you too much to walk out on you again. The last time, it killed both of us. I lost a part of me, and I'm not letting go of that part ever again. Of course, I was furious when I first found out. I'm still furious, but I wanted to be prepared for what was to come before I questioned you about it And besides, if I truly hated you, then you would be able to forget about me. You could blend in with the Death Eaters and keep yourself safe."

I looked up at her, and I groaned as tears fell from her eyes and onto my knees. "And what would you have done if it worked, if I gave up on us and protected us that way?"

"I would've found you again, Draco. I would've come back to you. I will always come back to you."

"Hermione," I muttered, and my mouth was on hers in an instant. Our lips danced slowly together, her hands gripping my head to keep me close. Our tears intermingled, and I flinched at the salty taste as it fell like rain on our dancing lips. One of my hands slowly tangled itself in her wild mane, and my other hand cradled her jaw, my fingers slowly stroking her cheek as I angled her head to deepen the kiss. She moaned lowly, and her hands tightened themselves in my blonde locks. I gingerly laid Hermione across the floor, my body slanting over hers, fitting just perfectly above her. We were perfect for each other.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered, my arms encircling her as I laid my forehead on hers. "I should have never brought you into this mess. Your life is in danger because of me."

She soothingly stroked the back of my neck, and I shifted uncomfortably on top of her as my 'southern friend' stirred and throbbed. "My life was in danger the moment I became friends with Harry Potter. You just add to the danger."

I smirked, and she continued. "Besides, who kissed who first? I'd like to think that I started this whole thing."

My smirk widened. "That you did, but I should have pushed you away after that."

She smiled up at me, her eyes glittering with mischief. "Couldn't stay away from me, could you?"

My smirk fell, and I stared seriously into her eyes. "No, I couldn't. And I still can't."

She was silent as she played with my hair, and I buried my face in the crook of her neck to inhale her vanilla scent. "You know I could never truly hate you, right?" she asked me quietly.

I looked down at her. "I know that. I know that you were mad because of what I was forced to do. But Hermione, that's just it. I was _forced_. Could have not fixed the cabinet for the Death Eaters? Yeah, I could have just not fulfilled the Dark Lord's task, but then my mother would end up dead. I had to do it, Hermione. I never got a fucking choice not to do it."

She hesitated but nodded, and I smiled at the determination in her eyes. "I told myself that you weren't worth it. I told myself to hate you because you were evil, and that you kept making the worst decisions because you're a coward. But even I knew that it was a lie. You're no coward, Draco. You do what you have to in order to get your mother free. I know that she is more important than me, Draco. I know how badly you need to focus on setting her free. I tried to convince myself to hate you for being a Death Eater, because then, we could move on from each other and stay alive. I could help defeat Voldemort, and you could save your mother. I told myself that if I made myself hate you, then we could do what we needed to end this war."

"And if you convinced yourself of that hate, would you have come back to me?"

She rolled her eyes and swatted me on the shoulder. "Oh honestly, you act like I was trying to go back to six years ago. Of course I would come back to you, Draco. I didn't honestly hate you, you git. I was so _mad_ at you, mad at what Voldemort made you do, mad at myself for getting involved with you in the first place. But I could never hate you, Draco. I love you too much for Voldemort to come and destroy what we have." Her eyes darkened, and I flinched at the anger in her eyes. "It's his fault that you're in this situation anyway. If he hadn't forced you to take the Mark, then you wouldn't have to let the Death Eaters in. And of course, I'm so incredibly angry that there will be Death Eaters scattering around here, and I'm pissed because it was you, the man that I love, that brought them here in the first place. But what keeps me from turning on you is the fact that you aren't doing this because you want to. You're doing the best thing you can to save your mother. And that's what makes me love you even more.

"You took the mark because it would save her life. You're going to do Voldemort's tasks because if you don't, then she'll die. And I couldn't for the life of me understand why you didn't just get help, go seek Dumbledore, run away, or say no. But I realize now that you don't have those options. You're a Malfoy, and Malfoys have been tied to Voldemort since forever, right? You had no choice from birth to pick which side you'd fight for. When the time came for you to pick, you had to pick the dark side, or you'd forfeit your mother's life." Her hands cradled my face, and I smiled adoringly at her. "I think you made the right choice. Sacrifice your freedom and happiness to save your mother? How Gryffindor of you."

I snorted when she giggled and swatted her hands away from my face. "Slytherins are noble and loyal to those who are noble and loyal to them. Not to mention, we take family very serious. Of course I was going to put my life on the line to save my mother. That's my nature."

She smiled sweetly at me. "And it's one thing that I admire about you. You'd risk it all, just to keep her safe."

"And you," I said while nuzzling my nose with hers.

"Yes, but your mother comes first, always has and always will."

"Hermione, you know I can't have both of you."

"What makes you think not? Draco, I don't care if we have to wait five years to be together. I don't care if we really do have to try and find hate for each other before we can properly be together. Love always prevails."

I stared into her eyes, my hand pressed to her round stomach as Scorpius kicked me slowly. I nodded and kissed her on the nose, my head filled with my mother's adoring laugh. Love. I loved my mother enough to risk my life for her. I loved Hermione enough to let her hate me if she needed to me. Hermione loved me enough to not hate me and still be with me, even after my evil act of fixing the cabinet for Death Eaters. The love she shared with Potter and Weasley haven't gotten them killed yet, so why should the war stop that? Their love has caused them many great wins in the six years that I've known them, and I knew that the love they had for each other would triumph over the Dark Lord. I smiled at her and leaned my head on her chest as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Yes, I think love does prevail."

And I did have one more option. One more way, a hopeful and nearly impossible way, to keep Hermione and my mother. But that would have to wait until I ravished Hermione senseless. I stared down at her hungrily, and she licked her lips slowly. Time to get started then.

* * *

I was floating.

I was gliding across clouds as Blaise walked alongside me, his eyes squinted at the stupid grin on my face.

"I understand that you and your library pet are back on track," he muttered, "but could you stop looking so stupid."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend but shortened my smile to my trademark smirk. "I'm just glad we got that sorted out.

"But you didn't tell her about the Dumbledore stunts?"

I frowned as we stepped into the Great Hall. "Well, I didn't get a chance. I'm not going to tell her why we're fucking, Blaise. I'll have to tell her the next time I see her."

Blaise sighed and nodded his head to the front of the Hall. "You might want to tell her now."

I blinked confusedly at where his eyes were pointed, and my heart immediately froze and collapsed into the depths of my soul to never beat again. Time froze, and the chatter of the Great Hall seemed to die down as I stared into the hateful, green eyes of Harry Potter. I twitched as I felt Hermione's eyes burn a hole into my forehead, and I kept my eyes on Potter as he continued to chat with Katie Bell.

Katie Fucking Bell.

She stared at me with those fearful eyes, and her brow was furrowed, as if she couldn't remember why she should be scared of me. I scoffed internally. If I was like the Dark Lord, then she'd have a reason to be scared. I would've cursed her for looking at me like while Potter was watching. The annoying prick wasn't as stupid as his ginger counterpart; Potter would actually piece the puzzles together.

"Ah, fuck," Blaise sighed, and I rolled my eyes as I made eye contact with the brunette lioness. She stared fiercely at me, her lips tilted down into a deep frown.

Well, no one was as smart as Hermione Granger.

She had already pieced the puzzle together, but the way her brow furrowed told me she didn't know why I cursed the Bell girl. I nodded at Hermione, and some of the fire left her eyes. I was going to tell her later. I was going to tell her everything.

"I'm not so hungry anymore," I muttered to Blaise as the smell of pork made my stomach churn. He nodded in understanding, his eyes holding concern as he clapped me on the back. Looking at Bell and Hermione made me remember the horrible things I did since I took this fucking Mark. Hermione reminded me that I did cruel things just to please a monster, and Bell reminded me of what I failure I was. I loosened my tie as I wheezed for air, glaring at Potter as I turned on my heel and stalked away from the scene. The way Bell stared at me, the intense fear in her eyes, made my stomach flop uneasily. No one had ever looked me like they were looking into the eyes of the Dark Lord.

My head pounded as I gasped for air, my body quivering with panic as I ran into the nearest room I could find: the girl's lavatory.

I almost ran to the sink, hastily turning the tap on and splashing my face with cold water. I looked up into the mirror and reared back from it in horror. My eyes were a dark gray with a red tinge around the irises, and I had black bags hanging under the eyelids. My nose was red at the tip, and my face was blotched with red spots from my panic attacks and crying attacks. My cheeks were sunken in, and the only thing on my face that gave me hope of good health were my lips. They were swollen from Hermione's kisses, and I stared at them as I remembered the feel of her sweet cunt on my face.

I groaned and splashed more water on my face, my hands leaning on the sink for support, my mind hazing as images of a dying Hermione and my dying mother flashed before me. I felt tears leak from my eyes, and I wiped them away hastily.

Hermione. Mother. Scorpius.

I had to think of them. I had to think of their safety. I had the fucking Dark Mark, I couldn't take that shit back now. I had to have to keep my mother safe, and now that I've dragged Hermione into my dark life and gotten her pregnant, I needed to keep my mind focused on keeping them safe. I needed to protect all of them.

But who in the hell as supposed to protect me from myself?

More tears fell as I looked back in the mirror, my father staring back at me. He was sneering at me, telling me to leave Hermione and focus on getting in the good graces of the Dark Lord. I needed to restore the Malfoy line, I needed to put our family back on top.

I suddenly scowled at my father, my head flashing with memories of his defeat in the Department of Mysteries last year. If he hadn't failed at getting that prophecy, I wouldn't even be in this situation. I wouldn't have had to take the Mark because my father would still me the Dark Lord's little bitch. In my anger, I lashed out and punched the mirror, my body tingling with pain as I felt the glass crack through my skin. I felt a wet liquid seep through my fingers, and I groaned at the pain of the glass stinging my hand.

I couldn't fucking do this anymore.

I couldn't live like this. How many more nightmares was I going to have after all of this was over? How many students were going to die because I let Death Eaters run wild in the castle? How many charges were going to be brought against me when the war was over, and I was sentenced to Azkaban? How the hell could I possibly be a father to Scorpius when I had no idea how to be a man?

A man did what he needed to do to protect his family.

But didn't Hermione already tell me that's what I'm doing? I'm sacrificing my happiness and my dignity for my mother's life. I'm still being the good little Death Eater to keep attention away from Hermione, to keep from being an extra threat to her life. If anyone, _anyone_ , on the Dark Lord's side suspected that I had turned my back on them for a muggleborn, she would be dead.

I couldn't have that.

So I had to keep this up, this Death Eater charade. I had to keep playing the Dark Lord's game to keep Hermione from being caught. I just had to keep playing until the Death Eaters came. I had to keep being the Dark Lord's pet until they ran in, and then I could get Snape to finish it all for me.

But not before me and Dumbledore had a conversation.

I heard quiet footsteps behind me, and I immediately whirled around with my wand ready and pointing at the intruder. I frowned and glared at the raven-haired git, his wand pointing at me as his green eyes fired daggers at me.

"I know what you did to Katie," Potter stated.

I didn't bother denying it. I shot a non-verbal hex at Potter, and he slid to the left just before it hit him. I could faintly hear a whaling sound of some moaning girl behind me, but the blood in my ears drowned out all sounds as I dodged a spell from Potter's wand. Fucking Potter. It was all his fault. The Dark Lord was back because Potter was a fucking threat. Hermione was in danger because she was Potter's best friend. I was a Death Eater because Potter locked my father in Azkaban, and I had to take the hard responsibility of being a Death Eater. My mother was in danger because Potter put my father in prison. Potter ruined everything in my fucking life.

But I was sick of it. Fuck the Dark Lord. I was going to kill the Chosen One.

I fired a dark curse at him, and Potter hissed as it singed his arm. He shot his famous spell at me, and I non-verbally blocked it.

"That's all you got, Potter?" I sneered hatefully at him, yelling a body-binding spell his way. He blocked it, and I growled. Potter didn't respond but instead, shot a spell at me. I ducked just in time, and it hit one of the bathroom stalls, making it explode.

"I fucking hate you, Malfoy," the boy shouted as I shot fire out of my wand towards him. I smirked as the fire hit Potter square in the chest, and he flew back into the wall, trying to get the fire out with his wand.

"Not as much as I fucking hate you, Potter! _Cruc_ -"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

My breath left me as the spell hit me with full force, and my wand fell limply from my fingers. I shut my eyes tightly as my body quivered with intense pain. A sharp stab at the top of my chest caused me to howl with pain, and I felt the same pain on my left pectoral. I gripped my hair and fell to the ground on my knees, my body being split into a million pieces as razor sharp cuts appeared on my stomach. I growled and groaned as my hands spasmed uncontrollably, and I fell flat on my back as more cuts formed on my body. I wheezed for air as my vision blurred and my hearing became muffled. I howled again when another sharp cut slashed me on my back, and the sharp cuts just starting splitting my back open as I arched from the ground, trying to get away from the pain, trying to get the sharp cuts to stop.

I barely felt cold fingertips on my cheeks, and my eyes were tickled by bushy hair. A flash of black flew before me, and I heard a muffled voice speak over me. My body ached with pain as more cuts formed, and I arched into those cold hands as I clutched at the busy hair in my face. The tip of a wand slowly trailed over me, and I screamed loudly as my body continued to split apart and come together at the same time. I felt the blood seep through me, and I whimpered in pain, my fingers tightening on that busy hair.

I felt the small kisses flutter over my face, and my ears hung onto those low, quiet words that were pressed against my face.

 _I'm here, Draco. I'll never let you go. I'll never let you go. I love you._

 _I'll never leave you again._

* * *

 **Welcome back to Obsessed. Did you guys like this chapter? Oh, I liked this chapter.**

 **Okay, last chapter, Hermione found about Draco's Death Eater task. So, that will explain why she is so hateful to him at he beginning of the chapter. And as for the Pansy incident: look, Hermione is a hormonal, pregnant 17 year old who just found out the man she loves is going to cause a war at Hogwarts, and then Pansy Parkinson goes and kisses Draco on the cheek? Yeah, Hermione wasn't having that shit today.**

 **And yes, she did get in trouble. Behind the scenes: she got detention for the rest of the school year with McGonagall and Snape every weekend. Why wasn't she expelled? Because that would take her away from the story where she's the main character and because she wouldn't be at Hogwarts to help fight against the Death Eaters.**

 **But they don't know that yet.**

 **And so, basically, Hermione is just so pissed until it all hits her: Draco didn't choose this life. This life chose him.**

 **Maybe** **in another life, things could've been different. But that's not this story.**

 **And poor Harry Potter. Hermione's not going to like what he did to her Draco.**

 **But anyways, let me know what you guys thought! Please read & REVIEW! I love to hear what you guys think about the story, even the things you don't like.**

 **Okay, so there's 2 more chapters left! Ah, the story's ending!?**

 **Well, that's up to you guys. If you want this story to continue past chapter 20, and you already know you want a sequel, lemme know.**

 **But I suspect some people will want the story to end before thinking of a sequel. So lemme know what you guys like!**

 **As always, I am your humble literary servant. I aim to please you readers, so I appreciate you guys for favoring my story.**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW :)**

 **Until Chapter 19...**


	19. Chapter 19

I was going to kill him.

I stormed through the hallways, my eyes finally clear of tears as I passed fake smiles to people who called my name. On the outside, I was the sweet, bookwormish Hermione Granger who never had a bad word to say about anyone.

But on the inside, I was someone that Voldemort would cower from.

I climb the stairs two at a time, my legs aching as I ran up them to get to the Gryffindor Tower. Merlin's Beard, I was going to kill my best friend.

I bit my lip as I had the urge to scream bloody murder. I was sitting in the Great Hall, minding my damn business and laughing with Ron as he warmed up to me again, when Moaning Myrtle just starts moaning about her destroyed stall. Of course, I pay no mind to her whining until Harry fucking Potter walks in with tears in his eyes. Then, I see some random boy pointing from Harry to Professor Snape, and I look at Harry with questioning eyes.

And he mouthed one word to me. One word, and the hairs on the back of neck stood at attention, and my heart dropped like lead in my stomach.

 _Draco._

I had jumped up from the Gryffindor table and ran behind Professor Snape, ignoring Harry as he called my name and ran after me. I had rushed into the bathroom after the teacher, and I cried out in agonizing shock at the scene in front of me.

I always thought that I'd have to worry about the Dark Lord or other Death Eaters attacking Draco. I honestly never thought it would be my best friend who caused Draco to bleed out on the bathroom floor.

Snape was surprised to find me, but he let me stay and console Draco as I sucked in my own tears and held his face in my hand. I fought the urge to yelp in pain as Draco clutched my hair and pulled it, his pain more important than mine. I watched in fascination as Snape muttered healing charms over Draco, or a sort of counter-spell to the one Harry used. I sucked in my cheeks and turned away from Draco's skin as the scars sewed themselves together, but then other parts of his body continued to tear apart, the red liquid of blood seeping through his white shirt.

I peppered Draco's face with kisses, my nose inhaling his expensive scent.

 _I'm here, Draco. I'll never let you go. I'll never let you go. I love you._

 _I'll never leave you again._

And as Snape picked Draco up and asked me to follow him to the Hospital Wing, I knew that I would never leave him again. Everything was small and inconsistent the moment I saw Draco dying on that cold, unforgiving floor. The Death Eaters were not as important as Draco's life. I held my stomach as Scorpius kicked in despair, as if he knew his father was hurting, and so he was hurting too. I stifled a groan as a sharp pain exploded in my stomach, but my mind was so fogged up with images of a dying Draco, that I didn't feel Scorpius kick again.

My mind snapped back to the present, my hand absentmindedly stroking my stomach as I rushed into the Gryffindor Common Room, spotting Harry on the floor, and the Prince's book on the coffee table.

That bloody book.

I hurried over to him and grabbed it hastily. Harry didn't even flinch when I threw it at his face.

"That's more important to you than me, is it?" I seethed, my hand clutching my stomach as another sharp pain shot through me.

"Of course not," Ron said, his eyes on my stomach. He looked up at me with barely contained malice. "Harry's sorry. He didn't know what that spell would do."

"He didn't care, did he! He just wanted to hurt Draco! Did you ever stop to think, Harry, that hurting Draco would hurt me too?"

Harry blinked, and I squealed in shock as he threw the Prince's book at me. I ducked and stared at him incredulously, his green eyes glowing in the light. "Of course I did!" he yelled. "I hate Malfoy, with everything in my heart, I hate him! But I haven't caused him any pain because I know that you love him! I know how much he means to you, and you mean enough to me for me not to hurt him! But dammit, Hermione, he tried to use an Unforgivable on me!"

My blood turned cold as Ron and I stared at Harry in surprise. "He what?" Ron asked angrily.

"He was going to Crucio me. I had to think of something, I had to do something. But I didn't-"

Harry began to twitch, and he threw his face in his hands. "I didn't think I would kill him. Blimey, it was an accident, a rotten accident. I wasn't trying to kill him. I wasn't… Hermione… Oh God, I'm so sorry."

I suddenly screamed in pain as my eyes shut tightly, my hands clutching my stomach as I felt like I was being stabbed severely in my abdomen.

"Hermione!" I heard Ron scream, his arms coming around me to hold me upright as I fell to the ground, hissing as my knees scraped the ground. I sobbed as tears streamed down my face, my hands shivering as my stomach twisted and flipped, knives poking it relentlessly. Harry held my face in his hands, his green eyes watering with tears as he stared at me in shock.

"Hermione," Ron muttered, but he didn't finish. Harry looked down and screamed in horror, and I looked down to see a red pool of blood underneath me.

 _Scorpius._

"Get Madam Pomfrey!" I screamed hoarsely, my mind going blank as Harry raced to the Hospital Wing. I was dimly aware that dinner would with over soon, and that students would soon be piling into the common room, only to see me bleeding out on the floor. I clutched at my stomach and screamed in pain again, my body shaking with fear as I rocked back and forth, the blood seeping through my clothes.

"Scorpius," I muttered, and I felt large arms come around me to comfort me. I buried my face in Ron's chest as he rocked me back and forth, his hand stroking my hair soothingly as he consoled me.

 _I'm here, Hermione. I'll never let you go. My nephew will be fine. I'll never let him go._

* * *

I kept my eyes on Draco's face as he slept. He was really beautiful when he slept. His face was free of worry lines, and his eyes weren't scrunched tight in concentration. He was peaceful, a sleeping beauty. His pale skin glistened in the moonlight, and his blonde hair fell carelessly over his eyes, the fringe brushing against his dark eyelashes. His pink lips were parted as he breathed, and his hand twitched, like it was searching for someone.

I noticed wryly that he was searching for me.

I let my fingers dance over his face, caressing his pointed nose. How could I have despised this nose so much years ago? How could I have hated him so much? How could he have hated _me_ so much? I sighed, as if that hate felt so long ago, as if it was a distinct memory that was insignificant now. And it surely was. We were in love now. We would be in love forever.

I thought back to that night in the forest, that night of the World Quidditch Cup. The way he had looked at me, so intently as if he could see through my soul, had me wet for the first time in my life _down there_. And when he warned Harry and Ron to get me out of there, a faraway part of my brain thought that he may actually care.

Well, I was wrong about that two years ago. But he cared now.

I never could get him out of my head after that night. I mean, I still hated him. I hated him with everything in me, but I was attracted to him. When Viktor Krum danced with me at the Yule Ball, I wish it was Draco who was holding me close and whispering in my ear. When I was a treasure in the Black Lake for the second tournament, I wished it was Draco who had swooped in and saved me, his eyes staring adoringly down at me. Every Christmas, I wanted to find Draco under the mistletoe, just _once_ , so I could kiss him and get him out of my head forever.

But I never got my chance until the beginning of sixth year.

I don't know what had come over me. Ron and Harry had just taken my homework, copied it, and left me in the library with a wave without commenting on the lipstick that I had put on. I huffed the whole afternoon, my mind already accepting the fact that I was going to be ugly and prudish for the rest of my life. If Harry and Ron, the two boys that I spent my entire day with, didn't notice anything attractive about me, then there was no hope for me. Still, I had wanted something, _some fucking body_ , to tell me that I was pretty, that my red lipstick looked nice even, that I was beautiful.

And then I had to patrol with Draco. I was already upset that I wasn't desirable for anyone, and then I started to get angry because I couldn't understand why. Hell, I was Hermione Granger. I was the Brightest Witch of this Age, the one who kept the Chosen Fucking One from dying. But no one appreciated me, no even spared me a second glance, no one cared about me. And Draco just walked beside me, grumbling to himself and scowling over at me constantly. Not even he found me special, when all I did was think about him. I didn't that it was fair. I was stuck thinking about him while he just glanced at me as an annoying muggleborn. Well, I wasn't having any of that shit that day. I was going show him that I was more than the prudish bookworm that he thought. I was going to show him that I could be more than the dirty girl that he hated. I wanted him to be suffocated by me, just as I was by him. So I attacked him, sealing my lips with his and pushing onto the floor of the broom closet.

The way he looked at me had made me want to laugh and rip my clothes off at the same time. He was sitting on the ground, his moonlight eyes wide and staring at me a sick fascination, his lips parted as he breathed raggedly.

" _You're fucking beautiful."_

And my heart stopped. It just stopped beating. I stared at him, my eyes wide as I registered what he had said. _Beautiful._ He could've said fine, pretty, sexy, nice-looking, but beautiful. Beautiful was what husbands called their wives, what God said about his creations. Beautiful was a whole new level of attraction, a new level of 'pretty'. It was the highest compliment that could be said to a woman, especially a woman who felt that she was anything but beautiful.

And then he showed me, rather roughly, how beautiful he thought I was.

I was smiling to myself at the memory when I felt Draco stir underneath my hand.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly, his eyes fluttering open as he stared at me with his soft, gray eyes. They were two round moons, shining brightly in the night sky. I was mesmerized by them. I wanted Scorpius to have those eyes, too.

He smiled lazily at me, and I smiled at him back, my body suddenly falling beside his so I get closer, have my heart closer to his. "How are you feeling, love?" I asked him, my hands caressing his cheeks. My breath hitched as he leaned into my touch, and my heart exploded when he kissed both of my wrists.

"Like shit," he whispered, and he smiled when I laughed. "Hermione, what happened? How long have I been here?" he looked around to see himself in the Hospital Wing.

"You've been out for five days, Draco."

His eyes widened, and he groaned. "I'm not hurt," he consoled me as I made a move to get the Mediwitch. "What the hell did Potter do to me?" he snarled, and I mentally sighed.

"He hit you with a weird spell. He didn't mean it, Draco. And you can't blame it all on him. You were going to Crucio him."

He pursed his lips and nodded, not denying the truth. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I haven't killed him yet because he's your best friend, but Merlin, I hate him so much. I just lost control. I'm sorry, love." He kissed my left palm, his kisses leaving a hot path of fire to my fingers as he kissed the tips of each one.

"You sound like Harry," I said, and he grunted in response. "Harry didn't mean it, Draco. He tried to protect himself in the stupidest way. You'll forgive him for me?"

"I'll do anything for you," was his quick response, and I smiled lovingly at my boyfriend. I ran my fingers through his hair, his eyes closing at how soothing my fingers were to him. His fingers traced my face, connecting the freckles.

"How's Scorpius?"

My fingers froze in his hair, and Draco suddenly looked at me seriously. I smiled at him, my smile quivering as a tear slipped from my face. "He's fine," I said quietly. "He's okay."

"What happened, Hermione?" Draco demanded, his hands holding my head to look at him.

"I had a scare with the baby today," I muttered, my hand absentmindedly stroking my stomach. "I thought-"

"Don't worry about it," Draco said tightly. His hand rested on my above my stomach, and I sucked in some air to keep myself from crying. "Is he okay?"

I nodded, and Draco physically relaxed. "He's fine. He'll never get hurt again."

Draco awkwardly cleared his throat as he stared at my stomach, and I lifted his chin to stare into my eyes instead. I couldn't have him thinking about Scorpius. Everything was fine. Everything was for the best now.

"Draco, I need you to tell me the truth," I said quietly, my eyes never leaving his as he sighed.

"Hermione… Hermione, I had two tasks by the Dark Lord. I have to let Death Eaters into the castle, and then… Blimey, he ordered me to kill Dumbledore," Draco muttered so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

Almost.

My hands balled into fists, and I shut my eyes to keep from screaming my frustration. Once again, I had another reason to run as far away from Draco as I can and pretend that our love affair never happened. Voldemort was a menace. He was ruining everyone's lives because of this obsession with being in control? He could be a pimp if he wanted sadistic control.

Draco's thumbs rubbed calming circles on my cheeks, and I smiled at him, kissing his wrists like he did with me. "I'm sorry," I told him. "I'm sorry that I get mad at you for something you don't want to do. I'm sorry you have to do unspeakable things to keep your mother alive."

"Hermione, I can't do it," he muttered. "I could barely fix that damn cabinet; I can't kill a fucking person. I don't have it in me to do that. I'm not a bloody murderer."

"I know."

"Then, what do I do?"

"I don't know."

He looked at me seriously, his eyes searching as he confessed, "I cursed Katie Bell. Well, I didn't curse the girl. I cursed the necklace and Imperious'd her to give it to Dumbledore. The girl wasn't supposed to touch it."

My heart tried to claw itself out of my chest and slap Draco, but I inhaled slowly. "You cursed a necklace and put a student's life in danger? Is that why she looks scared of you?"

Draco nodded, his face red with shame. "I'm not going to make excuses. You wanted the truth, I'm laying it all out in front of you. I tried to kill the headmaster that way. I didn't want to kill him from my own wand, so I had to try something. Then… then Weasley got poisoned."

"You poisoned Ron?" I hissed, my nails digging into my palms as I held my hands in a tight fist.

"Not him," Draco sneered. "It was for Dumbledore, too. Slughorn was supposed to give it to Dumbledore, not the Weasel. It's not my fault that these people are idiots."

"But it is your fault that two students almost died," I scolded, and he looked away from me.

"All of this for my mother's life."

"And yours."

"I didn't give a shit about my life as soon as I took the Dark Mark."

"Then what about me?"

He glanced over at me and smirked. "When you came into the picture, I guess I felt like my life was worth it again. For you and Scorpius."

I passed him a small smile, and his eyes flickered to my stomach again.

"Draco, I know how hard this has been on you."

"I know you wanted to get help. I wanted help, too. But who would help me, Hermione? How could Dumbledore help me?" He looked at me, his eyes wide as he waited for an answer.

"I don't know," I answered meekly, my ears turning red since I was the one who suggested he get help. "I think he would've tried to provide safe housing for your mother."

"How would he get her out? Mother is stuck in the manor, stuck under heavy wards."

"I guess the Order would have been persuaded to ambush your house."

"Where the Dark Lord is living. Don't look at me like that, I don't want to speak about that. But the Order, they all would've been killed because they would've been met the Dark Lord. No one knows he's hiding out at the manor. My mother, she can't just be rescued by gits in shining armor. I'm her only hope."

I grabbed his hand, and he squeezed it. "I know that now."

"But Dumbledore," he whispered. "He could do something."

"What can he do, Draco? I don't doubt that he would try to help you if he could, but I also don't know he would. Or if anyone would be willing to help him help a couple of Malfoys."

Draco smirked at me then, a secret playing on his lips as he smoothed my hair from my face. I arched an eyebrow, and his smirk fell. "Hermione," he muttered, his eyes covered in panic. "July 1st. When is it?"

"In a week, why?"

"Fuck!" he quietly cursed, and I looked over at Madam Pomfrey's door. "Fuck," he said in defeat. He looked at me then, and I almost recoiled at how bright his eyes were.

"Hermione, listen to me and listen to me carefully. The Death Eaters, they will be here on July 1st. Don't interrupt me. You need to tell Potter and Weasley. You all need to get the castle ready for an attack."

"Draco, an attack? We can't get the castle ready in a week!" I said, my body jumping up as I stared down at him. "Draco-"

"Tell Dumbledore and McGonagall. Do _not_ tell Severus," he said, and I looked at him in confusion as he used the professor's given name.

"Draco, why not?"

"He's a Death Eater, Hermione. He's been trying to help me with my tasks. Trying to no avail," he muttered, and I felt my heart fall. Funny, I always suspected that he'd been a Death Eater, a traitor to Dumbledore, but I never knew that my theory would be true.

"Draco-"

"Hermione, I love you more than my next breath, do you know that?" he said, and I nodded as I laid back down next to him. "I should've told you all of this sooner, I should've told you this minute I knew I loved you. This is my way of making a choice, Hermione. I could choose to not tell you anything or I could choose to let you be prepared, to let you save yourself." He stroked my cheek as he pressed a simple kiss to my forehead.

"I choose you, Hermione. I always will. I'll always choose you."

My eyes shined with unshed tears of joy. "I love you, too. Draco, I will always choose you. It's you and me over everything."

He closed his eyes, scrunching them as if in pain, as if my love was too much too handle. He pulled me to him suddenly and attacked my lips with his own, his tongue penetrating my mouth as I moaned into the kiss. I grabbed at his hair and pulled him closer, trying to suck the life out of him as his hand moved to tangle themselves in my curls.

"You're fucking beautiful."

And I finally thought I was. I knew that when I looked in the mirror, I was a pretty sight. I was glorious. Draco loved the freckles on my skin, loved my honey-brown eyes, loved my bow-shaped lips, loved my small nose. He loved my size, loved my perk breasts, loved my full hips. He loved me, and that was enough. He thought I was beautiful, and that was all I wanted.

He hissed in pain as my hands clutched his back, and I pulled away from him in shock. "I'm sorry," I breathed, but he pulled me back to his mouth and placed my hands gingerly on his back. "I'm in pain just talking to you," he muttered on my lips. "That curse did some damage."

And to check, I slowly pulled the Hospital gown up over his head, soothing him with kisses as he winced at the movement. He laid down on his back, his eyes shut with pain. I straddled him carefully, leaning him up and muttering a cooling spell over his pillows. His eyes smile thankfully at me as he leaned back, the coolness seeping into his back to absorb his pain. I stared down at Draco, and I flashed him a watery smile. His entire body was marked with scars, some fresh with dried blood. I slowly lowered my lips, ignoring his small flinches as I carefully kissed over his scars. His beautiful scars of survival.

"You're fucking beautiful," I repeated his line to him, and he groaned as his hips involuntarily twitched upwards. I ground down on him, and he bit his lip to keep from making any noise. I kissed him all over his neck, enjoying the small whimpers and groans that left him, my teeth nipping on his Adam's Apple. His hips bucked upwards, and I moaned at the corner of his mouth, my hips moving frantically over his. My mouth was on his in a second as he flipped my skirt up and roughly pulled my knickers down my thighs. I was surrounded by Draco, his scent suffocating me as his tongue leisurely licked at every corner of my mouth. I held in a squeal as his fingers trailed a path of fire down my clothes and to my intimate area, my body quivering as he rubbed the bud slowly, excruciatingly slow.

"Draco," I moaned quietly, my eyes shifting to Pomfrey's door.

"Are you scared of getting caught, Granger?" Draco taunted me as his teeth bit my earlobe. My teeth flashed with determination as I carefully pushed Draco on his back. He winced from the pain, but he smirked up at me with so much arrogance, I almost wanted to hurt him. Even being cursed by a dangerous spell couldn't keep Draco from me.

And I loved that he loved me so much.

I grinded down on him harder, my eyes seeing stars as his fingers rubbed at my clit harder, faster, my stomach coiling in knots as I grabbed his hair roughly. His breathing was rough as he sunk a finger inside me, quickly adding a second.

"Merlin, Hermione," he murmured against my neck, his lips sucking and biting all over. He pumped his fingers in and out, his long fingers that felt like silk against my walls. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, my back arching as my knuckled turned white from clutching Draco's hair so tightly. He removed his fingers slowly, and I almost punched him from the loss until he brought the glistening digits to his mouth, his tongue swirling around his fingers as he groaned from my taste. I blushed, my entire face reddening as I watched him, and a blanket of boldness covered me as I leaned forward and stuck his fingers in my mouth.

I flinched from the taste of me, and I blinked to watch Draco as his eyes were wide on my mouth, his pink lips curled up into a sinister smile. In one fluid movement, he pushed his hips up and his shaft filled me to the hilt. I bit down on his fingers to stop from screaming, and his other hand roughly grabbed my hair and jerked my head back. He growled as he thrusted up into me, and I smoothed my hands over his face as his scrunched up in pain from the scars. He leaned forward and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, a low growl in his throat as he kissed me fully, leaning back to thrust deeper into my heat. I squirmed on him, my hands fisting the pillows behind his head as I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. I lifted up and bounced down on him with each of his upward thrusts, and our eyes met with lust clouding us.

I rocked back and forth on his member as he thrust into me, my eyes glazing over with love as Draco's thumbs rubbed my cheeks. His cheeks were tinged pink, and his lips were parted wide as he breathed jaggedly. His thrusts became more powerful, and I gripped the pillows tightly as I leaned into Draco, chanting his name, moaning in his ear as he picked up his past. His hands clutched onto my behind, his fingers digging into my flesh as he pulled me down roughly, a squeak of surprise escaping my throat. I leaned back and stared at him as my moaning picked up, my eyes wide with desperation, my hands shaking as I gripped the pillows. I arched my back as a tingling sensation ran down my spine, my eyes never leaving his as he pounded up into me like his life depended on it. He groaned and grunted as he stared at me, a small smirk playing on his lips as he maoned my name aloud.

He smashed his lips into mine as I screamed into the kiss, my hands tugging onto his hair as my walls shook, quivered as he rutted into me relentlessly. His fingers were leaving marks on my ass, but I didn't care. I continued to come ferociously as he pounded into me, my eyes squeezing shut as a white light blinded me, my loud moans being swallowed by Draco. With two more thrusts, he suddenly squeezed my butt tight and groaned into my mouth, his warm liquid coating my insides as he pumped erratically into me.

We both kissed passionately, our tongues battling for dominance as we came off of our high. I broke the kiss and leaned my sweaty forehead onto his.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked me breathlessly, and I smiled at his care.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked back, and he smirked.

"Not you, just Potter. But I'll be damned if I let Potter ruin my love making with you."

I blanched and turned pink as Draco's smirk widened. "I'll be sure to tell Harry to stay away from us when having sex."

"You do that, love." He smoothed my sweaty hair away from my face, and I had the overwhelming urge to cry as I looked longingly into his eyes.

"Why does this feel like a goodbye?" I asked him tearfully.

He laid down gently, wincing as his scars moved over the fabric. I moved off of him and laid down beside him, my face burying itself into the crook of his neck.

His hands tangled into my hair and pulled me closer, and he sighed as he inhaled me. "Not a goodbye. Never a goodbye."

"I won't leave you, Draco. I won't ever leave you again."

He kissed me sweetly, his own tears falling into my lips as he moved away. He pressed kisses to my hands as I stood, smoothing my clothes down as I straightened my spine.

"I know you won't," he whispered. "And I will never stop loving you. Go Hermione, warn friends. Be ready for the battle ahead. Keep yourself alive for me."

I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, a kiss full of love and longing. "As long as you do the same."

"I fucking promise."

I turned and left the Hospital Wing, walking numbly up the steps as the images of blood swirled around in my head. I sniffled as I felt the tears fall, and I choked on a sob as I felt a flutter in my stomach. Scorpius.

I leaned against the wall as the tears fell, my arms circling my stomach. I fell down the wall and sobbed loudly, my hands clutching my sides as I cried for my life.

* * *

 **Is the baby dead?**

 **Who thinks they know the answer?**

 **Is this a goodbye chapter?**

 **Are Draco and Hermione's idea of a family ruined now?**

 **Will the castle be saved in a week?**

 **What is Draco going to do with Dumbledore?**

 **Oh my, so many questions, and only one more chapter to go.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and favoring and liking this story. I know I delayed it a bit, but I am glad to say that this will be finished, and I absolutely love this story.**

 **And remember, to Review, Review, Review :)**

 **Chapter 20, Coming Up Next.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Long Time Coming. Here is the last chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

I paced back and forth, gritting my teeth as the cuts on my body pulsed dully. I gripped my head tightly as I paced, my head pounding with irritation, and my breath was coming out in short gasps of anxiety. I refused to glance at the Vanishing Cabinet, my eyes shut tightly to ignore the brooding cabinet as it towered over me. My thoughts were filled with Hermione and my mother, and my legs trembled as I paced. Flashbacks of the many love-making sessions Hermione and I had plagued my brain, and I clutched my head as the tears threatened to fall. I exhaled loudly as I slowed my pace, my eyes screwed shut tightly as I tried to clear my mind of anything thoughts of Hermione. I couldn't risk her and the baby. After everything that's happened, I could never risk her and Scorpius' life.

But wasn't I already doing that?

"Fuck!" I screamed, kicking the cabinet as it glared down at me. I fucking hated this. Any second, those bloody Death Eaters were going to pop up in the Vanishing Cabinet and wage war through the halls of Hogwarts. And it was all going to be my fucking fault.

My fault because I couldn't muster up the courage or the strength to go to bloody Dumbledore and tell him everything that has happened. If I had the Gryffindor courage to risk my life and my Death Eater exposure, then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't be standing here, breathing hard, as I stared at the cabinet, awaiting the arrival of the Death Eaters. But then, reality comes crashing over me like a wave, and I remember that I didn't go to the old coot because he _would_ risk my exposure. He wouldn't have helped me. Not Draco Malfoy, whose fate was to become a Death Eater at some point in his life. No, Dumbledore would've told me how horrible of a person I was and would've told his prodigy Potter. I would've been skinned alive by all of the Order members, and no one would have gone to help my mother.

I smiled ruefully and slumped gracelessly to the dirty ground of the Room of Requirement. Suppose the Order would've helped my mother. Assuming they could have gotten in and out of the Manor with my mother, then what would have happened? Would she really be safe or would the Dark- would _Voldemort_ hunt her down and kill her to hurt me and Father? Would the Order only help her to interrogate her, and then dump her back in the Manor when they got the information they wanted? Even if they did help my mother and keep her safe, would they do the same for me?

I personally didn't want to be saved by them. My angel had already saved me. All I needed was Hermione; I only needed her love and her approval. She saved me from spiraling out of control. She saved me from suicide. She saved me from turning into the monster that Voldemort made my father. She gave me another reason to live. The sounds of little childish giggles floated through my ears, and I couldn't help but smile. I was going to be a father. I was going to have a child of my own, a child I could raise differently from how I was. I was going to raise Scorpius in a better atmosphere than I was raised in and teach him better morals than I was taught. I wanted to raise my son how Hermione's dad might have raised her, because she turned out to be the most amazing, selfless, strong, independent, and beautiful person I know. I wanted my son to be that. I wanted my son to be just like his mother.

Of course, he was going to be a spoiled brat. That's just a trait that runs in my blood line. It never skips a generation.

Hermione. My mother. Scorpius. Even Blaise ran through my head as I sat and stared at the cabinet. My mind was aching with memories, and my heart was hammering as it waited for the Death Eaters to come and cause chaos. I shut my eyes and placed my head in my hands as I pictured Hermione's frantic face. I knew she had listened to me; I could picture her running around the castle to gather her friends and Dumbledore's Army to get ready for a fight. I had told Blaise to keep himself locked up in the Slytherin dorm, and that I would come get him when I knew it was safe for him to leave. I couldn't risk Blaise's life either. My best friend, my mate, my confidant, my ally. We had been through so much shit together since we were in diapers. Little hellions, our parents called us. But you could never separate us, and it was still like that to this day. I was loyal to him as he was to me. We had a brotherly bond that no one could break, and I intended for it to stay that way for the rest of our long lives.

But would I live a long life?

The thought nagged at me constantly, and I wiped my palms on the legs of my trousers as I felt beads of sweat drip down my fingers. In a few minutes, I would be the direct cause of this battle at Hogwarts. If anyone died, it would be my fault. If the castle burned down to ashes, it would be my fault. Merlin forbid, if Hermione or Blaise lost their lives, that shit would be my fucking fault. I was risking my life with this mission. Not only could I die at this battle, but if anyone ever found out that it was me who caused the chaos, then I would go to Azkaban for sure. And if the Dementors didn't kill me, I think I would kill myself. How could I raise my son in a prison cell? How could I rot in jail and keep Hermione from finding love and having a man to be a positive influence on Scorpius? I could never deny Hermione the right to love someone. Sure, she loved me, but if I was suddenly sentenced to life in Azkaban, I wouldn't want her to wait her entire life to meet me in the afterlife. I wouldn't want her to fight her entire life to get me out of prison. I want her to be happy, and I want her to be loved by someone who deserves her.

I didn't deserve her. That I knew for sure. I didn't deserve any love or happiness with all of the shit I had done and will do. But I had her love, and she gave me happiness whether I wanted it or not. I would do anything to keep that, and I was determined to keep it. I wanted to drown in her love. I wanted to swim in her happiness. I wanted her to smile forever, and I would kill anyone who put a frown on her face. I'm a selfish bastard, I know, but that's in my blood. Malfoys get whatever the fuck they want, and I wanted Hermione. And I had Hermione. I would have her forever if Merlin wished it.

Time was fucking ticking. What the bloody hell was taking them so long? Blaise was probably irritated by now and would be roaming the halls. I gritted my teeth at his carelessness. He could never follow simple directions. Merlin, what if Hermione was doing the same? What if she wasn't sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with her friends? What the hell was she doing? I stood up and started pacing again, running my fingers through my hair with ferocious strength. I didn't know what she planned to do, but all I told her to do was warn her friends and stay safe. _Damn it, Draco! You know she can't keep still!_

She was Hermione fucking Granger, when has she ever stayed away from danger?

I shook my head as my wand weighed heavily in my pocket. I sighed and glanced at the cabinet, biting the inside of my cheek as it made no sign of life. Fuck, what if I didn't fix it after all? Shit, what if the Aunt Bella and her crew were stuck somewhere in limbo and had no body parts attached? Fuck, I was done for. The Vanishing Cabinet wasn't even part of the plan Voldemort gave me. I fucking _suggested_ it. _Oh, Dark Lord, don't you think you should send your trusted Death Eaters to Hogwarts to cause a distraction while I killed Dumbledore?_

What the bloody fucking hell was my problem?

And he told me that it was a great idea, but if I failed at that, he wouldn't hesitate to kill my mother as punishment. Fuck it, if I failed at both of my tasks, my mother was gone forever.

I gripped my wand and stared at the cabinet, thoughts of Dumbledore floating through my head. He hasn't done anything for me. He never would do anything for a Slytherin, for a Malfoy, for the son of a fallen Death Eater. Dumbledore didn't give a sit about me, just about Potter. Saint Potter and his wonderful ability to live immortal. I was nothing to Dumbledore, so why should I care for taking his life?

I sighed and tucked my wand back in my pocket. Because I wasn't a murderer. Because I would lose Hermione's love and my mother's respect. Because I would look in the mirror and see my father staring back at me. I was terrified to kill Dumbledore, that was true. I was also ashamed to be a killer. I would never be able to look myself in the face. I could never live with myself for taking a life. Dumbledore hasn't done anything to me, so why should I kill him?

Because if I didn't, my mother would suffer. I valued my mother's life more than I valued his. I grabbed my wand again, and my eyes widened as a rumbling noise filled the inside of the Cabinet. Smoke flew from under the Cabinet and surrounded me as I gripped my wand tighter and stared indifferently at the door of the Cabinet as it creaked open. Suddenly, it flew open and burst off the hinges. I stepped back into the smoke, my anxious breaths coming out in terrified pants as I saw one black boot and then another boot step out of the Vanishing Cabinet. The full body of Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out of the cabinet and shown through the smoke, and I swallowed a large lump in my throat as she blinked twice, her long lashes tickling the tips of her cheekbones. Her dark eyes glittered cruelly as she looked around the room, before finally looking at me. A slow, mischievous smile slid on her face, and I ignored the hollers of the other Death Eaters as Aunt Bella slowly sauntered to me with a grace of arrogance and evilness. Once she was mere inches from me, her eyes did a quick once-over of me, and I remembered to shut down my mind and stare back at my aunt with a blank expression.

She licked her lips and rubbed her hand down the length of my left arm, her hand squeezing my forearm briefly before letting go. "Draco," she breathed, "great job on the Cabinet. You're smarter than I thought."

I did a small bow. "Thank you, Aunt Bella," I said monotonously. "I am just doing the will of the Dark Lord."

Her eyes shined brightly. "That you are, and he will be so very proud. He will be even prouder once you kill Albus Dumbledore. You and Cissy will be back on top, and your respect amongst the Dark Lord will return. Isn't that lovely?"

I nodded curtly. "Lovely."

"Go," she urged quickly, her small hands turning me and pushing me to the door. "Go and fulfill your duty. I will gather my forces, and we will ruin this school."

 _Ruin this school._

Fuck, I was a terrible person.

I walked quickly to the door and left the room, leaning on the wall as soon as the door shut. I clutched my stomach as my chest tightened, and I wheezed for air as my heart pumped brutally hard and fast. I felt my eyes fog, and I shut them tightly as I felt bile creep slowly up my throat. I fell to my knees as I vomited hard, my body wracking with dry sobs, and I clutched the wall for support, to keep myself from falling into my own vomit. I leaned back on the wall, stretching my legs out on the ground as I breathed slowly and unevenly. Sweat dripped down my face as I wiped at my eyes to rub the tears away. I leaned my head on the wall and breathed steadily, trying to get my heart rate under control as I tried to get images of Bella out of my head. She had brought the Carrow twins, Fenrir Greyback, and some other Death Eaters that I could care less for. But the twins and Greyback? Oh Merlin, this school was doomed. If the Carrow twins didn't kill off the students with their twisted, evil spells, then Greyback was sure to kill them all, or eat them, or turn them. Bella didn't have to do anything with that lot supporting her.

I exhaled loudly and stood shakily, doing a quick Scourgify on the floor and myself. I straightened my jacket and stroked my pocket to feel my wand tucked safely away. I ran a hand through my hair and quickly set off to the dungeons, to check if Blaise had listened and stay his ass put.

I barely got past the second floor when I saw Blaise leaning casually against a window, his eyes skimming the words of the novel he held in his long fingers. I sighed and walked quickly to him, and he smiled as my footsteps grew louder.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me," he casually said, his finger flicking the next page.

I crossed my arms and leaned onto the window next to him. "I thought I told you to wait until I came to get you."

"I got bored, Dad."

"Blaise, this shit is serious."

He huffed and shut his book, minimizing it with his wand and stuffing it away I his pocket. "Did they ever show up?"

"Yes," I said, turning on my heel to head to the dungeons. "There in the Room of Requirement right now, trying to form a plan to kill everyone."

"Draco, do you honestly think they came to kill?"

"Damn it, Blaise, why else did they bring their bloody asses here?"

He shrugged and stopped, and I glared at him. "I don't know. Maybe they only came to check on you. To make sure you fulfill your duty."

I nodded and looked up the stairs, wondering if they had started their killing spree already. "I know they came to check on me. That's obvious. I also know that they won't miss an opportunity to make sure this school burns to the ground."

"Hogwarts is too strong for them."

I looked at him, then looked around the first floor, at the grand floor of the great castle. "Is it really?"

Blaise didn't answer, but continued to walk to the Slytherin Dungeons. I glanced around the quiet hall for a few more seconds, taking in the memories that suffocated me. This was the first place of Hogwarts that I saw, that I stepped on. Right here, in this grand hall, where McGonagall explained the Sorting Hat process to us. Right in that Great Hall was the first place where I found where I belonged. And I knew I belonged in Slytherin. Merlin, I loved my House. I was everything that House symbolized, but I never thought I would be a participator in the Dark Arts at 16.

I sighed and followed Blaise to the dungeons. That first floor would be in ruins today, and it was all my fault.

* * *

I sat in the dark corner, watching as she rested a hand on her small belly and pointed at various places with her wand. Her chestnut curls were tied back into a high, frizzy ponytail, and her honey eyes were sharp as they looked around the castle. Her small lips were set in a concentrated frown, and worry lines surrounded that frown. I was hiding in a corner before the foot of the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. After leaving the Slytherin room, it was by pure luck that I saw Potter run with a cloak in his hands to these stairs, Hermione and Weasley following. Weasley had just left, after hearing the first scream of the night. Hermione, though, was still here, pacing as she made a plan in her head. I knew she had a plan. I knew it wasn't going to work. She couldn't get them all out. She couldn't get anyone out with Bella and her gang in the castle. Her eyes looked around frantically, and I knew that she knew. Some lives were going to be lost to the hands of some stupid Death Eaters, and there was nothing she could do to save them all. She needed to save herself, but I knew she valued other lives before her own. Her hands rubbed her stomach, and a small tear fell from her as she quickly wiped it away and straightened her shoulders.

She was so fucking beautiful, and I ruined her.

I tainted her. I'm the one that made her this frantic mess in front of me. Everything was my fucking fault, and I didn't know how I could fix it.

 _Dumbledore._

Tell him or kill him. And I had to kill him, or Voldemort was going to kill me and my mother. I had no other option, and I knew that my decision would hurt Hermione even more. I ruined her life. I ruined her friendships. I would probably ruin her relationship with her parents if I ever met them. If she and I ever made it out of here alive.

 _Shit!_ I crept out of the shadows, but slowly fell back in as Hermione's head whipped to my hiding place. She pointed her wand to the darkness and walked towards me, her shoes never making a squeak as she got closer to me. My lips parted as she came to me, her face etched with stress and worry. I looked all over her face, memorizing every line, every freckle, every pimple. I wanted to keep her beautiful face in my memory, the last time I would see this face for a long time.

Slowly, I leaned my hand out, and her eyes widened as she looked from my fingers to my hiding place. She looked around, then grasped my hand and squeezed, a tear falling from her eye like a star falling from the sky.

"I'm so scared," she whispered, and she cringed as she heard more screams.

"So am I," I admitted. "But you need to get out of here, Hermione."

She shook her head and gasped. "I can't. Please, let me see you, Draco. I need you."

"No, you need to leave. Get out of here for Scorpius, Hermione."

"I can't just leave Ron and Harry. I can't leave everyone here to die."

I sighed and squeezed her hand, moving closer to the light to reach out to her with my other hand, but keeping my face in the darkness. She leaned closer to me, and her eyes fell close as my hand cradled her head, my thumb rubbing soothing circles on her cheek.

"I know you have to stay," I told her. "And while I fully disagree with this, I can't tell you what to do. This is all my fault anyway."

"No!" she seethed, and I was taken aback by the ferocity in her voice. She glared at me and squeezed my hand, planting a small kiss on my palm. "This is not your fault. This is Voldemort's. He made you do this, just as he made many other people do things they had no choice but to do. He forced you into this situation, and it is he that needs to pay. You are doing nothing wrong but trying to protect your life and your mother's life. You have to do these bad things in order to do a good thing: to keep your loved ones alive. This isn't your doing. If anyone dies, it is _Voldemort_ who should carry that burden around, not _you_. Don't you dare try to take responsibility for this, Draco. If you had a choice, you wouldn't have done any of this. Voldemort is the only reason that you must do this. Voldemort is the reason lives are lost every day. Harry blames himself too, but it is Voldemort who forced him to be the savior for us. Voldemort is the one who must suffer and deal with the guilt of his actions, not you."

I shut my eyes and shook my head, sniffing as the tears rolled slowly down my cheeks. I never looked at Potter as a victim of Voldemort, but I can see how that is so. Potter lived when Voldemort tried to kill him, so that set Potter's life up to be the Chosen One. He was always the Chosen One because of the Dark Lord. When the Dark Lord kills, I can understand how Potter blames himself. He was the one who was supposed to save the wizarding world from Voldemort. Each life Voldemort took was a life Potter didn't save. But it wasn't his fault. Voldemort was the one who forced this life onto Potter. Voldemort forced this life of darkness on me. If my mother's life wasn't at risk, I would have told him no. But no wasn't an option when talking to the Dark Lord. No was never an option.

But it made me feel better, to think that Voldemort was to blame.

"You're right," I told Hermione, "but I will still carry this burden. If I hadn't listened to the Dark Lord, then no life _would_ end tonight. But I listened, and I did what he wanted me to do."

"To save your mother, Draco! You have to understand that you're a good person for risking your _own_ life to save your mother's."

"And those people out there now, screaming? That's my fault, Hermione! It's my fault that the Death Eaters are here, killing as we speak! It's my fault that your life is at risk! I will never forgive myself for this!"

She sighed and kissed my knuckles, and I sighed in content as she kissed the tips of my fingers. "You can't see it now," she whispered, "and neither can Harry, but this is not your fault. This will always be Voldemort's doing, and he wants you to carry this burden on your shoulders so he doesn't have to. You're just a pawn in his deadly game, Draco. This is his fault."

I exhaled and moved her ponytail from her shoulder. "I know it is. Hermione," I said, stepping back and smiling at her small frown as I left her, "I need you to go. Please Hermione, you've got to protect yourself." I set my hand on her belly, and my heart fluttered as I felt a kick in my palm. "You've got to protect Scorpius."

"Protect yourself, Draco."

"I will."

She glanced at the stairs of the Astronomy Tower and looked back at me through the darkness. "Dumbledore is up there."

"Hermione-"

"I hate this," she whispered. "I hate that you have to do this, but I know you must do it. But please, Draco, _please_ , if you find any other way, please go the other route. If you don't have to kill him, _please_ don't do it. If there is any life you can spare tonight, please spare his."

I pursed my lips and nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "Hermione," I said, my hand pushing her away from my corner. "Go. I'll find you."

She walked backwards and blew a kiss at me. "You better. I love you." She turned to the sound of a loud explosion and ran to it.

I stepped out of the shadows, watching as she ran and dodged spells, her hand carelessly and quickly throwing spells at the figures in black cloaks. "I love you more," I whispered in the silence. I turned and walked up the stairs of the tower, my hand pulling my wand out of my pocket as I took the steps two at a time. I made it to the tower, and I watched as Dumbledore's tall body turned around. His blue eyes glittered as they stared at me, and a small smile formed on his lips as he smoothed out his long beard. I swallowed and sneered at the wizard, my wand pointing at the spot between his eyes.

"Good evening, Draco," he greeted, and I frowned at his pleasantries. "What brings you here this evening?"

"Quiet!" I yelled, my arm shaking. "Stop talking!"

"Well, let me make this easy on you." He brought out his own wand, and I yelled the disarming spell at him, smirking as I caught the man's wand in my hand. I flinched as the screams of students filled the room of the tower, and the cackling of my aunt was heard not too far away.

"There are others?" I nodded, and his eyes widened. "How?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it."

He smiled, and my arm shook harder. "Ah, brilliant. I suspect there is a twin?"

"In Borgin and Burkes."

"Oh, Draco. How smart you are! Let me guess, the cursed necklace and the poisoned mead were your ideas, too?"

My brow furrowed, and my arm fell slightly. How the hell did he know?

He smiled and nodded. "While those are skilled and smart ideas, I can't help but think that they are cowardly and so novice."

Cowardly? Novice? I straightened my arm and stabbed my wand at him. "Stop talking!" I screamed, my heart pounding as I watched Dumbledore stand straight, that stupid smile on his face. "You think this is a game? You think I'm a _coward_ and a _novice_ for how I tried to fucking kill you? Where, the Dark Lord told me to do it! He trusts me!" I quickly lifted up my left sleeve to show my Dark Mark, and I instantly cringed as I saw it. Dumbledore had attacked my pride, and now I was showing him my Dark Mark because I was offended. This mark didn't make me a man. It made me a monster like my father. I quickly pulled the sleeve down in disgust and pointed the wand at Dumbledore again.

The old man stared at my left arm, and his eyes slowly lifted to stare into mine. "Draco, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do! If I don't do it, he's going to kill me and my mother."

"I know what Tom is capable of. Years ago, I knew him. I taught him. I saw him make all the wrong decisions, and I will not let that happen to you. Don't do this."

Tears fell from my eyes as my wand arm fell slightly again. "I have to! You don't understand!"

"I understand that you need your mother and Hermione safe."

I froze as his smile disappeared from his lips, and my wand arm shook and fell again. "What?"

"I know how hard it was for you to come to me, Draco. Your pride and insecurities clouded your judgement of me. I want you to know that I will help you."

I shook my head and moved closer to him. He didn't even flinch. "No, you won't. You're saying this so I don't kill you. You'll turn me in the second I let you go free. You don't care about me."

He moved closer to me. "Oh, but I do. I care so much about you, Draco. I cared enough to send your mother to a safe house, a house you can meet her at if you power your wand."

My eyes widened, and I stepped back from him, my hand shaking as I held my wand to his chest. I shook my head frantically, and I started heard Bella as she shouted for Snape. I glanced at the stairs, and then back at Dumbledore, his blue eyes shining as brightly as my mother's eyes. "My mother is safe?" I whispered, my heart pounding as I heard my mother's sweet laugh fill my ears.

Dumbledore nodded, and stepped closer to me. "You have a choice, Draco. You can see her. I've let someone I trust very much know where she is, and I've told them that they are to take you straight to her. But you have to lower your wand."

I let out a sob and stared at him through blurry eyes, my arm shaking as I struggled to keep it up. "I have to kill you. I can't. He's going to kill me, and then he'll go after my mum, and Hermione and the baby. I can't. I have to. I can't. I have to."

"I know you have to. I also know that you are not a killer. You are not a bad person, Draco Malfoy. You have seen bad things happen in your life, and you have been taught bad things, but you have the power to change that all, right now, in _this_ moment." We both looked at the stairs as a door slammed. "You're running out of time, Draco."

I looked at him, stared deep into his blue eyes as a tear slid down his face. "Let me help you," he whispered, his voice cracking as he stepped closer to me.

By the time Bella and her crew had made it to the top of the stairs, my wand was tucked away in my pocket, and I was standing next to Dumbledore, a crumpled piece of paper weighing heavily in my other pocket.

Bella stared at me, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What is this?" she asked angrily, her eyes blazing.

"The boy is weak like his father!" Greyback roared, his hungry eyes staring at me with hate.

"Draco, kill him," Bella ordered, her hands shaking as I stood my ground next to Dumbledore.

I felt the paper in my pocket and glanced to a empty spot in the corner of the room. I swallowed the lump in my throat and exhaled softly. "I can't," I told her, and I heard a low growl from Greyback. "I won't kill him."

"What do you mean you won't kill him? You must kill him! It was ordered to you by the Dark Lord!"

"No, Aunt Bella! I will not kill this man!"

She screamed in frustration and took her wand out. I took my own out and pointed it at her, my heart racing as she stared at me incredulously, a deep frown etched on her face.

"Draco," she muttered, her eyes wide with shock. "Why are you doing this?"

"I can't kill, Bella. I can't be like you all. I am not a killer, and I am not Voldemort's toy."

She glared at me, red fire dancing in her eyes as her chest heaved up and down with her angered breaths. "Then get the hell out of my way!" she screamed. "I'll do it for you!"

"No."

I lowered my wand immediately as Snape's body stepped onto the floor, his beady eyes staring at me indifferently. I pursed my lips and stepped to the side, my hands sweating as he looked at me. "Draco, you failed."

I hung my head low and shook it. "No," I murmured, picking my head back up to stare at him with as much courage as I could muster. "I just changed my mind."

I flinched as I saw a small, fleeting smile pass his lips. It was there for a second, then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Severus," Dumbledore muttered, and I frowned as he looked at Snape pleadingly. Snape quickly took out his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore's chest. My eyes widened, and I tried to push Dumbledore out of the way, but he grabbed my arm and pushed _me._

"Severus, please," the Headmaster pleaded.

" _Avada Kadavra_."

I froze as the green light shot out from Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. A horrified scream left my lips as I watched the Headmaster's body freeze and tip over the railing. I ran to the railing, my hands reaching out to try and grasp a part of Dumbledore, something that I could hold to keep him from falling, but all I grasped was air. My heart froze like ice and fell to the pit of my stomach as I watched my Headmaster fall like a piece of lead to the ground of his school. My blood turned cold, and my bones froze like steel as I watched him land, his white hair spreading out over the ground. I gripped the railing until my knuckles turned white as I heard Bella's cackling laughter. She ran to the railing and shot a spell to the sky, covering the clouds with the Death Eater mark. She turned to me and whispered in my ear, "I won't tell the Dark Lord if you apologize right now."

I turned to her, and suddenly, my hand was around her neck, and she gasped as I squeezed tightly, watching as her eyes bulged out. "Fuck you," I seethed, my hand tightening as I saw red flashing in my eyes. I was pulled off roughly, and I watched in satisfaction as she wheezed and gasped for air.

I was pulled to the stairs and blocked from the swears and growls of Greyback and the other Death Eaters. "Get out of here," Snape muttered roughly in my ear. "You're in too deep now. Take that paper and get to your mother."

I turned to him and tried to ask how he knew about the paper, but he pushed me down the stairs, saying, "I'll give them time to calm down before we come down. You need to be gone by then."

I glared at him and said, "Snape, how could-"

"Draco, go now!" He pushed me further down the stairs and turned to run back to the room. I ran my fingers roughly through my hair, my mind spinning as my heart raced through my chest. What the hell just fucking happened? I burst through the door and shakily walked through the hall, my head pounding as I ducked from the spells flying over my head. I made it to my hiding corner by the Astronomy stairs, and I fell to my knees, covering my mouth to quiet my loud sobs. Tears fell like waterfalls from my eyes, and I clutched my chest as it tightened painfully. Snape killed Dumbledore. Snape, the man that Dumbledore trusted, just killed him. How could he do that? Was it to protect me, like mother said? Fuck, why was this happening? I slapped my head over and over again, crying as I leaned my forehead on the floor.

"Malfoy!" I heard a cracked voice scream. I suddenly felt hands on my arms, trying to pull me from the ground. I shook my head and sobbed onto the floor.

"Malfoy, you've got to get up," I heard Potter's voice yell through my loud sobbing. I let him pull me up, and I cried harder as I saw the tears falling down his eyes.

"Potter, I'm so sorry," I told him, my chest heaving with my sobs.

He wiped his eyes and shook his head, sniffling as he tried to compose himself. "It wasn't you. You lowered your wand."

"But if my mother wasn't safe, if she wasn't somewhere living a good life, I would've killed him!" I screamed, grabbing my chest as the anxiety swelled.

Potter grabbed my arm, and I froze as I looked at his hand on the arm of the Dark Mark. "No, you wouldn't have," he told me. "Draco, you aren't a killer. You were lowering your wand before you knew your mother was safe. Now, come on. We've got to find Hermione and Ron so you can get to your mother."

 _Hermione_. I wiped my face and ran without him, throwing spells at people that threw spells at me. The stench of blood and sweat mixed together and made me gag, but I kept running, my eyes skimming heads to find chestnut curls tied back into a high ponytail. Potter and I dodged and ducked, our own wands shooting out spells to the Death Eaters. I swore once I heard Bella's loud scream, and I knew she had spotted me. Potter grabbed my arm and pulled me down another hall, and I gasped once I saw a glimpse of those curls. A redheaded male followed Hermione into the Hospital Wing, and Potter and I were right behind them.

We shut the doors loudly, and Hermione and Weasley looked up to see us, their eyes wide with confusion and shock. I took in Hermione's dirt-covered face and her ripped clothes, her hair frizzed like a squirrel's bushy tail.

A large grin burst out on her face, and I grin burst on mine as well. We both ran to each other, and I laughed as I caught her in my arms and twirled her around the room, my nose buried in her neck as I felt her small body in my arms. I felt the wetness of her cheeks on my neck, and I clutched her tighter, gasping as I felt her small bump poke into my stomach.

"Draco!" she laughed as I set her down, my hands caressing her face as I stared into her shining, honey brown eyes.

"Hermione," I whispered, wiping her tears away as she glanced all over my face, looking for a scratch. I smirked and pulled her face to me, my lips instantly latching on to hers as I breathed her in. She moaned and clutched my head closer to her lips, and my arms encircled her waist as we drowned in each other.

"I love you so much," I murmured as I leaned my forehead on hers, and she sighed in delight as her thumbs rubbed my cheeks.

"Draco," Potter interrupted with a cough, "your mother."

I instantly let Hermione go as she stared at me in confusion, pulling out the crumpled paper and handing it to Hermione. She opened it and read it quickly, her eye wide as she looked at me.

"Your mother is at the Burrow?" She smiled as I nodded with a smile.

"You were right this whole time," I told her, my hand rubbing my face. "Dumbledore, he protected her. He got members from the Order to get her out of the manor unseen and got her to the Weasley home, where she's been taken care of for these last two weeks. Dumbledore knew everything about me from the beginning of the school year. He knew what my tasks were. He knew, and he still protected me."

Her smile fell once she looked at the frown on my face. She glanced at Potter, who was whispering to Weasley. Weasley's eyes widened, and his lips parted as he shook his head in disbelief. "Draco," Hermione asked, "did you do it?"

I shook my head and swallowed the sob that threatened to escape. "No, I couldn't. No, I couldn't do it once I looked at him, Hermione. And then he told me that he saved my mother for me, I couldn't just kill that man."

"Then what happened?"

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair.

"Snape," Potter said quietly, his eyes shut tightly. "Snape killed Dumbledore. Draco had lowered his wand. It was Snape."

Hermione gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth as she shook her head back and forth. "What?" she said in disbelief, her eyes shining with unshed water. "How could he?"

I wrapped my arms around Hermione as she cuddled her face into my chest, a small sob leaving her lips. "I don't know," I admitted. "I can't believe it."

"Dumbledore trusted that snake!" Weasley screamed, and then his hateful glare landed on me. "And you? You think we're supposed to trust you just because you couldn't do what You-Know-Who told you to do?"

"Ron, stop it," Potter sighed tiredly.

"Yeah," I said calmly, rocking my girlfriend as I didn't spare Weasley a glance. "You can trust me because my mother is in your care. As long as you protect her, I'll do anything you want."

Hermione sniffed and picked her head up, leaving my arms as she paced back and forth. "We'll deal with that later, Ron. Right now, you'll have to trust him. I do."

"As do I," Potter piped in, his green eyes laying on me. I nodded in thanks, and he nodded back. Weasley groaned and slapped his forehead.

"That doesn't matter right now," Potter said. He took his cloak out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Put this on. We've got to get you out of the castle without being seen by Bellatrix, or she'll kill you."

"What?" Hermione screamed, and I inwardly smiled at the livid fire in her eyes. She was going to protect her man.

"We'll tell you later," Potter said. "I promised Dumbledore that I'd get Draco to his mother, and that's what we're going to do. We need to get him to the Burrow now. His mother already knows he'll be coming, so we can't disappoint."

"And then what?" I asked, my heart pounding in my ears as I heard Bella shouting for me. "What happens after I get to my mother? What happens to me?"

I felt a small hand grab mine, and I looked down to see Hermione staring at me with love in her eyes. "I don't know, Draco, but now that you're with us, I'm not letting you go. We'll figure this all out. Together."

I kissed the back of her hand and pressed my mother hand to her belly. "Together."

We beamed at each other before she let me go, and I threw the cloak over my head, staring at the Golden Trio as they stared back at me.

"Now you're invisible," Potter announced. He and his friends walked to the doors of the Hospital Wing and threw them open, watching out for Bella and any other Death Eaters. I blew out a breath and clutched the cloak tightly around me, running out of the Hospital Wing after the trio, undetected by Bella as Potter dueled with her. I was with Hermione. I was going to see my mother. I was alive.

And it was all thanks to Dumbledore.

As I ran with the trio out of the castle, I turned to glance back at the castle as I saw flames erupt from inside the castle. I stared at the Astronomy Tower and smiled, silently thanking Dumbledore for all of the things he's done for me, even if I never realized that he had really protected me for these seven years.

I ran with the trio past Hagrid's Hut, and I cringed as I heard Bella cackle and set the hut on fire. Hermione and Ron flattened themselves against a tree, and I did the same, as Bella and the rest of the Death Eaters ran right past me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and glanced back at Potter as Snape kicked his ass.

"Draco," Hermione whispered frantically, her eyes searching everywhere for me.

"I'm here," I said, and she smiled.

"Come on, we've got to go."

"And leave Potter?"

"I'm here," he whispered painfully as Weasley helped him to our tree. I watched as Snape flew past us, my eyes glaring at his disappearing form.

"He's the Half Blood Prince," Potter told the crew, and I furrowed my brow when Weasley cursed.

Hermione groaned. "Of course, he would be. He's the Potions Master. I can't believe I didn't-"

"Hermione," Weasley said, "there's no time for you to rant. We've got to get your boyfriend to his mummy."

"Damn straight," I muttered.

"You guys apparate to the Burrow," Potter said, and I looked at him in confusion. He shook his head to Hermione as she opened her mouth to protest. "I need to see him one last time."

My heart sunk as I realized who he was talking about. Weasley patted Potter on the back, and Hermione gave him a comfortable hug. He turned and ran back to the castle.

"You still there, Malfoy?" Weasley asked gruffly.

"Yes, I am," I said indifferently, coming to stand next to Hermione. A slow smile graced her beautiful lips as she felt my hand skim hers through the cloak.

"Well," Weasley said as he walked in front of Hermione and me, "are you ready to see your mother?"

I grabbed Hermione's hand, and she smiled bigger at me.

"Yes," I said, my heart hammering as images of my mother's smiling face flew through my mind, "I'm ready."

Weasley looked at our joined hands and nodded, grabbing Hermione's other hand. I didn't know what the Burrow looked like or if I would like the home of the Weasleys, but my mother was there, safe and sound, and I would never be able to thank Dumbledore enough for that. I closed my eyes with a large smile on my face as I felt that uncomfortable pull in my stomach, and with a quick whipping sound through the air, we had disappeared from the edge of the Forbidden Forest, leaving Potter and the other students to pick up the pieces of the ruined Hogwarts and Dumbledore's death.

And let the war begin.

* * *

 **Alright, I want to thank everyone for reading, favoriting, and following this story! I really enjoyed writing it, and even when I took those long breaks to focus on school, I wanted to write the story. But it is finished, and I really hope you guys enjoyed the ending!**

 **I'm actually trash at endings, but I tried. If you want an epilogue, or sequel or something like that, you can PM me or leave it in a review!**

 **So to analysis this chapter, it is just the end. Draco doesn't kill Dumbledore because he finally sees that the Headmaster has protected him like Hermione said he would, and he can't kill him after that. Draco will finally get to see if his mother is safe, and in return, he will do anything for the Order. Just as Hermione said would happen.**

 **So pretty much, Hermione has been right throughout this story. She is a good judge of character, and she's the Brightest Witch of Her Age.**

 **But will Draco ever get over this guilt he has from being a Death Eater? Will he and Hermione live happily ever after? That's for you all to decide, or, if you want me to decide for you, just let me know.**

 **Please Review, Review, Review!**

 **You guys have a great life! I love you all! Thanks for your support!**


End file.
